Revolution & Restoration
by MadiSano
Summary: In a land overtaken by shadow, a sky made of tears, a sea made of promises, and a kingdom fallen, a lost prince stricken by amnesia dives once more into the river of life. Mystery, drama, combat, angst, and love. KenKao SanoMeg AoMi AU
1. Blue Skies

_PROLOGUE_

**(IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY, YOU MUST READ THIS!)**

The evil Makoto Shishio is ruling the land with unexplainable evil.

History says that the previous king of the land had been murdered unexplainably, and Shishio, as his brother, took over. The king had a son named Shinta, but he was too young to take the throne.

A year after the king's death, Shinta was kidnapped by rebels when he, his uncle Shishio, and aunt Yumi, were in a carriage returning home from a visit to a foreign land.

However, the prince Shinta didn't die. He was taken in by the group of bandits; beaten, starved, and scrawny. Then one day, the thieves crossed the wrong person--Hiko Seijuurou, and half of them were slaughtered. To save themselves, they threw Kenshin at Hiko's feet and fled. Shinta's head hit a rock, and he fell unconscious. Hiko took him home.

When Shinta woke, Hiko didn't kill the boy; instead, he asked him his name. Shinta told him he couldn't remember, trembling. Hiko asked certain questions, and the answers brought Hiko to believe that Shinta had amnesia. However, the sparks of a swordsman spirit showed brightly. Hiko renamed Shinta Kenshin, and kept him as his apprentice.

At the age of twenty, Kenshin set off to find out who he really is; armed with only a sword, two weeks of food and water, and a small pouch of money.

The land is now wrought with famine, disease, and poverty, and also hopelessness. Orphanages, shops, schools, doctor's offices, and businesses of any sort are outlawed, unless approved by Shishio. The people, deprived of jobs, work in fields to make produce for trade. A small portion is evenly divided among the thousands of workers.

Sagara Sanosuke is one of the workers in the field; an unmarried man of seventeen and one of the very few people left with hope of happiness.

When a child's parents die, the child is usually worked to death or shot by officials on the spot, considered soon to die anyways. Sanosuke saves the kids he can, claiming to be of some relation and taking them home. He now has a small orphanage in his apartment in an abandoned building. When Sano is gone working, his father Souzou takes care of the kids. There are six children altogether.

Were it so that the officials found out about Sanosuke's orphanage, they'd kill both Souzou and Sanosuke, and take the children away to the Fields. But Sano is not aware of the mysterious being underneath his apartment; watching, waiting for the time to reveal himself…

Kamiya Kaoru is a rebellious thief; the best of the best. Her capture, dead or alive, is worth thousands. At her side is her little half-brother Yahiko, who is the reason Kaoru fights so strongly and pushes herself so hard to steal food and necessities. She will not lower herself and Yahiko to work for the government swine; and in a sense, Kaoru is holding a revolt all by herself. However, there is something very strange about Kaoru's little brother...

Takani Megumi is an illegal doctor in a small village just outside of the main city. People bring their sick to her in secret, and do not tell of Megumi's practices because she alone can cure their loved ones.

However, when the demand of Megumi's talent becomes too great; too many people cluster about her home to see her, Megumi's secret gets out. Government T.S.C. (Ten Swords Corporation, a division something like what we would call the police or F.B.I) set fire to her entire village as punishment for harboring a lawbreaker.

How will these five people band together to save the kingdom, and return the heir to his throne? How will these five people defeat Lord Shishio and his minions, and restore peace and justice to the land? A tale of love, hatred, rivalry, friendship, revenge, secrecy, the crashing of fists,and the crossing of swords…

Revolution & Restoration is rated T for violence and language. It is considered an action/adventure/romance fiction, and will contain the eventual pairings of Kaoru/Kenshin and Sano/Megumi. Slight angst (in the author's view--I don't think I can write angst to an extreme level….).

_**Revolution & Restoration**_

_**Bakumatsu & Meiji**_

Chapter 1: Blue Skies

"_Sometimes, the clearest part of the sky is furthest away, so that we will always strive to reach it." -_Takasuki Gentatsu, Samurai X: the Motion Picture

The soft moss growing on the rocks sunk beneath his feet as he leapt across the raging river, even though his steps were light. The crushing noise of a waterfall rifted the air.

Kenshin leapt to the last mossy stepping stone, then jumping off of it and onto the other shore. His midnight cape made a small whooshing noise as he turned around to check to see if anyone was following him.

When all was safe, Kenshin took off through the forest ahead of him, leaving the river behind.

It was a gorgeous evening. The birds twittered their goodnight songs, and the sky amid the tree branches was turning a stale dark blue. The sun, though Kenshin couldn't see it, was sinking beyond the horizon. A strange chill sabotaged Kenshin's skin, causing the man to shiver in his apprehension.

_I will not stop tonight_, Kenshin decided, quickening his pace. _This forest is evil._

A large animal suddenly darted across Kenshin's path. He came to a halt, whipping out his sword and waiting for the attack. The beast had been a giant boar, he was sure. The boar demon was a vicious creature; one that hated to let a wanderer pass by alive.

Sure enough, the beast burst again from the hedge with a feral roar. Kenshin waited for the boar until it was no less than five feet from him, before dodging in a roll to the left. Standing with speed that almost seemed inhuman, Kenshin buried his blade in the boar's side until the creature's fur brushed against the hilt.

Fire exploded inside the boar, and the beast died before it knew what had happened.

Kenshin retrieved his flaming sword, letting the inferno die out. It was a deep secret of his soul; whatever weapon he held, he could cast it aflame and scorch his enemies. Usually it happened without Kenshin trying, which was a problem in his training of the sword.

Leaving the dead boar behind, Kenshin returned his blade and continued walking like nothing had happened.

He was handsome. Kenshin's long, slinky red hair fell down his back like silk, restrained in an inexpensive tie. His black cape enclosed his entire body, unless he was running, and thus covered the sword at his side. From behind the locks of red, two violet eyes shone out, and a vibrant x-shaped scar marred his left cheek. His mark in no way lessened his complexion.

Kenshin traveled through the night, never slowing and never quickening his steps. He didn't know where he was going. Wherever his sword pointed, Kenshin went. And the hilt of his blade always pointed forwards.

So forwards Kenshin went.

_Prince Shinta… _

_-_

"_Oi_!"

A young man ran over the Fields where the workers planted and harvested for the Lord Shishio's trade company. He stopped to confront two guards with guns, who pointed the weapons at a lifeless father and a small, sobbing daughter.

The man had obviously died from fatigue (or perhaps starvation, to provide his family with more food), which left the little girl by herself. She was small and frail, hardly able to work at all. The guards deemed the child worthless, and were about to shoot her when the young man intervened. He couldn't stand to watch the girl get killed-she had done nothing wrong.

He was in his late teens, tall and sinuous. Stubborn locks of spiky, wonton hair covered his head, and a few persistent stands fell in his bright eyes. A bandanna concealed the sweat on his brow, and the boy had obviously been working without a shirt. This was allowed, but disapproved.

"What?" one guard spat at the young man. "Who are you?"

"Erm," the young man cast a wary glance at the sobbing little girl. "I'm her uncle, and my name's Sanosuke, sir."

The pair of guards exchanged glances. "Really?" one sneered. "Then what's her name, boy?"

By the look in the soldiers' eyes, the young man could tell they didn't know, either. So Sanosuke said, as though it was obvious, "Her name is Magdalia."

The little girl gave him a weird look, but then realized what Sanosuke was trying to do, and nodded. "My name is Magdalia," she repeated.

"Shut up!" one of the guards barked, and she immediately fell silent.

An angry twinge formed in Sanosuke's stomach, but he didn't act on it. Instead, he stared at the soldiers with patient, unreadable eyes as they tried to figure out what to do.

"Fine, take her," one growled, seizing the little girl by the hair. Sanosuke was about to shout angrily, but restrained himself and caught the agonized child when the guard threw her. She buried her face in Sanosuke's chest, openly crying.

Sanosuke bowed slightly. "Thank you," he said bitterly, and walked away.

Once they were out of earshot, Sanosuke rubbed the little girl's back. "Hey, it's okay," he murmured, knowing all too well the pain she felt. As a young boy, Sano had seen his mother shot to death by soldiers as well. Luckily, his father, Sagara Souzou, had been there to protect him.

"N-No it's not," the child replied, sobbing some more. "D-Daddy's dead and Momma's dead and everyone's dead and there's no one alive!"

Sanosuke didn't blame the little girl for her incoherence. She had the right to be traumatized. "I know," he mumbled. "I know. But I'm going to take you home with me, okay? There are other kids there that you can play with, and you won't have to come back to the Fields. Ever."

"R-Really?" she said softly, her voice choked by tears. "Is it nice?"

He nodded. "Yeah..._maa maa dez_," said Sanosuke. "So, what's your name? I can't call you Magdalia if it's not your real name, ya know."

"Kyoko."

"Well, then, Kyoko-_chan_," whispered Sanosuke. "My name is Sanosuke. My shift is almost over, so can you wait for me while I finish?"

She hesitated, but then nodded her little head. "Yes, Sanosuke-_san_."

"Sano." he corrected.

"Sano-_san_?" she tried.

He chuckled as he set the small child on the ground. "Cute, Kyoko-_chan_. Now wait for me right here, I just have to get something, and then you can come home with me."

Kyoko grimaced. "I'm scared, Sano-_san_." She decided that she liked this man, and would trust him. But his comforting presence didn't mean Kyoko was unafraid.

Sanosuke's expression softened. "All right. Let's go, Kyoko-_chan_."

Picking Kyoko up again, Sanosuke carried her out into the field, stepping carefully around working people and plants. When he reached the place he had been working before, Sanosuke stooped and picked up his jacket, which Sanosuke had hidden so no one would steal it. Unknown to all, a small dagger was inside the sleeve. Only for protection, of course.

"Can ya stand for a minute?" Sanosuke asked Kyoko, who nodded. After putting on his jacket, Sanosuke again scooped up the torn little girl, ruffled her hair encouragingly, and set off.

"Sano-_san_?"

"_Nani_, Kyoko-_chan_?"

"…Why is the sky blue?"

Sanosuke paused, but didn't stop walking. He wanted to leave the accursed Fields as bad as Kyoko did. "Well…" Sanosuke replied after a bit, unsure of how to answer; simply because he didn't know. "I'd say it's because…_ano_… what do you think?"

Kyoko smiled, closing her eyes. "My daddy told me the reason the sky was blue was because, when God looks down on us, he cries because he wants to help us out of our sadness and problems. His tears gather up on the outside of the sky, and they turn it blue. Daddy also said that, in a way, the blue sky is a promise that God would send someone to help us one day."

Sanosuke wasn't sure of what to say, so he replied, "Oh?"

"Yeah, Sano-_san_. I think my _tousan_ was talking about you."

A painful twinge encased Sanosuke's heart, and his eyes filled with tears. _I wish, Kyoko-chan…I wish._

_End of Chapter 1_

_MadiSano: I'll see you in a bit-as long as I get reviews, of course…if no one likes the idea then I suppose there's no point in continuing the story, right? Also, those who are pining for SanoMeg and KenKao, you're going to have to wait a few chapters. I think it's worth it, butI'm only the authoress! SanoMeg will start in the chapter after the next, and KenKao the chapterafter that. Okay?Ja ne!_


	2. Splinters of Fire, Dreams of Peace

Chapter Two: Splinters of Fire, Dreams of Peace

_"It is enough for me to see the birth of a new era in which everyone can live in peace."_ -Hitokiri Battousai, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 19

"_Oi_, Kyoko-_chan_! That hurts!" yelped Sanosuke, wincing.

The small eight-year-old on his shoulder frowned. "Sano-san, you're a big boy and shouldn't cry. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Yes, it does!" Sano insisted, scowling.

On their way home, Kyoko had insisted on removing a splinter she found in Sanosuke's palm. Using some tweezers she had found in Sanosuke's meager first-aid kit (which he kept in his pocket), Kyoko had taken up the job of pinching out the stubborn piece of wood.

They were now making their way through the City of cities, the capital of the land, where Lord Shishio himself lived in the very heart. Everywhere, save for the castle square, was torn down and tacky, the streets trashy and unkempt. The houses were black and worn-down. Little cheer lived here; even in the looming castle, hatred poisoned the air.

"_ITAI_!" Sanosuke yelled, stopping altogether. "What the--"

"It's out, now," Kyoko announced, with a victorious grin on her tear-stained face. She held up a rather large fragment of wood for Sanosuke to see.

He made a pained face. "That looks more like a tree than a splinter, Kyoko-_chan_."

"All the more reason for me to pull it out," Kyoko said in a scolding voice. "And you, being a grown-up, should know better than to leave it in you like that."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes, continuing down the grimy street. "I feel bad for your future husband."

"Well," Kyoko shot back, "I don't envy your future wife, either. With a silly man like you, she'd go crazy having to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Sanosuke blushed slightly, but grinned. He liked Kyoko--she was smart, stubborn, and witty. Though she was several years younger than he, Kyoko could match Sanosuke taunt for taunt.

The only happiness that kept Sano afloat, was that resonating from his kids. No, they weren't his kids, but they lived at his house. Like Kyoko, Sano had saved them from death and misery, and from the Fields. He held his own orphanage, technically.

That was extremely illegal.

Shishio had outlawed all forms of business, including orphanages. If it were ever discovered that Sanosuke was harboring orphans, it would cost him his life. Not to mention his father's.

His father, Sagara Souzou, was kindest person Sano could think of. The many years of working in the Field didn't seem to have affected Souzou at all. And so, since his dad was gaining in age, Sanosuke had him stay home and watch the orphans while he was gone working in the Fields.

Sanosuke worked all day, three extra shifts to provide enough money for food. Feeding six orphans, plus himself and Souzou was a difficult job. He often came home tired, stressed, and sweaty. Yet, he found reason to smile when he was greeted by a crowd of hyper, bouncing kids.

"Are we there yet?" Kyoko asked him, leaning her head against his.

"Almost," Sanosuke replied, smiling tiredly.

It was a bit before the two finally reached the tall, looming building at the end of the street. It was as dark and forbearing as the other cowardly dwellings; no one would guess that it contained illegal persons.

"It looks scary," voiced little Kyoko, grimacing. "Do _oni _and _mononoke _live in it?"

Sanosuke grinned. "If you wanna call me a monster, say it to m'face, Kyoko-_chan_!"

Kyoko giggled. "You're too skinny to be an _oni_! _Oni _are big and tall. But you're tall, Sano-_san_, aren't you? You're not very scary, either, with your spiky hair. Maybe you're the reincarnation of a starving rooster, Sano-_san_!"

"_Nani_? A rooster! What's wrong with my hair?" Sanosuke said, pretending to be offended. "I'm not that skinny, _ne_? Tsk...I see how you are, Kyoko..."

Kyoko promptly stuck out her tongue.

Taking Kyoko from his shoulder, Sanosuke carried her into the building. He jogged up one, two, three deserted flights of stairs, coming at last to the top floor. Sanosuke braced himself, and opened the door.

"SANO-NII!"

Sanosuke clutched the doorframe for support as five small people tackled him in ecstasy. Kyoko squealed, clutching at Sanosuke's jacket as the children burst out in talk.

"Sano-_nii_, who's that?"

"Did anything exciting happen today?"

"How much did you bring home?"

"Sano-_nii_, guess what? I found a quarter today!"

"Can we buy chocolate this week?"

"Is that a new sister, Sano-_nii_?"

Sanosuke grinned wide at the children's glee, and yelled over the commotion, "Maybe I'll sleep in the hallway tonight, _ne_? I can't get through the door, you monkeys!"

Giggling, the kids dispersed and scuttled inside. Sanosuke, holding onto Kyoko tightly, stepped inside and shut the door. Kyoko had stuck her face into the curve of Sanosuke's chin, embarrassed to be the center of attention of so many kids.

Sagara Souzou stepped into the room. He was in his early forties, with sable hair and soft black eyes. Sanosuke had attained his face shape, nose, and mouth, but he had his late mother's hair color and eyes. Where Sano attained his wild hair was a mystery to all.

"Sano-nii?" a small, mouse-brown haired girl piped. "Who is that?"

"This," replied Sanosuke, lifting Kyoko from his chest and settling her onto the floor, "is Kyoko-_chan_, your new sister."

"Kyoko-_chan_!" the kids cried in glee. "Hi, Kyoko-_chan_!"

Squatting beside Kyoko, Sanosuke took her little hand in his and introduced her to each of the kids. "That's Jiro-_chan_." He pointed to a raven-haired boy with bright green eyes.

"That's Kiba-_chan_." Sano gestured to a shy-looking boy, and then to a scrawny boy with broken glasses. "That's Tomo-_chan_."

Sano then pointed to a spunky girl with brown hair, and a younger female with pigtails. "That's Miyo-_chan_, and her sister, Ai-_chan_."

A little silence ensued, before Kyoko raised a hand and said softly, "Hi."

"That's my dad, Kyoko-_chan_," Sanosuke said, gesturing politely to Souzou. Kyoko met Sagara's eyes, and smiled when she saw the soft kindness in his eyes.

Sanosuke patted Kyoko's back, grinning. He then stood up and stretched. The little kids looked upwards in admiration of Sano's height and muscular form, but they quickly looked away when Sanosuke reopened his eyes.

"_Oi_, I'm hungry, midgets!" Sanosuke growled, making the children giggle. "Wanna see what I brought? I think we might be able to buy chocolate this week."

"YES!" came the excited reply.

-

Kenshin froze in mid step._ Do I smell what I think I smell?_ he wondered, lifting his nose and smelling. His violet eyes widened in alarm. _Kami-sama! Fire? In the forest?_

Sprinting off in a flurry, Kenshin glanced up in the trees, horrified to see a tall column of smoke rising into the distance. Doubling his pace, Kenshin ran furiously in the direction of the fire, his eyes beginning to water due to the wind whipping his face.

The smell of burning wood and smoke grew stronger and stronger, until it was almost unbearable. Kenshin coughed, but didn't slow. He had to get to the fire, and put it out, before the entire forest was ablaze!

"AAAAAH!"

Kenshin barely dodged as a man came bulleting out of the bushes, running past him. The wanderer frowned, wondering why he had--"OOF!"

Nearly falling to the ground, Kenshin grabbed a hold of whatever had truly nailed him this time around. He looked into the face of a woman. She was very pretty, but had burn marks on her face and arms.

"What is happening, de gozaru ka?" Kenshin asked softly, using his calm, soothing voice to pacify the lady's terror.

"F-Fire," she stammered, holding tightly onto Kenshin's sleeves. "The town…the T.S.C officers have set it on fire, the doctor…the lady doctor…she's still inside her house, and can't get out…"

"Go on as you may, and may you find happiness to rid your grief," Kenshin gripped the woman's shoulder encouragingly, and darted off again.

He ran with twice the speed of before, bursting soon into a large clearing. Kenshin gagged, pulling up the collar of his cloak so he could breathe. Smoke was heavy and the fire raging; every building in the tiny village was aflame.

_I must find the lady doctor's house, _Kenshin decided._ She needs help. _

Kenshin looked about, searching for a building that he could classify being an office. He spotted it immediately--three guards stood outside a home, weapons abroad and wicked smirks.

The first guard was a man. But then Kenshin looked again, and found that he was a woman. But she couldn't be a woman, because her forearms were thick and her jaw manly. Then why was he wearing a womanly kimono? Kenshin was confused and looked to his next opponent.

He was small and unthinkably skinny; a bat-like cloak hung around his shoulders. Next to him was a tall man with strange blonde hair that stuck up at least three feet, like a broom standing on its handle. Numerous swords hung on his back and side.

_Mm. Then I'll have to be swift, and get inside to the lady. There's no hope in fighting them and then rescuing the doctor; she'd be dead by then. _Kenshin then leapt out of the woods, barreling swiftly towards the flaming hut.

He knew very well that the doctor had committed illegal treatments (rather, any treatment at all). _But_ _no one deserves to die because they want to help people_, Kenshin thought as his feet pounded softly against the fiery turf.

The soldiers saw him immediately. They each took a battle pose, but gasped in surprise when Kenshin leapt twenty feet in the air, landing in a window and jumping inside.

Kenshin again covered his lips with the hem of his cloak, using his impeccable eyesight to scan the room. Immediately, he found a woman lying unconscious on the floor. Kenshin ran to her, scooped her up, and took an astonishing jump out of the window.

"Hey!" the man who was not a man yelled. "Stop right there, in the name of Shishio-sama!"

The soldiers began to run after Kenshin, who turned and pulled out his sword. They halted, waiting for Kenshin's next move. "Stop right there," Kenshin echoed, "in the name of Kami-sama, de gozaru yo."

"Hmph," the Broom-Head snorted. "Cocky, ain't you?"

"I am simply a _rurouni_, a _samurai _with no destination," Kenshin announced. "Fight me, and it will be that last thing you do. Let me go, and live on."

The man who was not a man grinned. "Aren't you the generous one? Do you really think we're to believe that you--"

Everyone screamed as an explosion erupted the earth twenty feet away. Kenshin ducked low to the ground, holding tightly onto the doctor and beginning to run away.

"Hold it!"

Kenshin looked up into the sky in confusion, his eyes widening when he saw the small, weird chap flying in the air. His cape had spread out like wings, using the hot air from the explosion to soar.

The flyer chucked a stick of dynamite at the fleeing rurouni, who leapt and rolled into the forest as an ear-shattering blast occurred.

_I've got to get her out of here! _Kenshin thought desperately, looking down at the comatose doctor. She was very beautiful, with long raven hair and scarlet lips.

But Kenshin didn't stare; he was alert and on the run, now. He had intended in the first place to lie low, and not cause any trouble; but it seemed that fate had different plans.

"Hyohhh!" Kenshin let loose a war cry to boost his spirit, leaping to his feet with the lady doctor in his arms, and sprinting off into the night.

-

Meanwhile, Sanosuke was trying to persuade the kids that it was bedtime. "C'mon, you guys," he said in a begging tone of voice. "It's eleven o'clock, already! I have to go back to work at five."

"Ohhhhhhhh," the kids whined. "Stay up and play, Sano-nii!"

"Please?" pouted the little girl named Miyo.

Sanosuke ran his fingers through his wild hair, sighing. "Fine, I guess…no chocolate for you, this week…"

That changed the children's mind immediately. They practically shoved Sanosuke into his room, yelling, "'Night, Sano-_nii_! Good dreams! Don't let the bedbugs bite, Sano-_nii_! Goodnight!"

They then shut the door for him. Sano listened to their giggling and the scuffling of their bare feet as they walked down the hallway.

Lying down, exhausted, on his futon, Sanosuke didn't even bother to change. Kicking his shoes off, Sanosuke huddled beneath the blankets, and fell asleep.

Though his head was right next to the broken ventilation system, Sano barely heard the chanting voice emanating from it. Down, down, down deep under the abandoned first floor…

"_Therefore, I tell you, do not worry about your life, what you will eat, or about your body, what you will wear. Life is more important than food, and the body more than clothes…For where your treasure is, your heart will be also._"

And for this reason, Sanosuke's heart would be broken very, very soon.

__

End of Chapter 2

_MadiSano: The words, spoken in italics in Sanosuke's (broken) ventilation system, come from Luke 12:22-23. The text after the three periods comes from Luke 12:34. And no, Jesus doesn't live in Sanosuke's basement. Lol...that'd be weird...but you'll understand in the next chapter! Review, because Revolution & Restoration begins to get interesting in Chapter 3...I weep for you and Sanosuke. Angst is present in Chapter 3...poor Sano. Megumi, too. _


	3. Live Saved, Life Spent

Chapter 3: Life Saved, Life Spent

_"What the dead wish for is not revenge, but happiness for those left alive."_ -Himura Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin Vol. 9

"Miss, are you alright?"

A soft, mesmerizing voice echoed in Takani Megumi's mind. She moaned; she hurt all over. _Dammit. I must be alive, still. _Opening her eyes, Megumi's vision focused on a handsome face hovering over her.

She felt herself blush. _How could Kami-sama be so wicked to me? I must look awful._ Megumi coughed softly, trying to find her voice.

"Don't talk," the striking redhead commanded, sitting upright and grasping a nearby water bottle. Gently slipping his hand to the back of her head, the stranger lifted her face so that she could drink the water without choking.

Even so, Megumi coughed after drinking the water. But it felt good to her throat and chapped lips, and she discovered again the power to speak. "T-Thank you," she stammered, as the man laid her down again.

The man nodded and smiled. "My name is Kenshin--_watashi wa Kenshin dez_. May I ask yours, miss, or would you rather rest?"

"My name's Megumi..._watashi wa Takani dez_."

"Ah." Kenshin paused. "I'm afraid I lack a last name, Miss Megumi. I grew up an orphan, so please don't think me rude."

"No, of course not." Megumi looked at the man in wonder. _What kind of parents would leave a child as beautiful as this? _Clearing her throat, Megumi asked him, "I suppose I should thank you for saving me from the fire."

"Suppose you should, _de gozaru ka_?" Kenshin said, smiling.

Megumi flushed. "Er--yes, I do. Thank you."

"I learned that you were a doctor," Kenshin said, giving her another sip of the cold water. "So I guessed that your secret got out, and the government punished your village for not turning you in, _de gozaru yo_."

Megumi's face contorted in grief. When she finished with the water, she sat up slowly, and asked, "Is it all gone?"

"Hm? No. There's water left, _de gozaru yo_," Kenshin said absentmindedly, checking the bottle.

"No," said Megumi. "The village."

Kenshin lifted his chin in understanding. He set the water down, giving Megumi a sympathetic look. "It's burnt to the ground, Miss Megumi. I checked it this morning…there is nothing left. I am very sorry, _de gozaru yo_."

A look of horror overtook Megumi, and large tears welled in her cinnamon eyes. She buried her face in her hands, beginning to sob softly.

Kenshin's eyes softened, and he put a comforting arm around the horrified doctor. He couldn't exactly relate to her shame, but he knew it must be awful for Megumi.

"It's all my fault," Megumi whispered. "If I hadn't insisted on making my house a clinic, people wouldn't have come to me. Their loved one's would have died, but at least the village…at least they'd…at least…"

"Miss Megumi," Kenshin said firmly, pulling Megumi's chin out of her palms so they were eye-to-eye. "It is not your fault, _de gozaru yo_. You wanted to help the weak, and it was very noble of you to risk your safety to do so. It is _not_ your fault that you were caught. Someone told the government, and it is their fault. Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for this, Miss Megumi. _Ever_."

Megumi let out another little sob, but nodded. Kenshin released her chin, and held back a yelp of surprise when the lady doctor seized him in a hug, burying her face into his neck and continuing to cry.

Kenshin patted Megumi on the back, unsure of what exactly to do. He had never held a woman before, at the very least one who was crying. The whole female race was quite new to him, after being secluded in swordsmanship for twenty years.

When Megumi had stopped crying, she sheepishly let go of Kenshin, wiping her eyes in embarrassment. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered, but Kenshin shook his head. She smiled, but it didn't last long. "I have no place to go…"

Kenshin sighed softly. It was miles to the next town, and with the wild beasts of the forest, Megumi wouldn't last a night. "You will travel with me, then," he said, making Megumi blush and stammer no-thank-you's.

"Either that," Kenshin added, "Or you can fight off the wild boar demons by yourself, _de gozaru yo_."

"O-okay," Megumi agreed swiftly. "I'll come with you, Sir Ken."

Kenshin smiled in approval. He stood, and helped Megumi to her feet. When Kenshin was certain she could walk and stand, he handed her a towel and a change of men's clothes.

"There is a shallow, gentle river nearby," he said. "You should go and wash yourself; you have ashes all over you. It's best if you wear my extra clothes until yours dry, _de gozaru yo_."

Reddening again, Megumi accepted the articles. "T-Thank you," she muttered, bowing quickly and hurrying off towards the sound of the river.

-

Sanosuke tossed the huge, heavy case of Field produce into the back of the truck, stretching quickly afterwards. _Crap, that hurt_, he thought as one of his muscles tightened. After stretching it out, Sanosuke lifted another barrel and rolled it into place.

"You, boy!" one of the observing guards barked. "Work faster. This isn't a workplace for freeloaders and lazy ones."

Sanosuke's temper flared, and before he could stop himself, he yelled back, "S'cuse me for breathin', your highness! And for your damned info, not one of us is lazy, unlike you an' yer government pigs! And if you weren't such selfish bastards--"

KABLAM.

Frozen stiff, Sanosuke's eyes locked on the bullet hole no less than three inches from his right foot. Everyone in the vicinity had paused, looking up to see who had been shot.

The soldier Sanosuke had addressed lifted his gun from aim, sneering. "Watch your mouth, you good-for-nothing excuse for livestock." Looking up and catching sight of the staring audience, he barked, "What're you staring at? Get back to work, or I'll put a bullet through all of yer heads."

"You already got one," Sanosuke muttered inaudibly, bending down to lift another barrel. "Twit."

A steady stream of soft curses echoed from Sanosuke's lips as he continued his work, constantly reminding himself that if he crossed the line again, he'd get shot for sure. And then what would Souzou and the orphans do?

_They'd live off the neighbor's sympathy,_ Sanosuke thought bitterly. _Meaning, they'd starve to death._

When his day ended, Sanosuke immediately went home after collecting his pay. He was relieved when he saw the burnt, black building that was nearly abandoned; and yet his home.

By chance, Sanosuke looked up into the sky before entering the house. Observing the blueness of the sky, he scowled when Kyoko's father's words reached him again. "How hard you cryin' now, eh, God?" he growled, narrowing his eyes and looking away in irritation. "Hmph."

Sanosuke walked across the dirty floor to the staircase, beginning the first flight of stairs. He paused halfway up. Something shiny caught his eye.

Looking, Sanosuke found that there was a small, silver locket stuffed in the corner of the third stair. It was pure silver, with a small red stone settled in the middle, encircled by what appeared to be gold.

His jaw dropped. _Masaka! It's real!_ thought Sanosuke, as he bent down to pick it up. However, when he lifted it, the chain caught on something. There was a low crackling, and suddenly the section of stairs gave way.

"UWAAAH!" Sanosuke fell through, unprepared for the event. He scrambled to grab the lip of the hole, but his fingers slipped on the dust and he went tumbling through his floor with the valuable locket still in his hand.

He fell for about ten feet-Sanosuke was sure he was going to fall to his death-before landing roughly in a dimly lit room. He huddled in the darkness for a moment, catching his breath and trying to figure out where he was.

Sanosuke's brown eyes wandered to the source of gold light, clutching the locket protectively. He slunk silently back into the shadows, though he knew it was useless to hide from the immense man sitting next to the lamp.

"I know you're there. You don't have to hide."

Flinching, Sanosuke debated on whether to talk to the man, or not. His palms sweating, Sanosuke crawled forwards on his knees until he was about five feet from the man.

His eyes focusing, Sanosuke found that the man was indeed huge and muscular, a bandanna covering his head. He was at least four heads taller than Sanosuke, and even when sitting, the man appeared giant.

"W-Who are you?" Sanosuke stammered, and added, "And what th'heck are ya doing in my basement?"

"Basement? Yours?" The man snorted. "This, young man, isn't a basement; and nor is it yours. It's not mine, either."

"What're you talking about?" Sanosuke said, confused.

The man looked at him. "Did you pay for this building?"

"W-Well, no…" Sanosuke replied, itching his cheek. "But-"

"Then I suppose it isn't yours, is it? I didn't pay for rent, either, so this building isn't mine, as well," the man interjected.

Sanosuke hesitated, but then gave his name. "My name's Sanosuke."

"My name's Anji."

"You got a last name?" Sanosuke asked impatiently.

"Do you?"

The young man felt his irritation flare again. This Anji guy seemed to like playing mind games and beating around the bush. "Yeah, Sagara. Yours?"

"Yukyuzan."

"Well, Yukyuzan-_san_," Sanosuke said, with a hint of sarcasm. He wasn't going to let this mountain of a guy unnerve him. "Just what are you doing down here?"

Anji lifted a cup of water he had been holding, taking a sip. When he was done, he replied, "Lying low from top government officials who wish to brutally and slowly kill me in the most horrifying ways for assassination, arson, theft, and rebellion. Not to mention the possession of bombs and illegal weapons in which I have attained by use of faux money, and other illegal means."

A fine bead of sweat ran down Sanosuke's cheek. _Okay, I've changed my mind. Maybe I don't like straight-out answers from this guy._

"E-Er… o-okay… uh, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy," Sanosuke stammered, grinning in fright.

Anji cast him a dubious look. "I'm sure. The same way those kids do, eh?"

Sanosuke froze. "You know about them?"

"It's hard to ignore the noise of giggling and the pattering toes walking up and down the stairs every day. They wait for you to come home like fox cubs for their mother." Anji took another sip of his water.

Sanosuke brushed aside the underhanded insult of being called a vixen, much less a mom. He had more important things to worry about. _They come down the stairs? Someone could see them! Shit, Dad! What's wrong with that brain of yours?_

Anji saw the devastated look on Sano's face, and smiled grimly. "Ah, you care quite much for them, I see. How fortunate for them." Anji shifted slightly, revealing the slits of another extent of the broken ventilation system.

The sight made something click for Sano. "…Wait! You!" Sanosuke cried, looking up at Anji. "_You_! _You're_ the one reading aloud that I hear every night! You--yeah! You're the one!"

Anji nodded, sipping his water in silence.

"_Nani_…what are you reading?"

Anji held up a thick book.

"Can I see?"

Anji hesitated expressionlessly, but then handed Sanosuke the book.

Opening it to the first page, Sanosuke read out loud, "In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters."

"And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light…" Anji continued, closing his eyes. He hadn't even looked at the page.

Sanosuke frowned. "_Oi_, Anji…this is the Bible! I thought Shishio banned these."

"It's not like he can burn them," Anji said. "He tried, remember-last month. Not a page was scorched."

"I thought that was just a rumor."

Anji lifted his black eyes to meet Sanosuke's. "I think differently. I was there; they were to burn me next. I ran, and Shishio himself chased me. He was the one burnt to a crisp, and I took one of the Bibles and fled. Here. And for the last month, I have been down here, contemplating this book's contents and dwelling on every word. I'm now set on saving the people from this evil man."

Sanosuke wasn't sure what to do. He handed the Bible back to Anji, standing up and holding his palms out. The silver necklace shimmered in the poor light. "Look, Anji…I don't say this to be cruel, but you can't stay here. I've got those kids to hide and raise, and I'm not going to let you ruin their future. I've got to protect my dad, too. If the T.S.C. ever find out you're here, you'll be dragging the rest of us down to Hell."

Anji flinched, but said nothing for quite a while. He stared at the necklace in Sano's hand mysteriously. "They won't find me," Anji said, looking up. "But I can't say the same for you. And if you did let me go, you'd have to risk the chance of me telling officials that you're hiding orphans in your home."

Sanosuke growled angrily. "So I'm supposed to just let you stay here?"

"Yes." came the aggravatingly simply reply.

His hand bunching into a fist, Sanosuke snarled, "Well, I won't let you! I'm not gonna let some basement hermit ruin the kid's lives! I don't care if you beat the snot outta me, Anji! You're not going to stay!"

Anji glanced at him, viewing Sanosuke's skinny form. He raised an eyebrow, as though saying, 'Yeah, right.'

Sanosuke caught his breath, realizing that he just threatened to beat a giant man into a pulp, when he himself only stood a little less than six feet. Anji, at full height, must have been at least seven or eight feet tall.

Gulping, Sanosuke watched Anji for a moment, waiting for the man to attack him. He didn't; instead, Anji leaned against the wall, opened the Bible, and began reading the book of John.

"Rrrr!" Sanosuke yelled in rage. "Put down that book and look at me, you overgrown excuse for a human beanstalk! _Look at me_!"

Anji glanced up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you still here, Sanosuke-san?"

A nerve appeared over Sanosuke's temple. "YES!" he shouted, irritated. "Yes, I am still here, and I'm getting MAD! And if you don't get out, I'm gonna flippin' KILL YOU!"

Sanosuke's comments seemed to surprise Anji. "I doubt that," he said calmly, even so.

"And I believe it with ever fiber of my being," Sanosuke hissed, seizing Anji's collar and bringing his nose inches from Anji. The pure rage and determination reflecting in Sanosuke's eyes impressed him.

"I will protect them with everything I am, and that's something even a giant basement hermit can't beat!" Sanosuke yelled. "You have no idea how much I care for them, and you can't stop me from protecting those kids, Yukyuzan Anji! _You can't_!"

Anji blinked, quite aware that Sanosuke had a death grip on the front of his shirt, and a shaking, clenched fist drawn back for attack. "You're right," Anji said, finally. "I can't stop you from protecting those children. But can _they_?"

Sanosuke looked up confusedly at the ceiling. It was only then that he heard heavy footsteps ascending up the stairs, loud guttural commands issuing from throats like the ones Sanosuke heard everyday in the Field. His chocolate eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, no…" he whispered, turning on his heel and jumping frantically up and down, trying to reach the hole from which he had fallen.

When it became apparent that it was impossible, Sanosuke snapped his head towards Anji. "You! Help me reach the ceiling--I need to get up there, and help them! Th-The soldier's are gonna take 'em away! They'll-they'll kill my dad! They'll--in the name of God, what're you doing?"

Anji hadn't moved. "You'll only be shot."

The obvious noises of protest now echoed down the hallway: the screaming of children, and the echoing voice of Sanosuke's father, telling the soldiers to stop.

"I-I don't care! As long as I can protect them!" Sanosuke shouted incoherently. "They need me, Anji! They're all alone, by themselves! Please…" Sanosuke wiped away tears of hopelessness and stress, screaming, "Anji, help me!"

Anji didn't move.

"ANJI!" Sanosuke screamed.

The man still didn't move, and took another sip of his water.

The cries of children became louder and louder.

"ANJI!"

Closer.

"ANJI, THEY'RE TAKING THEM AWAY!"

And closer, the screams came.

"HELP ME!"

_Louder, Sanosuke,_ a voice said sneeringly in his head._ Shout louder._

"ANJI!"

_Not loud enough,_ the voice taunted. _Not loud enough, Sanosuke. You'll never get to them. They'll all die, all because you weren't strong enough to help them._

"PLEASE!"

It's all because you're a stupid, weak, little boy.

Sanosuke screamed in rage, his voice echoing like a scream from the bowels of Hell itself. He punched the nearby wall, as soldiers stepped around the hole in the stairs, carrying crying kids, one or two unconscious.

Sano's father's voice broke through the wild raging wind of Sanosuke's mind. "Stop! Please, don't do this! Sanosuke will be home soon, and he can talk with you-he can--"

Sanosuke was petrified when he heard the noise of a gunshot. Blood spattered from the ceiling, dripping down onto Sanosuke's face. His father's blood. It trickled down Sanosuke's mortified features, and in the low light, it appeared as though Sano's own skin had split.

"DAD!" Sanosuke howled, tears of anger, frustration, and grief racing down his cheeks and melding in with the blood.

I told you. They'll all die, because you couldn't protect them. You didn't love them enough.

"NO!" Sanosuke screamed, clawing at the air above. "KYOKO! TOMO! AI! JIRO! KIBA! MIYO! _DADDY!_"

As if in reply, the voice of a child; Sanosuke couldn't tell which one; screamed his name. "_SANOSUKEEEE_!"

Falling to his knees, Sanosuke let loose a heart-tearing sob, pounding the earth with his shaking fist. Tears splattered on his knuckles, reflecting in the darkness. Sanosuke's arms gave way, and he fell flat on his face, meeting the smell of dust and grime that covered the wooden floor.

Tears spattered the floorboards, and as Sanosuke lay limply, without a coherent thought; his front was matted with dust. His father's blood hardened on his face, itching his skin and causing Sanosuke to tear at his face weakly. Sanosuke's whole body shook, sweating abnormally as his temperature rose and fell, coldness and heat wracking his body in an insane pattern.

He didn't care. Sanosuke hid his face, wrapping his arms around his head and continuing to cry. He didn't care anymore: whether he was alive or dead, rich or poor, happy or sad, laughing or crying, helping or killing. Sano didn't care that he had cried out for his daddy like a little boy would. He didn't care one bit. All that Sanosuke felt, was this aching, heart wrenching, unsatisfied love for the people he couldn't save.

And that was enough to make Sanosuke break down completely.

He hand flew into the sleeve of his jacket, pulling out his secret dagger. Sanosuke blindly aimed for his neck, but strong hands caught his and wrenched the blade from Sanosuke's grasp. Sano writhed in the person's hold, screaming incoherently as the person attempted to pull his arms behind his back, trying to calm him. His restraint spoke into his ear, trying to tell him something; but Sano wouldn't listen.

Sanosuke howled in rage; flailing his legs wildly, twisting and squirming. His voice was growing hoarse, and threatening to fail, but he screamed anyways. Tears saturated his cheeks, pouring down into his clothes and onto Sano's captivator.

After a moment more, the person seemed to give up, and let Sano slump back to the floor. However, they kept the knife. Sano lie, whimpering senselessly, and watching his vision blur and die.

And then, soft voice reached his ears from a distance. It wasn't really a voice, but Sanosuke could have sworn he had heard it. It was Kyoko's voice.

"My daddy told me the reason the sky was blue was because, when God looks down on us, he cries because he wants to help us out of our sadness and problems. His tears gather up on the outside of the sky, and they turn it blue. Daddy also said that, in a way, the blue sky is a promise that God would send someone to help us one day."

Sanosuke coughed and attempted to cease his tears, but failed miserably. Instead, they intensified. "No…"

"Yeah, Sano-san. I think my tousan was talking about you."

Another of Sanosuke's sobs ripped the air. "If that's what it takes to get you back, Kyoko-_chan_…I'll kill Shishio himself…even if it costs my life…"

Sitting in the corner again, Anji took a sip of his water.

_End of Chapter Three_

MadiSano: I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! (Sobs) I had to do it. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! It nearly killed me to put Sano through that, but...I know you're going to be sick of me saying this...I'm soooo sorry! But I promise, some good will come out of Sano's tears. AAAAH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SO INSENSITIVE! (Goes into a freak-out session.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

And also, KaoKen and SanoMeg fans, don't get scared about Megumi and Kenshin traveling together. Nothing will happen between them, trust me…now THERE'S a scene I can't see myself writing…(shudders). BUT! Some crazy love triangles WILL occur between Sano, Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru. Sorry. But I like drama. Heh.

Also, I know Anji is supposed to be a fallen Buddhist priest, but I know nearly nothing of Buddhism. The only religion I'm decently familiar with is Christianity, and so I decided that mangling Anji's beliefs was better than screwing up something about Buddhism and angering any Buddhists that happen to read this. Right? I'm just being thoughtful.

Guess whaaat? Meg and Sano meet in the next chapter! Yatta! Also, Kenshin gets into some fights and we meet a certain lady pirate from the anime! Kaoru fans, be patient! She's coming up in the chapter after the next. Heheheh.

SHAUNTELL: Ahhhhhh thank you SO MUCH for the idea of including Tomoe and Kiyosato! I thought about your proposition for a bit when an idea smacked me between the eyes! They'll fit in perfectly--Enishi, too!--but you'll have to wait a while before their entrance. Thank you for reviewing! Also, I'm glad you like my Christian peices. They just somehow fit in with the storyline, and we don't come across many RK fics with Christianity (in a good way) involved.

CREWEL: Thanks for reviewing! SanoMeg moments will begin next chapter!

EVIL-CHAN: Hi, fellow hyper RK lover! I was so glad to see your review! I'll update soon on DOTD, okay? See ya and thanks again!

TENSHI N'ONGAKU: Thanks for the review and compliments! I'll try to maintain the good work!

STARSHIPDELTA: I'm glad you like it so far! I usually don't do serious AU fics, so this is my first time. I'm sorry about what happened to Sano's kids, but it'll all tie up in the story! Sano's out for revenge, right? And when that man gets mad, well...we all know what happens. He gets what he wants or the world ends. Lol. Thanks!

STELLAR: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my Kaoru-theif idea. It's a little OOC, but I thought it'd be a cool way to portray her swordsmanship abilities, and it'd put more drama into the fic when Kenshin meets her. (hee hee hee!)

PLUTOBABY: I'm glad you like it so much! I'll try to keep up the good work, and hopefully make up for putting Sano in so much torture. (sweatdrops.) I'm so mean, huh? It's a habit.

ANONYMOUS BUT VERY INTEREST...: Sorry about your name. It's so long it wouldn't fit into the review box--I planned on checking your review in my E-Mail, but being the idiot I am I deleted it. Grr! Stupid me! Ha ha, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! Kaoru & Yahiko will be introduced in the chapter after the next. I have to plan out my events carefully, or it'll get really confuzzling. (I'm simple minded, you see.) Thanks SO MUCH for the awesome reviews! And about that New Years Wish...(insert evil smile.) You read my mind! Lol!

...Before you go, I have something to tell you all, so you won't be confused. **YES, KENSHIN STILL KILLS PEOPLE!** (Yes, I know: Oh no!) It's necessary to the storyline, but I promise he'll make his vow at a certain point. And no, he doesn't marry some icy chick named Tomoe and accidentally stab her through. And no, he doesn't marry Kaoru and accidentally stab her though. But I said nothing about that Kenshin wouldn't marry Kaoru. ...oops. You didn't read that!

Read and review, Beloved! From this point on, the heat is on. Please don't flame. I love Sano, it's just I love him so much I like to agonize him in various ways, though this is my first time hurting him emotionally. (sobs again)That's how I show my love. I hope to see you again, you know. You'd be even more insensitive than me if you left Sano crying and in depression like that!

Bye!


	4. KenshinvsShuraSano Meets His Match

Chapter Four: Shura vs. Kenshin/Sano Meets His Match!

_"So OUTTA MY WAY, SAITOU! I'm goin' to Kyoto! I'll show Kenshin what a 'weakness' I am--I'll show him with my FISTS!"_ -Sagara Sanosuke, Rurouni Kenshin Vol. 8

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.

Sanosuke moaned in his sleep, the soft noise of heavy footsteps echoing like thunder in his aching head.

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.

Shifting slightly, Sanosuke found that the floor was hard and lumpy, not to mention it was moving beneath him. He groaned again, not bearing to open his eyes.

Tmp. Tmp.

The footsteps gradually slowed, until they stopped altogether. Sanosuke felt himself being lifted into the air; he dangled limply in the person's huge hands. He didn't care what happened to him now. He had been sleeping for what had felt like days, before someone had picked him up.

Sanosuke dared to open his eyes in midair. He immediately squeezed them shut again, feeling dizzy; but not before checking his surroundings and finding that Anji was the one carrying him. Normally, Sanosuke would have been ashamed of this, but his pride had sunk into the floorboards at his house, along with his tears.

Obviously, once the soldiers were gone; Anji had picked Sano up from the floor, slung the lanky young man over his shoulder, and crawled out of the basement. Anji had somehow made it through the city, and escaped to the outside with Sanosuke. They were now in the middle of a forest.

Sanosuke had no idea of how Anji got out of the city unnoticed, but he didn't really care. He was in the depths of misery, and couldn't care less even if someone had shaved off all of his hair and drew a smiley face on his forehead with pink permanent marker.

Of course, no one did anything of the sort.

Anji set the near to lifeless boy on the ground, dismayed at Sano's unresponsive state. Sanosuke stared blankly up at the tree branches above, unblinking.

Anji started a small campfire, tending it with a small stick. Sanosuke wasn't even conscious of the heat emanating from the fire; he was drowning in his own grief. _I couldn't save them_, he thought again and again. _They're gone now, and I'll never see them again. Never. It's all my fault. I didn't do anything. _

"I'm disappointed in you, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke blinked, suddenly conscious of Anji's deep voice. "Uh?" he stammered, his voice hoarse from screaming and crying.

"I said, I'm disappointed in you." Anji gave him a serious look. "Even when I got you out, you didn't go after them. You didn't run after the soldiers to retrieve your family. Instead, you shut down in your own sorrow and let them go."

Anger blossomed in Sanosuke's heart, and he began to tremble in renewed rage. Sitting up angrily, Sano felt his infuriation flood from his lips in the form of words. "You--you bastard! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME? I WOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM AND SAVED THEM IF YOU HAD HELPED ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS TOO DAMNED SHORT TO JUMP UP THAT HIGH, YOU EVIL MONSTER! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!"

"Is it?" Anji said softly, poking the embers with his stick. "I simply kept you from getting yourself killed. If I had let you go prematurely, you would have been shot without hesitation. However, if you had kept your head, we would have been able to sneak up on the soldiers from behind using the element of surprise, and take the children. But you were too incoherent to listen to me. Even when I tried to wake you, you were too busy sobbing and mumbling to yourself like a half-wit that you were completely unconscious of my words. You even tried to kill yourself, if you don't remember."

Anji looked up to meet Sanosuke's angry brown eyes. "And now, here we are. Outlaws, the both of us."

Sanosuke's enraged expression melted into one of utter shame. Covering his eyes with the back of his hand, Sanosuke let out a ragged sigh. "You…You're right, A-Anji…it's my fault…" Pulling his palm away, Sanosuke watched it crunch into a fist. "After all my effort to protect them, I was still…such a stupid kid…"

"And that's what happens when a boy tries to be the man he is not," Anji said, closing his eyes.

Sanosuke said nothing. He knew Anji was right. "C-Can we go back?" he asked, biting his lip hopefully.

"No," Anji replied.

"W-Why?" Sanosuke said, almost shrilly.

Anji blinked, replying, "Because you're going to help me overtake Shishio."

"WHAT?" Sano shouted, on the verge of hysterics. "WHAT--me--who--what--when--why--WHAT THE HECK MADE YOU THINK THAT?"

Anji remained expressionless. "Because I can help you gain the power to avenge your father and save those children."

That caught Sanosuke's attention. He paused, considering it. _What do I have to lose? _Sanosuke thought tiredly, and nodded. "Alright, Anji. You win."

"Good. Then so do you," Anji said mysteriously.

Sanosuke drew in a deep breath, and asked, "What strength do you plan on giving me?"

"Teaching, not giving." Anji corrected him, and then held up a fist. Sanosuke tensed, but then realized that Anji wasn't threatening him. Sanosuke watched curiously as Anji moved his fingers into a half-closed fist, and slammed it into a nearby, huge tree. As Anji's knuckles made contact with the bark, he closed his fist entirely in a motion so swift Sano barely caught it.

The tree shook, blasting into halves. The upper half of the tree fell backwards, landing with earth-shaking force.

Sanosuke gaped, astounded. "W-What was that!" he exclaimed.

Anji looked at him again with those intimidating onyx eyes. "The Futae No Kiwami."

-

"SIR KEN!"

Kenshin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the terrified cry of Megumi. He spun around just in time for the lady doctor to jump into his arms in fright.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, before he could stop himself. "What is wrong, Miss Megumi?"

"S-Sir Ken…a snake."

Kenshin looked down, finding a small, eight-inch garden snake was moseying its way across the path Kenshin had been clearing for Megumi. Kenshin's eyes grew to tiny, aggravated dots, and he put Megumi on her feet once the snake had gone.

They had been traveling for a day together; Megumi wearing her cleaned clothes, and free of the smell of smoke. Her ivory skin was free of ashes and the blemishes they had left, and she was perfectly healthy again.

From the moment since Megumi had returned from the river, she had stuck to Kenshin like glue.

"_Arigatou_, Sir Ken," Megumi said, smiling happily. Already, she found herself deeply attached to the unbeatable wanderer. Just having him around soothed her grief for her village; she knew Kenshin would protect her. Just like he had from the T.S.C. and the garden snake.

Nodding, Kenshin once more began to walk on through the forest. Though Megumi was indeed, an interesting character, Kenshin found it difficult to keep his patience around her.

"Where are we going, Sir Ken?" asked Megumi.

Kenshin replied, "There should be a village or a town within a day's journey ahead. We'll stay there for a bit, and decide what to do with you. They might have a place for you to stay, _de gozaru yo_."

Megumi felt her heart drop. _Of course, I can't stay with him, _she scolded herself mentally. _Sir Ken has far more important things to do than to baby-sit the likes of you, Megumi._

Kenshin sighed softly again, slicing a large plant out of the way. He continued, hacking the path for Megumi, well aware that he was making it perfectly clear to villains and demons that humans were abroad. All's they'd have to do is follow the path Kenshin had been making, right up to them.

Of course, Kenshin wasn't worried about his safety. He could manage himself easily. It was Megumi that Kenshin was concerned for-the lady doctor had no weapon, and seemed to know near to nothing about battle.

Kenshin came upon a large, thick vine. With a simple stroke of his blade, Kenshin sliced the vine in half. The upper half slipped upwards, and the panicked rustling of leaves echoed in the treetops.

Freezing, Kenshin looked up furiously. _That is not normal_, he thought. _What could--?_

"Sir Ken?" came Megumi's nervous voice. "What's wrong?"

Kenshin paused before replying, but before he could make a complete word, a net dropped from above, trapping both the wanderer and the doctor.

Megumi screamed, trying to wriggle free of the net. Kenshin growled in irritation--of course, it had to be trap! Fumbling to gain control of his sword, Kenshin sliced at the mesh, only to find that he had aimed poorly. Only a small, insignificant slit was made. There was no way he could escape from that.

Trying again, Kenshin freed himself and leapt from the entanglement.

Upon seeing him do so, Megumi yelped, "Sir Ken! Help me!" When Kenshin turned and gave her a blank look, the terrifying idea that he was going to leave her there came to Megumi. But then she turned, and saw what he was looking at.

People were coming from the woods. Megumi looked closer, finding that they were dressed to blend in with the forestry; most were tall and well-built, carrying spears or bows. At least forty of them had surrounded Megumi and Kenshin within thirty seconds. They all were smirking.

Their leader, a short woman with forest-green hair and onyx eyes, held a link of battle nunchakus in her left hand. "Well," she said in an authoritative voice. "Who are you? A half-bitten samurai and a worn-out village girl, it looks like."

Megumi's features were contorted in fear, but Kenshin's expression was completely unafraid.

"What's the matter?" the Amazon lady asked him, giving her nunchakus a little twist. "Not to be rude, but it almost seems like you don't know who we are."

Kenshin lifted his chin slightly. "No," he said in a clear voice. "And I have no intention of getting to know you any better. If you'll excuse me, I must untie Miss Megumi and continue on our way."

Chuckles rifted through forest; apparently, the forest-dwellers thought Kenshin's heroism was foolish.

With a flick of her fingers, the leader silently ordered two men to march up. They tied the ends of the net together, trapping Megumi inside.

Kenshin made to lunge, but the leader declared, "They are the Kairyuu, the pirates of the wood! And I am their leader, Shura."

Megumi screamed in protest as the men began to drag her off. "And," Shura finished. "We will now be taking our leave, samurai. We have no use for wanderers."

"Stop!" cried Kenshin, as the pirates turned to leave. "You cannot take her like that. I won't allow it," he added, brandishing his sword.

Shura smiled softly, eyes sparking with interest. "Will you fight me, then? Fight for your lady, samurai?" Shura's smile disappeared, and she warned Kenshin, "I admire your loyalty and kindness, but the samurai are dead. And you will be, too, if you don't mind your own business."

Kenshin glared at the pirates--mainly Shura--and said, "Let her go, or I'll kill you all."

Megumi's eyes widened at the frightening tone of voice Kenshin maintained, and the sharp angles of his eyes. His flaming hair and his gleaming sword, combined with his dark attire and yellow-flecked eyes added to his awesome figure.

Shura was annoyed. How could he just brush her and her pirates off like common thieves? Tossing off her leaf-sown cape, she grinned as she began to swing her nunchakus. Stepping into the clearing, a good ten feet from Kenshin, she said loudly, "Then why don't you try, pretty boy?"

A pang of irritation shot through Kenshin. _Pretty boy? Excuse me? _Kenshin thought in shock. Despite his exasperation with this prideful woman, Kenshin kept expressionless. He simply narrowed his eyes as an outward reaction.

"If you insist. But if I win, instead of killing you; you must return Miss Megumi and leave without any sort of trouble. Agreed?" Kenshin asked firmly.

Shura shrugged. "As you wish, but if you lose...you come with us." she replied, and then took a stunning leap into the air. Kenshin followed her with his eyes, easily dodging the slamming attack she brought, and took a leap of his own when Shura turned about in a swift kick.

Kenshin disappeared into the treetops. Shura looked about furiously, and shouted, "Come out, samurai! You can't hide fore--"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style…" came a haunting whisper, that seemed to come from all directions at once.

There were mutters among the men of the Kairyuu Forest Pirates. "The legendary style of the angels? Could it be?"

Kenshin appeared in a flicker just behind Shura. The pirate flung around to block him, but failed. Shot backwards by a stupendous blow, Shura tumbled across the clearing with a cry.

The other pirates gasped. This simple samurai had tossed their leader, with a single attack!

Shura got to her feet again, looking embarrassed but enraged. With a cry, she charged at Kenshin, swinging her nunchakus in all sorts of formations. Kenshin watched her carefully, keeping an eye on her weapon and another on where Shura's gray orbs flickered.

"URAAAH!" Shura roared, making her attack. Kenshin flickered with movement just as her nunchakus were about to connect with his temple, and disappeared. Shura looked down, too late, to discover he dodged downwards. He gave a shout of his own, and with that, Kenshin slammed the hilt of his sword into Shura's abdomen.

Time froze, and Shura immediately slumped over Kenshin's shoulder in a faint. The warrior stood, withdrawing his sword. Adjusting Shura's weight, Kenshin shouted, "One of you bring forth Miss Megumi, and I will return Miss Shura to you without harm or trick."

There was a silence, as the Forest pirates gaped at the noble wanderer. This was unexpected, and none of them quite knew how to react. Without Shura, they were a typical band of miscreants masquerading as expert thieves. It was a common act taken by many who wished to be feared.

Finally, with a nervous twitch, one man unbound Megumi from the net. Taking her wrist firmly, but strangely not unkindly, he walked her to Kenshin. The man was about eighteen, and looked genuinely frightened when he came near to the wandering swordsman.

And yet, the pirate seemed even more afraid for Shura. He looked at her with worry, and Kenshin felt a pang of admiration for the young and loyal soldier. Bowing slightly, the pirate said to Kenshin, "Here's your maiden. Please return Shura-_sama_ to us, as you said you would."

Kenshin nodded, but when he turned to lift Shura from his shoulder, he was surprised when Shura attacked suddenly. The blow struck him on the back of the head; as it turned out, Shura had elbowed him viciously when she had suddenly regained consciousness.

The young man gasped in surprise as Kenshin fell forwards into a faint, and Megumi cried out in horror. Shura maintained her balance, looking even angrier than before. She kicked the comatose Kenshin in the side, barking, "That unspeakable excuse for a warrior! He--he tricked me, didn't you see?"

Shura turned to her followers, who nodded. They surely didn't want to believe Shura had lost like so, so they believed what she said. It was certainly more pleasant.

"Well...we'll keep our deal, at least." she barked at the young man holding Megumi. "Let her go. I don't want anything to do with her--but take the swordsman. Bring him back to camp, where I can kill him!"

The young man nodded nervously, glancing at Megumi before bending down to pick up Kenshin. The wanderer hung limply in the man's arms, helpless. Shura took Kenshin's sword, and nodded.

"No!" Megumi stammered, standing in front of Shura and the adolescent in attempt to stop them. "I-I can't let you take him l-like that! Sir Ken didn't do anything wrong, and he didn't tri-"

Shura shut the lady doctor up with a glare. Megumi's mouth shut immediately, surprised at the warrior's aura the shone so bright from Shura's eyes. But, oddly enough, in those eyes was a sort of fear and shame.

_She's doing this because she doesn't want the Kairyuu to think she's weak!_ Megumi realized. _If the Kairyuu knew she lost like that fair and square, they'd mutiny for a new leader. But Shura seems to think she's best choice for leader right now, from the way she acts and the other men seem...so she's using Kenshin as a scapegoat!_

"I'm being nice by letting you go free," Shura spat with venom, though to Megumi her tone seemed almost hollow. Megumi felt her anger spike, even so.

Megumi shot back, feeling her tongue sharpen, "You have no business treating Kenshin and I this way! I'm Takani Megumi of the lineage of Takani Ryusei, and Kenshin…Kenshin's a far better warrior than anyone of you! When he wakes up, I bet you my sandals that he'll beat every one of you into the dust with his katana! Kenshin--"

Shura growled angrily. "You know what?" the forest pirate snarled, "I am sick of your stupid chatter, and I'm not feeling so well disposed towards you anymore. So I'll let my men have their way with you--rot for all I care."

And with that, Shura walked right past Megumi and began leading the majority of her soldiers away, Kenshin dragged along. However, hearing Shura's last comment, a few of them stayed behind.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Megumi abandoned her hope of saving Kenshin, and took off into the forest. Tears of self-hatred and fear gathered again, when she heard heavy but experienced footsteps in her pursuit. Megumi doubled her pace.

_Oh…Kami-sama! _she prayed, her breathing becoming irregular as her legs began to feel like lead. _I know I haven't been the best to You, but please…oh please, don't let them hurt me! I don't care what You do to save me--help me find a town, or a good place to hide where they can't find me, or send an angel--!_

THUD.

Megumi fell backwards with a cry as she ran right into something hard. Landing on her back, Megumi looked up into the face of a very surprised young man, bare-chested and covered in sweat. A mane of spiky brunette hair, some of which hung messily in his eyes, swayed when he moved, like the flimsy feathers of a rooster.

He looked just a surprised as Megumi did.

"Ah…" Megumi hesitated. The man certainly didn't look like a heavenly messenger--more like a bar-brawling thug. The sound of Megumi's pursuers reached her ears again, and she stood and threw herself at the boy, crying out, "Please, help me! I'm being chased by evil men--"

"There you are!" came an unfriendly snarl from behind Megumi. She turned her head slightly to find that the Forest pirates had caught up. They looked irritated that she had run, but pleased that they had at last caught up.

Megumi's savior seemed a bit unsure. "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I don't think the lady wants your company too much. Maybe you guys should take off before this gets worse, ne?" he said casually.

The lady doctor looked up at the young man nervously, wondering if Kami had indeed sent the right person. _He could end up being even more dangerous than those pirates_, Megumi thought, frightened.

"You punk!" one of the men yowled. "Just what are you doing in Lady Shura's forest, anyways? We should drive you out!" With that, the soldier wrenched his spear into battle position, threatening to attack.

Megumi tensed, afraid. The young man she was clinging to looked down at her, unsure of what to say to make her stop clutching him so darn hard. The circulation in his forearms was going to die completely if he didn't do something.

So, instead of speaking, the boy pulled Megumi from him and replaced her at his right. "You wanna fight? I'm in a badass mood right now, so bring it," he said, pulling his lip back into an intimidating sneer.

The pirates hesitated. "If we don't hurry back, Miss Shura will close the gates of the town without us," one muttered. "We were supposed to grab the girl and get back."

"Look, boy," one spoke up. "Hand over the woman and be done with it. She's nothing to you, and belongs to us anyways."

"Oh?" the fighter said.

"Yeah," the pirate replied, seemingly sure he was lying perfectly. "She's a _geisha_ at our nearby village, and tried to run away when she was supposed to entertain our men."

"If these rest of you guys look anything like you three, I don't blame her," the man snapped back, looking disgusted.

Megumi was outraged. "I am NOT an entertainer!" she barked furiously, before the pirates could react to the man's taunt. "I am NOT a _geisha_ and don't want ANYTHING to do with you! If you don't leave me alone this instant, I'll--I'll get Rufus here to pummel you!"

_Rufus?_ wondered the young man, until he realized Megumi was talking about him. Looking himself over discreetly, he thought in irritation,_ Do I look like a Rufus!_

The pirates snorted. "You don't even know who he is."

"I do, too!" Megumi cried stubbornly. "His name's Rufus, and he was the son of a friend of my fathers, who was the landlord of a fishing village. I haven't seen him in years, since my father died. We were the best of friends, right, Roofie?"

She gave the poor boy a sweet smile, and he sweat-dropped, but decided to play along. "Y-Yeah," he said, and stole a glance at the pirates. They stared at them, waiting for a chance to declare them liars. "Best friends!" he added in the best cheerful voice he could manage.

Megumi hugged his arm adoringly, grinning at the pirates. "Yes," she said, really beginning to layer on the lies. "Ooh, do you remember the time when Daddy took us to the festival in the Main City, Roofie? All the pretty lights and decorations! Or when your mother made those lovely sweet cakes and gave them to us to pass out? And people kept saying of how cute I was?"

'Roofie' had the deep urge to strangle the woman next to him, but he was pretty sure the act was going to sink to the sewers anyways. So he said, "Or the time when ya fell off the fence, and your kimono flew up higher than you'd like it to right in front of me an' my friends?"

Megumi's pretend sweetness melted into righteous anger, and she gave the stranger a shocking blow to the face. "No, particularly, I _don't_ remember that," she hissed, watching the young man rub his cheek crossly.

The pirates looked at each other, and began to edge back into the forest. "On second thought," one said nervously. "I'm not even sure we want you anymore--we've got plenty of girls at home."

And with that, they turned and dashed out of sight.

Megumi sighed in relief once they were gone, but turned on the young man angrily. "What was in your mind, you idiot! That was the worst acting I have ever seen!"

"S'cuse me, but you weren't exactly a stage master, either," the man grumbled. "With the gush you chattered about, I don't blame 'em from deemin' you a freak of womanly nature."

Megumi jabbed him angrily in the chest. "Well, at least I didn't EMBARRASS you with perverted comments!"

"And to think you actually cared what those thugs thought," the fighter growled sneeringly, "Miss…uh…"

"Megumi," she replied. "And for your information, _Roofie_, I don't appreciate anyone saying or thinking those sort of things about me!"

The boy sneered. "My name's Sanosuke, and I swear if you call me 'Roofie' one more time, I'm goin' to--to…" he drifted off, unsure of what to say next. He wanted to say 'throttle you', but he barely knew Megumi enough to threaten her like that without the confidence she knew he wouldn't.

"...I'll get really mad," Sanosuke finished lamely.

"I'm _already_ really mad," Megumi shot back, shouting, "And for Heaven's sake, put a shirt on, before you poke my eye out! Do you realize how cold it's getting! As a doctor--" she gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

Sanosuke raised his eyebrows. "A doctor, eh?" he said. "Well, that explains a lot. Bet you're on the run from Shishio's thugs now, huh?"

Megumi bit her lip angrily. "Maybe."

"It's kinda obvious, so you don't need to try to hide it from me," Sanosuke said loftily.

Trying to change the subject, Megumi noticed the layer of perspiration coating Sano's body, and asked, "What were you doing out here, anyways?"

"Training," Sanosuke announced, stretching proudly.

Megumi blinked in surprise. "Training? What for?"

Sanosuke gestured to a pile of broken rocks he had made a few feet away. "I gathered up some stones from the nearby river, and I've gotta crush 'em with the technique I'm learnin'. They've gotta crumble, though, not just break in half like those did. So far, I haven't been able to do it."

Sano sighed heavily. "My hands are beginning to bleed…"

He held up his knuckles for Megumi to see. Indeed, the skin was rubbing raw, and turning a healthy, fleshy red. It wouldn't be long before his hands were flowing with scarlet streams.

"In exchange for protecting me, I'll bandage them for you," Megumi offered, but then said, "Though it'd be of little use, since you're probably going to go back to your training soon, anyways."

"Yeah…" Sano mumbled, taking a moment to study the unfamiliar lady. She was tall, and stood up to about his shoulder, with long silky raven hair. Her sharp cinnamon eyes were edged with quick wit and determination. Something in those russet orbs, however, reflected extreme guilt and sadness.

Sanosuke allowed his eyes to wander down her neck and to her form. Megumi was slight of built, but certainly not frail or unhealthy, unlike most of the girls Sano had seen in the Fields. Her shoulders were perfectly round and her arms were delicately hidden in her sleeves, and as Sano's eyes fell further he found that his thoughts were becoming more and more detailed. It wasn't long before he found himself staring, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Watch where you keep your eyes, Rooster-Head," Megumi snapped, and Sanosuke woke up with a blush.

"W-What'd you call me?" he cried indignantly.

"Rooster-Head," Megumi explained. "Your hair--it reminds me of a rooster."

Sanosuke swelled with a huff of exasperation, desperately trying not to think about Kyoko's past comment about his hair. "Well, I can't say much for you, Fox Lady!"

Megumi froze. "Fox Lady?" she repeated, scowling. "What precisely do you mean by that, Rooster!"

"I mean yer as mean and devious as a witchy vixen when she's PMS-ing!" Sanosuke yelled before he could stop himself.

The utter anger and shock that crossed Megumi's features was enough for Sano to snort in humor--even he had surprised himself. He had never allowed himself to talk to a woman that way before.

"Ohhh! Why you--! You good-for-nothing, rude, loutish, impertinent, perverted, double-crossing, unreasonable, ungrateful, dirty, little, procrastinating ROOSTER-HEADED BRAT!" Megumi yelled, enraged. She made to punch Sanosuke in the chest, but when her hit made contact, Sano did nothing but grunt slightly.

"What was _that?_" he asked right after, snorting mockingly; but soon regretted his chide.

SLAP.

"DAMMIT!" Sano yelled, covering his reddening face. Megumi had slapped him, obviously; and that hurt quite a lot.

Megumi seized Sanosuke by the shoulder, pulling him near so she could hiss menacingly into his ear. "Now, listen here, _Sa-no-su-ke_," she growled his name like she wished she could chew it up, spit it out into the dirt, and grind it in with her heel. "You're going to help me save my friend from those pirates, got it? If you slip up or try to betray me, I swear I will put you through so much torture that even Shishio's fire-breathing dragons will weep for your sorry sake, _baka yarou_!"

Sanosuke didn't quite see how he could back out of that one. This woman meant what she said. "Fine, if that's what it takes to get rid of you," he sneered.

"I'll be just as happy when I'm free of you," Megumi shot back, pushing him away. She held out her hand for Sanosuke to shake. "Deal, Sanosuke-_san_?" If it were possible, Megumi would have taken a knife and stabbed the word 'san' until it was as holey as Swiss cheese, for that was the way it sounded.

"Deal," Sanosuke said, shaking her hand. It took all his willpower not to attempt to crush it, with the spite he felt for this insufferable doctor. But he couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious._ She's got...very soft skin..._

_End of Chapter Four_

MadiSano: _YES!_ The SM has officially STARTED! Now I just have to start the KK and I am on my way! I am happy, happy, happy, happy! Though...I have to admit; Shura vs. Kenshin was a little boring. Or, at least, _I_ think it was. But I had fun doing the conversation between Sano and Megumi! As for Anji, he'll be back next chapter. So will Kenshin! Yay!

Also, Shura fans, sorry about her…um, downright evilness? She was actually a lot meaner, before I got sick of myself and went back to edit her. I don't hate Shura at all! I just couldn't make her evil-person-ish enough. I was a little disappointed, but Shura isn't evil at all...she's just trying to be strong.

So, now I hope you understand that the reason Sano's 'kids' were taken and Souzou died was because Sano needed motivation to inspirit him to help Anji revolt against Shishio. Will Sano's revenge be completed? And will he find his kids again? You'll have to wait and find out! Ohohohoho! (FOX EARS!)

I've already got the next chapter written up--ENTER KAORU AND YAHIKO! YATTA! Kaoru's so cool. Heh. To give you a bit of a hint, she beats the crap out of Sanosuke. Oo Yes, I know. But Yahiko's a little OOC...though I have a reason...he'll get intocharacter soon enough!

GUESS: Hi, Mackenzie! Long time no review, ne? I knew you'd be mad about what happened to Sano...gomen nasai! I'll bring RK #21 tomorrow, promise!

ANONYMOUS BUT VERY INTERESTED: FIREWORKS, INDEED! (Spinney eyed!) Oroo...the love squares (as Crewel calls them) will mash everything in the future...Megumi likes Sano, Sano likes Megumi, Sano likes Kaoru, Megumi likes Kenshin, Kaoru likes Kenshin, Kenshin likes Kaoru, but Kaoru also likes Sano!And Yahiko hates everyone of 'em. Lol! Thanks for my New Years Wish. (I will find him! I WILL!)

SHAUNTELL: I'm sorry I write so much about Sano. I have to get him and Megumi settled in the story, and then it's KK galore! YAAY! ...Anyways, thanks for the review, and Happy New Year to you as well!

:(: You seem very sad...you've never reviewed before so I guess I must have upset you greatly to push you to review for me! I'm sorry about Sano's angsty suffering...please forgive me, but thank you for reviewing.

CREWEL: I know, it's sad. I'm so happy you approve of Anji's switch (if I can call it that) in religion! But I kinda have a hard time seeing him doing a sermon on Sunday...Oo The giant, fistfighting PASTOR! AAH! Sorry, I'm a little hyper right now! Lol! SANOMEG FOREVER! THANKS!

STARSHIPDELTA: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it! I'm really struggling with the plot right now, so your praise is quite motivating. I'm kind of glad that I could make my readers relate to Sano's agony, though...I wanted them to understand it was a serious, painful matter...but maybe I overdid it? I dunno. I've never done anything like that before! Thanks so much for your comments! Happy New Year!

PLUTOBABY494: Glad you liked it! I'll update soon. Thank you!

Well, that's it for now, y'all. COMING UP NEXT: CHAPTER FIVE: THE BEAUTIFUL BANDIT! (I didn't know what else to name it..."The Super-Kickbutt Gimme-Yer-Money Or Suffer My Awful Cooking Chick?" I didn't think so.)

See ya!


	5. The Beautiful Bandit

Chapter Five: The Beautiful Bandit

_"I'd rather be in danger than be alone again!" _Kamiya Kaoru, Rurouni Kenshin Vol. 2.

Sanosuke watched miserably as Megumi explained the situation to Anji. The giant man listened politely, sipping his water, as usual. Megumi made it seem like Sano had treated and spoke to her like an evil tyrant, and the boy frequently had to correct her.

"And," Megumi continued, "When I asked him to help me, Sanosuke pushed me away onto the ground without even apologizing, beginning to bark at the men like he was God or something--"

"I did not!" Sanosuke yelped, agitated. "You were the one clutching me like you were the one trying to be harmful! I had to get you off of me, but I didn't push you to the ground!"

"Did too," Megumi said, smirking secretly at Sano's offended expression.

"Did not," Sanosuke barked back.

Megumi flipped her hair over her shoulder, replying serenely, "Did too."

"DID NOT!" Sanosuke shouted at the top of his voice, pounding his fist on the turf like a five-year-old. Spending so much time with those orphans must have rubbed away most of his maturity.

Anji silenced Sano by saying firmly, "Sanosuke, be silent, and let Megumi-_san _finish her story. It's not polite to interrupt."

"Hmph," Megumi said in victory, giving Sano a sickeningly sweet grin, that wasn't really so sweet. "Anyways..." And she went on through her tale, telling Anji and Sanosuke of this seemingly unbeatable red-haired swordsman with the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

Anji suddenly put down his cup. "Did you say that this man had red hair? And a scar on his cheek in the shape of an X?"

Megumi nodded. "His name is Kenshin. He was very kind and courteous to me, unlike _some _people." She threw a nasty look at Sanosuke, who promptly returned it.

"Kenshin..." Anji looked lost in thought for a moment, before beginning a long conversation consisting mostly of asking Megumi many questions, in which the Lady Doctor answered them with slight confusion. Sanosuke quickly grew bored, and before five minutes had passed, Sano had fallen asleep against a nearby tree.

"Megumi-san," Anji said, after Megumi had finished her reply. "Sanosuke and I will help you rescue your friend from the Kairyuu."

Smiling, Megumi thanked the giant. "Thank you," she said happily, at the thought of seeing her courageous Kenshin. In contrast, she looked sourly to the softly snoring Sano. "But does _he _really have to come, Anji-_san_?"

Anji nodded. "Sanosuke is vital to Kenshin's destiny, I am sure. He'll play a big part in what is to come."

Megumi looked shocked. "Th-That brute?" she stammered, despite herself. "Involved with Sir Ken? How can _he _be helpful?"

Anji smiled slightly. He knew quite well that Megumi had exaggerated about Sanosuke's treatment towards her. It was obvious Sano was incapable of such abuse, after being raised by such a father as Souzou. Anji knew a lot more about Sanosuke that the young man realized.

They both looked over at the snoozing boy. "It seems Sanosuke was bored of our talk. It is getting late, however." Anji said, poking his campfire with the tending stick. "I will go and inspect the Kairyuu village, and you can wait here tonight with Sanosuke."

The utter horror that crossed Megumi's face was almost comical. "You're going to leave me with _him_?" she gasped.

Anji smiled in his barely noticeable way. "Sanosuke isn't as bad as you may think, Megumi-san. If you give him a chance, I believe he can grow to be quite an impressive man."

Not waiting for a reaction, Anji got to his feet, and said, "I'll be back in about an hour. If Sanosuke wakes, tell him I said to continue his training. He won't learn the Futae No Kiwami by taking naps."

The huge man then strode off into the dark forest, surprisingly as quiet as a cat.

Megumi sat alone, tending the fire silently by herself. She wasn't sure what to do. Anji seemed trustable, but Sanosuke irritated her to no end. _He's so rude, annoying, loudmouthed... _

Megumi frowned, looking over again at the sleeping Sano. He was still shirtless, curled up beneath the huge tree like some sort of spiky-maned cat.

A chill rifted the air, and Megumi felt it pass right through her kimono, causing her to shiver. Sanosuke, in his sleep, let out an uncomfotable hiss, pressing against the tree like it could shield him.

"So smart, Roofie," Megumi muttered sarcastically, standing up. After briefly glancing around the campsite, Megumi picked up a jacket that was obviously--judging by the size--Sanosuke's. As she lifted the rough fabric, she froze when she saw spatters of blood and stains of dust.

_Where did this man come from?_ Megumi wondered, lifting the coat to her noseShe winced--the smell of dried blood, sweat, and grime was not a pleasing one.

Out of disgust, Megumi brushed off the dust fervently as she walked over to Sano. When the grime made its obstinacy clear by refusing to go away, Megumi replied by beating it. The grime gave in, and flew away in little clouds.

"Aha," she said proudly, having won her war. Megumi then bent down and covered the idiot Rooster-Head with his own coat, the collar concealing his bare shoulder and the back blanketing all the way down to the waist.

Sanosuke shifted in his rest, grumbling something. His bangs hung in his face, and his brunette hair splayed over the knobbly roots of the tree like fanned out kunai. Sano's bronze skin melded in with his sandy highlights, his thick lashes concealing his chocolate eyes that were deeply rimmed with fire and grief.

"Stupid man," Megumi couldn't help but comment. It was her way of hiding her thoughts of how very striking this insufferable man seemed, sleeping so soundly with only slight disturbance. She almost had the urge to bend down and touch his face, as though to soak up Sanosuke's heart-shattering peacefulness.

Megumi immediately whirled away from Sanosuke, mentally scolding herself for thinking such thoughts. _What about Sir Ken? _Megumi thought. _Sir Ken is certainly more attractive than this insolent fighter._

Storming over to the fire, Megumi stabbed it with Anji's tending stick. She thought of Kenshin, with his amazing sword powers, his long red hair flowing in the breeze he created with his supersonic movements...

"Hey, Fox Lady!" came an annoyingly familiar voice, killing off Megumi's musings. "Where's Anji?"

Megumi turned to glare at the awakened Rooster. "He's gone off to the Kairyuu village. He'll be back in a little while, _baka_."

"He left without me?" Sanosuke yelled, enraged. "That bastard! Leaving by himself like that..."

Seeming quite ruffled, Sanosuke nibbled the end of his coat thoughtfully. Or, at least, this was how he appeared; Megumi wouldn't accept the idea that Sano could actually think.

"Is that all Anji said?" Sano asked Megumi.

Megumi remembered Anji's instructions, and replied, "No. He said you were to train your...your...Frilly No Ka-What's Its until he gets back."

Sanosuke stood, throwing his jacket carelessly to the forest floor. Smirking mischeviously, Sanosuke said, "Well, then, I guess I'd better go train my 'Frilly No Ka-What's Its', huh?" He was obviously mocking Megumi.

"Mm," was all Megumi said, to Sano's surprise. He was actually getting to enjoy bickering with the Fox Lady.

Sanosuke turned without a word more, off to find more rocks to smash. The reason he liked to argue with Megumi was partially because it took his mind off Souzou and the orphans. His determination was to concentrate his thoughts on his fighting, and not the aching grief that ate his heart, inside out. Even now, though Sano tried his best to act normal and exceptionally spunky, he felt that rage and brokeness rake at his soul.

The other reason Sano enjoyed fighting with Megumi was because--though he had an internal fit admitting it to himself--he wanted her to pay attention to him. Sanosuke wanted Megumi to have a reason to talk to him, to look at him--even if it was a scowl or a glare, it was still attention.

This made Sanosuke feel quite immature inside, but he couldn't help but let himself pout, whine, and make snotty retorts, if it meant getting reactions from someone like Megumi. To see her features focus on him, even if it was in disapproval, was Sanosuke's desperate way of making himself feel loved.

Thinking about his spiritual fragileness and weakness almost made Sanosuke break down again. The urge to cry and throw boyish, angry fits until he died arose. But Sano wouldn't let himself give in like that again, now that he had someone to pretend he had to protect, to pretend he might be able to be loved by.

Megumi, though she didn't know it, was Sanosuke's shield from insanity. But what, exactly, can the poor man do, when insanity's queen happens to be in the form of his shield?

Sanosuke was hopelessly trapped in the bowels of his own mind.

-

Megumi jabbed at the fire again, crossly thinking of how insufferable Sanosuke acted, and how wonderful Sir Ken was to her in contrast.

_Not to mention that idiot left me here all by myself without even asking me to come with him,_ Megumi thought, irritated._ I could be kidnapped by some stray Kairyuu thugs or something. Baka tori-atama! Sir Ken wouldn't be so thoughtless._

Suddenly, a twig cracked loudly. Megumi froze, waiting for the Rooster to come striding out of the woods, yelling some foolishness. But no Sanosuke came. Megumi wondered if it was Anji, returning early. But the hulking shadow of the giant did not appear.

There was a rustle of leaves, and Megumi felt goosebumps arise on her arms. "S-Sanosuke!" she yelled, trying to sound fearsomely angry. "Stop playing around! This isn't funny."

The darkness seemed to close in, and Megumi huddled closer to the campfire. _There's something wrong_, Megumi thought, growing afraid. "Sanosuke!" she shouted, standing up and clutching the fire stick tightly.

No answer came.

A bead of sweat ran down Megumi's long neck, and she bit her lip nervously. _It's probably nothing_, she tried to assure herself. _Besides, I'd better stop shouting for the Rooster-Head, or he might come running...he'll think I'm afraid of the dark, and I'll never hear the end of it..._

Megumi apprehensively sat down, trying to act like everything was normal. "I'm not afraid," she mumbled to herself.

"_RAAAR_!"

Megumi screamed as two lithe arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders from behind. Squirming and yelling, squeezing her eyes shut, Megumi shouted, "SANOSUKEEEE!"

There was a pause, before Megumi's captor said sweetly, "Yeeees?"

Megumi's eyes opened wide, an embarrassed blush crossing her face as she turned her head to find Sanosuke grinning at her. "Y-You...you..._SANOSUKE NO SUKUBE_!" Megumi elbowed him away and dealt Sanosuke a blow over the head with her stick. It broke in half, to Megumi's shock and slight amusement.

"You idiot! How could you do that to me?" Megumi scolded, as Sanosuke rubbed the growing lump on his skull. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, what, sneaking around like that! Stepping on twigs and whatnot to scare me, and then you jump out like that!"

Sanosuke scowled. "What are you talking about? I just got here."

"Now you're lying to me!" Megumi said in exasperation. "I can't believe you! You're just trying to scare me again, you...jerk! Go off and smash your rocks before I break this stick into thirds by pounding you six feet under."

Scowling, Sanosuke sneered and stood. "You're the one who's unbelievable. Accusing me of _stalking _you...hah! If I wanted to _stalk _someone, I'd go off and find a girl who's _worth _it. Not some snotty _geisha _who thinks she's queen of--**_UWAAAHHH_**!"

Crumpling to the ground with a shriek, Sanosuke suffered injury of being viciously kicked where no man would appreciate. Megumi sneered angrily down at him as agonized tremors ran through Sanosuke's body, barking angrily, "I told you, I am NOT a _geisha_! I'm a doctor, and don't you forget it!"

"F-For a doctor, you sure are a violent b--!"

Megumi cut Sanosuke off, whirling around in relief when she heard another twig crack. "It's Anji-san!" she said hopefully, but it was not.

A small, black wolf stood in-between two trees, his eyes fixed on the injured Sanosuke, who was still lying in agony on the ground. Though it was young and lithe, it had the agile trim of a alpha male. On each side of the head, the wolf had two brown streaks of fur that jutted out wontonly.

Megumi looked at the canine nervously. "Sanosuke..." she whispered, backing up towards the fallen man.

"What now?" he hissed, attempting to get up. Instead, he fell right back down onto the grass, biting his lip to prevent himself from groaning.

Megumi kept her eyes on the young wolf, that was now inspecting her. "I think we're in trouble," was all she managed to say.

Suddenly, the wolf looked up directly into Megumi's eyes. She gasped--the eyes that stared into hers were a hypnotizing yellow, with flecks of green and black on the rim. They were inhuman, but they certainly didn't belong to a wolf.

"A...demon?" Sanosuke stammered, managing to finally sit up. He glared at the wolf, but the wolf paid no attention, and continued to stare at Megumi evilly. "Megumi, you might want to look away..."

Looking up, Sano noticed Megumi had not even heard him, and was staring right back at the wolf. Fright overtaking pain, Sanosuke stood shakily and hid the wolf from view by standing in front of her, gripping her forearms and shielding Megumi's sight with his chest.

The lady doctor blinked, looking confused. "What?" she asked, but Sanosuke had no time to answer. There was a loud snarl, and Sanosuke turned just in time, throwing out his forearm to block the lunging wolf. His plan worked, and instead of Sanosuke's neck, the wolf caught Sano's forearm in its jaws.

Blood spattered, and Megumi screamed. Before the wolf could let go, Sanosuke whirled it around with amazing force, flinging it in the opposite direction and into a tree.

The young he-wolf got to his paws unevenly, stole an angry glance at Sanosuke, and threw up his head in a howl. The cry echoed and bounced off trees, causing the night birds to take flight in flocks due to their trauma.

"Sanosuke..." Megumi whispered, afraid.

"WATCH OUT!" Sanosuke suddenly turned and tackled Megumi to the ground, covering her body with his own as a shower of arrows peirced the air. Only a few struck him; the rest buried themselves harmlessly into the earth. Without hesitation, Sanosuke ripped the shafts from his skin, managing to keep Megumi beneath him at the same time.

Sano cried out when the wolf pounced on him again, but in order to protect Megumi, threw the canine off by rolling over. Megumi lay, terrified as Sanosuke fended the strange animal off.

"Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled again, upon seeing a flicker of movement. "There's something in the trees!"

It was too late; as Sanosuke looked up, a person leapt downwards and smashed him into the forest floor. Sanosuke gasped in surprise and pain; and in reflex he threw his assaulter off.

The cloaked assailant tumbled to the ground, but bounced to his feet again, lashing out and giving Sanosuke an audible punch under the chin. Sano caught his oppenent's wrist as it withdrew, flinging him up into the air over Sanosuke's head. Sanosuke's original plan was to slam the attacker into the ground and render him helpless, but instead he found that he was the one getting the butt of things.

Quite literally, in fact--the end of a sword's sheathe slipped from the cloak covering the attacker, slamming the crook of Sanosuke's arm and causing him to release his prisoner. The assailant landed perfectly on his feet, charging at Sano seconds later and flinging him to the turf by slamming the hilt of the sword into his abdomen.

Sitting then on Sanosuke's broad chest, the opponent pressed his sword to Sanosuke's jugular. Sanosuke grunted helplessly; unable to do anything.

The wolf growled a few feet away, but made no move.

"Well," said the attacker, whose face was concealed by the hood of the cloak, which had stayed in place despite the skirmish Sano put up. He turned his head slightly at the wolf, who still stayed put. "It looks like we win, isn't it so, my brother?"

Sanosuke's eyes widened--that was not a man's voice! The melodious tone of his captor was that of a woman's. _Damnation! I got my ass beat by a WOMAN?_

"Sanosuke!" Megumi cried again, unsure of what to do.

"Nkh..." Sanosuke swallowed loudly, trapped. He dared himself to speak, asking the lady warrior, "What do you want?"

The cloaked girl stood, putting one foot on Sanosuke's throat. He knew she'd crush his windpipe if he tried anything funny. "My brother and I are no one of great importance to you, traveler...though, you put up a great fight. One like I haven't had in ages," she said. "But I'm not going to be surprised if you've heard of _our _endeavors."

She threw back her hood, revealing her stunning features. Her raven hair was tied back in a high, sleek ponytail, her wild bangs hanging slightly in her crystal blue eyes. The thief lady's long neck disappeared into a violet blouse that was evidently marred by battle and tough traveling. The evident fitness of a swordsman was about her.

Sanosuke found himself staring again--this habit was beginning to become a problem--and a small pit of irritation gathered in Megumi's stomach. The lady doctor ignored it, smothering her secret jealousy with fright of what was to happen next.

The girl bandit pointed her sword at Sanosuke, tickling his nose with the tip. "I smell the City on you. Is that where you are from?"

"Technically." Sanosuke muttered, turning his gaping into a glare. "And I know who you are, too--the famous lady bandit, Kamiya Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled. "I am; and of course, my brother Yahiko, too..." She motioned politely to the crouching wolf, who shimmered oddly and morphed into a young boy. His yellow-flecked eyes shone out from behind his mussed midnight hair, scowling at Sanosuke.

"Then I s'pose you've come to steal," Sanosuke said, smirking. "Weeeell, you can go right ahead--in fact, I've got a _lovely _pile of freshly crushed _rocks _just over there, and you can take my dirty, bloodstained _jacket _while your at it! My shoes are of even _better _quality!"

To prove it, Sanosuke lifted his leg and shook his worn-out, muddy shoe at Kaoru comically.

"Hmph," Kaoru said, feeling a little silly inside. "I was hoping you'd have some food with you...not many people pass through the forest. I can see you don't have anything worth stealing..."

With that, Kaoru put away her sword and released Sanosuke from captivity. Sanosuke sat up, wincing from the bruises Kaoru had left him with. To his surprise, Kaoru held out a hand to help him up. Sanosuke took it, unsure of what to expect as Kaoru assisted him to his feet.

"Er...thanks?" Sano said, scratching his head and blushing.

Megumi came creeping to Sanosuke's side, giving Kaoru a miniature death glare. Kaoru ignored it, looking instead at Sanosuke. Yahiko, Kaoru's half-demon brother, also joined the group. He glared continuously at Sanosuke, apparently sculpting a little grudge against him. After all, Sano _did _throw him into a tree.

"I apologize for having bothered you for no reason," Kaoru said earnestly.

Sano scratched the nape of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah...sorry about the bruises, too, little guy."

Yahiko looked offended. "L-little guy?" he sputtered angrily, an evident, wolfish hiss in his speech. "You bastard! I am not _little_!"

Sano glanced at Kaoru in surprise. Kaoru looked at Sano in embarrassment and silent apology. Megumi glowered at Kaoru jealously. Yahiko glared at Sanosuke in rage.

"I--er, I'm sorry..." Sano stammered, trying to act like nothing unorthodox had happened.

Kaoru smiled, and Sano looked at his feet. "So, where are you two heading?" Kaoru asked. "You can't expect to get through the forest without trouble."

"We already have," Megumi said, deciding to be the speaker. "I was traveling with my friend Sir Ken when we were attacked by the Kairyuu. Sir Ken was captured and I ran into saphead--I mean, Sanosuke, when trying to escape. He's agreed to help me get Sir Ken back, along with Anji, his _sensei_."

Sanosuke looked annoyed. "Anji ain't my _sensei_."

"Well, he's teaching you how to fight, isn't he?" Megumi snapped back.

Folding his arms, Sanosuke replied, "Anji and I have a deal, and it's none of your business of what it's about. And who th'Hell told you I'd get your nitwit of a swordsman outta trouble?"

Megumi was outraged, turning on Sanosuke with a killing glare. "H-How dare you!" she cried. "Anji-san promised me you'd help!"

"Anji isn't my boss!" Sanosuke growled, turning to meet Megumi. "And niether are you!"

Static flashed through the air. Kaoru and Yahiko stood silently amid the verbal storm, turning their heads back and forth to each speaker. Yahiko looked curious but annoyed, while Kaoru seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Are they married, sister?" Yahiko asked in a bare whisper, one in which no normal being could hear, unless you were standing in the vicinity that Kaoru was.

Immediately after Yahiko whispered so, the Fox and the Rooster sneezed at the exact same time.

Kaoru giggled softly. "I don't think so." There was a pause as Kaoru and Yahiko watched the two fight relentlessly, but when the argument transformed into Megumi attempting to strangle Sanosuke and lance him with the remains of her fire stick, Kaoru intervened.

"Miss Megumi and Mister Sanosuke!" Kaoru said, immediately getting the two's attention with her announcing voice. "Yahiko and I will assist you in rescuing your friend from the Kairyuu Pirates. You now have the Kamiyas on your side!"

"You can't lose," Yahiko said with certainty.

Sanosuke grinned, despite that Megumi was still pinning him in a deadly position. "Does this mean ya've forgiven me for punchin' you out, Kamiya-kun?"

The wolf child gave Sanosuke an evil glare. "No. Once the Kairyuu are finished, you're next, you jackass." He then turned on his heel and stalked off like he owned the world.

Everyone sweatdropped, until Kaoru said, "I...uh, think Yahiko approves of you, Mister Sanosuke...he usually doesn't bother to pay special...unpleasant...attention to his opponents."

"Does that mean Foxy approves of me, too?" asked Sano sweetly, daring to pinch Megumi's thigh.

Seconds later, the fighter found himself lying face-down on the ground with a visible slap mark and bruises, and a dainty shoe grinding into his cheek. "PERVERT!"

-

Kenshin let out a howl as fiery agony zoomed through his veins. He was tied to a large, circular board in a small clearing in the forest. Deprived of his sword, gi, and provisions; Kenshin's skin was broken in several places, peirced by kunai.

A ragged gasp of pain broke through Kenshin's lips as another dagger peirced his right arm. Of course, Kenshin could withstand pain as a swordsman, but to suffer the ice-cold taste of metal for endless minutes, only for the pain to dullen and then swell again when another kunai tore his flesh, was something that Lord Hiko had not prepared him for.

Then again, the irritation of Lord Hiko's arrogance and long lectures should have prepared Kenshin for hours of agony, but unfortunately, it was not so.

"Shura-sama," one pirate said with a grin. "Shall we used poisoned kunai next?"

Shura, who had taken the pleasure of aiming the daggers, smiled slightly. "I think not," she said. "Now that Mister Samurai is awake, we can finally do battle the honorable way. I'd say he's learned his lesson for cheating."

"When, Lady Shura?" questioned the same pirate.

Considering it, Shura smirked. "Dawn. We'll kill him dawn, and not a second later."

Kenshin twitched slightly, his brow furrowing in dread. _What has become of Miss Megumi? _he wondered. _She's probably dead by now...oh, Kami-sama, help me..._

A huge shadow shifted in the darkness of the trees, hesitated, and disappeared with silent footsteps.

"Hang in there, Shinta."

__

End of Chapter Five

MadiSano: Sorry about the uneven KenKao and SanoMeg. KK fans want them to hurry up and meet, while SM fans want more attention focused on Sano and Megumi! It's a very complicated balance, so please have patience with me and have tolerance for other pairings, too. It's hard, yes. (laughs)

I was a little disappointed in how I couldn't get Kaoru into full swing in this chapter. But I plan to begin the long-awaited KK in the next chapter! YES! FINALLY! (Dances) ...Anyways, I know Yahiko was OOC and Kaoru a little bit as well, but I got frustrated with the whole thing and just did what I wanted. Now I feel idiotic, but I've prolonged this update long enough. Feh.

STARSHIPDELTA: I'm glad you liked the SanoMeg! I'm pretty good at their fight scenes, and I'm adjusting into the whole romance thing. Megumi and the snake...hehehe, I had to irritate Kenshin in some way with her. I could NOT let myself have Megumi slobber all over him like in the books and episodes...I wouldn't be good at it anyways. "Rufus". Lol, Megumi was a bit out of whack that time, ne? Rufus...Oo Sano is better, yes!

CREWEL: SanoMeg is in the earliest stages now, so I think I can let it develope better with each chapter, going from teasing to flirting to...well, Sano being sweet stuff and Megumi blushing her head off stuff? Heh. Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like the SM.

SHAUNTELL: YOU ARE SO RIGHT! ...Sorry, that was an explosion. But Sano could whoop Shura easily! I was writing the pre-version of my author notes, and before I knew it I had an entire rant going on about how Sano should have taken care of Shura, that it was pathetic of how they made him trip (TRIP? SANO WAS TRIPPED BY A MEASLY PAIR OF NUNCHAKUS?), and so on and so forth. I couldn't bear to put it on, though! Funny you should mention it! Lol! As for the love triangles (or squares, if you wish to be technical), I'm afraid to say their staying. Sorry. But, it's kind of obvious of who will be with who in the end...heh. Thanks so much!

PLUTOBABY494: I know! Meg forgot about Kenshin. Not nice, ne? (How Megumi forgetting Kenshin was possible, I dunno...we'll just go with it! Hehe!) I suppose Megumi's easily destracted by Roosters? Maybe? Heh. Thanks for your review!

RKADDICT001: Hello, new one!Thanks for reviewing. I have so much fundoing Sano and Megumi scenes--they always fight, fight, fight! But it's what makes things fun, huh? Heh. Thanks!

ANONYMOUS BUTVERY INTERESTED: Well. Kaoru took out the trash--er, I mean Sano--huh? Um... haha. (sweatdrops.) Sorry that Kenshin wasn't in much of this chapter--but he's in the next one a lot. Once I get the characters all together, Kenshin will truly become the main character, and Sano will be back to being the sidekick again. (sighs) ...Most of the time, anyways. Yahiko, technically, doesn't hate everyone...he of course looks up to Kenshin, but as you can tell he's currently a little ticked with Sano. Eventually Yahiko gets upset with Kaoru...for reasons I won't reveal here...Lol. You are so observant, it makes me glow with glee when I read your reviews! Thanks so much...and as for Tae, Tsubame, and so on...some will appear, some will not. There are so many characters in RK I think I'd pop if I wrote them all in! Tae will probably appear...Tsubame, maybe...I'm thinking about putting Hiko in as a character, and not a figment of the past. If that happens...poor Kenshin! Lol! Well, see ya, and thank you!

Also, on Yahiko being a werewolf...it was either that or him being a flipping VAMPIRE, okay? Yeesh. I had to think of something original!

...Oh yeah, I have a new idea...Who wants SAITOU IN THE FIC? (grins like mad) I'm thinking about it and I'm beginning to like the idea.

Next Chapter: When the Fire Rises

Thanks for reading, please review--Ja Ne!


	6. When the Fire Rises

Chapter Six: When the Fire Rises

_"Do not get held back in the past...there is nothing to do but fight for the present."_ Himura Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin Vol. 21

"Kenshin, huh..." Kaoru murmured, looking up into the sky. She was perched atop the highest tree she could find, listening to the wind blow as it passed through her hair. Leaves danced in the wind, catching in the branches of the endless sea of trees. Moonlight shone down from the pure black sky, disturbed only by the accompanied glint of starlight.

Megumi had told her personally of this great man. His long, flowing scarlet hair, narrow violet eyes, and mysterious x-shaped scar...seeming to be absolutely gorgeous.

_But Megumi seems to be perfectly infatuated with him, _Kaoru thought._ But...wait! What am I saying? I've never even met the man before, and I can't afford to let my attention sway from Yahiko. He is my brother and I must care for him with every mite of energy I have...that is what father would do. _

Kaoru sighed. _But Megumi seems to be crushing on that Sanosuke, too. I have to admit that I do not blame her...though he is a bit of a perv. _

Chuckling, Kaoru shifted herself so that she could leap from her perch. Diving through the tree branches with experienced grace, Kaoru landed on the forest floor without a sound.

As she had expected him to, Yahiko stepped from the shadows in wolf form. His yellow eyes flickered to his sister, and in a low growl he asked, "Did you see anything?"

"Do I ever?" Kaoru returned, sighing once more.

There was a pause. Finally, Yahiko mumbled, "You know, we can't stay with those people, sister. They're...not like us. I'm not like you...but you're not like them, either...ya know we'll never be able to fit in their world."

"I know..." whispered Kaoru. "But I can't help but feel attatched to them. Something about them, you know?" She turned her head to smile affectionately at Yahiko.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed when he viewed the unfamiliar smile on Kaoru's features. "By 'them' are you talkin' about that..._man_?" he asked, irritation boiling under his tongue.

Kaoru shaded slightly, frowning. "No, Yahiko-chan...Mister Sanosuke is only a friend for now."

"For _now_?" quoted Yahiko, frowning.

Kaoru smirked. "You know what I mean," she said, "until we leave them."

Yahiko snarled softly, padding nearer to his sister. "I don't like th'way he looks at you. He's got a funny look in his eye, even when he isn't. I think there's something shady about him, and I won't trust 'im 'till I find out what it is."

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Kaoru replied, "Yahiko...I understand what you're saying, but it's not polite to pry into people's pasts. Even if it is someone like Sanosuke-san."

"Why even bother callin' him _'san'_?" Yahiko spat. "He's a _'chan' _if I've ever met one."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Let's drop it," she suggested, and Yahiko succumbed to her grudgingly. "Anji-_san _said we'd be heading out for that pirate camp soon, and I don't want to miss anything."

As Kaoru turned to stride off into the shadows of the night, Yahiko hesitated before following her. "Right."

-

"UWAAH!"

****

CHOMP.

"AAAAAAH!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"WHY, YOU--! ANJI-_SAN_! ANJI-_SAN_! SANOSUKE **BIT **ME!"

"'CAUSE YOU DESERVED IT, WITCH!"

Sanosuke and Megumi bickered like cats and dogs (as usual) as Megumi _attempted _to treat Sano's wounds. He had arrow punctures from Kaoru and bites from Yahiko, not to mention Sanosuke had bloodied his hands while training. Megumi treated Sano well and knew exactly what she was doing; but unfortunately, what Megumi was doing was making Sano squirm like a worm on a hook.

"DAMN! THAT HURTS, WOMAN!"

"WELL, IT WOULDN'T HURT SO MUCH IF YOU'D STAY STILL!"

Megumi secured Sanosuke's bandages concerning his hand, giving it a healty slap for good measure. Sanosuke flinched, to Megumi's malicious pleasure. Pardon the ryhme. She then inspected the bite marks on her hand, in irritation. "_Mou_! Rooster, do you have fangs or a beak? From the looks of it, I was bitten by a bear!"

Sanosuke grumbled something ungrateful sounding.

Megumi scowled, seizing the Rooster by the hair and pushing him face-first into the ground. He yelped in surprise, but with his hands bandaged so tightly he couldn't catch himself or put up much of a fight.

"Stay still--and this time, I mean it!" Megumi warned. "I have to treat those arrow wounds on your back...unless you want to walk about like a block of swiss cheese."

Sanosuke grumbled something ungrateful sounding.

Seconds later, he was screaming something ungrateful sounding.

Anji stood afar, watching the lady doctor treat his young pupil. Amused by their lovingly hateful relationship, Anji made no move to intervene--even when Sano had went so far as to bite Megumi's hand.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kaoru and Yahiko emerged from the forest. "Are you ready?" Anji asked.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, whenever you are."

"I'm always ready," replied Yahiko.

Anji looked over at the wriggling Sanosuke and the lecturing Megumi, unable to supress a chuckle when Megumi went so far as to bandage the young man's mouth shut. Seconds later, the Fox Doc had Sanosuke's hands bound behind his back. "Well, then...let's go."

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Anji turned to leave, but paused when they heard Sano yell. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

Actually, since Sano's mouth was now bandaged, it sounded more like: "HMM! MMHFMMMM!"

Anji turned to give Sano a plain look. "Since you are injured, you'll stay here and guard Miss Megumi. We will return with Mister Kenshin soon."

"WMHH!" Sanosuke shouted, looking horrified. "NMM! NMM! MMHFMMMM! NNN!"

Megumi purposely jabbed Sano between the shoulder blades, where a prominant bruise was found. Sanosuke winced, shutting up. "Alright, Anji-san!" Megumi said cheerfully, eyes flickering with malice. "I'll take _good care _of Sanosuke. Be safe!"

Anji smiled slightly, nodding. Then, turning about, he walked off into the forest again; Yahiko and Kaoru in his stead.

Sanosuke watched them go in defeat, letting his forehead fall and bounce on the turf with a sigh. Once again, he had missed out on his chance to prove himself. "...D-Dang..."

Megumi watched him in silence.

-

Kenshin whimpered as a pair of pirates removed the kunai from his flesh, in no way gently. It had been a while since Kenshin had been peirced with a blade; his skin had grown soft and unacustomed to the feel.

He was lowered from the board, plunked onto a stretcher. Two men lifted the device, beginning to carry Kenshin swiftly to...wherever the planned to execute him, Kenshin deciphered.

A prayer formed in Kenshin's searing mind as he was transported to his death. _Kami... I have failed...I don't know who I am, and my quest to find out so has failed...I'm going to die, Kami-sama, so please forgive me for being so...worthless..._

"Dammit! Watch that rock--!"

Kenshin's world spun as he was knocked off the strecher, tumbling into the greenery on the side of the path. The forest here was dense, and Kenshin found that he felt quite submerged in the thicket, so submerged that his senses were dulled further and he felt like he had lost himself. Pain ate at his skin, thrown into an uncomfortable position.

"Ah..." Kenshin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Shinta-sama," a voice murmured. "Prince Shinta, wake up! Oh Shinta, the King is dead...you must wake up!"

Shinta opened his large purple eyes, to peer confusedly at his maid, Kikyo. She was middle-aged, donned in a traditional pink kimono with a brown apron dressing it.

Sitting up in bed, Shinta asked tiredly, "What is it, Kiyko-san?"

"Shinta-sama...I am afraid your father is dead." Kiyko whispered.

"Daddy?" Shinta gasped, shocked.

Kikyo nodded. "But you must come with me, Prince--for your father was murdered and now the killer may target you, next! You must escape from here, Shinta, far away...I will go with you, but you must!"

Shinta stared at his servant, frightened. "Leave? But what about Daddy?"

"King Himura is beyond your reach," Kiyko whispered, smothering tears of her own. "But as a faithful servant of his memory, I can't allow his one and only son to die or live in the hands of his murderer. Come with me, Shinta!"

"N-No!" Shinta cried, tears swelling in his childish eyes. "I won't! Go away, before I call the guards! They'll take YOU far away, for trying to kidnap me! L-Leave, now! Go!"

A look of horror crossed Kiyko's features. "Shinta-sama, please--!"

Provoked, frightened, confused, and angry; a high-pitched wail escaped from Shinta's lips. Kikyo was about to soothe him when soldiers burst through the doors, without hesitation stabbing the maid through.

Blood spattered, in front of Shinta's wide lavender eyes, Kikyo's shocked expression imprinting her reflection in his irises. Shinta's cry ceased in horror, melting into tiny sobs as Kikyo fell to the carpet without life.

"It smells like death," A familiar shadow entered Shinta's room, smirking to himself. It was a tall, sable-haired man, one Shinta recognized as his uncle Shishio. "Heh..."

"Shishio-nii!" Shinta stammered, crying again. "They--they hurt Kikyo-san!"

Shishio looked at Shinta with his narrowed black eyes. Shinta hiccuped in terror, wincing under the feirce glare. "Shishio-nii..."

"Take the girl and throw her to the dragons," Shishio ordered his men, turning from Shinta. "As for the boy, leave him. He'll be good for a cover-up...heh."

"Shishio-nii!" Shinta yelped, as his uncle walked out of the door. "Shishio-nii!"

The guards picked up the corpse of Kikyo, carrying her roughly in Shishio's stead. A pool of scarlet blood, with dribbles of it left in the soldier's path's, was left on Shinta's carpet floor.

"SHISHIO-NII!"

Kenshin gasped, wide awake. His chest heaved, and his limbs sweat. His blood and respiration mingled to form blossoming beads on his skin.

Looking up, Kenshin met the eyes of what at first appeared to be an angel. Midnight black hair hung down in silky waves, cascading around the woman's shoulders. Ice clear, sky-blue eyes flickered down at him, beads of clear light shining like frozen tears in her eyes, her ivory white skin masking her flesh like warm silk.

"Uh...ah..." Kenshin stammered, unable to take his eyes off the inhumanly beautiful creature.

"Are you alright, Kenshin-san?" came the soft voice, as the angel cupped his scarred cheek with a gentle hand.

"O-Oro?" Kenshin mumbled, dazed. "Wh-Where am I, _de gozaru ka_...?"

"Right where you left yourself," she replied, blinking. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru, and I'm here to help you. Stay still, please."

_Kamiya Kaoru._ Kenshin gazed up at the heavenly girl, wondering if he was indeed dead. "Miss Kaoru...please...where am I?"

"In the middle of the forest, being hunted by Kairyuu Pirates. I'm going to take you back to Megumi-san...I have friends with me also, nearby."

"Are...are you an angel?" Kenshin found himself asking.

Kaoru felt herself blush. This stunning man, who was every bit and more as beautiful as Megumi had insisted, thought she was an angel? When she, in truth, was nothing but a swordfighting theif. "No, I'm not," she replied. "But now we've got to be quiet. Kairyuu pirates are no doubt on the hunt for you."

"_Arigatou_..." was all Kenshin could muster, before he again passed out.

Feeling his forehead to check for a fever of any sort, Kaoru afterwards scooped the wanderer up with all the strength she had, trying to sneak stealthily to safety with him in hand. _An unconcious person_, she remembered,_ is as heavy as a drunk person is a dead person. _This made sense, because Kenshin obviously weighed no more than (at a guess) one hundred twenty pounds. At the most.

Kaoru lugged the wandering swordsman as far as she could, until she reached the eaves of a huge oak tree. This had been where she had split up with Yahiko and Anji; it had been planned to regroup here in fifteen to twenty minutes.

Setting Kenshin down in the most comfortable position she could figure, Kaoru collapsed next to him to catch her breath. "Hoo!" she gasped, grinning to herself. "I did it!" Over all, she was quite pleased with herself that she had found Kenshin so quickly.

Kaoru's eyes wandered over to the unconcious rurouni. The first thing her eyes took in was the man's mysterious scar. Like two fates, the cuts overlapped one another with an unexplainable fresh red, as though Kenshin got them recently.

Before anything else could form into thoughts, Kaoru found her fingers tracing Kenshin's scar. His skin was surprisingly smooth, his hot breath racing over her wrists as he maintained his comatose status.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru breathed his name, repeating its meaning in _kanji_, "Sword heart..."

_Is this the heart of Kenshin's sword?_ Kaoru wondered._ The mystery of Kenshin's x-shaped scar must be a great one...where did he get it from? Fighting...with who?_

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped, her fingers withdrawing themselves like they had been bitten. Kenshin's pale violet eyes were opened, blinking confusedly.

"K-Kenshin-san," Kaoru stammered, blushing. "Ah...um...h-how are you feeling?"

Shifting slightly, Kenshin winced. "Am I still bleeding..._de gozaru ka_...?"

Kaoru mentally smacked herself. _Baka! _she thought scoldingly. "Uh...I'm not sure--lemme check!" Kaoru scrambled self-conciously to Kenshin's side, peering at the kunai slits in his chest and hakama. "Your wounds seem to have calmed a little, Kenshin-_san_. I, ah...don't have any materials with me to treat you with, but Megumi-san can once we get back."

"Who are we waiting...for?" Kenshin sighed tiredly, but not impolitely.

Kaoru allowed herself to check Kenshin's temperature again, hoping she was sounding sure of herself and sophisticated. "We're waiting for my little brother Yahiko, and Anji..."

"Anji?"

Nodding, Kaoru explained, "He's the sensei of Megumi's friend Sanosuke, who is at the camp with her. I think Anji's a Christian priest or pastor, or something."

Kenshin's mind sparked with fuzzy interest, but it quickly died as a splitting pain seemed to come from nowhere. It felt like all of his wounds were reopening as wide as ever. "Ohhhh--!"

"Mister Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, panicking. "What's wrong?"

Kenshin's scar began to burn, furiously. "It...it's on fire!" he gasped incoherently, through the pain. Writhing, Kenshin tore at his face like a madman, screaming loudly when his scar suddenly gave a wrenching pulse, bursting into a river of blood.

Kaoru cried out, sitting back in fear. "Kenshin-san...!" she stammered, unsure of what to do. His scar seemed to be bleeding for no reason at all! "Kenshin-san!"

Tears streamed from Kenshin's tightly pinched eyes as he held his head, howling. A ringing came to his ears, fiery needles of pain jabbing into his brains like mini spears. _God, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _Kenshin screamed inside, tossing and turning crazily.

Kaoru was about to succumb to a complete panic, when suddenly shouts reached her ears. She looked up to find a number of Kairyuu pirate swarming their way towards them. Kaoru stood, pulling out her blade in a flash of light. Kenshin groaned, tearing at his head and face as blood stained him deeply.

"Get them!" yelled a pirate to his peers. "Kill the girl, but retrieve the man! Hurry, before Shura-sama becomes impatient!"

"Hmph," Kaoru mumbled, crouching close to the ground in a defensive position. She waited until the fastest men came near, before lashing out in a battle dance that no pirate could top. Her blade shimmered like a fine beam of light as it struck men like lightening, casting her opponents aside like leaves in a gust of wind.

Kenshin's eyes found the stamina to open slightly. He was impressed by Kaoru's stunning swordsmanship, though in his dying pain he was unable to create complete thoughts of praise. _Kami...she's powerful...Kami..._

Kaoru finished over half of the thirty men that approached from the forest. As the rest surged in on her, only to be blown away, one soldier held a horn to his lips. When he blew, a deep note echoed through the forest, calling for assistance. An answering horn replied seconds later, confirming that help was on the way.

Gritting her teeth, Kaoru slashed again, defeating the original men. She did this, only to find that even more were coming from the forest. _Dang...I can't fight them all! Kenshin needs help...or...who knows what'll happen! _

Kaoru posed again, ready for the Kairyuu to near. As they did, she was surprised but relieved when a familiar snarl met her ears.

Yahiko burst from the undergrowth, pouncing on men and biting their ankles and legs so that they fell to the earth, unable to walk. The werewolf child dodged blades and kicks, using his battle instinct to attack the vital places of his opponents.

Anji came running (rather, thundering) to the field, wiping out several men in one punch. He lifted a decent tree from its roots, shouting, "Yahiko! Duck!" As the wolf did as warned, Anji swung the tree with his inhuman strength, clearing a large portion of the pirate crowd.

"Anji!" yelled Kaoru. "Kenshin's dying, I think! We need to get him to Miss Megumi!"

Not replying, Anji instead surged deeper into battle. He was trying to send Kaoru the message of, "Take Kenshin, and run while you can," but Kaoru was not recieving his notion. Instead, she guarded the sobbing wanderer with her blade, blasting daring Kairyuu like flies on a summer day.

Little did they know that Shura and eighty more men were on their way that exact moment.

-

"Hmh! Fmx mhhh!"

"Shut up, _baka_. I'm trying to think," said Megumi rubbing her temple. After treating his wounds, Megumi had left Sanosuke tied up in the corner. Wriggle as he might, Sano found it painful to the point of crying out if he tried to snap his bonds.

Sanosuke, of course, did not shut up. Instead, he went on talking loudly behind his gag, making sure to annoy Megumi to his fullest ability. He even began to sing, which simply sounded like badly tuned muffled noises.

Eventually, Megumi snapped. "I told you to be _quiet_!" she barked, and Sano grinned. "If I free you, will you leave me be?"

Sano nodded.

"I don't believe you," Megumi said, folding her arms.

Letting his head thump against the ground with a sigh, Sano said something in irritation. "Mmfghh..." After a moment, Sano looked back up into Megumi's eyes. Doing what he thought would work best, Sanosuke pouted and looked at Megumi like an innocent little dog who only wanted to be loved.

"You and your damned puppy eyes won't do anything," Megumi said, scowling. "If you'd say please, I might untie you."

"Fmwms!" Sanosuke cried loudly.

"What'd you say?" Megumi taunted, grinning.

Sano tried again. "Fmwss."

"Whaaaaat?"

"FMWSS!"

"I can't understand you!"

"FM-WSS!"

Megumi chuckled at Sanosuke's steamed expression, crawling over to his side. "I'll let you go if you apologize to me for biting my hand."

"Mvhr mm ddmmn bdm, wmmn," Sanosuke growled, and in English, he meant: "Over my dead body, woman."

Rolling her eyes, Megumi pretended to accidentally pinch the bruise on his sweaty back. Sanosuke howled into his bandages, squeezing his eyes shut. Pleased, Megumi said in a fake cheerful tune, "Sorry, Roofie. What did you say?"

"MWFT FWHHN MM RMHHFH! (Quite callin' me Roofie!)" Sanosuke screamed, thrashing about angrily.

Megumi giggled, enjoying her time torturing Sano. Eventually, however; she grew bored of teasing him about his inability to speak, and decided to free his gag. Slipping it from his head, she recieved a hurricane of a toungue-lashing.

"You damned wench!" Sanosuke yelled. "What th'hell is s'matter with you? Tyin' me up like that n'wrappin' me up like some mummy or somethin'! I missed the damned fight with Anji and Kaoru, and it's all your FAULT! WHY N'THE HELL DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU?"

Megumi rolled her eyes again. "I could as the same question," she replied, and then smirked. "Besides, I thought you told me you didn't want to help rescue Sir Ken from the Kairyuu."

"I lied," replied Sanosuke, simply and proudly.

"Retard." Megumi muttered.

"Ditz." Sano replied.

Megumi narrowed her eyes. "Pervert."

"Ingrate," Sanosuke shot back without hesitation.

Scowling, Megumi argued, "Player!"

"Whore!" Sano yelled back.

"Lazy nitwit!"

"Prissy schoolgirl!"

"Thoughtless brat!"

"Stuck up, ungrateful Fox Lady!"

"Perverted, Rooster-Headed moron!"

This went on for quite a while, before both contestants found themselves out of breath and out of insults. Panting, they glared at one another as they attempted to maintain their usual breathing pattern.

"Ohh," Megumi snarled at last. "When I get my hands on you--!"

Sanosuke cut her off, smirking. "_Oi_, don't be too rough on me, Fox. I know you've had a lot of experience in the medical field; but whether you realize it or not, some parts o'me can break in two if you tug on them _too _hard."

Megumi flushed, smacking Sanosuke on the opposite cheek she had last time. "_HENTAI_!"

And thus ensued another war of insults that was far too long and obscene to record in text. However, in the middle of their arguement, Sanosuke and Megumi were interrupted by the blasting sound of a war horn in the distance.

"That sounded bad," Sanosuke muttered, looking up as far as he could. "Kaoru and Anji might be fighting the Kairyuu right now...they might need my help..."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "The only person who would need your help, Rooster, is someone who wanted to be killed. Then again, I doubt you'd even get that right."

Sanosuke huffed. "Untie me," he demanded, casting Megumi a warning glance.

"No." Megumi said simply.

Narrowing his eyes, Sano threatened, "I'll bite you again."

"I'll toss you into the river," replied Megumi.

"You couldn't pick me up," Sanosuke said proudly.

Megumi smirked. "Because you're a lazy Rooster who does nothing but whine, eat, and squish rocks," she replied sharply.

Unable to counter, Sanosuke resumed to grumbling to himself in a low voice. After a minute, Sano looked up again at Megumi. "Listen," Sano growled. "Just untie me, already! I've got a bad feelin' about this whole situation. What if we're jumped? How am I gonna protect ya if I'm bandaged up like Shishio?"

Megumi sighed, finally allowing Sanosuke to be freed. As soon as she snapped his bonds, Sanosuke leapt to his feet. He winced slightly at the twinge of his injured muscles, but ignored it as he scooped Megumi up into his arms without warning.

Throwing Megumi over his shoulder like a sack, and ignoring her enraged screeching, Sano yelled, "C'mon, Fox! You're comin' with me!"

"PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT _NOW_! NOW! NOW! _NOW_!"

Sanosuke, instead, shot off into the forest. He made sure to keep a tight hold around Megumi's waist, in fear she might wriggle too much and slip out of his grasp. In Sanosuke's opinion, he was pretty sure Megumi would rather kiss him than the dirt. Or, so he hoped.

Megumi was far from finishing her screaming. "IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! PUT ME DOWN! NOW, YOU ROOSTER-HEADED MUTT!"

Sanosuke sighed. "Would you _shut up _already!"

"WHY, YOU--!"

-

Kenshin moaned again, finding himself covered in blood and sweat. His heartbeat was hammering at the rate of a mouse's, as he slowly became more and more aware of his surroundings. Sounds became clearer, sights became visible, colors became prominent again, and details were present once more as the pain died away.

"Uuaaaah!"

Sitting up shakily, Kenshin did so just in time to see Kaoru smashing into the oak tree. Her sword flew from her hand, rendering her helpless as two men closed in on her. Kaoru clutched her bleeding shoulder, clenching her teeth as the soldiers came near.

_I've got to save her,_ Kenshin thought fuzzily. He lurched to grasp the hilt of Kaoru's sword, standing with only his will to support his muscles.

A blade flashed, and Kaoru screamed out her brother's name, squeezing her eyes shut as the sword cut the air.

"HITEN MITSURUGI, FLYING DRAGON!"

The swordbearer was knocked sky-high by Kaoru's sword, and Kenshin immediately whipped about to rid them of the other two men. They stood no chance; both of them shot through the air with dwindling yelps.

Kaoru opened her eyes wide, amazed to see this remarkable man, drenched in his own blood, bearing her sword. He huffed, sticking the blade into the ground, and sinking to his knees.

"Kenshin-san!" Kaoru stammered, crawling to Kenshin's right as he toppled to one side. She managed to catch him before he hit the ground, causing blood to rub onto her own clothes.

"Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin managed to tell her, "...that is a very fine sword. You must be honored to carry...it..."

Kaoru picked up the hilt of her sword, and the blade flashed in the sunlight. Kenshin, at first, thought his eyes were decieving him; but it was true. Kamiya Kaoru's sword was no ordinary blade. As Kenshin struggled to confirm his sight, he was astonished when he found his eyes had not lied.

"A...reversed-blade...sword...?"

__

End of Chapter Six

MadiSano: Kaoru with a sakabatou? Yes, I know...but I have a plan for that sword. I think it'll be kind of cool, but you'll just have to wait, won't ya? Heh. (Fox Ears!) Ohoho!

I think it was kind of cute of how Sano leapt up and took off with Megumi like that. I could just see him dashing through the forest with Megumi over his shoulder, Megumi screaming at him at the top of her voice. Especially if they were all chibi-ish and Sano had these big feet and an irritated/embarrassed expression, while Megumi's fox ears are matted against the back of her head...just my opinion.

As for the storyline, the whole Shura deal will be over in the next chapter. I'll top it off with a shorter chapter after that, and then...enter Saitou, Aoshi, and (I'm hoping, anyways,) Misao! Yaaay! Just a question concerning the plot: can anyone see Aoshi as a bartender? Lol!

I was surprised to find that so many people approved of Yahiko being a half demon. (That's explained in the next chapter, BTW.) I'm glad, though--thanks for the support! I am happy.

Since I've been getting so many new reviewers (I was happy! 36 reviews!), I don't think I'll be able to carry on replying to every single one of my reviewers right here. Unless they had questions or a particular remark. Such as:

ANONYMOUS BUT VERY INTERESTED: As for Kaoru and Megumi, I think Megumi is more the image of the 'mature, harshly truthful beauty' and Kaoru is the 'innocent, heart-warming beauty', so I think they're both quite beautiful. But sometimes, in some pictures, Megumi looks better than Kaoru (especially when Kaoru's mad and goes all demon-eyed, lol!), but when Kaoru's sad or smiling compared to serious Megumi, Kaoru is more beautiful. It depends, you know? But that's just me.They're both awesome! As for Shura...well...in a sense, if you think back to the anime, she fell "in love"with Kenshin because of the wisdom he showed her...only, it's not Kenshin this time around. Someone else. You'll see. And don't say you're ditzy! You're awesome! If anyone around here's a ditz it's gotta be flamers or myself. Lol. And as for "him", I'm on the lookout. Thanks with all my heart!

SHAUNTELL: I am doing my best to put more Kenshin in the fic! The tide is turning! Thanks for the review!

STARSHIPDELTA: I knew you'd want Saitou! (laughs) You mentioned it in another review, I think... Anyways, Saitou will be in Chapter Nine, I believe (if I'm calculating correctly)...and all's I have to say is feel bad for Sanosuke! Haha! And Aoshi, your other favorite, is also making his arrival in Chapter Nine. As an icy, debonair bartender. Lol...don't worry, Aoshi's really cool. In my opinion, anyways...Aoshi's always cool, unless he's in one of those fics where he snaps and goes crazy or something. OO Lol! Thanks so much!

Well, that's about it, nakama. I'll see you soon! Please review! JA NE!


	7. United At Last

Chapter Seven: United At Last

_"This one is but a rurouni...a swordsman traveling with no destination."_ -Himura Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 1

"_Sakabatou Shinuchi_," Kaoru corrected, crawling closer to Kenshin. "It can't slay a single person, unless the user flips the blade on purpose...it has never tasted death once."

Kenshin stared at the reversed blade, entranced. Kaoru looked at the injured man, about to say something, when she heard a footstep. She twirled around, throwing up the _sakabatou _just in time to block a massive attack from a huge man.

The pirate stood about six foot eleven; towering over Kaoru and Kenshin like the pinnacle of a townhouse. Kaoru gritted her teeth in outward expression of her difficulty countering the attack. To Kenshin's surprise, the _sakabatou _didn't even crack slightly from the powerful blow.

Smirking, the pirate used his free hand to sock Kaoru soundly in the stomach, breaking her hold on the reversed-blade sword. She flew backwards, into the tree next to Kenshin. Kaoru make an odd choking sound, clutching her stomach and moments later, coughing up blood.

"M-Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin stammered.

Kaoru breathed in slowly. "I'm okay...Kenshin-_san_..." she huffed, "...but I don't think...I can defeat him...like this..."

The pirate came closer, raising his sword to take Kaoru's life. Kenshin, his eyes narrowing in determination, posed (trying not to groan in pain) himself so that his body shielded Kaoru. He would die before Kaoru, to give her a better chance to live, Kenshin was sure of that.

Anji was someplace else, fighting the oncoming forces. Yahiko was closer, but he had no clue of what was going on. Kaoru and Kenshin were on their own; and Kenshin was determined to shield Kaoru with the strength he had left.

A flash of light ricocheted from the giant's blade as it sliced the air, blood spattering the air as it sliced through human flesh.

Kaoru gasped, and Kenshin's eyes widened in confusion. There stood a man in white short pants, slipping slightly under the weight of the sword. His brow wept with sweat, and his bandaged hands bled a bit as the fighter used the blade-catch maneuever to block the attack from the giant pirate. The ends of his red bandanna stuck to his sweating back.

Megumi came running out of the woods, gasping when she saw the scene of battle.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru mumbled, wide-eyed. Kenshin looked at the shirtless boy, realizing that this was Megumi's 'friend' that Kaoru had told her about, her protector after they had been seperated.

"Mrraah!" Sanosuke twisted the blade sideways, wrenching it out of the pirate's grasp. Simultaneously, Sanosuke lashed out with a kick; stretching his long leg upwards and landing the hit on the giant man's chin.

The pirate stumbled, utterly surprised. Sanosuke flicked his palms slightly like a samurai would his sword, causing the blood to fling off his hands. Despite that Sanosuke had caught the side of the blade in the way Anji had recently taught him, Sano got away with only two small cuts.

"Heh," Sanosuke snorted to the befuddled pirate. "That all you got?" He looked at Megumi then, giving her a look that meant, 'Get Kaoru and what's-his-name outta here before something else happens.'

Megumi nodded, running to Kaoru's side as Sanosuke leapt into a fistfight. "Sir Ken!" Megumi gasped, observing the wanderer's bloody state. "Look at you! Kaoru, you've got to help me carry him back to camp. If I don't get him out of here, he could bleed to death!"

"R-Right!" Kaoru stammered. "Will you take his feet?"

"_Hai_!" Megumi replied; and together, they lifted the half-concious Kenshin into the air. "Now, go!" And they ran off, careful not to move in a way that would pain Kenshin to a further extent.

Sanosuke was slammed into the huge oak tree seconds later with a cry. His fists were restrained, concealed by the tall pirate's strangling hands. Sanosuke furiously tried to either squirm from his captivity, or somehow get an attack in. He was failing in both options.

"Tch. You're just a kid!" sneered the pirate with spite. "You really expect to put up a fight, don't you? Boy's don't fight men--"

Sanosuke did not hear the rest. His mind focused simply on the retort of this mountain of a pirate calling him "just a kid". Memories flashed before his eyes.

"ANJI!"

Sanosuke screamed in rage, his voice echoing like a scream from the bowels of Hell itself. He punched the nearby wall, as soldiers stepped around the hole in the stairs, carrying crying kids, one or two unconscious.

Sanosuke was petrified when he heard the noise of a gunshot. Blood spattered from the ceiling, dripping down onto Sanosuke's face. His father's blood. It trickled down Sanosuke's mortified features, and in the low light, it appeared as though Sano's own skin had split.

"DAD!" Sanosuke howled, tears of anger, frustration, and grief racing down his cheeks and melding in with the blood.

I told you. They'll all die, because you couldn't protect them. **_You didn't love them enough. _**

As if in reply, the voice of a child; Sanosuke couldn't tell which one; screamed his name. "SANOSUKEEEE!"

"URAAAAAH!" Sanosuke lashed upwards again in a kick, managing to knee the pirate in the elbows, freeing Sanosuke from his helpless position.

Sanosuke found that his body had taken control of itself, no longer listening to him. Before he could fall, Sanosuke's feet pushed off the bark of the oak, and sent him flying towards the giant. The pirate came to punch him, but Sanosuke flew right past his fist near to his chest.

The words left his lips unbidden, as Sanosuke's own fist curled into the formation he had been taught. "_FUTAE NO KIWAMI_!" The simple will to protect those from the rage and pain he felt swelled in the muscles of his arm and fist. Tears broke from his eyes as Sanosuke swept his arm around and slammed his Two Layers into the center of the pirate's chest.

The pirate's entire body shook from the impact, and before he could even register his expression of shock, the Kairyuu giant was blasted backwards. He hit the ground, unconcious.

Sanosuke landed roughly on the forest floor, allowing himself to catch his breath. _I...I did it!_ he realized, watching as the Futae No Kiwami took toll on his own body. His right hand was bleeding furiously from the wound he had received from catching the blade from earlier. _I did it! I've gotten the hang of the Two Layers! I've--!_

Suddenly, footsteps approached him. Sanosuke faltered, and looked up at the approaching person with wary brown eyes.

He knew her immediately; from the description Megumi had given, the Kairyuu leader Shura was unmistakable. She held nunchakus abroad, looking down at Sanosuke as though he were nothing but an annoying bug.

Swallowing, Sanosuke stood; making it clear that he was indeed taller than Shura and would not have it to be looked down upon. "Huh," Sanosuke dared to be the first speaker. "You...must be Shura..."

"And you are?" Shura snapped back with unhesitating confidence.

Sanosuke smirked proudly. "Sagara Sanosuke."

Shura stared at Sano with expressionless, intimidating slate eyes. Sanosuke looked back with his battle spirit unhidden, ready for her to spring at any time. "Sagara-_san_... you're not from around here...I suggest you leave while you can."

Tossing his head slightly, in order to cast his bangs slightly out of his eyes; Sanosuke replied, "I don't think you quite understand me, here, Shura-_san_. I'm just as prideful as you, and I'm not gonna ditch my friends. You..." Sanosuke transformed his gaze into a glower. "You're the one who gave free orders for those Kairyuu to hurt Megumi. For that, I won't back down."

Shura smirked. "Infatuation. It means..." Her smirk disappeared. "...that you are weak."

Sano started. "W-What?"

"Infatuation isn't real. Neither is love," Shura said, as though she had recited this many times before. "All that exists is the will to _survive_. And for that, there is no room for the strong to love. It makes them unfocused, and breaks their will if their so-called loved one dies. Love is a poison...a lie."

Rebellion built up in Sano. "Th-that's the cruddiest peice o'bullshit that I've ever heard in my entire life!" he snarled, angry. "You don't know what yer talkin' about, Shura! Love is what's kept me alive...love's why I'm here right now! If love isn't real, what's the point of living? And if love isn't real, why do _women _exist?"

Not feeling the slightest bit silly, Sanosuke waited impatiently for Shura's answer.

"Well..." Shura sneered. "_Someone _has to do things right around here."

Sanosuke barked back, "You are _insane_! I..." He stopped a moment, and then said, "Hey...Shura...why is the sky blue?"

"What?" Shura said, glaring at Sano as though wondering if she had heard him right.

"_Why is the sky blue_!" Sano yelled at her, as though it was the most important question of his life.

Shura looked confused, and slightly angry. "Why, I...I...why would I care!"

Giving her a sharp look, Sanosuke said in an even voice, "I had a friend, who told me something that I've never thought deeply enough about. But now that I've heard your messed-up version of the human heart, you should know.

"She told me that the reason the sky was blue was because when Kami looks down on us, he weeps for our sake, because we're going through so much pain. His tears collect on the outside of the sky, and they color it blue. Also, she said, that in a way, the blueness of the sky is a promise to us that God would send someone to help us one day."

Glaring at Shura continuously, Sanosuke went on. "And I'm alive now to avenge that person, and others, because I loved them. Without that, I would have died long ago...as I see it, Kami gave me a chance to save and avenge them, to find my happiness again even though evil took it away."

"And that," said Sano, glaring at Shura with all of his might, "I think, is love, in the truest sense I know. 'Cause I know that it should take a lot to make someone like that cry, Shura--expecially over an idiot like me who don't deserve help or second chances, anyways. You may think love is a lie, but I don't agree. Love is everywhere, and you can't escape it. Just like I can't escape my fate of revolting against Shishio with Anji, or having feelings for the evilest wench on the planet."

Sanosuke turned from Shura in disgust. The Kairyuu leader stared at him, agape that he had dared to speak so brazenly.

Sano commented over his shoulder, before taking off, "I ain't a big God person, but I know that much. It's what I live for, now. And knowin' that it's love that got me here, and that it's everywhere I go; I think it's good enough to trust in, to believe in. That it'll give me a second chance at what I don't deserve. That somethin', that now I know for sure, you _don't _have. And you'd better find it...and soon."

He then walked off into the forest without another word.

Out of the corner of her eye, Shura saw a giant man and a wolf run into the forest, in a direction so to meet Sanosuke further on someplace. Turning about, she saw her surviving and concious men staring at her, red-eyed and angry. Many of their comrades were dead or injured, and from the looks of their faces, Shura knew who they were going to blame.

Shura ran off into the forest, in the same direction Sanosuke had. If she didn't, it would be her taking Kenshin's place in execution.

-

Kenshin winced as Megumi tightened the bandages on his chest. She had sown together his wounds, and made sure the rest of him was intact before finally sitting back with a relieved sigh.

Kaoru watched nervously, fingering the hilt of her sheathed _sakabatou_. "He'll be okay, then?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Yes," Megumi said happily. "Yes, he will. Sir Ken, you should be up and about, normal as ever, in a short time. But for now, you must keep your body in close check, do you hear?"

Kenshin nodded. "Hai, Megumi-_san_."

Megumi smiled in satisfaction, nodding in return. "Good," she said softly.

Anji and Yahiko came from the forest, looking tired. Anji had several minor cuts, and Yahiko sported a lovely slash across his right arm.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, "Are you--?"

Yahiko cut her off. "I'm fine, _onee-san_. Really." He gave her a small smile to convince her of so, and that seemed to pursuade Kaoru. With so many men around, that seemed to affect his older sister in ways Yahiko had never seen before, the idea had occured to Yahiko that he now had to make sure Kaoru's attention stayed focused on him alone. He wouldn't have her marrying one of these...people. Especially someone like that idiot Rooster.

"Where's Sanosuke-_san_?" Kaoru asked, and Megumi tried her best not to scowl.

Anji and Yahiko exchanged glances. "We haven't seen him yet. We thought he might be with you," Anji replied.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You mean, he could be hurt? We have to go find him! The Kairyuu could have him!"

"Calm down, Miss Kaoru," Megumi said placidly. "I'm sure the Rooster-Head is just fine." Despite her words, there was an obvious flicker of worry in Megumi's cinnamon eyes. "I'm sure."

Kenshin remained silent, focusing his ears on the melodies of the forest.

-

Sanosuke cursed softly. He was lost. Looking around miserably, he tried to percieve of which direction he should go. _Shoot...all the trees look exactly the same! _Sanosuke thought, as though he expected otherwise.

Suddenly, Sano found himself being tackled to the ground. His back hit the turf, causing him to grunt slightly when the bruise on his back was struck. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain; and seconds later, his wrists were pinned to the ground. Sanosuke was sure that whoever had him was to kill him. There was no way Sano could fight in his condition.

"H-Hey--" Sanosuke yelled, but was cut of seconds later when soft lips covered his own. He froze in surprise, managing to open his eyes.

Eyes widening, Sano was shocked to see the one kissing him. When his lips had been freed, he stammered, "S-Shura...? What--"

"Sanosuke-san," she said, gripping his wrists tightly. "Sanosuke...y-you're right...I was wrong. Please forgive me for my actions and words...I've never realized how weak I am until I've met you...please..."

Sano tried to push her off, but Shura held him fast. His muscles protested at every twinge of movement, begging to stay still. "Shura...I think you should get off me..."

"Why?" Shura said. She seemed almost desperate. "When you left, all of my men...they hate me, now...I have to stay with you...wherever you go. I have to learn what you know, so that ...so that I can have what you do."

Sanosuke frowned. "_What_?"

Instead of answering, Shura put her head in the curve of Sanosuke's neck, her soft green hair tickling Sano's throat. He swallowed, very uncomfortable. _Shit...she thinks she's in love with me! _Sanosuke realized, and said softly, "Shura...I understand you're scared, but..."

"I'm not when we're like this," Shura replied pointedly.

Sweatdropping, Sano stammered, "Shura, I think you're r-readin' your emotions wrong. I mean...w-well...y'know..." It was getting harder and harder for Sano to concentrate, as Shura fiddled with the collar of his jacket, as though considering to take it off of him.

_Just think of what the Fox would say if she caught you like this, _a voice observed in the back of Sano's head. Blushing, Sanosuke almost wanted her to do so...her intrusion would force Shura to get off of him. "I...I don't think this is meant to be," Sanosuke sputtered, but Shura was only half listening to him. "Sh-Shura...um...please..."

"What?" Shura asked, crossing her arms over his chest and looking up directly into his eyes.

Finding the contact unnerving, Sano mumbled, "I really think... that you are a very strong person, and... so maybe you weren't fit to lead the Kairyuu... but, um, traveling with me or... whatever you planned on doing...isn't the right decision to make... I'm not the great guy y'think I am... I've got a lot on my hands right now...I won't be able to provide you with what you want...I...um..."

A look of horror overtook Shura's expression. "You mean...you're...you're _gay_?"

"N-NO!" Sanosuke shouted, turning even redder than before. Shura look immensely relieved at this, but Sano said, "What I mean to say, is that I'm not the person you're waiting for... my fate lies elsewhere, while yours...well, I dunno. But...ano...I think I would probably anger you more than give you happiness. I'm sorry."

Shura didn't know what to say. "But...I thought you...what about what you said earlier?"

"That was because I couldn't just walk away without making you understand your wrong," Sano replied sheepishly. "I...um, know that you still have your second chances of love... but Shura, I'm not one of 'em. I'm sorry..."

Hesitating, Shura released the young man, slowly getting off of him. She was extremely ashamed--Sano could tell, as he sat up. "Don't feel bad," Sano told her, feeling like he had just murdered something as Shura's hurt expression appeared. He took her hand as he stood, ignoring the twinge of muscles. "I'm not angry..."

"I...I know," Shura stammered, tears filling in her dark eyes. "But, I...I was so sure..."

Feeling sympathetic, as though he were dealing with one of his kids at home, Sanosuke gave Shura a comforting hug. Shura buried her face into his shoulder, crying softly. "Hey," Sano said, trying to be as soothing as he could figure. "It's okay... there are better guys out there than the likes of me...don't cry."

Shura's tears slowed. "What am I to do, then...?"

"Tell ya what," Sanosuke said, and Shura looked up at him. "I have something I need to give you..."

Reaching into his pocket, Sano brought out the golden necklace that he had found in his home on the day of his family's doom. Shura gasped as she observed the gorgeous piece, astounded when Sanosuke handed it to her.

"You keep that, got it?" Sanosuke told her, putting his hand over hers and gently forcing it to close over the amulet. "It'll be a Promise, okay? I'll give this necklace to you, and in return you have to promise to because the best pirate ever to sail the seas. You go and buy yourself a ship using the money this necklace is worth, and you work until you can hit the open sea. You raid those merchant ships, and you make yourself a name by using your prodigy as a fighter and a leader."

He smiled as Shura's tears began to dry. "I'll...become a _real _pirate..." Shura said softly, gripping the necklace tightly. "I'll become a true seafaring pirate, and I'll rear the most fearsome crew..."

"I'll keep an ear out for ya," Sanosuke said softly, winking. "You keep strong, right? I'll be disappointed if you don't keep the Promise."

"Shura never breaks a Promise," she replied, looking up at Sanosuke. "Goodbye... Sagara Sanosuke."

-

Sanosuke stepped from the undergrowth into the camp. He was bruised, and his hands were bleeding on the palms; the right hand more so than the left. Sano pressed the palm of his hand against a nearby tree to keep his balance.

"Sanosuke!" Anji inquired, looking up suddenly. "What happened?"

Kaoru started, looking worried at Sanosuke's health status. "The last Megumi, Kenshin-_san_, and I saw of you was when you took on that giant pirate...I was almost sure you would be unconcious when Anji brought you back...or worse."

"Hmph," Sanosuke said, staggering into the clearing to sit down by Kaoru. "No way I'd die like that...after I've got the hang of the Two Layers...not when they still need m..." But his words drifted off into silence, as though Sano were unwilling to share them.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Kenshin spoke up in his soft voice. "I heard that you protected Miss Megumi from the Kairyuu after I was abducted, Sanosuke-san. Megumi-san and I are indebted to you."

Megumi was offended. "The last thing I am is _indebted _to that obnoxious punk! Hmph! The way he's treated me since you've been gone, Sir Ken--!"

"Yer such a suck-up, Fox," Sanosuke commented.

"And you're an ingrate!" Megumi shot back. "Treating me like you have when I've been kind enough to look after your wounds! You practically kidnapped me earlier, you know!"

Everyone looked at Sanosuke.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I 'kidnapped' her to the battle so that she could help Kaoru get what-his-name back to camp, where they could patch him up."

Everyone turned their eyes to Megumi.

"Yes, you 'kidnapped' me like a petty thug by throwing me over your shoulder like you would a wretched prostitute!" Megumi yelled back, infuriated.

All eyes returned to Sano.

Sanosuke replied, smirking. "Well, you know...it'd be believable considering you were staring at my butt for the entire time I carried you."

All heads quickly turned to Megumi for her reaction.

"I MOST CERTAINLY WAS NOT!" Megumi shouted, flushing scarlet.

Snickering, Sanosuke smiled lazily as he flopped backwards on the ground. "I'm taking a nap!" he announced, and promptly fell asleep.

There was a momentary silence, until Kaoru remarked, "That was an interesting way to end a conversation." Looking around, she found that she was not the only one smiling. Anji had an amused expression, while Kenshin had a rather confused but humored look on his face. Yahiko looked disgusted, and Megumi downright enraged and embarrassed.

"He is unbelievable..." Megumi scowled, and then spotted his bloody hands. "...and the biggest, clumsiest idiot on the face of the earth."

Kenshin smiled slightly, looking at Megumi. He knew what she was really thinking, but said nothing aloud.

Kaoru let her eyes drift to Kenshin, who was lying on his back upon the turf. Even when injured and bandaged, Kaoru percieved his unbeatable handsomeness. Those kind, sad violet eyes peeked out from behind his scarlet bangs; and even though they weren't looking at her, Kaoru saw what set him apart from the rest of the men she had met: personality.

Maybe that's what Kaoru saw in Sano as well, but simply not as brazen as in Kenshin. Something about this mysterious man...something was so different...

Kaoru sighed, ducking her head to hide her blush. _Would he ever bother with someone like me?_

__

End of Chapter Seven

MadiSano: Sigh...one thing...I AM SO SORRY! The whole Shura jumping Sano thing was kind of...stupid (I think)... but I had to get rid of her somehow, and I wasn't going to let her slobber all over Kenshin. I knew Sano could deal with her (he's nice when he has to be, I suppose!), and since Kenshin was injured and with Kaoru and Meg at the moment, Sano was the only one left. Unless you preferred Anji or Yahiko...yeah, that's what I thought. Mm-hmm.

Also, are my chapters annoyingly long? Or is it okay? I know this chapter was a bit of a letdown (tell me if I'm wrong...), but it's my belief that the rest is better. The next chapter won't be as long as most of them have been...and then after that, SAITOU AND AOSHI! YAAY! (freaks out)

STARSHIPDELTA: I knew that if you liked the idea of Aoshi being a bartender, everyone else would. And according to my other reviews...they did! Thanks so much for your support. I'm trying to keep up a good plot, but for some reason this story is a lot harder to write than usual...hmm...but no way am I discontinuing :P Thanks again!

ANONYMOUS BUT VERY INTERESTED: What I meant about Megumi was that whenever there is bad news or something that definately needs to be said, she is straightforward about it. Sometimes, people think she's mean because of it, but I think that her harshness originates from being a doctor. Kaoru is more of a kinder girl, and in those moments I like her more than Megumi. Hmm...to reply of the possibility of Shura/Kenshin before Kaoru/Kenshin... I'm pretty sure Kenshin would still stick with Kaoru. Kaoru's much more loving and understanding of Kenshin's broken soul, and Megumi once said that the best medicine for Kenshin's sadness and scars was Kaoru's smile. Kaoru's love and smiles were why Kenshin chose Kaoru over Megumi...though, I never really thought Meg was really "in love" with Kenshin. Also, since Shurahas been affected by trauma and so has Kenshin, it would require Kenshin taking more time to comfortShura than deal with his own problems. Kaoru can focus on Kenshin, because she has had no dramatic, heart-shattering incidents in thepast.I own nearly all of the RK manga that are out in English, and am flat broke because of it!They're great!Lol. And yes, the characters in the anime are sorta the same as in the manga, and Kaoru does make these "Ohhhh, I'm gonna kill ya!" faces. Sometimes, the anime stretches their personalities, though...and with all those episodes that were never in the manga...and sometimes, they even changed the storyline. I prefer the manga over the anime, though I do like their voices on TV! Thanks so much for your reviews...it means a lot! I hope I haven't been too confusing...feel free to ask any more questions! THANKS!

BEANS: I'm so glad that you liked my summary! I wish I could put more in, but I had restricted space to write my summary...Oh well. And yeah, I totally agree. Jesus would have been able to save Sano's kids...but then I wouldn't have a story! And...well...yeah. Another thing: I notice you capitalize the H on "Him" when talking of God. THAT IS SO COOL! I have such a hard time finding people who type God with a capital G and stuff! I just appreciate that, and I think it's cool. I'm almost surprised to hear that everyone's in character in Rev. & Res...I have such a struggle trying to make everyone keep in line! Like the whole Shura thing in this chapter...I think I mangled her. Sigh. Rats. But Sano was a sweetie, just like with Megumi...but Megumi's _special_. And isn't a pirate. And doesn't have green hair. Mwaha. Sorry if I'm scaring you...I'm a little hyper and haven't updated in a while. Thanks so much, and I look forward to hearing from you again!

Also, out of curiosity, does anyone have an idea of what I could put into my summary to give people a better idea of what it is about? This has been bugging me a bit, but I know you people probably could give me some helpful phrases.

THANKS SO MUCH! 44 reviews, and counting! To you experienced writers, I might sound a little pitiful...but I've never got so many reviews on any of my stories! Please review this chapter. It makes me feel good inside, and I have an easier time continuing the plot and so on. THANKS AGAIN, ALL OF YOU! JA NE!

By the way...I've just realized that I forgot to say for the last six chapters...I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Feh. Don't sue.

I have the oddest urge to start violently typing **_"DIE SHURA!"_** over and over again in large, bold, underlined, and italic over and over. -.- Sigh...SanoMeg and KenKao, FOREVER! ROWR! ...Bye, bye.


	8. To Change the World

Chapter Eight: To Change the World

_"A sword is a weapon...whatever pretty names you give it, swordsmanship is a way to kill."_ -Himura Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 1

"Kenshin-san," spoke up Anji's deep voice. Kenshin looked up at the giant, ready to listen. "Would you mind telling us a bit about yourself? We're actually a group of strangers."

Kenshin was silent. "I'd prefer to go lastly."

Anji nodded. "Fine. I'm Yukyuzan Anji, and I am fleeing from the Juppongatana Government due to previous revolution attempts. I am currently a Christian, and the master of the Futae No Kiwami Two Layers Technique."

"That is Sagara Sanosuke," Anji said, motioning to Sano. "I took hiding in his home without him knowing. We met just before a tragic incident occured, involving Sanosuke's family. I prevented him from killing himself, and brought him into the forest to become my trainee. He's agreed to help me revolt against Shishio, in order to avenge his family."

There was a silence, every eye on the peacefully sleeping Sanosuke. None of them had any idea that the Rooster-Headed, obnoxious Sano would own such a tragic past, or hold such a dramatic future.

Megumi was especially quiet. _After all those harsh words..._

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru," said the lady bandit, deciding to break the uncomfortable silence. "My father died a few years after I was born. My mother remarried after three years, and Yahiko was born when I was six. None of us...had any idea that my mother's new husband, Myoujin Daisuke, was a...demon."

Yahiko flinched.

"He passed down his traits to Yahiko." Kaoru continued. "And when Yahiko was six and I was twelve, Myoujin killed my mother. I took Yahiko and we ran away, and from that day forward, we became thieves. I won't allow either of us to work in the Fields for the government pigs, because Father would not have approved! I use my reversed-blade sword to protect Yahiko, and never am I to kill: for what good could it do to cause more suffering with the taking of life? Blood won't solve our evil world, nor bring honor to Father and Mother."

Kaoru continued loudly, clenching her fists, "The government has poisoned the noble rule of the late King Himura, and I know that it would be dishonor to Father if we succumbed to them! Yahiko deserves better than that life, and by stealing from those who deserve to be taken from, I give him better."

Kaoru lifted her chin high, putting her thoughts into motion: _I don't care what they think. This is what I do, and this is how I live--for Yahiko, for Mother, and for Father. I don't do it to impress anyone._

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru saw Kenshin smile.

"I am Takani Megumi," Megumi said. "I was a doctor in a nearby villiage, but someone told the government. The TSC burned my villiage to the ground in punishment, and trapped me in my own house to die. But Sir Ken saved me, and from that moment onwards, I have traveled with him...that is, until Shura abducted Sir Ken."

Yahiko spoke next. "You already know about me, but if you ever call me Myoujin Yahiko, I will never forgive you. My name is _Kamiya _Yahiko. That evil demon that killed my mother was not my father, and I will never acknowledge him as so. I live to protect my sister, and to find a cure for my curse." He gave everyone a proud look to make sure they took him dead serious, much like Kaoru had.

There was another silence, as everyone waited for Kenshin to begin. Kenshin cleared his throat softly, looking up into the trees. A few seconds passed, before Kenshin hesitently began his story.

"...My name is Kenshin. I do not have a last name, because I am an orphan. My master, Hiko Seijuurou, saved me from a group of abusive bandits at a young age. I fell, and my head hit a rock. From that moment, I lost nearly all of my memories. I do not know who I am, where I have come from, or why I was with the thieves in the first place. The only thing that I remember, is my name..."

Kenshin took a breath, and continued. "Hiko-san took me in, and taught me swordsmanship until the age of twenty. I have become the fourteenth Master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, and I'm now on a quest to find out who I am. But I have found nothing at all, and...as Miss Kaoru witnessed...if I kill anything at all, my scar bursts into blood sometime after...for no reason at all."

Thoughtfully, Kenshin placed his hand over his x-shaped scar. "I don't know where I got this from, either. Lord Hiko told me that it would disappear once my quest is finished, and I have laid down the sword at last."

Kenshin swallowed, peering at the somber faces he was adressing. Hoping to lighten the atmosphere, Kenshin smiled softly, and added, "..._de gozaru yo_!"

Anji looked thoughtfully at the redhead. "You remember nothing at all, Kenshin-san?"

"Nothing, Anji-san," replied Kenshin truthfully.

"Ah." Anji knelt down, tired of standing. Resting an elbow on his knee, Anji gave Kenshin a scouring look. "Because I could swear on my life that you are the spitting image of the late King Himura."

There was a silence. The wind hissed through the branches of the trees, as Anji's unthinkable remark settled into the atmosphere.

Deciding this was getting too awkward, Kenshin smiled in humility and said, "Anji-san...pardon me, but you must be mistaken. I can't possibly be of any relation to the late Himura-_sama_, _de gozaru yo_! For if I were, that would make me..." Kenshin faltered, and fell silent.

"It would make you the rightful king," Anji finished for him.

Kenshin protested, "But, Anji-san, h-how could I be someone like that! After all, I am only a wandering swordsman..."

"With no past." Anji interrupted. "You are in search of your past so that you can find your future. Think about it. King Himura had a son, who went missing soon after his death, at the age of ten. Nine years ago, you fell into the hands of your master, correct?"

"Yes, but--!"

Anji narrowed his eyes. "And the King was famous for his red hair and small build, was he not? And his queen had the most beautiful lavender eyes? And aren't those of noble blood blessed with speed and deadly swordsmanship by birth? And isn't it suspicious that you are nearly identical to King Himura?"

"Yes, but--!"

"Then it is very likely," Anji concluded, "that you are indeed Himura Shinta, the son of the dead King and the rightful heir to the throne."

A little silence ensued, once more. The wind whispered, the branches rustled, and the patterned tone of breathing was the only thing that breached the quietness; occasionally a soft snore from Sanosuke was heard.

Kenshin looked up again into the lush branches of the forest, unable to comprehend what Anji had suggested. _How could I...Kenshin...be of royalty? I have no mind for politics...I'm simple and have no idea...I would have no idea how to rule an entire country! What could Anji be thinking?_

"I'm not saying for sure that you are Shinta," Anji said, though his eyes betrayed the thought. Something about Kenshin... "But it is a lead you are free to investigate further."

Kenshin sighed. "In any case, whether I am who you think or not, I will join with you and Sanosuke-san. In your revolt, I may learn more about the government, and more about myself. Perhaps I can get my hands on some documents, that record the population and lineage..."

Anji nodded in approval. "You're free to do so, Kenshin-san."

"I will accompany you as well," Megumi announced. "A doctor will always come in handy, especially if you're going to have an idiot like Sanosuke strutting around. I will do all I can to help you!"

Kenshin found the ability to sit up. He was smiling.

Kaoru felt cornered. _I'd like to go...but... _she looked over at Yahiko, who was sitting in somber silence, as though he hadn't heard any of the conversation. He wouldn't be pleased if Kaoru chose to join Kenshin, Sanosuke, Anji, and Megumi.

Kaoru sighed, standing. Grasping her sword on the sheathe, she pulled it from her belt. Walking over to Kenshin, Kaoru held out the sword so that it was parallel to the ground, giving Kenshin a serious glance. "Himura Kenshin, as my good luck wish for your journey to your past, I give you the_ Sakabatou Shinuchi_. It cannot kill, but works as normal as any sword."

She began to blush, and said, "Anyhow, it will prevent your scar from bleeding."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru in amazement. _She is giving me her sword...? _Kenshin asked, "Miss Kaoru, if you give me the reversed-blade sword, then what will you fight with?"

Kaoru smirked. "I have a bow and arrow. They'll work until I get my hands on a wooden sword, or something...and in exchange for this, Kenshin, you must give me your katana. That way, if we meet again, we will know one another by our swords. You with my sakabatou, and I with your bloodstained katana."

Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes, and she stared back with determination. The pure softness and gratitude shone like plum fire in Kenshin's eyes, as he stood, never removing his orbs from Kaoru's. By touch, he pulled his katana from his belt, and handed it to Kaoru. In exchange, Kaoru gave him the reversed-blade sword.

She was blushing noticeably now, but pretended like she didn't notice. Holding her head high, Kaoru said to Kenshin, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Himura Kenshin. And if it is true that you are King, then know that I am watching you, and expect you to meet the standards of your father. And if you are Shinta..." Her eyes softened. "...know that Kamiya Kaoru is always at your assistance, whenever you may need."

Bowing, Kaoru turned to Yahiko. "Well, Brother, it seems it is time for us to take our leave. Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Yahiko replied, the second time he had said so. Standing, he joined his sister's side, transforming to a wolf in seconds. Awarding Kenshin with a respectful nod, Yahiko scanned his eyes over every other person, lastly his sister. He awaited her word to finally leave.

"We'll meet again if we're meant to," Kaoru said, and bowed to Kenshin. She then turned on her heel, and began to walk off into the forest. Yahiko trailed at her heels; neither looked back.

Kenshin felt something was terribly wrong about this. Taking a step forwards, as if to go after Kaoru, he said, "Kaoru-_dono_, I appreciate your noble kindness...but..."

Kaoru turned to look at him, surprised to find a sweet smile decorating his features. "I prefer your actual company verses your weapon," he announced. "Will you and Yahiko-san not join us as well? I understand that you have no visible motivation against the government, but... wouldn't it be even more honoring to your father if you were to take part in overthrowing the wretched government? Would that not promise Yahiko an even better future to grow in?"

Yahiko's jowls pulled back into a scowl, looking up at Kaoru's delighted features. "Kenshin, I..." Kaoru stammered, unable to hide the smile that was prowling around her lips. "I would be honored to fight by your side!"

Yahiko's jaw dropped in horror.

A smile played also on Anji's lips, as he watched Kaoru return to face Kenshin. Kenshin, smiling still, held out the Sakabatou so that Kaoru could take it.

Instead, she shook her head. "No, Kenshin...you need it more than I." She smiled, oblivious to Yahiko's enraged expression. "You may keep the Sakabatou...but..."

She held out Kenshin's old katana. "I think you know what to do with this."

-

"URRAAH!"

A katana spun through the air, a single black rod flying through the blue sky in a majestic arc. It dipped, and landed in the ocean with a splash.

Kenshin stood on the shore of the ocean with Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, and Anji. Yahiko sat, alone and frustrated, on the hill behind them. They had made it out of the forest at last; now on the road that bordered the sea. The salty wind blew through their hair, and the waves lapped at their shoes.

Carefully, Kenshin slid the Sakabatou in place. Adjusting it, he found that it fit perfectly, and even the handle that he now felt molded to his palm as though it had been made for him.

Looking up, Kenshin gave Kaoru a grateful look, smiling softly. Kaoru smiled, too, looking down at her shoes and blushing.

Sanosuke and Megumi bickered softly in the background, not really having the heart to completely ruin the moment.

"I told you to stop poking me, bitch." Sanosuke muttered.

Megumi sneered, whispering back, "Yes, well, I told you to stop trying to put your arm around me."

"What?" Sanosuke hissed. "I wasn't."

She scowled slightly. "Then that makes it worse. What were you trying to do, then?" she asked softly, left eye twitching.

Sanosuke didn't reply; instead flushed a bright red.

"Never mind," Megumi muttered, covering her eyes with her hand in hopelessness.

Yahiko fumed atop the hill overlooking the sea. He was furious that he was stuck with these people, and that his sister seemed to be attatched to that wandering swordsman. Yahiko vowed silently that he would not let that Kenshin guy have his sister; he wouldn't let some man take his sister from him like so.

"Especially some vagabond girly-man," Yahiko muttered, narrowing his eyes and glaring at Kenshin's back. "If _onee-san _is to be with someone, it's gonna be someone who deserves her."

_Kenshin will not touch Kaoru until I prove that he's worthy of being hers,_ Yahiko promised inside._ And if he does try anything, he will have my fangs buried in his jugular._

"I promise." Yahiko whispered, clenching his fist over his heart.

Anji sighed, down on the beach. "We should get going," he said softly, though his deep voice made itself clear over the crashing of the waves.

"Hai," agreed Kenshin. "We should. This road leads to a nearby village, does it not?"

Nodding, Anji replied, "It does. If we get a boat there, we can sail to the peninsula in the northeast. There, we can travel our way to the Main City, arriving in a direction no one would expect. There's a prison there, where they keep those that violate the law..."

Anji glanced at Sanosuke, who had his jaw firmly set. "So..." Sanosuke whispered, and Megumi looked at him. "That's where they're keepin' 'em, Anji?"

"It is my first guess. The government knows you've fled, so they're probably waiting for you to strike," Anji replied, which meant yes. "But if we do find them, will you be leaving us?"

Sanosuke was silent for a minute, as everyone else watched confusedly. They were obviously talking about Sanosuke's kids, but Kenshin, Megumi, and Kaoru didn't know that.

"I don't know," Sanosuke said finally. "I might leave you all, because they won't have anywhere to go while I'm gone, and no one to take care of them. But then, there's the matter of my father..."

Sanosuke shivered as his memories caused him to feel the ghost of the sensation of Souzou's blood dripping down his face. How much he'd like to bring his feelings out on Shishio's head, to make him feel the pain Sano had...to lose someone like that, to lose everything in one day. Staying with Anji and the others could make that a possibility.

"Whatever it takes," Sanosuke concluded, turning his face skywards. "Shishio's gonna pay for what he's done to every one of us. Whether it takes my life, I'm going to get my family back. Whatever it takes, I will avenge my father, and rest his spirit. And if I can't...then I have no more reason to live. It will be the end of my life."

"Sanosuke."

Sanosuke turned to find Megumi adressing him, surprised. She had never looked so serious when dealing with him. "When my village was burnt down, I wanted to kill myself because I knew it was because of me. But Sir Ken told me something that has kept me alive."

Megumi continued, saying, "It's not your fault that your family was taken, or that your father was killed. Even if you had gotten a chance to stop them, you would have been killed, and then all hope for them would be lost. You wanted to help those in need, and it was noble to risk your safety for them. That, knowing that there is more to do in this world than to live for revenge alone, should be reason for you to live to find happiness."

Megumi placed her forefinger on Sanosuke's chest, that was peeking out of his jacket. "You," she said, then replacing her finger on her own collarbone, "unlike me, can do something about your situation. You can _fight_, Sanosuke, and you better do so with all of your heart, even if you fail...otherwise, your efforts have been for nothing. It's only shame if you fall, and no one pushes you."

Patting him on the cheek, she said, "You keep that in mind, okay?"

Sanosuke was silent, looking at the Fox Lady like he had never quite seen her before. He had the oddest urge to bend down and put his lips on hers, but he held himself back. Instead, he looked down at his feet and blushed.

Nodding once more, Anji said, "Let's go."

"Hai," Kaoru agreed, turning on her heel and leading the ascent up the hill. Kenshin followed her, tailed by Megumi and Sanosuke. Anji went lastly.

Yahiko stood grudgingly as the group came about. Refusing to look his sister in the eye, Yahiko followed her closely without a word.

Sanosuke took one last look at the forest, sighing. He froze, sure that he had seen some movement at the treeline about fifty yards away. Suddenly, a girl in forest attire surfaced from the sea of trees. She put her left hand to her lips and then over her heart, where a dazzling neck piece hung; and then with that same hand, lifted it into the air and waved it; bidding him goodbye and thank you.

Grinning, Sanosuke did the same. "Good luck...Shura..." Sano mumbled.

"Sanosuke?" came Megumi's voice. Sanosuke looked down at the doctor, who was still at his side. "Who were you waving at?"

Smiling, Sano turned away from the forest. Shura had disappeared. "No one, Fox," Sano said, following Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru as they began walking. "No one..."

Megumi looked back at the trees suspiciously, but sighed and turned to follow Sano and Anji. _If it is to be, it's up to me..._she thought, looking over at Kenshin. _But I'm starting to fear maybe Sir Ken doesn't feel for me as I've hoped... _Her gaze flickered to focus on Sanosuke's broad back. _Though, there are alternatives._

Ahead, Kenshin sighed happily. _All right, Kami_, Kenshin thought, glancing at the sky. _I am trusting You once more. With this reversed-blade sword, I vow never to kill again. With this Sakabatou, I will change the world, back into the way You intended it to be, and I will protect those I can. But it's not the sword I hold that gives me strength..._

They began their trek.

__

End of Chapter Eight

MadiSano: I kind of liked this chapter! It was another mood change; more dramatic and the turn of the story. SAITOU'S COMING! NEXT CHAPTER! AOSHI, TOO! PARTY TIME WITH THE HOT BARTENDER AND THE SNOTTY MIBURO! YATTA! (laughs) ...Sorry about that. Don't get me wrong of course, when I call Saitou snotty...he's awesome...

I updated so quickly because I was so excited about my reviews. I actually began to CRY when I finished reading them! ...And yes, I am perfectly aware that I'm sentimental and overly an emotional wuss. Proud of it, I am.

Anyways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH MY MINI DEPRESSION! I was freaking out about the whole Shura/Sano thing, and I refused to even go fanfiction. net to because I was afraid of FLAMES! Eek! You see, I am nothing like Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko, or Kenshin...I am a coward. Waah. Aw, well, what the heck! Everyone loves me! Not really, but hey...

STARSHIPDELTA: The best RK story? Wow, that's--huge for me! Now I'm going to start crying again... lol. My muses are beginning to return and my plot is actually pumping some blood again! Yaay! (dances) And just to let you know, I DID freak out when I saw all my reviews! LITERALLY! I started dancing around the room (yes, I know...straaange!) and yelling, "I AM LOVED! I AM LOVED! LA LA LA LA!" ...Let's just say that I reeeeaaally scared the neighbors...and my parents, to boot. Lol. Thanks so much for the support!

CREWEL: Wowee, you hope a hundred reviews for me? That's...GREAT! Man I can't even imagine getting that many reviews... thanks so much, you've boosted my hopes to a whole new level! More SM!'Tis my goal! To balance my pairings so that they're all equal, and each of them gets a decent portion of fluff and all that good stuff for all readers! Thanks so much, and see ya!

SHAUNTELL: Yeah, sorry about the lack of interaction between Shura and Kenshin...but I wanted to do something between Sano and Shura for a change, as an experiment...besides, then I would be able to get Kenshin and Kaoru easier together. (smiles) Sorry about the shorter chapter this time...the next one'll be longer! My E-mail adress won't show up here if I try to type, but you can see it on my profile by clicking on my name at the top of the page)I would love for you to draw a picture for Revolution & Restoration! You see, I've been trying to draw one as well, but it isn't working out. The best I've been able to create so far is a sketchy pic of Sanosuke in the shadows with Kenshin glowering in the opposite direction...I pressed the pencil reaaally hard to the page, so that Kenshin's contours were darker, and Sano was more shadowy...but overall, I really screwed it up! Lol! I had a good idea, and I killed it...rats. But if you do decide to draw a pic for R&R,go right ahead!You've got me all excited! THANKS!

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: I decided to shorten your name a bit, so that I don't feel my responses look so long. The "chan" expresses mygratitude to you and your GREAT reviews!(starts to cry again) WHY AM I SO DANG EMOTIONAL!GRRR I'M A WUSS! (takes a deep breath, and smiles pleasantly)Anyways... after that weird outburst...just to tease you, Sano and Shura DO meet up again...my plot bunnies are chuckling evilly within their cage. It'll be cool, from where I stand...heh. I love to answer your questions, they make me feel appreciated (boy, I sound like I'm starving for attention...weird...) As for Yumi...she's actually my, like, fourth favorite girl in RK! My first is Megumi, my second Tomoe (Kenshin's x-wife, since you haven't read the manga from what I've understood, you might not know about her), my third Kaoru, and my fourth is Yumi. I loved the scenes where Sano throws her over his shoulder and yells things like, "Jeez, you're heavy! Where's the next door, before my shoulder breaks...?" Lol! I was shocked when I found that Yumi died... in fact, I had a short obsession with a AU pairing of Sano/Yumi. But that was before I really considered Sano/Megumi...haha. But Yumi, I think, is a woman with a hard outside and a soft inside. Her heart broken, she was temporarily comforted by Shishio's insanity, starved for real purpose, and thus died in the arms of her love, finally satisfied with how she served her lord, even if it was for nothing. Yumi, in my mind, was a woman who strived for nothing and gave her everything--what I mean is, she gave her heart to Shishio (who's cause was doomed ever since Kenshin stepped into the picture) and ended up dying for him, when she could had lived for so much more. But she chose not to, because she knew that if she gave her past up now, her life would end without meaning if she continued to live without giving her last mite of strength to Shishio, who's she's been so loyal to. ...Okay, NOW I sound really weird! LOL! Thanks so much for the review, and I look forward to hearing from you soon!

BEANS: Don't feel uncomfortable voicing your religion to me! I love it! I know that my fic has a few language problems...and I try to deny it by saying I'm only keeping the characters in their normal personalities...but it's still cussing, isn't it? Sigh. I need to work on that. Thanks for saying my Shura/Sano part was touching...that made me smile! As for the anime, it's good, but not quite as great as us manga-mongers would expect it. They ADD stuff, they TAKE IT AWAY, they CONTORT THE STORYLINE AND MAKE CHARACTERS DO THINGS THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DO! AAAH! (freaks out) Sorry about that! But I was really traumatized when I watched the episodes about Yutarou and Raijuuta (the guy in the manga with the Secret Swords, and how he wants to bring back the "real" way of teaching swordsmanship...books five through six, I think)! They changed it into Yutarou's dad dying in the past, and Yutarou owns the mansion all by himself, and Raijuuta takes over his mansion while making fake promises to teach him swords, and Raijuuta has this LOONY PLAN to make his own kingdom! It's weird...sigh. But most of the anime's pretty good, but it's not as deep and gory as the manga. That's sort of good, sort of bad. By taking out the killer moves (mostly thanks to Saitou), they delete little bits of the character's personalities, I think. By the way, I don't mind your long reviews at all! They make me smile and give me something to read, in return! Please make your reviews as long as you please! Heh! I'll see ya later!

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, guys! They're so awesome, as I've said, they made me cry! Or maybe it's just because I'm weird...? Yeah, that's it. I'm a psychopath. Yay! And you can't say anything about me being a weirdo because Kenshin has split personalities (I know, they're not really split personalities), and Aoshi's a depressed hottie, and Saitou's a bloodthirsty coolio with weird teeth! Lol...okay, there's something wrong with me...I think I'll sign of know, before something ELSE happens...

See you soon! If I get enough reviews...I might update tomorrow...hee hee hee. Ja ne!


	9. A Different Kind of Wolf

Chapter Nine: A Different Kind of Wolf

_"If your 'Shingan' won't tell you, I will. What drives me so deep? Aku! Soku! Zan! I bring my own brand of justice."_ --Saitou Hajime, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 14

"SIR KEN! SANOSUKE SAID I'M UGLY!"

"FEH!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'FEH'? TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY, YOU OBNOXIOUS ROOSTER!"

"MAKE ME, YOU STUCK-UP FOX!"

Kenshin put a hand on his temple, as though to calm the raging headache that was nibbling at his brow. They had been traveling for two days, and Sano and Megumi had yet to make peace.

They were camped along the sea, planning to set off again in about a half hour. Sanosuke had been tending the fire and cooking the fish since; for as they soon found out, Kaoru's fish was...well, to put it politely, toxic. When they had thrown the massacred food into the ocean, Kenshin was appalled to watch three other dead fish float to the surface.

Kaoru had never been more embarrassed in her life, and went off to help Anji catch more food in atonement.

Anyways, Sanosuke had been tending the fire when Megumi remarked that she needed to change the bandages around his chest and back; and to be safe, his hands as well. Sano had replied that he didn't want to at the moment, and Megumi promptly gave him a ten-minute lecture.

"Geez," Sano had said, scowling. "Who knew such a freakin' eyesore could be such a pain in the ass?"

"EXCUSE ME!"

And thus, an arguement ensued, which lead to Megumi tattling to Kenshin.

"Sanosuke, you should apologize to Miss Megumi, that you should," Kenshin said to the irritated fighter. "You know very well Miss Megumi is not an eyesore, _de gozaru yo_."

Yahiko snorted, off a ways. "Yeah, and the way you look at her, you'd be a real hypocrite to deny it."

"I _don't _look at her," Sanosuke said indignately, and earned three looks from Kenshin, Megumi, and Yahiko that obviously read, 'Yeah, right.' Feeling defeated, Sanosuke resolved to pouting silently.

After a bit, Sano mumbled, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Good!" said Megumi, smirking. "Now let me see your bandages!"

Irritable, Sanosuke took of his gi and let Megumi check his wounds and replace his bandages with new ones.

Kaoru returned with another bucket of fish. She smiled brightly, and said, "Anji-san is an excellent fisherman! Who knew?"

"Heck, he probably phoned some angels and got 'em to round up the fish for him," Sanosuke said, raising an eyebrow. He winced seconds later, as Megumi tightened the bandages around his right wrist. "_Watch _it..." he hissed, but Megumi ignored him.

"As if there'd be any phones around here," Kaoru pointed out, setting the fish next to the fire. Standing upright and stretching, Kaoru afterwards turned on her heel and made her way back to the place Anji was fishing. On her way, she caught Kenshin smiling at her again, and before he could see, Kaoru turned her head and blushed.

Passing Yahiko, Kaoru was not surprised to see him get to his feet and follow her. After a minute of walking, Yahiko said, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Kaoru asked in reply.

Yahiko glowered at her with his brown and yellow orbs. "You like that man...that... _Kenshin_." He spat the name out like it was a disgrace to the language. "And I'm suspicious of that Sanosuke, too."

Kaoru hesitated before speaking. "I don't deny that Kenshin is very different from the men I have met before...but I think Sanosuke has his heart elsewhere."

"Not from where I stand," Yahiko replied. "A rooster keeps more than one chicken." Yahiko met his sisters eyes, something that he rarely did. "And if he's not careful, a wolf may take advantage of his carelessness."

Kaoru was silent. She knew what Yahiko was really saying under his speech: 'I don't like either of them, and unless they prove themselves, I will kill them if they try to win you otherwise.'

"Very well," was all Kaoru said, and without another word, Yahiko bobbed his head, and walked off in the direction whence they had came. Kaoru sighed as her brother left, and picked up her pace.

Back at the camp, Kenshin found that his headache had finally disappeared.

Megumi and Sanosuke had ended another of their arguments, and were now refusing to look at one another in agitated silence. Their arms folded, they sat looking in opposite directions, scowling like they had never before. However, every few moments, one of them would look over his or her should to sneak a peek at the other, but quickly look away when the latter glanced back as well.

_Such like kids..._ Kenshin thought fondly, chuckling slightly and closing his eyes to rest them. _Kaoru-dono..._

"Hey, Rooster," Megumi said at last, staring out into the sea.

"What, Fox?" replied Sanosuke, also not looking back.

Megumi paused. "...You're an idiot."

"And you're a vixen," Sanosuke said. Another silence came between them, until Sanosuke said to Megumi, "Hey."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you ugly," Sanosuke told her. "It's not true...and I'm sorry for biting your hand a few days ago." He paused, before asking, "Did the marks go away?"

Megumi looked down at her hand, where Sanosuke had voiced his pain back in the forest by clamping his teeth on her palm. "Yes. Thank you."

Sanosuke snuck a look over his shoulder, confused. "For _biting _you?"

Megumi almost laughed. "No," she said, "for being thoughtful enough to say you're sorry and actually mean it."

"Does that mean I win brownie points?" Sanosuke asked hopefully, smirking at the lady doctor's back.

Megumi leaned backwards, placing her palm behind her and turning to give Sanosuke a look. Sano gave her the sexiest smirkhe could, awaiting her answer.

Raising a dark brow, Megumi replied at last, "I don't see any brownies." She then turned away to resume looking out onto the ocean, her raven hair swirling like a long black cape about her shoulders.

Sanosuke did his best not to look irritated, though he was momentarily mesmirized by Megumi's shiny hair. _Geez... _he thought, and looked up at the blue sky with a loud sigh. _Tousan, of all the things you had taught me, among them was not how to leash a fox._

-

A day later, they arrived in a town by the sea. This, according to Anji, was a popular spot of transport and trade, so they could easily get a ship to the Main City. The best way to do so, Anji had said, was to get hired on a certain ship so to take advantage of the ride.

"As for Sanosuke, Kenshin, Yahiko, and I being hired, it won't be as much of a problem," Anji said, as they walked down the street, "as for you women. Megumi must keep her true job a secret, and so you and Kaoru would be best disguised as cooks."

Sanosuke snorted. "As long as Kaoru doesn't explode the food and sink the ship."

Feeling her temper rise (another thing they had discovered about Kaoru was that, despite her graceful attitude towards Kenshin and Yahiko, she had a fearsome temper), Kaoru barked, "Watch your mouth, or I'll catch up and stick my foot in it!"

Turning his head to look at Kaoru, Sanosuke stuck out his tongue. "Feh. As if you could, Miss Midget. You have to be at least three feet shorter than I am."

Kaoru fumed, and Yahiko growled. "It'd be better for you t'shut your mouth, Sanosuke, before it's not only Kaoru who begins to feel like killing you."

Sanosuke sweatdropped slightly, and did not reply. This was probably so, because two seconds later, he had rammed right into a tall man in a blue uniform. Backing up unevenly, the rest of the group watched as Sanosuke rubbed his nose, angry.

"Geez, why doncha watch where yer..." Sanosuke looked up into the face of a very tall, menacing man in his late thirties. His sable hair was cut short and slicked back, save for about five long and slender bangs that hung down in his face. A pair of impossibly narrowed, wicked yellow eyes bored into Sanosuke's face; they far outmatched even the creepiest of demon's...but they were definately human.

"Oi," Sano stammered, unwilling to be intimidated. "Mebbe you should get somethin' to make those eyes o'yers a little wider, 'cuz in case ya didn't notice, YOU RAN RIGHT INTA ME!"

Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko sweatdropped. Anji looked on emotionlessly, knowing that it was beyond him to prevent Sanosuke's temper from controlling his words and actions.

Without replying to the indignant teen, the tall, wolfish man put his palm on Sanosuke's forehead, and pushed him out of the way. Sanosuke, surprised by the unexpected force in the stranger's arm, stumbled aside.

Watching the man stalk off, Sanosuke scowled angrily. "What a jerk..."

"Are you alright, Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked, scratching his head sheepishly.

Before Sano could reply, Megumi smacked his forehead in punishment. "You idiot!" she barked. "I thought being a fighter was all about knowing how to analyze your enemies! Even I could tell that man was out of your league, and could have eaten you for breakfast if he wanted to, you stupid Rooster!"

"Hmph," Sanosuke muttered, rubbing his brow, causing his bandanna to slide a bit. "I wasn't scared o'him...what harm could a cricket-eyed ol' geezer do?"

Sighing in defeat, Megumi said to Kenshin, "Lets go."

Within the next twenty minutes, Anji found an inn that they could stay in, and by combining all the money they had together, Anji found that he and Kenshin combined had enough to pay for a room.

"Only one room?" Megumi said as they debated in the mediocre lobby. "''That's disgusting! There's no way I'm sharing a room with that perverted Rooster-Head!"

Sanosuke gave her a jaded look.

Kaoru pulled out her pack, glancing around the lobby. When she seemed satisfied no one was watching, she opened it slightly to show her companions. "Look," she said, and they did.

They all gasped, except for Yahiko, who knew the contents already. The pack was filled with money, maps, teasures, and useful gadgets such as a compass and a telescope. Kenshin was surprised to find that even a few small rubies and diamonds lay in the depths of the bag.

"This is amazing!" Megumi cried, excited. "With this, we could probably buy our own ship!"

"What for?" Anji said in reply. "We'll only use it once, I should think."

"You never know," Sano mumbled, and Megumi gave him an approving look. He smiled as well, looking now at the floor; his cheeks and ears reddened. _She smiled..._

Kaoru fished out a few choice coins, and handed them to Anji. "That's enough for another room," she told him. "So now, we can have two!" _Though, I can't see the problem sharing a room with Kenshin...it's not like Kenshin's so little a gentleman he'd try anything...because he's so..._

Megumi seemed pleased with this, while Sanosuke looked slightly disappointed.

Standing, Kenshin and Anji went to the counter to arrange a room. The clerk, a perky woman with a pleased smile, greeted them cheerfully. "Hallo there," she told them in a Kansai accent. "I'm Sekihara Tae. How can I help you?"

Kenshin smiled politely. "We would like two rooms, _de gozaru yo_!"

Tae told them the price, and Anji handed her the money. After swiftly and deftly calculating it, Tae gave them two keys and bid them a good afternoon. "Thank you," Kenshin said, and they both returned to the table.

"Done," Kenshin announced, handing Megumi a key. She tucked it into her pocket without a word.

Sanosuke looked about. "Hey," he said at last. "I wonder if they have a bar in this town, anyways."

"It's just like a Rooster like you to want to get drunk," Megumi muttered.

To her surprise, Sano blushed slightly. "Actually..." he mumbled, "I've never tasted _sake _before. We had too little money for it, and my Dad said it would put a bad influence on the...er, kids." Sano's eyes echoed with regret and grief for a moment, and his mouth pursed into a tight straight line; and for a moment, the man sitting in Sano's chair, wearing Sano's clothes, and wearing Sano's shoes; did not appear to be Sano at all.

"Oro?" Kenshin said, surprised as well, snapping Sano back to reality. "Never? It was one of my master's habits, to drink sake on a regular basis. I was brought up with it."

Anji said, "I haven't had a drink ever since fleeing from Shishio, and I don't want any."

"Kaoru won't let me," Yahiko said, scowling, "she says I'm too young."

Sanosuke looked excited. "Awright!" he yelled. "Then me, Kenshin, and Yahiko will go hunt down a bar, _ne_?"

"Absolutely not!" Kaoru barked. "Yahiko's too young to be drinking!"

The ten-year-old Yahiko scowled. "I can drink _sake _if I want to! Sanosuke said I could come, so I can and want to!"

"Yeah, Missy," Sanosuke said, leaning towards her and giving her the puppy eyes. "Let Yahiko come. I promise that nothin' bad will happen."

Kaoru hesitated, finding herself turning pink at Sanosuke's closeness. She did not see Kenshin's eyes narrow, on the other side of the table. But the swordsman said nothing. "I don't know..." Kaoru said.

"Please?" Sanosuke begged, pushing out his bottom lip for effect.

Giving in, Kaoru sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine! But you keep a good eye on him, you hear? And no more than one drink, for any of you! Don't come back drunk! Be back before dark!"

By this time, Sanosuke had dragged Kenshin and Yahiko to the door. "Yeah, I heard ya, Missy--'No less than one drink and stay out as long as ya want, and make sure to be drunker than skunks when ya come back'!"

"SANOSUKE!" Kaoru yelled, but Sanosuke had already shut the door. "That man is insufferable..."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "You just figured this out?"

-

"_Aku. Soku. Zan_."

Blood flew through the air like ocean waves, as a man hit the ground, dead. It was late at night, and the undercover assassin Hajime Saitou had finished off his latest target with ease, just outside the local bar. Flicking the blood from his sword, Saitou replaced it in its sheathe.

Pulling a slip of paper from his pocket, Saitou checked off the name of the victim. He had two assignments, and when he lowered his amber eyes to the next name, he was slightly amused.

"Kamiya Kaoru, female, 155 cm, black hair, blue eyes, age of seventeen. Often accompanied by a young boy or a wolf. Charged with extreme theft, assault of government enforcers, and disobedience to the government's commands and laws. Armed with a sword..."

Saitou pulled out a cigarette, and upon lighting it, he pressed the lit head into the paper. Catching it on fire, Saitou dropped it to the ground and watched it coil and dissapate.

Then putting the cigarette to his lips, Saitou thought back to the spiky-haired young man he had ran into earlier. He had a girl among his group that fit the description perfectly, and the boy at her side, as well.

"Hn." Saitou sneered, walking off down the alley. "Looks like I'm off Rooster hunting."

-

Sanosuke found himself giggling inanely as he took another drink of _sake_. Kenshin was swaying slightly at the bar counter, mumbling nonsense as he did so. Yahiko had passed out on the floor, but Sanosuke was unaware of any of this.

"Two 'undred bottle o'sh..._sake _on da wall...two bottle o'_sake_...take 'un down pash it 'round..." Sanosuke's tune was interrupted when he again felt the burning sensation inside his throat as he robotically took another drink of alcohol.

"Oi...'Shi..." Sanosuke stammered to the bar tender, named Aoshi. The fighter had discovered that his glass was now empty. "Hit me..."

Without a second thought, the emotionless, handsome but stiff-faced bartender socked Sanosuke upside the head. The young man fell right off his stool, and onto the hard wooden floor.

"Dammit!" Sanosuke yelled, his voice slurred. "I meant...a drink...bashtard..."

Aoshi pretended to be surprised at his mistake. "_Gomen nasai_, Sanosuke-_san_," Aoshi said, with hollow regret.

Sanosuke was so drunk, that no less than three minutes ago Sano had mistaken Aoshi (somehow, in his twisted little mind) to be a girl. When Sano tried to kiss him, Aoshi prevented him from doing so by handing Sanosuke another drink.

Sanosuke unevenly crawled back onto his bench. The room spun crazily in Sanosuke's eyes, and he grunted slightly when trying to make it stop.

"I think you've had enough, Sanosuke-_san_," Aoshi said, although Sano hardly understood anything he said. "You and Kenshin-_san _still need to return to your place of stay. The young one, as well."

Normally, Aoshi would have refused to give one as young as Yahiko a drink, but Sanosuke previously insisted that Yahiko had just turned thirteen, and they wanted to celebrate. Aoshi wasn't convinced when Sano added that Yahiko was simply small for his age, but he eventually gave in for the sake of business.

"Fox'll pick ush up," Sanosuke mumbled, grinning drunkenly. "Foxy..." He then went off into la-la land, think not-so-appropriate thoughts of Megumi.

Aoshi ignored him, rolling his eyes.

The door of the bar opened, and Aoshi looked up to find a tall man entering the building. Narrowing his dark eyes, Aoshi studied the man as he walked in. The stranger was tall, thin, sable-haired, and despite his slickness, he was intimidating and strong. A katana was slung at his side, and the man owned two glowing, yellow eyes. Sniffing slightly, Aoshi smelled the faint scent of blood about the man, and narrowed his eyes.

"_Konwanba_," Aoshi said, not bothering to say good night, since it would imply that it was very late, and discourage the customer. "Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

Sanosuke turned around to look at whom Aoshi was speaking to. His fuzzy brain recognized the wolfish man, and Sano sputtered, "_Oi_...you da bashtard who pushed me dis morning..._chikusho_...wanna fight?"

Saitou ignored the drunken youth momentarily, and studied his companion. He had already seen the unconcious boy on the floor, but didn't dwell on the sight. Instead, Saitou was much more interested in the drunken redhead.

"Hn." was all Saitou said aloud. After a closer look at the oblivious swordsman, he confirmed that within his ki dwelt a warrior's spirit, one that could foil his plans if he stayed to deal with him.

Saitou turned away to look at the babbling rooster-head. Gripping Sanosuke's shoulder, Saitou told him firmly, "_You _are coming with _me_."

Aoshi tensed, sensing the young man's fuzzy ki spike with indignation. A bar fight would most likely ensue.

"Get yer handsh offa me..." Sanosuke said, making a weak attempt to brush Saitou off. When it hit Sano that it wouldn't work, Sanosuke tried to punch the wolf, but it failed. Saitou dodged easily, and struck Sanosuke in the abdomen.

His eyes rolling up in the back of his head, Sanosuke slumped over Saitou's arm in a faint.

Saitou watched as Kenshin turned confusedly to see Saitou sling the lanky young man over his shoulder. "Ex...excuse me..." Kenshin stammered, for he was the cute and polite type of drunk. "What're you doing..._de gozaru_..._ka_?"

"I'll return your companion to you once I finish questioning him," Saitou said, turning about to leave.

Aoshi stopped him by saying, "Please put Sanosuke-_san _back in his seat."

"Are you to force me?" Saitou said, turning his head to smirk at the bartender.

Sighing and pulling aside the side of his long jacket, Aoshi revealed a weapon that Saitou recognized as something that appeared to be a long sword. "I will if needed," Aoshi replied.

A steely silence ensued, as the two intimidating men glowered at one another. Aoshi's onyx eyes bored into Saitou's gold, and for a moment lightening seem to flash between the two.

Saitou grinned at last. "I would kill you, but I have other business to attend. Besides..." Saitou's smirk did not flee. "Your bar has been quite useful to my assignments. I'll spare you this time around out of gratitude."

Quirking an eyebrow mockingly, Saitou turned on his heel to walk out of the tavern, Sanosuke still slung over his shoulder. Kenshin made to stop him, but instead tripped and landed on the floor. He fell unconcious, slipping into the world of dreams and oblivion.

Saitou paused and glanced at the two unconcious people at his feet, flicking his gold gaze back up to meet Aoshi's. Smirking again, Saitou snickered and walked out of the bar with his prisoner.

"Hey!" Aoshi ran out form behind the counter to make chase, but when he had reached the doorway, he had found that the wolfish man had disappeared. No trace was left, except the faint smell of cigarette smoke and blood.

__

End of Chapter Nine

MadiSano: Saitou! Yaay! ...Sort of. He's a bad guy so far, can you tell? (Snickers.) Misao arrives in the next chapter, and then we have Sano and Saitou fighting like cats and dogs. Rather, like Roosters and Wolves. Aoshi will have more interaction with the Kenshingumi henceforth; and I'm still debating on whether or not to let him and Misao come along on the journey. What do you guys think?

SHAUNTELL: Well, I've drawn a decent picture for R&R at last...yatta! It's not very good, so I'll have to do a remake of it because I kept erasing parts over and over again. Oh well! Lol! Hmm...as for ideas...well, you could always choose a scene from the fic. What would be really pretty, as a KK moment, would be Kenshin lying injured in the grass, with Kaoru hovering over him with angel wings (remember, Kenshin thought she was an angel when they first met?), holding Kenshin's face and looking him in the eyes. If you made Kenshin really dark and shadowy, and Kaoru really light and magical, it would take a great effect on the picture! It sounds a little complicated... but it would be really beautiful, I think. The surprised/mesmirized look on Kenshin's face...aww! Thanks for reviewing, and I look forward to hearing from you again!

CREWEL: I like it best when Sano makes the moves and Megumi reacts, and then Megumi surprises Sanosuke by romancing him when he least expects it...I'm thinking about putting some tragic events that'll pressure Sano and Meg's relationship, but of course it'll only be even more wonderful in the end! Sano's so sweet! Thanks very much!

STARSHIPDELTA: Writing Saitou and Aoshi is super fun! I'm still getting used to Aoshi, though...this is my first time using him, so I think I'll get in a bit deeper with his personality in the next chapter. He's really so very complex! Who knew? Lol! Saitou's just plan FUN to write! Next chapter, you get to see a lot more of him! Thanks so much, you're so funny and encouraging. See ya!

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: It's Yahiko's resemblance to Enishi that will cause suffering to strike. Not meaning to sound melodramatic, but...you'll find out. Later. As for Tomoe, I think she's...a female Aoshi? Lol--kidding, kidding! I think Kenshin's scar is the perfect symbol of Tomoe's presence in the RK story. She's the ending of the headless manslayer (when she died, Kenshin stopped killing blindly under the leadership of his revolutionary leader, Katsura), Tomoe's the beginning of the real Hitokiri Battousai (Kenshin started to kill with reason and respect after she died), and she is the thing that keeps Kaoru and Kenshin apart...Kenshin's x-shaped scar, the form of his sin and unforgiveness. She's the cold, inner beauty of Battousai the Manslayer, and she's the sweet sadness of Kenshin the Rurouni. Though she's my favorite over Kaoru, I like Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship MUCH better! After all, Kenshin thought of Tomoe as more of a comrade than lover, and he was only 14 when married, so how the heck would he know what love really is, anyways? Oh well, we're talking about Kenshin...so maybe he did! But Kaoru is definately Kenshin's true love, and unlike Tomoe, she succeeded to bring Kenshin true happiness. The OAVs are poor compared to the books--grr! The last one (Reflections) is awful--with a Tomoe-like Kaoru! Kenshin didn't fall in love with Kaoru because he saw Tomoe in her, but because she gladly gave him open honesty and love like Tomoe could not. Not to mention Kaoru matures realistically throughout the manga (the anime is so-so), unlike Tomoe, who suddenly rears out of character before her death in book 20. Even the author admits his disappointment in the fact...okay, I'm getting really critical! Oro! I'd better stop, before I flip out and hunt down Watsuki (the author) to rant in his face! Poor guy...lol. But the OAVs are poor compared to Watsuki's gorgeous masterpeice, even so. You really should read the manga sometime--all the way to book 22 is out in English, for $7.95 (at normal price)! Great...now I'm become a saleswoman! Aaah! Thanks very much!

-Buy your Sanosuke plush doll at amazon .com for $6.50, complete with Aku jacket and miniature Rurouni Kenshin tag!Squeeze it and it punches you! Producers will not be responsible for any critical and/or fatal injury to the buyer.-

Lol, I'm joking...see ya! _**And please review!**_

(Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, because I'm planning on taking over One Piece first. Shh--don't tell!)


	10. Chickenapped!

Chapter Ten: Chickenapped!

_"You really are stupid lately, aren't you, Sano?"_ Himura Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 14

"Sanosuke-san! Kenshin-san! Yahiko-kun, where are you?"

"Yahiko! Yahiko! Yahiko, where are you? Sanosuke? Kenshin!"

"Rooster Head! Sir Ken! Yahiko-kun!"

Anji, Megumi, and Kaoru proceeded through the streets, searching every alley for a sign of their friends. It was the morning after they had left, and none of them had returned. Kaoru was worried sick for Yahiko and Kenshin, and Megumi claimed she was ready to decapitate Sanosuke, because she was sure whatever happened was all his fault. Anji simply displayed concern for the entire trio.

"Where could they be!" Kaoru said, exasperated. "We've searched everywhere!"

Megumi paused, coming to Kaoru's side. "We've yet to look downtown."

"What!" Kaoru yelped. "It's got to be scary and dangerous there! What force on earth would cause Kenshin to go there?"

"Sanosuke," was Megumi's blunt reply.

Kaoru agreed. "Ah. Yes...then, let's go! Anji-san, come on!"

The giant followed the two young women as they dashed off down the streets in hopes of finding their friends.

-

_Okay, Sagara,_ thought Sanosuke, gritting his teeth._ You can do this. Toughen up. Just lift yer foot, an' give him a good kick..._

Sanosuke's black shoe rose slightly from the ground, lifting menacingly into the air. _I...I...I can't... _Sano's foot slumped back to the floorboards, and he sighed in defeat. It was impossible. Inconceivable. Unthinkable.

Sano simply, positively could _not _squish that evil spider.

It was quite big, actually; its hairy black body was about the size of two of Sano's knuckles. The creature was quite fixed on trying to get near enough to Sanosuke, and Sano had this terrifying suspicion that it intended to bite him.

Sanosuke woke up from his faint to find himself trapped in a dark, musty room. His wrists were chained behind his back. Sano was mortified to find that they were actually handcuffs.

The last thing Sano remembered was...was..._Oh yeah_, thought Sano, as he lashed out at the demonic spider to back it off. _There was me, Yahiko, and Kenshin...walking into that bar...and then the room started to spin...Yahiko passed out...Aoshi punched me...and then something about Megumi giving me a la--_

Sanosuke flushed scarlet. _No. Will. Not. Think. Naughty. Thoughts._ he decided firmly,_ That had been a dream, I'm sure._ He commanded himself to move on to his latest memory. _Then that squinty-eyed bastard came in...and then...nothing._

Sano sighed, unconciously grinding his heel into the floorboards. Which happened to be the place where the spider had been perching, and so it was squished with a squeak of Sanosuke's shoe. Sano stiffened, looking at the dead creature with disgusted horror.

Suddenly, the door opened. Bright light shined into the room, causing Sanosuke to wince and squeeze his eyes shut with a soft groan. "Damn..."

Upon hearing a footstep, Sano looked up to find the wolfish man from the other day towering over him. He looked even more intimidating, his face enshadowed by darkness with light dancing behind him, lighting the pupils of his golden eyes.

"_Oi_..." Sanosuke stammered, scowling. "What th'Hell do _you _want?"

The man sneered. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you busy?" Kneeling down besides Sanosuke, he wrenched Sano forwards and proceeded to unlock his restraint. Sano watched him out of the corner of his eye, wary of every move the stranger made.

As soon as the cuffs came undone, Sanosuke lunged into an attack. He figured that since this guy was nearing his fourties, he couldn't put up much of a fight compared to him, but Sano found himself proven immeasurably wrong.

Before Sanosuke's fist could collide with the golden-eyed male, the latter criss-crossed his wrists, seizing Sano's forearm. Without hesitation, the man flipped Sanosuke over his head and slammed him into the floor behind him.

Sanosuke groaned, pinching his eyes shut again as a ringing came to his ears.

"It's not wise to attack someone like that," Sanosuke's captor smirked. "It could get you killed."

_I didn't even see him move!_ Sanosuke realized, gritting his teeth again as he dared to open his eyes.

"Get up," the man commanded.

Grudgingly, and not without a death glare, Sanosuke got to his feet. Staggering slightly, Sano fixed his glare on the stranger angrily. "Would ya mind telling me--"

The stranger walked past him, pausing to look over his shoulder at the fuming youth. His bangs swung like vines in the wind as he did so, sweeping over the yellowness of his eyes and making them appear like clouds passing the sun. "Follow me. Don't try to run, either..."

As the elder man stalked out of the room, the katana at his side clinked menacingly, as though saying, 'You heard the man. Move it.'

Curious, Sanosuke felt inclined to do so. He followed the wolfish, powerful man into a well-decorated hallway; and then it occured to Sano that his prison had actually been a storage room. The man had quick, serious steps; his legs moved so quickly that Sano was forced to pick up his pace as well.

And then, quite suddenly, a weakness overtook Sano's knees. He hesitated and stopped walking, causing the other man to pause and turn around. "What?"

Sanosuke smiled sheepishly, clenching his fists over his stomach.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Really, _really _bad."

-

Kenshin opened his blurry lavender eyes, to find that he was lying on a soft futon, covered in warm blankets. The air about him was mild and clean, unlike the smokey atmosphere Kenshin had remembered at the bar.

Suddenly, a gut-wrenching fit overtook Kenshin's stomach, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Looking about furiously, Kenshin was more than relieved to see a wastebasket ready for him at his bedside. Lunging forwards, Kenshin hurled into the bucket, ridding his system of the upsetting presence of overpowering alcohol.

"Ugh..." Kenshin straightened his back, hardly feeling any better. It had been years since his last hangover, and now Kenshin remembered why. _Because it feels so awful... _

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, Kenshin sighed. Turning his head to look about the room curiously, Kenshin found himself in a comfortable room. Carpet of a rather peach color cloaked the floor, and pasty walls boxed Kenshin in. The window near his bed filtered in fresh sunlight, and the chirping of birds accompanied the sparkling, peaceful light. Also, when Kenshin looked to his right, he found his cape and sword lying neatly on a stand.

Getting up, Kenshin reclaimed his items, and headed out the door.

Kenshin entered a room that was a kitchen and a living room. The latter half was tiled floor, and cutely decorated with oak cabnets and a wooden stove. A dining table was tucked neatly in the kitchen, complete with a set of situated chairs. The other half of the room was carpeted and completely eqipped with pastel furniture, curtains hanging elegantly over the large windows. Black wood bordered the ceiling corners, forming an elegant web of darkness and light on the walls.

Simply, Kenshin felt that he had stumbled into a nobleman's house.

"Heeey, Aoshi-sama! He's awake!"

Kenshin looked just in time to see a short, yet long-legged girl bounding towards him. She was more cute than pretty, with big sparkling blue-green eyes and a wide grin. A perfectly constructed ponytail bounced around like a tail when she moved, and the girl wore a very odd outfit, one that would look normal on a young man rather than a woman. Even stranger: she actually looked quite fitting in them.

"Oro?" Kenshin sputtered, unsure of what to make of this strange girl.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly. "I'm Makimachi Misao!" Looking about and listening for footsteps, Misao leaned towards Kenshin and whispered, "But behind Aoshi-sama's back, you can call me Shinomori Misao, because that's my future last name...I'm going to marry Aoshi-sama, one day--"

"Misao, don't bother Kenshin-san."

Misao and Kenshin both jumped when they suddenly noticed Aoshi the bartender sitting in a nearby chair. "A-Aoshi-sama!" Misao said, smiling as though nothing had happened unusually. "Sure...sorry, Mister Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded, turning to Aoshi. "Aoshi-san...what happened...?"

Aoshi was sipping what appeared to be green tea. After raising the cups to his lips (reminding Kenshin very much of Anji), Aoshi replied, "Your young friend...Yahiko-kun, went off earlier to find the rest of your companions. Last night, you passed out as a strange man abducted your third comrade. I was unable to persuade him otherwise."

"S-Sanosuke!" Kenshin stammered, looking appalled.

Aoshi nodded, taking another drink of his tea. "Yes. By a tall man with slick sable hair and bright yellow eyes...I've never seen him before, save for sometimes he hangs around outside the bar."

"Hai..." Kenshin muttered, and bowed to Aoshi and Misao. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Thank you for caring for Yahiko and I, I very much appreciate it."

"Anytime," Aoshi said vaguely.

Misao grinned. "Yeah. Besides, Aoshi-sama only takes in the drunks who deserve it...the rest of 'em wake up on the sidewalk. But you seemed to be polite enough, even when drunk, so...besides, Aoshi-sama's so strong he'd be able to beat anyone who tried to threaten us! At the age of fifteen, he beat the town swordfighting champion!"

Aoshi closed his eyes. "That was before Shishio took hold of the country eleven years ago, and banned the teaching of swords outside the castle."

Misao itched her cheek sheepishly. "Yeah...but Aoshi-sama's still the strongest there is! No one can beat him!" She went right back into her religiously infatuated status concerning Aoshi.

Aoshi sipped his tea once more. "I suppose you'll be off to look for Sanosuke-san, then?"

Nodding, Kenshin replied, "Yes...I can't imagine the effect of him being in danger would have on some of our friends..." The redhead was actually referring to Megumi; but with a pit off irritation squirming in his belly, he had to admit Kaoru, as well.

"Ah...would one of them happen to be dubbed a fox?"

Kenshin looked up in surprise. "That is Sanosuke's nickname for Miss Megumi, _de gozaru yo_! How did you know that, Aoshi-san?"

Smirking slightly, Aoshi replied, "Last night, he kept yammering about a fox or some such creature...I had though he was going mad before I realized it must be his girlfriend or something."

Misao had gone into la-la land, probably wondering what sort of nickname her Lord Aoshi would give her in affection. Kenshin couldn't help but smile at her pleasantly dazed features; but turned his attention back to Aoshi.

Kenshin was about to point out that Megumi was most definately not Sano's girl, but decided to cut the topic short by saying, "Hai...well, I best be going...thank you so very much for your hospitality, and if there's any way I could repay you..."

"I'll be coming with you."

Kenshin took on a surprised expression, but quickly erased it so not to be rude. "O-oh...well, I suppose I could use some help looking for Sanosuke...and the others, but..."

Aoshi stood, setting down his tea and slipping on a trenchcoat that Kenshin couldn't help but admire. The white leather of a dragon's belly, with gold scales lining the inside of the broad collar...

"It was a family heirloom," Aoshi explained. Obviously, he had noticed Kenshin observing his coat. "My house was of royalty until Shishio took over. My father protested against Shishio doing so, for he..." Aoshi smiled secretly. "Never mind. But anyhow, my father was killed in action, and I took Misao from her perishing mother and came here to live. I've raised her ever since she was five, as homage to her parents and to mine."

Misao looked undeniably pleased at the whole situation, but said nothing of the topic.

"And what about you, Kenshin-san?" Misao asked perkily. "Are you some kind of desperado? I mean, with your spooky black cape and weirdo sword, you can't be an average scar-faced reheaded Joe, ya know--"

"Misao," Aoshi said firmly, and Misao ceased her chatter. He then turned to Kenshin to speak. "Kenshin-san, permit me to accompany you?"

Kenshin smiled. "Yes," he said, and Aoshi walked to the door. They were about to leave, when Misao spoke up from behind.

"A-Aoshi-sama!" she cried. Kenshin turned to find her suddenly donned in what looked like a mix of streetfighting clothes and a ninjutsu outfit. The only disturbing thing about this was that her shorts came up past the middle of her thighs, and Kenshin had to look away before Aoshi knew he had looked.

_How was I supposed to know she was going to be wearing her jammies, for God's sake!_ Kenshin thought, left brow twitching.

Aoshi looked at her, indifferent. "Misao, you'll stay. I don't want you to be endangered by anyone. Stay here."

Misao looked momentarily flabbergasted at Aoshi's voice of concern, but then fired back up with twice the gusto. "Aoshi-sama! For years, you and Uncle Hannya have trained me to be a first-class _kunoichi_! Why can't I go? Please!"

He gave her a look. "Because I know what is best." And, nudging Kenshin out the door and onto the street, Aoshi shut the door behind him.

The city looked as normal as ever; the sun was shining behind gray clouds, lighting the bright blue sky. The streets were alive with traffic, and when Kenshin looked among the crowds, he noticed quite a few government enforcers among them. Looking closer, his blood froze when he saw one of the TSC (Ten Swords Corps, if you have forgotten) from Megumi's village.

It was the man with many swords and tall, broom-like hair. He had a fairly innocent and casual expression on his face as he examined the crowds, as though he didn't expect anything unusual.

Aoshi noticed Kenshin's nervousness. "Kenshin-san? Are you all right?"

"That man..." Kenshin looked at Aoshi. "Aoshi-san, maybe it's best if I go alone. I don't want you to get into any sort of mess."

Aoshi examined Kenshin with his dark eyes. "You're in trouble with the government, aren't you?" Aoshi said at last.

"Ah..." Kenshin was never a good liar. He looked at Aoshi, and nodded stiffly. "I'm afraid so, Aoshi-san. I'll take my leave."

Before Kenshin could go, Aoshi gripped his shoulder. There was a sort of light dancing in his eyes. "What have you done, may I ask?"

Kenshin considered not answering, brushing Aoshi off, and walking away; but the reaction didn't seem to fit the situation. _I owe him for last night_...Kenshin thought, and replied softly, "I prevented the TSC from killing a lady doctor."

Aoshi grinned slightly. "So _you're _the Battousai."

"B-Battousai?" Kenshin stammered, confused. "What's that?"

Aoshi led Kenshin off the steps of his porch, and led him through the town. They were careful to keep clear of government dogs and keep an eye out for Sanosuke or Yahiko. Eventually, Aoshi found a wanted sign tacked up against a light pole.

It read, "Battousai the Manslayer--red hair, x-shaped scar, purple eyes. Real name unknown. Convicted of disobedience of the government's rule, the protection of an illegal surgeon, and the assault of TSC members. Please contact officials if you have any information about this man." Below the text and rough sketch of Kenshin, it read: "5000.00"

"Five thousand," Aoshi murmured. "Seems they're suspicious of you for more than saving a rogue damsel in distress, Kenshin-san...Manslayer? Did you kill anyone important?"

Kenshin shook his head, dumfounded. "No...no, I didn't..."

"Perhaps it's because of your sword?" Aoshi guessed. "The government also might have named you that, so that no one would help you escape."

The shorter man looked up at Aoshi nervously. "Are you...?"

"No, I won't tell," Aoshi said, grimacing slightly. "It'd take more than you to pursuade me to help out the government. To help...Shishio." His eyes darkened.

Kenshin sighed in relief. "Thank you. So very much..."

Aoshi studied him for a minute, before remarking, "You sure don't act like a swordsman, Kenshin-san. And you'd best put that hood up, before anyone recognizes you. It's better to look suspicious than to be caught."

Taking this as wise advice, Kenshin tugged the midnight hood over his fiery hair. Only his lavender eyes shone out from the shadow it cast.

"Wonderful. No one will suspect you," remarked Aoshi, with slight sarcasm. "Now, we'd best get searching for that friend of yours...he could be in danger."

Kenshin was about to sigh in defeat, when another wanted poster caught his attention. "S-Sanosuke!" he yelped, bounding over to inspect the paper intensely. Aoshi joined him.

"Sagara Sanosuke--brown hair, red bandanna, brown eyes. Convicted of disobedience of government's rule, and keeping illegal persons in residence. Please contact officials if you have any information about this man." Above the caption showed a drawing of a grinning, spiky-haired young man. At the bottom of the page, it read: "3500.00"

"Oh, no..." Kenshin gasped. "Sano..."

-

"What are you _doing _in there?" Saitou growled, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. The boy had been inside for over five minutes.

"What people normally do inside a bathroom," came the snotty reply.

Saitou hissed back, "For five damn minutes?" When another arrogant remark greeted him from the other side of the door, Saitou began to lose patience with the boy. "If you don't get out here, I'll bust down the door, slice out your liver and kidneys with the sharpest object nearby, while taking out a few broken rib fragments while I'm at it. If you want, you're brain can be replaced with toilet paper...not that it'd make much difference."

The young man snorted mockingly. "Like Hell, your gonna bust down the door."

Saitou replied with a menacing blow to the bathroom entrance, and he heard a surprised yelp from inside. "W-What th'Hell are you doin'!" the captive yelled. "You weren't serious about--"

Saitou kicked the door again. "Do I seem like the type to fool around?" he sneered, pulling out a cigarette. So far, he wasn't intending on breaking the door--he was simply trying to intimidate the youth into doing what Saitou wanted. But if things got too irritating...

"STOP THAT!" yelled the boy, when Saitou banged on the door again.

"Come out and make me," replied Saitou, taking a long draft of his cigarette.

There was a pause before the reply came. He sounded slightly nervous. "Hey...is that smoke I smell?"

"Yes," Saitou replied, smirking. "I've set fire to the bathroom door. Burning it down and barbecuing the annoying idiot inside sounds much more fun than simply kicking it down. Can't wait until you start screaming."

"YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" yelled the young man, bursting out of the bathroom and leaping into the hall in a leap-and-roll drill, only to find that there was, of course, no fire.

Saitou smirked once more, puffing on his cigarette as he watched a prominent vein appear on the boy's forehead. "Hey...you lied...there's no fire...!" the kid realized.

"Oh my _goodness_," Saitou said with a sneer, peering down sarcastically where the fire had supposedly been. "I'm so _pleased _that you've told me--I would have _never _noticed! I'm utterly _flabbergasted _at your intelligence...and look, you've even constructed a rope of towels to _escape _from the window in the bathroom. You sure fooled me."

Indeed, inside the bathroom, a makeshift rope was lying, pooled on the floor where it had been dropped. The young man looked sheepish, before asking curiously, "What's 'flabbergasted' mean?"

Saitou sighed, flicking his cigarette at the boy's shoe. He moved it out of the way just in time, kindly stomping it out right after. "You weirdo!" yelled the kid. "You coulda really set the place on fire! Didn't ya know, smoking's bad for you?"

"Hmph. While you're at it, go save the whales and begin a campaign to encourage recycling." Turning on his heel and signaling the youth to follow, Saitou led the loudmouthed young man down the hall again. Saitou expertly ignored his questions, obnoxious remarks, and annoyed glares issuing from the rooster-headed boy.

"What's your name, anyways?" the youth asked, daring to jab the older man in the shoulder. "Hey, I'm talkin' to you!"

"Hey, I'm ignoring you," replied Saitou in the same, mocking tone.

Steam spewed from the boy's ears as he yelled, "You could at least tell me yer damn name, already!"

"Saitou, Hajime Saitou."

"Never heard o'you," the kid said proudly. "But _I'm _Sagara Sanosuke!"

"Never heard of you," Saitou returned Sanosuke's comment, smirking when he heard him sigh in exasperation. _Sagara Sanosuke... _Saitou's brow furrowed for a moment. _I'm sure, though, that I actually have heard that name before...damn, I must be getting old. I can't remember._

After a moment, Sanosuke said, "You know what, Saitou? I _really _don't like you."

"You know what, Sanosuke? I really don't like _you_," Saitou parroted, without even looking at him.

Sanosuke fumed, angry at being mocked like so. He was silent for a bit, without speaking at all. Sanosuke simply glared menacingly at the back of the wolfish man's head, wondering if he could burn two perfect holes in that slick hair of his by simply glowering at him.

Just to see Saitou's reaction, Sanosuke hooked his forefingers around his lips and pulled a face, sticking his tongue out impishly.

Saitou twitched, and said firmly, "You look like a deformed rooster hybrid that has been crossed with some sort of brainless monkey--oh, I apologize. That's your _normal _face."

Sanosuke quit his grimace, outraged. "Cricket-eyed old man..." Sanosuke mumbled crossly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Evil geezer..."

Saitou didn't even bother to reply to the insult, as Megumi would have done. Instead, he awarded Sano with another of his evil smirks. "You wait to see how evil I am before doing injustice to the remark. I still need to question you."

"What?" Sanosuke stammered, astonished. "_Why_? Is it a crime to go to the bar, or what? Did I take your special stool and upset you because I wrinkled the groove in it from your pervy ol' ass?"

Saitou really wished that he could simply kill off the kid and be done with it. He was getting too full of himself, despite Saitou's hammering on Sano's self-image. "No. I need some information on one of your companions," Saitou answered, sliding open a door and shoving Sanosuke inside, ignoring the indignant remarks.

The room was darker than the hall, lit by a dimming gas lamp. Two chairs, facing one another, were present in the middle of the room. Weapons and such decorated the walls--already, Sano had picked out a massive axe, plotting to cleave Saitou's head.

Unfortunately, Sanosuke didn't get the chance. He was roughly shoved into the chair furthest from the door, and his wrists cuffed to the arms. "Hey--!" Sanosuke stammered, but Saitou ignored him.

"Be silent." Saitou sat down in the opposite chair, studying the fuming Rooster-Head glowering at him. "Do you have a friend by the name of Kamiya Kaoru?"

"Nope," lied Sanosuke.

Saitou narrowed his eyes evilly, and Sano quickly changed his mind when Saitou began to finger the hilt of his katana, while studying a particuarly sharp knife on the wall. "Well, I mean I--I have a friend named...erm, _Kaori_, but...no K-Kaoru. Sorry. Nope. Got the wrong guy. Sorry. Heh."

"Convincing." Saitou sneered. "Where can I find her?"

Sano looked up at the ceiling, pretending to not have heard Saitou. Deciding to cut the persuasion short, Saitou stood. Whipping out his sword so quickly that Sanosuke barely saw Saitou budge, the tip of Saitou's katana came flying towards Sano's face.

Uttering yelp, Sanosuke's eyes turned to swirls when the very tip of one of his unruly bangs was severed. In the same motion, Saitou returned his sword.

"Heh..." Sanosuke muttered, grinning in attempt to hide his fright. "Um...I th-think Kaoru--I-I mean, Kaori--is stayin' with K-Kenshin..."

"Kenshin?"

"Yeah," Sano muttered. "Her, um, _brother_. Yeah. K-Kenshin's this big, huge guy...a real muscle-head, y'know? Uses a big ol' zanbatou with an edge, and chews tobacco...spits like a camel, too...don't wanna get too close...and he's got these little yellow eyes peekin' out beneath his metal headband, a freaky spray-painted mohawk...and a big ol' bronze knuckles... heh, uh...he's, um...pretty intimidating."

Saitou glared at Sanosuke as though he wished to kill him. Which, he most likely did. "You..." Saitou said, pulling out another cigarette as he sat down, "...are the dumbest, saddest idiot to ever pollute the earth."

"I'M SERIOUS!" Sanosuke shouted, wriggling in his restraint. "You ever see a single guy schiscabob a flipping manta ray and fry it over a campfire, and EAT it? You ever see a single guy rope a couple o'sea turtles by using the freakin' hair on his back for rope? YOU EVER SEE A GUY WHO TOOK A CHOMP OUTTA HIS OWN SHOE AND KNOCK AN OFFICER OUT WITH IT BY SPITTIN' IT AT HIM?"

Saitou sighed, rubbing his temple. "This is going to be..._complicated_, isn't it?"

"Damn straight, it is!" Sanosuke answered proudly.

__

End of Chapter Ten

MadiSano: No personal comments here, except that...I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Hahaha... yet.

PSQUARE: Actually, I think you may have overlooked Megumi and Sanosuke's introduction to one another. Here it is: "And to think you actually cared what those thugs thought," the fighter growled sneeringly, "Miss…uh…"

"Megumi," she replied. "And for your information, _Roofie_, I don't appreciate anyone saying or thinking those sort of things about me!"

The boy sneered. "My name's Sanosuke, and I swear if you call me 'Roofie' one more time, I'm goin' to--to…" he drifted off, unsure of what to say next. He wanted to say 'throttle you', but he barely knew Megumi enough to threaten her like that without the confidence she knew he wouldn't.

So you see, they do tell one another their names. But thanks SO MUCH for making the comment... It made me think a bit more carefully. And also, I apologize for beginning SanoMeg so swiftly, and developing it so quickly. I realize now that Sano is going a little too fast to be realistic...man! (hits self over the head) Rats. I'm sorry... But your praise to me is so heartwarming! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You're a very inspiring reviewer, and I have come to respect you deeply already for your wise comments and such close observations. It's good to know I have someone who'll tell me if I've screwed up, but at the same time point out the good as well in an even balance! And as to Kaoru... I agree. Kaoru is a little OOC. And it saddens me to know that it's my fault! Waah! But I have such a hard time writing Kaoru... it's pretty much my first time writing her seriously, so I'll have to get a bit deeper into the fic until I get used to her character, I suppose! And Anji _should_ be stricter with his pupil. Now that I think of that, I suppose Anji was relying on Sanosuke's determination and angry spirit to lead him to the secret of the Two Layers...but even he didn't expect Megumi to come along! Heh.As for Sanosuke's perversity...okay, so I was having fun. I freely admit it. I brought out the little womanizer inside Sanosuke, that he only allows to show maybe twice every five books in the anime, or once every six anime episodes. But Sano does talk a bit aboutbrothels and things in the manga in the later books, freely and without shame.Of course, Kenshin's face is been red and and he's hissing at Sano to mind his manners. "Don't make me look like the only badboy, Kenshin!" is Sano's reply to that, but... y'know.I suppose I DID intensify Sano'sattitude in that area a little too much... oh well. But this may surprise you--althogh Sano may seem a bit pervy here, he's actually quite innocent when it comes to actual sex. Kind of like a middle school boy, who jabbers on and on about mature things, but when he gets down to it, he's as shy as anything. Have you ever seen/read Naruto?The main character, Naruto, is immature and perverse in the beginning due to severe trauma, and as the story grows on and his leadership and determination is demanded, Naruto must mature beyond that in order to survive. That's whatI plan for Sanosuke, as well--using Naruto's maturing as a model. Not copying, or anything, but just as a basic idea. Heh. Thanks also for the compliments on my spelling/grammer. MyMicrosoft Word program is down, so I have to use Wordpad. IT HAS NO SPELL CHECK AT ALL! So if you see a spellingerror, it's because I'm typing too fast, and my fingers stumbled. Also,when I save documents on fanfiction. net, it tends to make mistakes by joining mywords together.Lol. And oh my goodness, you caught Kikyo! No,don't worry...it's no crossover! Lol!No one else caught that--good job!Hahaha! I'm really impressed with you! I just liked the name Kikyo...no Inuyashas will be prowling about. No Shippo, no Miroku, or Shessomaru... lol. No worries. I hope I don't dissappoint you in my furtherupdates...thanks so much, andI hope to hear from you soon!

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: Ohhhh, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I was hoping Aoshi and Misao wouldn't be too much in demand, because I'd have such a time trying tokeep them all evenly into the story. I think we'll leave them behind (perhaps set them off on a journey of their own?), and maybe meet up with them again later! Umm...as forTomoe... I hope I don'tspoil anything for you by telling you this, but I'll tell you since you asked.BEWARE! SPOILERS AREPRESENT! Kenshin kills Tomoe on accident while trying to save her from evil government people while he's still Battousai. Before that, Kenshin always killed without real reasonunder the revolutionist's orders.His excuse was, "I am an assassin. Do not ask me why I kill you."But when he killed Tomoe, Kenshin understood the precious value of life, so he became an independant swordsman. He fought against the government still, but he was now only a warrior, and not an assassin. Thus, he became the Hitokiri Battousai of legend, because he finally came out into the open. Fouryears after Tomoe died, Kenshin left the sword and became Himura Kenshin, the wanderer. That's when he recieved the reversed-blade sword, from a friend.(Spoilers Ended.) Phew... if you didn't skip that, which I doubt you did (I'm trying to be courteous.), and didn't understand something, make sure to ask me about it. As for Yahiko, I think he's the perfect example of a Meiji swordsman. Young, hard-working, both a teacher and a student, eager to prove himself, with a strong sense of justice, a huge amount of determination, and the deep urge to protect the weak with his sword and spirit. Also, I do not think he was much like Kenshin when he was his age. At Kenshin's age or around that time, Kenshin was beaten, scrawny, and traumatized by death and disease. Sort of like in R&R, and then Kenshin was picked up by Hiko, as well just like in R&R. Kenshin was toughened and steeled by the training of Mitsurugi, trained to kill. Yahiko was trained to protect; two very different things. GREAT QUESTION! It made me think. Well, I hope to hear from you soon! Thanks a lot!

STARSHIPDELTA: Oh, I'm so glad you approve of Aoshi. I'll take your advice, and from this point on, try thinking a little more narrow-minded and a little dark when doing Aoshi, but then throw in some somber affection when he's dealing with Misao. Does that sound about right? I hope so. Tell me, please! And... how well is your approval of Saitou? Any suggestions on how I could do him a bit better? Thanks so, so much! Seeya!

ENCHANTEDSLEEPER: You made me laugh! Haha! You seem quite full of energy, that excites me. Okay, but if I take over OnePiece, and you RuroKen, you have to let me borrow Sano every weekend. Haha! Joking,joking... lol... thanks for the review!Bye!

Well, that's it, folks.But before you go, I have one... teensy..._**WARNING**_!Strange humor is present in the next chapter,I warn thee!This includes mischevious geisha, Saitou losing his temper,the revelation of a _very_ personal secret of Sano's, and Aoshi and Kenshin being trapped in a geisha house! Not to mention... well, I won't tell you anymore... it'll ruin parts, y'know? Well, I'll see ya soon, and PLEASE review! Love you!

-Buy your Hitokiri Battousai plush doll at amazon .com for $6.50, complete with katana and miniature Rurouni Kenshin tag! Squeeze it, and it'll slice out your jugular! Producers will not be responsible for any critical and/or (usually) fatal injury to the buyer.-

Joking again... Ja ne!


	11. Rescued, sort of!

Chapter Eleven: Rescued...sort of.

_"KENSHIN, YOU JERK! SANOSUKE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, SURE! BUT YOU?"--_Kamiya Kaoru, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 3

Kenshin and Aoshi were sitting at a local ramen stand. They had no luck or lead on Sanosuke or the yellow-eyed man, and decided to take a lunch break.

Kenshin swallowed his noodles, casting Aoshi a look. "You know she's following us, don't you?"

"Yes." Aoshi nodded, stirring his soup with the cheap chopsticks.

Misao had followed them from Aoshi's house, playing ninja-girl as she crept along in the crouds, hoping to follow the two until they had no choice but to let her come. She was now hiding behind a nearby trashcan, sneaking looks out at Kenshin and Aoshi to see if they had moved yet.

"Are you going to tell her to go home, _de gozaru ka_?" Kenshin inquired Aoshi.

The latter didn't respond for a moment. "No. She'll lose us eventually," he said at last.

Kenshin doubted this, but went back to silently munching his noodles. When they were finished, they paid and left, strolling down the busy streets.

"Where are your friends staying?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin began leading him in the direction of the hotel. "An inn nearby...though I doubt they are there any longer. They're probably out searching for us, since we did not return last night, _de gozaru_."

There was a particularly guilty and worried look in Kenshin's eyes that compelled Aoshi to ask, "Among those companions, your girlfriend?"

"N-_Nani_?" Kenshin stammered, wondering of how Aoshi could possibly know that he had been thinking of blue-eyed Kaoru. "N-no...not my girlfriend...I don't have one..."

Aoshi straightened the collar of his coat, and said nothing.

When the reached the hotel room that Kenshin had rented, he opened it to find some of their possessions put in the proper places. Some of Anji's bags and such were propped up against the far wall, near the window. There were two beds and a couch, and already Kenshin knew that Sanosuke would be the one taking the couch.

_If we ever find him,_ Kenshin thought heavily, turning to see Sanosuke's traveling blanket, bag, and spare bandages strewn carelessly on the sofa.

Moving next door to the girl's room, Kenshin hesitantly knocked before entering. Of course, no one was inside; but he wanted to make sure. Inside, Megumi's doctor possessions were neatly placed on her bedside table, and Kaoru's bag flopped obviously in the corner, a few coins lying on the floor.

"Hm," said Aoshi. "It seems you have a variety of company...a religious man, from the Bible in the other room; a doctor, a treasure-hunter, and from the bandages and blankets on the sofa...a leper?"

Kenshin almost laughed. "No...a fistfighter, actually."

Aoshi made a soft chuckling noise, but was cut off when suddenly a black shape tackled him to the floor. "What are you doing in _onee-san's _room?" the wolf snarled in the surprised bartender's face.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin cried. "Leave him be, it's only Aoshi--!"

Yahiko gave Kenshin a menacing growl, his golden eyes narrowing angrily. "She's not here! It's all your fault we were seperated--you and that stupid Rooster-Head! My sister might be in danger, or worse; all because you forced me to go drinking with you!"

"What?" Kenshin said, shocked. "Yahiko, you said you wanted to go--"

Yahiko seemed to be on the edge of panic, jumping off Aoshi and pacing about the room. "She left her treasure here--she never leaves that behind! So carelessly, when Kaoru worked so hard to win it--something's wrong! Maybe she was kidnapped!"

His tail frizzled up at the thought, a chill racing down Yahiko's spine. "_Kami-sama_!"

Aoshi sat up, quite confused. "Am I to understand that...?"

"Yes," Kenshin sighed heavily. This man was getting to know too much, too quickly. "Yahiko is a wolf changeling."

Aoshi nodded, saying nothing once more. They watched the poor wolf boy continue his rant, jumping onto Kaoru's bed, and then onto the couch; and onto the windowsill to desperately get a bird's-eye view of the city.

"My Lord, she could be ANYWHERE!" Yahiko yelled, now passing the point of franticness. "Anywhere, I tell you..."

"Yahiko," Kenshin said, trying to calm the youth down. "Kaoru-san is probably fine. There's no need to worry, she has Miss Megumi and Anji-san with her--"

Yahiko suddenly transformed into a human again, seizing Kenshin's collar and shaking him angrily. "You--don't--understand!" Yahiko snarled, for every word giving Kenshin a shake. "Kaoru--might--need--my--help! I--won't--rest--until--she's--in--my--sight--again! That--stupid--Rooster--might--be--trying--to--hit--on--her--or--something!"

Kenshin's eyes were now swirls, and he stammered, "Yahiko you should try to--oro!--calm down, that you--oro!--should, before you--oro!--kill me, _de gozaru_--oro!"

Yahiko ran out of breath, and released Kenshin. "What's your excuse? Where did my sister go?"

"Kaoru-san and Megumi-san are most likely out looking for us, along with Anji." said Kenshin. "Right now, we're trying to find Sanosuke, though... he's been kidnapped, and we're worried that he could be in extreme danger."

Yahiko was outraged. "You're looking for that idiot instead of my sister!" he shouted. "You really are a weak good-for-nothing! Anji must be nuts to think you're the rightful heir to the throne! Out to ensure a worthless idiot's safety over a missing woman! Hmph!"

And he promptly stormed out of the room.

There was a little silence as Kenshin turned to look sheepishly at Aoshi. Aoshi had an eyebrow raised, looking at the poor man like a teacher catching his pupil cheating. "'The rightful heir to the throne', eh?" Aoshi said after a minute. "It seems there is, indeed, a lot more to you than meets the eye, Kenshin-san."

"I suppose so," Kenshin answered sheepishly, "even to my own eyes, _de gozaru _yo."

-

"_Kowareru hodo aishitemo_--!"

"Stop singing."

"_Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai_--!"

"I will kill you."

"_Junjou na kanjou wa karamawari_--!"

Saitou was quietly losing his mind. The idiot Bird-Head had refused to answer any more of his questions, and had taken up singing as loudly as he could. Sano had already gone through two others.

Sanosuke was quite pleased with the wolfish man's reaction (from the way Saitou's left eye twitched, it was quite easy to tell he was irritated), and sang even louder.

****

"I love you _sae ienaideiru _my heeaaaaaaaaart!"

Saitou had enough. His headache that had been threatening to surface had pounced into full attack. Drawing his sword, he pressed it to Sanosuke's nose and told him in a dead serious voice, "If _one _unbidden peep comes from you, I will use my sword in the mose unpleasant mannerisms that I can think of."

Sanosuke knew that Saitou wasn't the type of guy to easily lose his composure. He smirked against the razor blade of Saitou's sword. Just as Saitou pulled away, Sano whispered in a barely audible voice: "Peep!"

Instead of turning around again to face him, Saitou kicked backwards, managing to hit the seat of Sanosuke's chair. Toppling backwards, Sano let out a frightened yelp.

Now lying on the floor, strapped to the chair, Sanosuke found that Saitou had left the room...most likely to go smoke outside, in peace, and free of singing roosters.

"Great," Sano smirked to himself, "now I just gotta escape somehow."

Twitching to the left, Sano figured that wriggling wouldn't do much else besides give him sore spots on his wrists. Screaming for help wouldn't do, either--Saitou would hear him first and kill him without hesitation. The _Futae No Kiwami _was no help, since Sano's arms were tied down.

There was only one other option.

"Okay, _Kami_," Sanosuke prayed out loud. "I've gotten in trouble again...erm, I need some help...getting out of this chair. I'm strapped down, as you can see, so would you mind sending someone my way who can help me get free?"

Silence.

Sanosuke waited...and then he heard _voices_.

Female voices.

Wondering who it could be, Sanosuke tensed as the door opened. He focused his ears, as an elegant voice said, "And this is where Saitou-_san _keeps all of his weaponry, and where he questions the--oh my goodness!"

Sanosuke wanted to die. Who else had tip-toed through the door than a trio of _geisha_, or female entertainers. _No, Kami! No, Kami! _he repeated over in his mind. _NOT WOMEN! NO! ANYONE ELSE BUT--!_

"Why, there's a boy in here!" one _geisha _cried, as the three of them padded over to inspect the restrained fighter. Her long blonde hair was swirled up in a fancy haircut with a red-brown pin. "And he's_ tied up_, too..."

They giggled, and Sanosuke glared at them. "Oh my," the second _geisha _whispered. She had long, curly black hair and dead green eyes. Sanosuke's face was turning red by simply looking at her; she was gorgeous. "He's certainly not in a very pleasant mood..."

"I bet we can fix that," the third _geisha _giggled. She had sleek brown hair that was slung over her shoulder in a loose ponytail, jewels and sparkling hairpeices intertwined.

"Leave me alone," Sanosuke grumbled, indeed hoping they would. _Megumi, Megumi, MEGUMI! THINK OF MEGUMI_! "I'm waiting for someone."

One laughed. "Tied up? Hun, either you're waiting to be killed or you're waiting for a good time. Come with us!"

The third _geisha _picked up a hatchet from the wall, marching over to Sano. She raised it over her head, savoring the terrified look on Sanosuke's face before bringing it down on his wrist.

His handcuffs cracked, and Sanosuke found that his right arm had been freed. "Awright..." he mumbled, grinning. He ignored the _geisha _momentarily, using a light Two-Layers to destroy his other restraint.

The girls were impressed. "Oooh, did you see that?" one asked the other as Sanosuke got to his feet. "He's so strong! And so _young_!" That sent them into another fit of giggles.

Sanosuke, red-faced, attempted to sneak out of the room and escape these dangerously beautiful women. Unfortunately, one caught his arm and held him back. "Where are you going?" she pouted. "You said you'd come with us!"

"I...I really--" Sanosuke stammered, turning redder by the minute. The other _geisha _snickered in the background, amused by Sano's innocent nervousness. "I really don't--I can't--I mean, no...I mean...I didn't say--"

"Come." the raven-haired _geisha _whispered, taking Sano from the brunette and leading him down the hall. Sanosuke squirmed fitfully in her firm grasp, but he was unwilling to hurt her.

"I really have to go--if Saitou finds me--!"

"Saitou-san won't," the geisha whispered. "Saitou-san is smoking outside, and won't be back in for a few minutes...he wouldn't intrude on a _geisha _and her customer...he knows better. Mother would have his head."

"_Nani_?" Sanosuke muttered. "Mother?"

"In a geisha house, or an _okiya_," the raven-haired _geisha _whispered in her soft voice, "there is a woman who is in charge of the _geisha _living there: we are required to call her Mother... Saitou-san is renting the upstairs of our okiya so that he may conduct his business for the government, and remain inconspicuous. My name is Rei."

Sanosuke's face was utterly scarlet as Rei pushed him into an empty room. He stumbled, and fell backwards onto the floor. As the _giesha _closed the door, Sanosuke sat up and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Rei-san...I think--" Sano tried to speak, but was cut off when Rei turned about and put a slender finger to Sanosuke's lips.

She looked right into his eyes, pretending like she didn't know Sanosuke was a blushing, seventeen-year-old mess. "Hush."

"I don't wanna 'hush'," Sano shot back, narrowing his eyes.

Rei seemed to find this amusing, because she laughed. "I didn't catch your name," she said softly, kneeling down before him.

"Uhm..." Sano hesitated. _Why give this girl my name? Because_, Sano realized, _somehow, she'd know I was lying if I didn't_. "S-Sagara...Sanosuke..."

"Why, Sagara-san," Rei told him sleekly, feigning surprise, "if I didn't know better, I'd say Sagara-san was _intimidated _by me!" She smiled, as though she were joking.

Sanosuke tried to maintain a poker face, but in the presence of this oddly melencholy beauty, it was quite hard. "I am _not _intimidated. I ain't afraid o'nothin'."

She snickered, and Sano began to get this odd wish that she was actually a guy so he could beat the stuffing out of her. "Surely, Sagara-san must be afraid of something..."

_Spiders,_ Sano thought. But of course, he wouldn't tell anyone that. _Death?_ Sanosuke wondered._ No._ Then it hit him, and before he could quite process it, Sanosuke had uttered the word, "Failure."

Rei looked surprised at his somber answer. "Ah...Sagara-san is afraid to fail. Of course, Sagara-san has to do badly in some things, am I wrong?"

Sanosuke looked at Rei strangely. "Yeah...some things..."

"Well, I simply cannot play Go," Rei announced in her quiet voice, though she sounded quite jaded at the thought. "Suko-chan and Mimi-chan...my friends that you met earlier... are simply wonderful at it! And I fail to take a single peice of the other's. It's quite awful, don't you think?"

Sanosuke had hardly an idea of Go. He knew what it was, but had no idea of how to play. Unsure of what to say, he mumbled, "You've gotta be belittling yourself, Rei-san..." He froze and flushed scarlet, realizing that he had just allowed himself to flirt with the _geisha _across from him.

Rei smiled in victory, though it normally would have been simply a smile. "You're too kind, Sagara-san...mm!" Rei suddenly flipped out an elaborate fan, gasping. "My, it's so hot in here, Sagara-san! Don't you think?"

_MY GOD, I'M GONNA DIE!_ Sanosuke, in reply, gave a nervous little shrug. His inner thoughts barely showed through to expression, for he was frozen stiff._ MEGUMI! Think of Megumi...ano, Megumi's hair! Megumi has nice hair...wait...who the Hell gives a crap about the hair! Uhm...Megumi's legs! Wait, no, I've never seen her legs. She wears a long skirt. Er...how about her--_

"Yes, it's definately warm," Rei sighed, flapping her fan. "Aren't you warm, too, Sagara-san?"

"N-Not really..." Sano tried to say, but instead of that; he found himself shrugging again.

Rei got to her feet, and padded silently over to him in her cotton socks. Sanosuke stared at her as she knelt down next to him, allowing herself to curl her arm around his and fan the both of them.

The cool air did nothing to slay Sanosuke's fiery face, but it banished most of the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. Rei leaned her head on Sano's shoulder, and pretended to be shocked at how stiff and nervous Sano was.

"Sagara-san, are you ill? You are so warm," Rei said, perfectly expressionless.

"Uh--erm--no--I mean, yeah...I mean, I just...sort of...er...gotta...gotta go to the bathroom!" Sanosuke said at last, and inwardly praised God for the idea.

Rei wasn't to let him go so easily. "Let me accompany Sagara-san."

"Huh!" Sanosuke stammered, looking at Rei as though he hadn't heard her correctly. _She didn't say that--oh nooo, she did NOT say that! GOD SAVE ME! _

Helping Sano to his feet, Rei put a hand on his partially bare chest and whispered, "It's custom for a _geisha _to guide their customers to the bathroom..." she giggled, as Sanosuke's face contorted in dread. "...I can see that Sagara-san has not had much experience in a _geisha's _presence, am I wrong? Sagara-san still has his privacy, of course...unless you'd rather not."

Rei's eyes flicked to lower territory for a moment, before glancing up to see Sanosuke's utterly embarrassed expression. She snickered, and led him into the hall.

"Does Sagara-san like the okiya?" Rei whispered to him, smiling. When Sano mumbled something under his breath, Rei said, "Sagara-san is so quiet! A boy of his age should be outspoken and excessive in courting young ladies. Does Sagara-san have anyone special?"

_What kind of question is that, coming from a geisha?_ Sanosuke wondered, and shrugged. "Sorta." he whispered, eyes clouding at the thought of Megumi, and how she treated him like a annoying brat. How he wished for her to simply...just smile a real, happy smile...at him, just once...

Rei's face momentarily contorted in a wicked grin at Sanosuke's far-off expression. She tugged at his sleeve, smiling. "Why, how wonderful, Sagara-san! I'm sure she is very lucky to have caught your attention. You seem quite stand-offish--"

"There you are!"

Sanosuke's face contorted in terror as Saitou came dashing down the hall. Rei looked surprised, and said, "Why, Saitou-san! Can you possibly know Sagara-san?"

"Out of the way," Saitou said rudely, gripping Sano's collar and proceeding to drag him down the hall. Wrestling free, Sanosuke pushed Saitou away. The elder man glared at him, as the two men turned to face one another with evil glowers.

Sano folded his arms, scowling. "I answered yer damned questions, old man. Now leave me alone, already! I--"

"You're going to come with me whether you like it or not," Saitou hissed in an uncanny, intimidating voice, making Sanosuke's eyes widen. "I'm not going to have you go off and tell your snotty little friends about me. You were brought here, and you're going to stay here."

Sano wasn't sure what to say as Saitou took another step forwards. Sanosuke stepped back, feeling fear arise in him as Saitou pushed his sword out of the sheathe, ready to draw.

And, then, quite suddenly--Rei was there. She smiled behind her hand, and cried, "Why, Saitou-san! I never Saitou-san and Sagara-san had a relationship! I apologize, Sagara-san...no wonder you seemed so _nervous _around me..."

Sanosuke glowered at her. "That's sick!" he yelled angrily. "I would never even go _near _that bastard! He's a stuck-up, cruel, bloodthirsty--**_MAN_**!"

"Tell me something I _haven't _bragged about," Saitou growled, and then turned to Rei. He was beginning to get a headache again--and not because of his cigarettes. "Leave."

Rei's eyes narrowed. "Saitou-san knows quite well that it is not his place to order me around. I am currently entertaining Sagara-san, and it is mother's blunt orders for Saitou-san never to interrupt such things. If Saitou-san continues to make a bother of himself, then Mother will most likely kick him out."

Before Saitou could up and kill her for the heck of it, Rei added, "Besides, what kind of _geisha _would I be if I let a handsome boy like Sagara-san escape to the afterlife as a virgin?"

Sanosuke's face exploded into a bright, bright red; and he yelled at her, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

-

Kenshin stared at Aoshi in disbelief. "How--or _why_--would Sanosuke end up in there!"

Aoshi rolled his eyes. "It's the only place we haven't checked yet, Kenshin-san. We'll simply step inside and take a look around. We're not here for anything else."

"If you insist..." Kenshin sighed, covering his eyes with a hand. This _is going to be a disaster... _Kenshin thought, as he followed Aoshi into the gates of the local _geisha _lounge. He looked around back into the street suspiciously, and sighed. Misao had lost their trail, and wasn't to be seen.

Turning about, Kenshin entered the front yard of the okiya. The gardens were bright and decorative, with ponds and plants and a narrow stone walkway, leading up to the building before them.

Several entertainers were exploring the gardens, and called friendly hellos upon spotting the two handsome men. Kenshin's face burned bright scarlet, while Aoshi's remained expressionless...as usual.

When they had finally made it through the door and into the front room, they proceeded to take off their shoes.

A lively young woman greeted them. "Why, hello! I've never met such people before, must you be new? Are you here to see someone specific?"

"Actually," Aoshi said in his majestic voice. Kenshin was amused but embarassed to see the girl blush a bit and give him a rather lovesick look. "We're here to see a friend of ours...we were wondering if he's here."

"May I ask his name?" the woman inquired, turning her gaze to inspect Kenshin with great interest. Kenshin looked shyly at the floor, his face scarlet. He dared to glance up at Aoshi.

Aoshi met Kenshin's eyes for a brief moment, before replying to the doorgirl, "I'm afraid we're here on the motive of a friend of his, that he intended on meeting today. We were only given his description, and the possibility that he might be seeing this okiya today."

"And his description?" the girl said, looking back up at Aoshi.

"Tall, black hair, and frightening yellow eyes," Aoshi replied. "He sometimes carries a _katana_, and has the tendency to smoke."

The girl, at first, didn't know what to say. "I..." she mumbled, but then spoke in a clear voice. "I'm afraid Saitou-san is unavailable right now. He's speaking with a guest, and--"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

All three of them jumped in surprise at the terrified cry that issued from the ceiling. "That sounded like Sanosuke!" Kenshin cried, and began racing up the stairs. Aoshi followed directly after, ignoring the protests of the doorgirl.

"No, wait!" the woman shouted. "You can't go up there! Come back!"

Racing down the hallway, following the desperate cries of a frightened Rooster, Aoshi and Kenshin were relieved to find him at last.

Suddenly, Kenshin froze. Aoshi used his almighty _ninjutsu _skills to come to an abrupt halt, preventing himself from bowling Kenshin over. Looking up, Aoshi found what had disturbed Kenshin so.

Three lovely geisha were attempting to force Sanosuke into a secluded room, where it was obvious of what they planned to do to him. He gripped the ground, scrabbling desperately at the _tatami _floor.

"NO! LET--ME--_GO_!" Sanosuke yelled, trying to squirm his way out of their arms. "GET _OFF _ME! I'M--I'M ENGAGED! I'M MARRIED! I'VE--_HEY_! URK--LEGGO! _OI_, DON'T--STOP THAT!"

One _geisha _had discovered Sano's discreet weakness. Wiggling her long fingers over his abdomen, Sanosuke began to laugh hysterically. "He's ticklish!" the _geisha _announced, and immediately the trio went away at tickling Sano all over.

"NOOOO!" Sanosuke howled, writhing. He fell backwards, flying inside the room due to the sudden release of force; causing the _geisha _to squeal and burst into giggles.

"We've got him!" one yelled from inside the room. "Shut the door!"

"NO! NO! NO! HELP MEEE! ANYONE--SOMEONE! SAITOU, YOU JERK, HELP MEEEE!"

A smirking geisha emerged in the doorway, about to shut it. Then she spotted Aoshi and Kenshin standing, dumbfounded, in the hall. She smiled sweetly, and cried, "My, what do we have here? Two striking gentlemen just outside the door! And they're just as handsome as Sagara-san..."

Kenshin sweatdropped, glancing at Aoshi. "I thought _geisha _were nice ladies who poured tea at parties," he murmured to him, looking unnerved.

Aoshi sighed. "Apparently, not these ones."

"Why don't you come in with Sagara-san?" the _geisha _offered sleekly, slipping over to Kenshin. The wanderer's eyes grew huge, but the lady seemed undeterred as she put a seductive hand on Kenshin's chest. "Maybe you could give him some tips to feel more comfortable." Her hand slid up Kenshin's chest, his neck, so that the geisha was gently gripping Kenshin's chin.

The poor redhead had never been so traumatized in his life. And then--

"GET YOUR HANDS OFFA ME! GIT! AWAY! GRR!"

Of course, it was not Kenshin who said these things, though the geisha that had been touching him spun around to discover the shouting one. Kenshin was relieved to be released, and backed up a good five feet.

Sanosuke burst out into the hallway, tripping over his own feet and landing smack on his face. His jacket was missing, and a few suspicious red marks dotted his chest and neck. His face flushed, eyes wide in terror; Sanosuke didn't care whether he appeared cowardly or not as he got to his feet and hid behind Kenshin.

"_Kami_, Kenshin! Where've you been? I've been through Hell since you... you... you... _ABANDONED _ME, YOU ROTTEN DRUNK!" Sanosuke gave the small man a good thump on the head. "As your apology, use your Hiten-Mitsurugi-Whatchamacallits on these vicious beasts!"

Kenshin went spinney-eyed, mumbling, "_Gomen_, Sano...I was worried about you, that I was... but I had no idea your kidnapper would take you to a... place like _this_..."

"Isn't it obvious?" Sanosuke hissed, shaking the poor man relentlessly. "Saitou wanted to torture me! So he sent all these crazy women after me! Look what they've done--they're vampires! They tried to chomp out my jugular and suck my blood! See?"

Sanosuke pointed shakily to a particular red blotch on his neck. "They're evil demons, all of them!"

Kenshin sweatdropped. "Actually, Sano... I don't think that's quite it..."

But Sano was too hysterical to listen. "Let's leave, before they get evil _kitsune _and _tanuki _for reinforcements! Maybe even some _oni _and those weird little nut-eating fuzzy animals--squirrels! Damn, you ever been bit by a squirrel? They're the meanest little monsters you'd ever meet, I tell you! Almost as bad as women!"

Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin and began dragging him down the hall. He royally ignored Aoshi, but the tall man didn't take offense. The teen was obviously traumatized.

"Sagara-saaaan!" came a feminine, amused call.

"QUICK! RUUUUN! THEY'RE AFTER US!" Sanosuke screamed, about to take off running when he noticed Rei standing a few feet behind them.

Rei was holding his jacket in her hands, smirking. "You've forgotten something."

Sanosuke stared helplessly at his hostage coat. "That's mine..." he mumbled, holding out an arm as though he was restricted by some invisible barrier from dashing to his beloved jacket.

"Well, aren't you going to come and get it?" Rei asked sweetly, cocking her head to one side, innocently.

Sanosuke felt heat rise to his face. "I...I..." he wasn't sure of what to do or say--if he tried to get at his jacket, then he would most likely be attacked by _geisha _again. But if he walked away bare-chested, Megumi might see those 'vampire bites' on his body...

_I can't have Megumi thinking I'm a demon!_ Sanosuke thought desperately. She'll hate me and--and--and-- "GIMME MY JACKET!" he roared, charging at Rei in determination to reclaim his coat.

"Sano! Watch out!" Kenshin cried, but it was too late.

Suddenly, Sanosuke saw stars. Something evil had slapped him right upside the head, and when Sano turned to look, he saw the scolding face of a fox.

"Naaa?" Sanosuke stammered. He meant to say 'Nani?', but only half the word came out. "Fox...?"

"YOU UTTER, SICK PERVERT!" she screamed, beating him over the head with a purse. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! KAORU, ANJI AND I SPENT ALL MORNING LOOKING FOR YOU AND THIS IS WHERE WE FIND YOU? IN A PLACE LIKE THIS! YOU ARE A _ROTTEN _MAN! AUGH!"

Turning on her heel, Megumi marched down the hall to Kenshin, giving him a glare. She did the same to Aoshi, though Aoshi had no idea of who she could possibly be.

Kaoru, accompanied by Yahiko, came racing down the hallway, yelling, "Hey, Megumi! Did you find them--what the..."

Kaoru's mouth fell open at the sight of one stoic Aoshi, one ashamed Kenshin, and one hickey-covered Sano. "What in the world is going on!" she cried. She looked at Aoshi in realization. "You must be Shinomori Aoshi!"

"I am," Aoshi replied, wondering how this girl knew his name

"Misao's here," Kaoru explained. "She's been looking for you--we found her sobbing on the street curb... she said she saw you and Kenshin go inside a _geisha _house...something about you not loving her anymore, or something..."

Aoshi's face contorted in horror.

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Why bother chasing after a bunch of sick men, anyways?"

"I don't know!" Megumi said loudly, glaring at Sanosuke angrily. "Especially one like _that_!" She jabbed her forefinger accusingly at the Rooster, making him flinch as though he had been cut.

"I don't get it..." Sanosuke scratched his head. "What did I...? It's not my fault they tried to freakin' _eat _me!"

"I'll explain it later," Kenshin sighed, rubbing his temple. He then turned to Megumi and Kaoru, saying cheerfully, "Why don't we all discuss this over a nice dinner, _de gozaru ka_? This seems to be such an innapropriate place..."

Sanosuke took the opportunity to snatch his jacket out of Rei's fingers, putting it on and giving the geisha an evil glare. She giggled, and walked away.

"Yes, and I suppose you'll count on Kaoru to buy?" Megumi snapped, but she was still looking angrily at Sano. "I declare it a poor idea, if so."

Scratching his hair, Sanosuke continuously blushed. "I'll do whatever... I don't care..."

Megumi grit her teeth in rage. "Yes, I suppose men tend to be like that, when they've just had SEX!" Spinning about on her heel, Megumi jadedly growled to Kaoru, "Come on, Kaoru-san. Let's find Misao-chan, and get out of here."

Sanosuke's mouth formed the perfect shape of an O, as the realization of what exactly had taken place hit him. _So that's why... k'so! Shit, they're prostitutes! _The undeniably, uniquely intelligent Rooster nearly fainted on the spot.

Kaoru nodded, seemingly on the brink of tears. _Kenshin...he didn't really...did he? _she wondered, but then sniffed the tears back and smothered her broken expression. _But I am not weak! I am strong, and I...I don't need Kenshin, if he's so desperate that he'd go to someplace like this! So what if I have a crush on him... he doesn't even know I exist._

Storming after Megumi, Kaoru barely noticed as Yahiko followed her. He paused before turning the corner with the two girls, looked back at the confused and ashamed men, and let out a deep, angry growl.

"Serves you," Yahiko hissed, smirking. He then turned the corner, and out of sight.

A little silence ensued, as Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Kenshin stood in the hallway. They all were looking at their shoes, even though they had done nothing exactly wrong. Aoshi and Kenshin had entered the _okiya _only to find and rescue Sano, and Sano had been protesting against the _geisha _for the entire time.

_I made Misao-chan cry?_ Aoshi thought. _Misao... I must have really hurt her..._ Aoshi fiddled with the strap of his jacket, his eyebrows descending into a displeased frown._ She must not know... how much I love her... _Aoshi sighed softly, looking up at the ceiling without moving his head._ What have I done to deserve such a thing as Misao's love, when I cannot even live up to it?_

Sanosuke leaned against the wall, hugging his jacket tightly closed. Self-hatred and the bitter presence of regret colored his hazel eyes._ Megumi must really hate me now... _he thought, biting his lip. _So much for your smooth, sexy moves, Sagara. _He sighed, closing his eyes.

Kenshin continuously stared at the corner where Kaoru had gone. _Miss Kaoru... she looked so upset... for just a moment, but she looked like she was about to weep... was she upset over me? _A smile of flattered disbelief overtook Kenshin's lips, but it quickly disappeared. _Or was it..._

Yahiko's words flew back to Kenshin: _"That stupid Rooster might be hitting on her, or something!"_

The memory of Sanosuke persuading Kaoru to let them go drinking leapt at Kenshin as well. How red she turned, and how close Sano scooted to Kaoru to get her attention...

All the memories Kenshin had of Sanosuke interacting even a little with Kaoru flashed before Kenshin's eyes as he grew more and more tense. How Sanosuke leapt in to protect Kaoru from being killed by that Kairyuu pirate...or how about when Sano returned from the battle, and fell asleep next to Kaoru...or when they were standing on the beach looking out at the sea, Sano had been standing right behind Kaoru...

And Megumi, who obviously had feelings for the idiot, was always uneasy and jealous of Kaoru whenever Sanosuke had even been near her...that was a dead giveaway...

A pit of the ugliest, angriest feeling balled up inside Kenshin's gut. His eyes hardened and narrowed, his fingers crunching violently into fists at his side. He glowered at the lovesick boy, wishing that Sanosuke would simply...

...back off.

Reversed blade or no, nothing stopped Himura Kenshin from beating threatening competition in such away they'd never dare to defy him ever again. And Sanosuke had awoken the rage of the Battousai, the flipside of Kenshin's reversed-blade sword. Jealousy in the truest sense, but rage.

The oblivious Sano sighed from across the hall, ruffling his messy hair anxiously.

End of Chapter Eleven

MadiSano: SEVERE BOREDOM AND SELF-ANGER DUE TO NOT UPDATING CAUSED STRANGE, NO-PLOT HUMOR TO APPEAR IN THE CHAPTER THAT YOU HAVE JUST READ. HUMOR-RELIEF WAS NEEDED SINCE THE AUTHOR HAS BEEN TORTURED FOR THE LAST PAST WEEK WITH TESTS AND SUCH. Anyways, the plot will resume in the next chapter, so don't worry.I've actually figured out how totake my insanity and put it into the story! Yay! So this wasn't completely retarded... Ijust needed some way tosave Sano, and reuinite him with Kenshin and Aoshi, and get the girls totally ticked with their men. You'll see soon enough...

STARSHIPDELTA: I'm glad you like Misao. I'm planning on weaving in some AoshiMisao pairing in here...if you can't tell already. Lol. Thanks for the info about Aoshi, and I'm glad I'm writing Saitou well enough. He might have been a little OOC in this chapter, but I was a little desperate, sinceit seems Ihaven't updated in ages. And I solemnly swear that once RK is taken over, Aoshi and Saitou will be lawfully handed over to you. Bound with iron-twined ropes and handcuffed as well, so the only fuss they'll make while you drag them home is verbal. Okay, you might wanna gag them... Saitou gets pretty nasty when he's mad... lol! See ya!

CREWEL: I thought I'd let you know. SM moments will become more often from this point onwards! Yaaay! See ya!

MISSTEAK: I realize, you're right! Aoshi is smirking too much, so I've edited this chapter so that he's a bit more expressionless. I'll try to satisfy that from now on. Thanks so much! And Shesshomaru...hehehe, he is...undescribably awesomely...undesribably awesome! Lol!

ENCHANTED SLEEPER: Ah, rhyming! Man, it's contagious! I started rhyming after reading your review...it was so funny! And yes, Sano's price upon his head would eventually sink into his thick Rooster hair, and we'd have to shave him bald to get it out. Heck, he'd grow his hair back overnight, so... haha, see ya!

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: Aoshi's past will be revealed in later chapters. Heh. As to the money currency, I wasn't sure of what to use. I don't know how to count Japanese yen or sen or whatever the heck they're called (lol), but I decided it would be too boring to use American money. But then I just decided I would use US dollars...so whatever price you read here is equivelant to the US amount, but it isn't really our money. Get it?I hope so. As to your reply of my opinion on Yahiko... now that I think about it, I agree with you overall. About Kaoru and the Jasmine flower, I don't get it either. I mean, there are romance fics where Kenshin or Sano or Aoshi or whoever is supposed to be with Kaoru leans in towards her and catches the scent of jasmine, and thinks it's pretty. My opinion? I've smelled jasmine before in bath supplies. I do NOT like it. You know why? It smells like something my grandma would wear! So that means... Kaoru smells like an old lady? And the RK guys think it's ATTRACTIVE? Oro...I won't even try to figure this out... lol. I've only read in fanfics that Kaoru smells of jasmine, never in the manga. But if I had to pick, I'd say Kaoru resembles a blue violet. When I study a blue cluster of violets, I see a lot of Kaoru's traits: a smooth, gentle outside, with relaxed colors (this shows Kaoru's outside, her pretty blue eyes and beautiful smile), and a vibrant splash of yellow in the center, which resembles Kaoru's passionate and determined spirit. The violets often comes in clusters, so that shows me that she works well with others and loves to be with friends, and never wants to be alone. And Kaoru goes on and on in the anime/manga of how she never wants to be alone again. I'm really not all that experienced with flower types, so that's pretty much the only flower I can think of! Heh. I tried my best. Ja!

TENSHI N'ONGAKU:Lol! I'm glad you're pleased with my updates (sorry, this one was a bit late) and my writing. This chapter was a bit strange, but I need some humor, since trauma is on its way! Lol! I'm a crazy person living in my downstairs at the age of thirteen, hissing at people when they try to kick me off the internet. It's my computer! Mine! ...Okay, I'll calm down now...and no, I don't hiss at people when they ask to use the computer... okay, yes, I'm officially flipping out! I have to go get ready for the next chapter, so I can get back into my normal updating process. Lol. Thanks for the encouragement...see ya!

SHAUNTELL: I did know that geisha were usually simple entertainers at first, but since Meiji is all about westernization (as you said), I decided to give my geisha a bit more flirty character. Believe it or not, I actually useda mix of Megumi and Tomoe to create her! Wow--scary! Lol! Really, the only purpose for me to do the whole geisha thing was to put some humor in the story, relieve my stress, reunite Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano; give Saitou a bit of a lead on Kaoru, and laugh at the fact that Sano's a virgin. Lol, a guy like him...who knew? I suppose he had a pretty tight schedule at home, what, working all the time and spending the rest of it sleeping, eating, and having fun with his family. Besides, with a dad like Souzou, I don't think Sano was exactly brought up like that... ah well. Kenshin's getting irritated, too! I plan on really agitating him and getting him into a few fights in the next chapter, along with some Kenshin thinking about Kaoru stuffs. And plotting to bite off any man's head if he dare lay a hand on Kenshin's Kaoru. Oro. Lol. See ya, and thanks...

Well, that's about it, minna. Hope you liked it...if I get enough reviews, I'll update tomorrow night or on Sunday. Heh. Ja!


	12. The Splitting of Ties, KenshinvsKamatari

Chapter Twelve: The Splitting of Ties/Kenshin vs. Kamatari!

_"To save Kaoru-dono...I will once again become the hitokiri."_ --Hitokiri Battousai, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 2

Kenshin stiffly led Aoshi and Sanosuke out of the okiya, his eyes narrowed and angry. He refused to look at anyone, especially Sano. The other two of the group exchanged worried looks, confused as to why Kenshin seemed so out of character, and angry.

They exited the building without trouble, entering the gardens. Kenshin did not look back at his companions even once, and strode on as though he refused to acknowlege either of them.

Stepping out into the street, Kenshin twitched when he heard a familiar voice: "It's understandable to be upset, Kenshin-san. But must you take it out on your friends, as well?" Anji was leaning against the gates of the okiya, apparently waiting for them to come out.

Aoshi and Sanosuke joined Kenshin on the street, but still the swordsman ignored them. "I wish to be alone," Kenshin spat, and Aoshi and Sanosuke started at his angry tone, and the lack of a_ de gozaru_.

"Hey, Kenshin...what's up?" Sano tried to put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, but Kenshin smacked it away.

"_Don't touch me_!" Kenshin snarled, attracting looks from passerby.

Anji, Sano, and Aoshi stared at him with evident worry, noting the frightening slants of Kenshin's eyes, and the yellow flecks dancing inside them. Looking up into the evening sky, Kenshin growled, "Let's get back to the inn. Aoshi, Misao's probably there with the others."

Kenshin then stalked off down the road, apparently not caring whether they followed him or not.

"What is wrong with Kenshin-san?" Aoshi mumbled to Sanosuke.

"Not sure, Iceshi," Sano murmured back. Aoshi twitched at his usage of an irritating nickname, but listened as Sano continued, "I think he's upset about the girls...but I don't see why he'd be so mad at us...and why he'd snap at me like that. Do you think he blames it on me?"

Aoshi looked down at the confused teenager, replying, "I think Kenshin-san has more a complex soul that we can begin to understand...and I...have the strangest feeling..." Looking up to watch Kenshin's disappearing back, Aoshi finished, "...that I have met him before, long, long ago..."

Anji smirked. "We should get going."

-

Kenshin cut through a dark alley, as a shortcut to the inn. His ki spiked with anger--_Sanosuke's such a ditz_, Kenshin thought angrily. _How can he be so stupid, and foolish? It's going to get him killed someday... _

"You're rage is smothering your senses, sir," spoke a voice from behind, "You ought to be more open-minded."

Kenshin whirled around, his hand on his sword, ready to strike. But instead, he found naught but a woman looking at him...but as Kenshin's eyes centered on her, he found so much more.

She was a bit taller than he was, wearing a white kimono with soft grey speckles and a dark blue obi. Her two small feet were pressed together, like the pastel lips on her face; and like the both of them, they were unexplainably elegant. Her midnight, light-riveted hair was tied sleekly into a loose ponytail, the purple tie wrapped tightly around the center of the length of her hair. But what caught Kenshin's eye the most, was her deep, black eyes. Not a flicker of life, a flicker of light; they were simply two reflectionless orbs of shadow.

Kenshin caught his breath, taking in the possesive scent of white plums, and asked, "W... Who are you...?"

"Yukishiro Tomoe," the dead-eyed beauty replied in a voice that matched, "but it means little to you."

Kenshin stared still, unable to understand what had come over him. _It is not attraction...but rather, a magnetism of fate? Maybe so._ Kenshin looked at Tomoe, and then said softly, "I am honored to meet you, Tomoe-dono. May I ask, what is such a...sophisticated person doing all alone in these alleys?"

"Looking," Tomoe replied vaguely, glancing from side to side as though to prove it. She then asked Kenshin, "But it's rude to ask a lady's name without first offering yours."

"Ah...Kenshin," Kenshin replied, feeling a bit out of place. "My name is Kenshin...I am not sure of my last name, so I'm afraid I cannot tell you. May I ask, what thing is so important that Tomoe-dono would risk her safety to come for it here?"

Tomoe sighed, looking about, her midnight hair slipping across her shoulders like a river of ink gone astray. "Not a thing...but a whom," she said softly.

"Whom?" Kenshin quoted. "Then, maybe I can be of some assistance to Tomoe-dono?"

With movements resembling that of a doe perking up when upon the realization that a hunter is near, Tomoe looked directly into Kenshin's gold-flecked eyes. "This is not the best place to talk, Kenshin-san. Whether you follow me or go your seperate way, it doesn't bother me."

She then bowed, and continued on her way down the alley with a click-click-click of her heels. Kenshin stood, confused, until he saw a familiar figure heading into the mouth of the alley from which Kenshin had came.

"Shoot." Kenshin backed up and desperately looked for a place to hide as the giant scythe TSC came walking down the alley.

Tomoe had disappeared, and now Kenshin was face-to-face with a surprised but pleased government officer. The undecipherable person of gender smiled sweetly at the sight of the disheveled Kenshin, and chirped, "What do we have here? Battousai the Manslayer, isn't it? I do believe we've met."

"I really have no wish to fight you," Kenshin sighed.

The scythe looked at Kenshin for a moment, before smirking. "You know, you're cuter than what I remember! Too bad you've irritated Shishio-sama, ne?"

Ignoring the comment, Kenshin said, "I'll be leaving."

Suddenly, a counterwieght shot around through the air, and whipped a set of chains around Kenshin's arms. His wrists pinned to his sides, Kenshin found himself unable to move. Tracing the chains with his eyes, Kenshin found that they, indeed, ensued from the TSC's scythe.

"Now, now," the strange he-she beamed, cocking his head to one side. "I can't have you wander away again, or Shishio-sama will be dreadfully upset! After all, it's not everyday a young man who looks precisely like Himura crosses your path." The beaming smile turned into a malicious grin. "How delighted your uncle will be to see you, Shinta-san."

Kenshin's eyes widened, and he gasped, "What do you--?"

"Surely, you haven't forgotten me, Shinta," the girl-boy smirked. "Kamatari, whom Shishio-sama always ordered to babysit you or pick up your snotty little toys?" Kamatari looked to the side, sighing. "But, of course, I suppose I have to thank you...after all, if it hadn't been for you, I'd still be lounging around in the castle with nothing to do...such fun to hunt fugitives...but you should have seen your father die."

Kamatari leered at him, grinning wide. "It was...such a pleasure to see him drown in his own blood, gagging and writhing as he died..."

"W-What?" Kenshin stammered, his narrowed eyes widening.

"Oh yes," Kamatari snickered, taking a step closer as he winded up his chains. "His scream when Shishio-sama ran him through, just underneath the ribs and out the collar bone..." Kamatari licked his lips, smirking. "Shishio-sama is so eloquent with a blade, isn't he?"

Kenshin's jaw dropped. "No..." Colors and images swirled and flickered before Kenshin's eyes--the recollections of that dream he had...just before he met Kaoru...

_Kyoko-san...tousan...okkasan...Shinta...Shishio-nii..._ Kenshin eyes widened in horror, and a flicker of yellow and red swirled in his pupils. He couldn't see--he seemed to be on fire. His whole world was burning--dissolving--and no one could stop it.

It was agnozing, the shadows and flames surrounding him, gnawing at the very marrow of his bones--his brain seemed to be withering, his hearing exploding into a volume like no other, an ashy taste overtaking his mouth, and his blood evaportating into the very air...he was dying someone else's death, in his own mind.

"_SHISHIO-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!"

The very words burst from Kenshin's lips as a scream of terror, as he regained conciousness. He awoke to find himself still standing in the alley, with Kamatari looking at him like he was facing God Himself in full wrath against the darkness of Evil.

"What is this...devilry...?" Kamatari gasped, backing away clumsily.

Unsure of what Kamatari meant, Kenshin found that if he looked to his left, his sakabatou was on fire. With a roaring hiss, a flaming dragon slipped from the sheathe, and ate away the chains that restricted Kenshin's arms. They dissolved like melting butter, as the dragon slipped around Kenshin's torso, swallowing the chains whole with its fanged mouth wide.

When Kenshin was free, the dragon let a hiss and then died out, into the air. The flames erupting from Kenshin's _sakabatou _perished as well, flickering down into a low measure.

There was a little silence, as Kenshin slowly raised his eyes to meet Kamatari's. The TSC official was shaking in terror, gripping his scythe tightly. Sweat ran in rivers down his arms and face, and Kamatari eventually clenched his teeth, and got into a battle stance.

"I-I-I don't c-care whether you h-have any a-advantages," Kamatari hissed, though his eyes betrayed the thought. "I-I swore allegiance t-to Shishio-sama, a-and I'll k-keep it... n-not even the Battousai can overcome my passion! If you w-won't come quietly th-then I'll have to destroy you! N-No one disobeys Shishio-sama!"

With a roar, Kamatari charged at Kenshin angrily. Lifting his sythe high, Kamatari was about to swing it upon Kenshin when suddenly, Kenshin drew his sakabatou.

Lifting it with awesome speed vertically into the air, Kenshin shouted, "_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu--_**DORYUUSEN**!" Smashing the tip of the blade into the rough turf of the alleyway, Kenshin flung chunks of earth at Kamatari.

The peices slammed into Kamatari with agonizing force, but Kamatari endured. Screaming, "I don't care whether Shishio-sama wants you or not! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Kamatari swung his scythe upon Kenshin with angry power.

Then Kenshin disappeared. Seconds later, with a flicker of movement, Kenshin reappeared on the inside of Kamatari's blade, face-to-face with the TSC.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu_," Kenshin said softly, as Kamatari's face contorted in shock. "_Soryuusen_!"

The Sakabatou Shinuchi flickered with lightening as it repeatedly struck Kamatari with multiple, successive blows. Not one missed, and Kamatari was sent flying into the air with the final blow. Kenshin ducked as the scythe flew into the air, and Kenshin tensed into a battle position, ready to destroy the weapon once and for all.

Kamatari's scythe was about to come down on Kenshin's head when he yelled, "_RYUUHOSEN_!" The sharp edge of the Sakabatou was flipped into usage, and Kenshin swung upwards to strike the center of the weapon.

Sliced into halves, the giant scythe of Kamatari was flung into two opposite directions, deemed useless. Kamatari lie unconcious in the corner, breathing faintly.

Returning his sword to his sheathe, Kenshin paused. "What shall I do with him...?" Kenshin wondered aloud. "I cannot kill him, or return him to the government ...and I suppose I'll just have to leave him here, _de gozaru yo_."

And then it hit Kenshin that he wasn't angry anymore. Why had he been in the first place...? _Oh yes_, Kenshin thought, his eyes darkening. _Sanosuke. _

-

Sanosuke stood outside Megumi and Kaoru's room, hesitantly pressing an ear to the door. Aoshi and Anji had stayed in the lobby to drink coffee and discuss matters, and so Sano had taken up the opportunity to check in on the girls. He was especially worried about Megumi; but for Aoshi's sake, he'd get the scoop on Misao as well.

Aoshi had told Sanosuke about Misao, the hyper ninja girl whom treated him as both a father, brother, and crush... though Aoshi had a hard time expressing his feelings in return. Not to mention the nine-year age difference...Misao was sixteen, while Aoshi was twenty-five.

Sanosuke listened through the wood, trying to percieve the noises from within. He heard consistant sobbing, of which he knew couldn't be Megumi or Kaoru, so he supposed it must be Misao. Obviously, she was quite upset.

_Iceshi... you gotta talk to this girl before she tries to jump out the window or somethin'... _Sano thought, biting his lip._ Either that, or she's gonna flood the place._

Then Sano heard Kaoru's voice. "I can't believe them! You... you don't really suppose, Megumi... that they did go there to...?"

"Why else would they be there?" Megumi's voice sighed. "To get those women's autographs?"

There was a silence, before Misao's shaky voice stammered, "I... can't believe Aoshi-sama w-would do that... h-he's alway b-been such a great p-person... so loyal and thoughtful to me, e-even though h-he hardly shows it in expressions...in h-his words...his actions...w-why?"

And she broke down into sobs again.

_Man, she is melodramatic! _Sano thought, gritting his teeth.

"Megumi..." Kaoru said. "...um, not to be rude... but... aren't you the slightest bit... _concerned _about Sanosuke...? You treated him awfully harsh..."

"Well, he deserved it!" Megumi's biting reply tore the air, and Sano's heart as well. "If he's as much a pig as to go to a place like that, why have interest in such an air-head? All's men think about is sex, revenge, and money, anyways. I don't need him...he's just a little boy, bent on destroying his own dreams and potential. If he has any left, that is."

"_Megumi_...!" came Kaoru's horrified gasp.

Sano felt like he had been ripped to shreds by Saitou's _Nihoun-tou_. His fingernails dug into the wood beneath them; and slowly, Sano backed away from the door. Staring at it, as though he couldn't believe what he had heard from the other side, Sanosuke felt a burning sensation in his throat.

It was almost like he had been drinking again, only instead of fluid going down his esophagus, fluid was rising up. It centered around his eyelashes, bringing the most peculiar, itchy, and heavy feeling to them. Sano knew what it was.

Tears.

_I'm crying..._ Sano looked down at his hands, as a few droplets of salty water spilled over and landed in his palms. The blood dripping from his nails, due to digging into the door, mixed in with his tears and created a stinging sensation on his bandaged hands. _It's like rain... damn it, I'm crying over that bitch...? _

_But this would have never happened, if...if I hadn't been so eager to be...if I hadn't been so eager to do something I know I shouldn't,_ Sanosuke thought, as his tears increased._ And now, Megumi despises me... it's all my fault, that Misao's crying... that Kenshin hates us... that Kaoru's heart is broken... and that Megumi detests my existence like I do the government's._

_It's all my own damned fault. I deserved every one of those words._

Sano looked down at his hands, as a few droplets of salty water spilled over and landed in his palms. The blood dripping from his nails, due to digging into the door, mixed in with his tears and created a stinging sensation on his bandaged hands. 

Sanosuke placed one of his burning hands against the door to keep his stability. _Why do I always cry...? _he wondered, watching as the blood from his hands stained the door. _My body's weak, my mind submissive, my senses dead, and my heart... I'm not sure if I even have one, anymore... _

_It's time,_ Sanosuke decided, an eerie smile flickering over his lips, _that I leave._ Clenching his fist over the doorway, Sanosuke left a bloody handmark, with the spongy remains of bloody bandages.

-

Kaoru opened the door, frowning. "I'm sure I had heard something out here," she announced, but found nothing. Nothing at all.

Glancing down the hallway, she only found a maid exiting the corridor to go down the stairs, and into the lobby. No one else was in the hall, not even a mouse. But of course, inns aren't supposed to have mice. So Kaoru instead decided that no one else was in the hall, not even the room service commitee. _Then again_, she decided, _room service is at nine in the morning--_

"K-Kaoru-san!" came Misao's horrified stammer. "Look at the door!"

Kaoru turned, and cried out in horror. There, in the middle of the doorway, was a bloody right hand print. It was faded in some places, meaning that the person must have been wearing a glove, or something over their hand. The wood was damp and fresh, so it must have been made a few minutes ago.

Megumi, who had been in the bathroom, came out. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at the two girls as though questioning their sanity. "I was gone for two minutes, and suddenly a crisis occurs? What else could go wrong?" The corners of Megumi's lips quirked into a sneer, but only for a second.

"Megumi-san," Misao whispered, "The doorway..."

Megumi looked, and spotted the handprint immediately. Walking up to the splotch, next to Kaoru, Megumi inspected it for a minute. "Hmm...it was made recently, and it looks like the blood issued from the fingertips. See? There are deep cresent-shaped marks in the wood...and then, something must have covered the person's palm, because the blood is lessened in that area."

Hovering her hand to match it to the print, Megumi concluded, "It's a man's hand."

"It's too big to be Kenshin's," Kaoru said, in relief.

"And the fingers are too long to be Aoshi-sama's," Misao said softly.

"It's too small to be Anji-san's..." Megumi added.

There was a silence...a very, horrified silence. At last, Kaoru spoke. "Sanosuke must have come upstairs to talk to you, Megumi-san, when he overheard us speaking..."

Megumi put a hand over her mouth in horror. "That means, he...he...oh _Kami-sama_, I have to find him!" Dashing to get her overcoat, Megumi slipped it on over her kimono. Kaoru and Misao had never seen Megumi move so quickly, or be in such a panic.

"I thought you hated him," Kaoru said softly.

Megumi gave her a glare that Kaoru flinched at. "How can you say that?" Megumi cried. "What? My Lord, you two are the blindest fools on the face of the planet--if I don't find Sanosuke soon, who knows what he'll do! Can't you see from the handprint he left, he might be injured! I must find him, he's hurt! As a doctor, it's my job to ensure my patient's life."

Seizing her handbag, Megumi nodded to Kaoru and said, "You get that tall man to talk to Misao, and quick! And you need to speak to Sir Ken, too, Kaoru--he seemed quite upset when we left. Goodbye!"

And Megumi dashed out the door.

-

Aoshi and Anji were in the middle of discussing the government's wrongs when Megumi came click-clacking down the stairs. She rushed to their table, cutting off their conversation. They both seemed quite surprised at the lady doctor's panic.

"Have you seen Sanosuke?" she gasped, out of breath.

A smile flickered over Anji's lips. "No...he went upstairs fifteen minutes ago, and hasn't come down since. I think he was going to try to talk to you...didn't he come in...?" Anji's smile died slightly.

"No," Megumi said, her voice cracking. "No, he didn't..."

"Miss Megumi?" Aoshi said, taking Megumi's wrist in his strong fingers. "What's wrong? What has Sanosuke done?"

Megumi tore out of his grasp, throwing up her arms in exasperation. "Who knows! His hands... oh, Lord, help me find him...I'm afraid he'll...the things I said...!"

And the fox doc ran right back up the stairs, without another word.

Anji and Aoshi looked at each other, confused. "Did you...?" Aoshi began to ask, but Anji cut him off.

"It's better to not try to understand them," Anji said. "It'll only confuse you, anyways. It even confuses Sanosuke and Megumi themselves, so how can you expect to understand?"

"Ah. Yes." Aoshi nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "We should check on them, though."

"Yes," Anji said, standing.

-

Megumi burst into the boy's room without hesitation. She flew across the apartment, yelling, "Sanosuke? Sanosuke? Where are you?"

She halted, noticing that the window was open. Peeking over the windowsill, Megumi was relieved to find that Sano had not committed suicide or anything ridiculous like that.

Turning about, Megumi noticed Sanosuke had changed his bandages by himself. He left the bloodstained ones on the table, and when Megumi drew near, she found he had written on them as well.

Hey

Sorry if I worried anyone. I've messed up a lot lately, so I'm gonna go and figure some stuff out by myself. Thanks for trying to help, anyways...go on and get Shishio without me. I'm just bent on destroying my own dreams and potential, anyways. Sure we'll probably meet up...sooner or later. Good luck with the Missy, Kenshin, and get Shishio good... thanks Anji, and I'm sorry about failing you. I'll treat the Futae No Kiwami with respect. And Iceshi...you'd better talk to the weasel-girl. She's upset. Sayonara. --Sano

Megumi reread the bandages once more, her heart cracking like an egg at the simple, heartless farewell. Not a single word to her, not one... _Had Sanosuke's attraction to me simply have been plain lust? _Megumi wondered, biting her lip. _No... he heard my words, and if it was just lust... he wouldn't have left... he wouldn't bleed himself... he wouldn't obviously ignore me in his farewell letter... he wouldn't quote me like that... and he would have never looked at me with such warm, loving eyes..._

A mental image of Sanosuke's playful grin ripped through Megumi's heart, followed immediately by his last expression he had given Megumi--that heartbroken, confused appearance on his face, at that geisha house... "Sanosuke..." Megumi whispered, clutching the bandage/note in her fingers until it wrinkled. "What have you done?"

Tears filled Megumi's eyes, and she brought the bloody bandage to her face. It smelled of tears, dried blood, and...and..._Sano_. Megumi inhaled, and was overwhelmed with the bitter scent of grief and a broken heart.

She held the tie to her heart, unaware that Kaoru and Anji were looking in from the doorway. Megumi's tears overflowed from her eyes, and she whispered, "How could you be so strong for everyone, but so weak for me? Sano...?"

-

Kenshin walked down the alley, following the scent of white plums. It left a little trail, one just strong enough for Kenshin to sort out amid the many other smells, and thank goodness for his impeccable hunting skills, or he wouldn't have found the trail at all.

It led to the docks, but no Tomoe was found._ I must find her again_, Kenshin decided, looking about anxiously. _I must know more about her. _

The docks, to Kenshin's surprise, were not much farther from the inn. _Perhaps a mile_, Kenshin deciphered.

"Tomoe..." the name came from his lips in facination. He still had not found the dark-eyed woman, but the memory of her presence haunted Kenshin like a phantom. Why? Even he did not know.

_But...Miss Kaoru... _Kenshin thought uncertainly._ What if I am attracted to Yukishiro Tomoe? What of Miss Kaoru? She's beautiful also, in a happy, angelic way... and I know her better, too. She's honest, beautiful, respectful, strong in heart and battle, and she has the most heartwarming smile..._

Kenshin's fist suddenly crunched in a violent gesture. _And Sanosuke wants to take it away from me. No. No. No! It won't happen--Kaoru's **MINE**!_

He jumped, frightened at the sudden hostile thoughts coursing through his mind. Kenshin felt his face, as though afraid he had turned into some awful monster. Of course, he had not.

_What is wrong with me? _Kenshin wondered, wandering over to the edge of the sea. He looked out onto the waters. It was getting very late, indeed. _Sanosuke's attention to Kaoru-dono may have instigated jealousy inside of me, but... why am I so very violent about it? For the second it lasted... I almost... wanted to kill him..._

Kenshin looked down, so that his bangs sheilded his eyes. _It's almost... as if my sin is taking over my soul. _

Looking up, Kenshin saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. Whirling around, he saw a person dressed in white and black enter a nearby building. Dashing towards the place through the thinning crowd, Kenshin burst inside in hopes that he had found Tomoe at last...

...and came face-to-face with Sagara Sanosuke.

__

End of Chapter Twelve

MadiSano: If you guys are worried about Saitou not returning, don't worry! He'll be back... how can he not? And Kenshin's beginning to understand the true nature of a killer, and what it can do to someone. Poor Kaoru...and Kenshin...and Megumi...and Sano...and Misao... and Aoshi--aw what the heck, poor _everybody_! Jeez, they're all in the depths of misery anyways... this has to be fixed...lol. My darn angsty plot has risen from the dead. It killed my humor in vengeance. Oh well...it's like trying to get Saitou and Sanosuke to get along...It'll be a miracle if I can balance the storyline! Sigh.

SHAUNTELL: Yes, lol. I suppose Kenshin's unused to affection (Hiko was certainly not a very affectionate father figure), and treasures the secure feelings Kaoru's presence gives him. And since Sano interacts Kaoru (more and more) like a little sister, it's natural for them to become close friends... but Kenshin's so warped by the spirit of battle and survival, he can't see that friends is all that Sano and Kaoru will become. Lol. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you see the triangle as I do! And yes, I wholeheartedly agree that Kenshin is a complete virgin. Most definately. Unquestionably. Lol. See yaaa!

PSQUARE: Don't feel bad about your slip-up. I've done worse. Lol. LOTS worse. Sorry about the uneven humor vs. serious plot, I'm battling to even out the two. I will try! Promise! And thanks for the spelling tip, I do have those words that I have a bad time spelling. Like the "their" and"thier" things, you know. I'm glad you agree with Sano's character evolution, and that I've evened Kaoru out as well. I'll try to keep them that way. Megumi's not that complicated to write, since I have a side of myself that is much like Megumi. Lol, so it works out well. And Aoshi...yes, I mangled him. Bartender Aoshi...lol, that I liked, but then I had trouble with him smirking too much, or being too sentimental. I've never written Aoshi before, so ya know...it's a bit difficult. Thanks a lot, though! I've got a better insight on him now, thanks to you. As to his "mellowed down" attitude, I'm think about breaking Aoshi, sort of like I did Sano... but I doubt I will. I think I'll put him in a situation where he has to be serious, and if I dig into his past, Aoshi'll be more grave and grim, you know? I hope that'll work out. Thanks for everything, and sayonara!

SANOSUKE'S GRL: I want a Sano Plushie, too! Lol! Thanks for your funny reviews!

CREWEL: I bet you're upset about Sano, now. Worry not, my friend! All will come out well in the end. Or so I hope, anyways...(nervously laughs). Bye!

ENCHANTED SLEEPER: Lol, I understand how upset you are about the whole mess. I could barely write it--I was in between giggling evilly and sobbing all over. Lol, weird. And your Saitou doll...I can think of a few of my reviewers who'd like one! I wouldn't mind a Saitou doll myself...I'd take it to school and attack my evil teachers with it. Aku! Soku! Zan! Mehehe. You could make a lot of money off those things, I tell ya! Lol! Bye bye!

That's it, folks...have a great day. (96 reviews! 96 REVIEWS! I AM IN HEAVEN, MAN! WHOO-HOO!)


	13. Broken, Sanosuke vs Kenshin?

Chapter Thirteen: Broken/Sanosuke vs. Kenshin!

_"But then, can you understand... knowing he left without even bothering to say goodbye to me?"_ Takani Megumi, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 8

_Good,_ thought Saitou, as he peered into the window of the inn. It seemed as though the swordsman was simply peering interestedly inside the building, perhaps thinking about staying there; when really he was simply plotting a murder._ The Rooster-Head and the little swordsman have left... that only leaves me to deal with the giant, and the bartender. The giant will be easy enough, but the bartender... he might take a few minutes to take care of._

Saitou narrowed his eyes. _They've all gone upstairs. I'd best wait until the Kamiya girl is alone...that wolf kid is still flirting with that kitchen girl._

Indeed, Yahiko was talking shyly to a quiet brunette. From listening into their conversation, Saitou learned some information about the Kamiya girl and her comrades.

"Um... my onee-san..." Yahiko was saying, as the girl listened diligently, "She's upstairs. Kaoru's she's really smart, and she's the best with a sword! And her aim with a bow and arrow is unbeatable! And she can use it, too, without killing anyone. In fact... when you smile... you kinda remind me of my sister." The boy flushed a little, and added, "Not in a weird way, or anything..."

The little girl, named Tsubame, smiled. "You think I have...a... pretty smile, Yahiko-_chan_?"

"_CHAN_?" Yahiko yelled, causing Tsubame to cower in fright. "I'M NOT A LITTLE--er... oh, wow, um... sorry, Tsubame... I didn't mean to yell... er...sorry... um, you're smile is... yeah."

Yahiko blushed, looking at his feet. _Why do I suddenly feel like Sanosuke? _

Tsubame came out from hiding, looking nervous but relieved that Yahiko had calmed down, and even complimented her. "Thank you, Yahiko...kun?"

"That's good," Yahiko said, scratching the back of his head like a certain Bird Head.

Tsubame smiled; a sweet, shy, innocent--

_This is disgusting, _Saitou thought, rolling his eyes. _I guess I'll have to just wait and watch... my opportunity could come sooner than I realize._

He then stepped away from the window, and entered the inn in a casual fashion.

-

Sanosuke looked down at Kenshin, looking slightly surprised.

Kenshin looked up at Sano, looking very surprised.

Then Kenshin's eyes narrowed. There was something different about Sanosuke... his eyes were a dark color, and bandages wrapped over bleeding fingers. His eyes were red, as though he had been crying; grief renewed shone back at Kenshin, like the shocking coldness of bare feet in the snow.

"Sanosuke...?" Kenshin stammered, wide-eyed. A regretful feeling welled up in his belly as he looked at the broken man before him, and Kenshin's thoughts of killing the teenager quickly vanished. "Sano, what happened?"

"Get away from me," Sanosuke growled in a voice very much unlike his, and brushed past Kenshin without another word.

Sanosuke slunk across the road, refusing to look back at the wanderer he knew was following him. Even the way Sano walked was changed; normally, he walked with a cheerful bounce in his step, his shoulders slumped but his head held high.

But now, his back was stiff, and the noise from his feet tapping the ground played a melody of angry pain. Sanosuke's chin was pointed to the ground, though his eyes followed his destination in an almost weary fashion. His bangs fell into his eyes moments later, casting shadows over the darkened irises.

"Sanosuke," Kenshin tried again. "I must apologize for what..."

Sano stopped in his tracks, nearly causing Kenshin to run into his broad back. Turning his bowed head, Sanosuke looked at Kenshin with ashy, red eyes. "Whatever." Sano blinked slowly, in time to the word he spoke, and then said softly, "I'm leaving, Kenshin. What I'm seeking for is not with you and the others."

"Then what are you seeking, Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked determinedly.

Sanosuke looked Kenshin over with his slate eyes, and whispered at last, "A place to belong."

"Miss Megumi would gladly share her loneliness with you someday," Kenshin said, averting his eyes from Sanosuke's; the redhead wanted to finish before he saw the look on Sano's face. "She's a very broken person, Sanosuke...whether you realize it or not, she cares very deeply for you. You're her best friend."

Kenshin was shocked to see fiery anger lighting Sanosuke's eyes, when he turned his plum orbs to meet them.

"Don't talk to me about Megumi," Sano said in a soft hiss, reminding Kenshin very much of smoldering metal dunked in lake water. "You should get back to Kaoru and Anji. Aoshi and Misao, too... Hell, even Megumi'll be pining like a dog for your return. Go back, I'm sick of thinking about it."

Turning on his heel, Sanosuke proceeded to walk at a quick pace towards a docked ship.

Kenshin stood frozen in his tracks, unable to move himself. "Sanosuke..." Kenshin whispered, shocked at the jealousy he had heard in the boy's voice. _He's just as envious and upset as I am... and as much a fool. _

"Sanosuke, wait!"

Kenshin started to run after Sano again, but Sanosuke turned around just in time, taking a violent step forward. Kenshin, surprised by the sudden advancement, ran smack-dab into Sano's iron chest, flinging him backwards.

"I told you t'leave me the Hell alone!" Sanosuke shouted at him. "This is my choice as a man, and you can't do anything about it! Now get away from me, and go back to your little band of miscreants, you dense pansy! I'm sick of you and your trash! You've got everything I don't--so what? Shit, Kenshin! You're so damned blind that you can't even see that Kaoru's crushing on you like a waterfall, and Anji treats you like the king already! Aoshi's got your back, and Misao thinks of you as a friend! And Megumi--"

Sanosuke fell silent, glowering at the shocked redhead lying on the ground. "Megumi's more loyal to you than she could ever be to me." Stooping, Sano seized Kenshin's collar and brought his scarred face very close to his own.

"Listen here, mister swordsman," Sanosuke snarled in a low voice, "I may be leaving, but if I hear from anyone that you let something happen to Megumi, I will _hunt you down_. When I find you, I'll _tear out _that pretty red hair of yours and make you _eat _it like soba with the tip of your _reversed-blade sword_, until you choke and die like a rabid dog... you'll foam at the mouth, and scream until your lungs explode, and you throw up your own blood and hair until your _miserable little life _dies out like a candle in a hurricane."

Kenshin wasn't exactly intimidated. He knew Sano was incapable of forcing him into such torture, but the sheer seriousness in Sanosuke's eyes impressed Kenshin.

Clasping Sano's fingers gently, and taking his hand from his neck, Kenshin looked at Sanosuke with a solemn stare. "Sagara Sanosuke," Kenshin said at last, "if you think that running away like this is an answer to your aching heart, then you are not enough a man to make that choice."

Kenshin continued, "You're right, however, about my ungratefulness. I have kept Kaoru-dono in the dark for a bit longer than I would want, but I'm not ready to commit myself... especially to a girl I have only known for a week. I treat my relationships with all of you far too light, though, and I rudely disvalue your feelings."

"But you have no right to destroy our alliegience completely!" Kenshin said to Sanosuke, his voice rising. "You have no right to run away from us! You have no right to abandon your loyal friends and_family_, Sagara Sanosuke!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY!"

Dropping the bag that Sanosuke had been carrying, Sano threw an angry punch at Kenshin's face. The wanderer dodged easily, leaping at Sanosuke and elbowing him forcefully in the chest, followed by a punch beneath the chin.

Roaring, Sanosuke lashed out with a kick, striking Kenshin the lower stomach. In the midst of the attack, Sanosuke seized Kenshin's wrist and attempted to slam him over his head and onto the solid ground.

Kenshin twisted like a viper in Sanosuke's grasp, turning to land a slamming kick in Sanosuke's face. The fighter stumbled, but did not let go of Kenshin's arm.

Whirling around in a circular motion, Sanosuke slammed Kenshin into a nearby pile of trashcans, breaking his hold on the wanderer. Kenshin rolled over before Sanosuke could lunge again, dodging him and slamming Sanosuke on the side of the head with the back of his hand.

Grasping Kenshin's ponytail, Sanosuke flung Kenshin around and then let him loose, blocking Kenshin from flying with his opposite arm, and slamming the wanderer onto the ground. Punching Kenshin in the face, Sanosuke pinned the redhead to the turf, continuing to pummel him.

"You think you're so--"

****

Thokk.

"--damned righteous, you--"

****

Wack.

"--sniveling hypocrite--"

****

Bassh.

"--how dare you try to--"

****

Kksh.

"--replace my family--"

****

Wokk.

"--WHY ARE YOU CRYING, YOU WEAK TWIT! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?"

Indeed, tears were streaming down Kenshin's cheeks, wiping clear rivers through the smudges of blood on Kenshin's face. Pausing in his onslaught, Sanosuke stared at Kenshin, shocked to find that a wetness was present in his own eyes.

"Does it...fix it?" Kenshin said, his voice raspy with blood. "Hurting your best friend... does it... fix your pain?"

Sanosuke paused, his right fist raised in midair. "K-Kenshin..." he stammered, trying to think up a reason to continue to beat the bleeding man beneath him. His fist wavered, and hesitated.

Kenshin was sure Sanosuke had given up. Sano's eyes were light brown again, flickering with tears of shame. The eyes of a confused, orphaned boy replaced the darkness of an angry, rejected man.

_It's my job as Sano's best friend,_ Kenshin thought, as the war inside Sanosuke continued_, to support him through this. His anger at the government, even if it means Sano takes it out on me, must be slain. If it is not, Sanosuke will bring down the rest of us with his hatred and rashness, in eagerness to avenge his loss. It's a danger not only to him, but to every one of us. _

_I'm sorry, Sanosuke,_ Kenshin thought. _I should have realized that I was being a fool... your trauma has only caused you to value my loyalty all the more, and now I've lost you. To what sense does it make that you'd try to steal Kaoru-dono from me, when she doesn't belong to me yet? I've been a poor friend lately..._

Slowly, Sanosuke lowered his fist. He'd given up.

"Ughn--!"

Blood spattered. Kenshin's mouth opened wide in shock, as a blade sprouted from beneath Sanosuke's ribs, tearing his flesh all the way out through the other side.

As Sanosuke tumbled forwards, Kenshin sat up to catch his best friend before Sanosuke landed face-first into the dirt.

Looking to see the attacker, Kenshin was surprised to find a young man, dressed in a black gi and gray hakama, holding a bloody sword abroad. His sleek black hair was pinned up in the back of his head, giving him the traditional appearance of a samurai. His black eyes flickered with disdain at the injured Sanosuke, and with a flick of the wrist, the young man freed his katana from blood.

"Sanosuke!" Kenshin cried to his bleeding friend, when the fighter let out a low groan of agony. Blood spilt from the lean figure, in a terrifying pace that frightened the redhead. "Sano..."

Coughing up an amount of his own blood, Sanosuke leaned over Kenshin's shoulder like a limp doll. Blood streamed in rivers from Sanosuke's gi and onto Kenshin, like red ink split from its container.

"Hey..." Sanosuke stammered. "Look's like I'll be leavin' anyways, ne...Kenshin?"

He then fell unconcious.

Kenshin looked up to find that the young samurai had disappeared. "No..." Turning his gaze back to the dying fistfighter, Kenshin thought, _I must get him to Miss Megumi! Someone! Anyone who can..._

"KENSHIN!"

He turned to see Kaoru, Aoshi, Megumi, Anji, Misao, and Yahiko racing towards them, appalled at the evident place of battle. Megumi screamed at the sight of the blood-saturated _kenkaya_, falling to her knees and taking him from Kenshin.

"Oh _Kami-sama_!" Megumi sobbed, clutching at Sanosuke helplessly. "What happened to him... Sanosuke..." Resting her forehead on his, Megumi felt as though her life was also draining, right out of her like Sanosuke's blood. Her wide, magenta eyes flickered with anguish; filled with an emotional ache to save her best friend, her quarreling partner, and maybe even her heartfelt crush.

Anji, seeing the grave injured Sano had taken, immediately bent down on one knee. He put his hand gently on Sanosuke's wrist, and closed his eyes. It was obvious to Kenshin that Anji was praying over Sanosuke, begging for him to be spared.

"She's hysterical," Aoshi murmured to the traumatized Kenshin, as everyone watched Megumi mutter inanely to herself. "If we don't get Sanosuke to the inn, he'll die. If you, Kenshin, can use your speed to get to my house and grab a green bag on my bed, I have a pretty fair chance of saving him. The pouch contains medical ware, but if you don't arrive as soon as I please, I can make do with what Megumi-san has until you get there. I have previous experience in the medical field while in my years inside the castle."

"No!" Megumi shouted at him, turning to look at Aoshi with venom. "I will treat Sanosuke, and no one else! He's my patient, and mine alone! I won't let any other doctor put their slimy gloved hands on him! I won't trust anyone with his life!"

"Megumi," Kaoru said, putting her hands on Megumi's shoulders. "I understand. But if you truly care about him, then you will allow him to go with Aoshi, who has more equipment and a better working area."

"NO!" Megumi screamed.

Aoshi took Kaoru's hands off of Megumi, and gripped the lady doctor's shoulder firmly. "There's no time to talk about it. It's your choice: will you deny him the chance of continuing his life, and will you let him die without avenging his father and finding his family?"

Megumi looked up at Aoshi, her lower lip trembling. After a moment, she whispered, "If anything happens... I'll blame you for it... I will never forgive you..."

Taking this as assent, Aoshi bent down, and scooped up the limp fighter. "I'll run ahead. So hurry, Kenshin," Aoshi said. "Megumi-san, take care of Kenshin once he has delivered me the supplies. I will come for you when news arrives of Sanosuke's health. Misao, accompany me."

A flicker of happiness entered Misao's blue-green eyes, but it lasted only for a second. She followed Aoshi as he broke into a graceful running walk, with movements so swift but sleek they didn't worsen Sanosuke's condition.

As they watched the three disappear from sight, Kaoru slowly turned to look at the sitting Kenshin. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs, and there seemed to be no indication that Kenshin even knew she was there.

Kneeling down in front of Kenshin, Kaoru awoke him by leaning over and enveloping his torso in her arms. Holding the redhead right, Kaoru pressed her ear to Kenshin's cheek, giving the rurouni a feeling of closeness he had never experienced.

Kenshin melted in Kaoru's hold, allowing his head to fall forwards onto her shoulder, burying her nose in her neck. He was shaking, unsure of what to feel at this point--worry, relief, anger, safety, shame, forgiveness... and too many more to name. He wanted to weep, but the tears wouldn't come. He wanted to pray, but the words fled from him. Kenshin wanted to scream at himself, but his throat was as dry as paper.

Kenshin heard Kaoru whisper into his ear: "We need to talk, Kenshin..." She blinked, and added, "But first, you must let Megumi-san treat your wounds. We don't want your wounds to become infected, right?" She smiled, trying to lighten Kenshin's spirits a bit.

Kaoru had surprised even herself by hugging Kenshin; but it was something her spirit called her to do. To see Kenshin so bleak, so miserable... Kaoru felt compelled to fix it.

Kenshin sighed, tears finally rising. His friend was dying, and it was because Kenshin himself hadn't been on guard. Along with Sanosuke's life, Sano's children he was bent on rescuing were in danger as well. If Sano died, Kenshin knew he could not weild the _Sakabatou Shinuchi_ with honor; for in a sense, Kenshin let Sanosuke die... that was what Kenshin saw, anyways.

But Kenshin felt comfort and relief in these two arms of Kaoru's. It was a blessing, surely, from God himself. No--_she _was. _She _was the blessing. "You really are an angel, Miss Kaoru...that you most certainly are," said Kenshin softly. _My guardian angel...whom no one can replace._

__

End of Chapter Thirteen

MadiSano: Aww...how sad. And what will become of Sano? And who was his assaulter? Does he have anything to do with Tomoe? Where IS Tomoe? And what will Megumi do now? And when will Saitou strike? Hey. I'm working on it. Sorry about the shorter update...don't expect too many answers too soon. Drama, ya know.

MACKENSHIN: You baka yarou! (glares) I know where you live! Lol...just kidding, Mackenzie. But I do. Lol. Okay I'll stop now, otherwise you might beat me up tomorrow at school...uheh... and as for Kaoru fighting Saitou... it's more like Kaoru commiting seppuku! Yare yare, it would be cool, but...Kaoru would eventually lose... besides, if I did that so quickly, I wouldn't be able to introduce you-know-who! Mehehe...I'm torturing the other readers...lol. And as to why I used Junjou Na Kanjou for that part of chapter 11, it was for these reasons: 1, to torture you. 2, because the song was playing while I was typing and it wormed itself in. 3, because I felt like it. Mehehe. See ya, Broom Head!

MISSTEAK: Hello again! I missed you! Lol...I'm glad you think I did Kenshin well, I was kind of worried about it and all... and I think this betrayal of "trust" will scar Megumi and Sano's relationship a bit, since this definately disproves Megumi's opinion on Sano. Ah well, fluffy and funny, mischeviousplot bunniesahead, beware! (If you can believe such a thing after reading this chap...hey, "fluffy and funny, mischeviousplot bunnies" rhymes! Kinda catchy! Lol...sorry about that. Hehe.)

CREWEL: Yes, well...Sano's a bit injured at the moment, so I think this'll really affect Megumi a LOT, but also it will help her to value Sano's presence all the more. They're both so cute, and so sad...hmm, I'd better get working on chapter fourteen! I don't want to leave you with this awful cliffhanger for too long...

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: Hmmm, I wonder if you can figure out who Sanosuke's attacker is? Mehehe... anyways, Lol about my grandma smelling like jasmine. Poor Kaoru, ne? Now, a flower for Tomoe...I have no idea what a plum blossom even looks like, or smells like, so I can't say much there. But an iris is pretty, I suppose...but I would think a more sad type of flower would suit Tomoe. Like a...white rose. A white rose seems to remind me of Tomoe somehow, but I've just looked up some pictures of irises, and I have to say, just by looking at them you can see Tomoe. So sad, a light blueish purple...it reflects Tomoe's stolen happiness, masked by pale beauty. As to a flower that represents me...I'd say a narcissus: a bright yellow flower with a splash of bright red in the middle. I'm mostly happy and gentle on the outside, and I make a loyal, funny friend; but when I am angered or something dear to me is being threatened, I step up and I don't hide my emotion at all. A narcissus looks like a bright burning star (even though it's yellow and red, lol), and that reminds me that I my dreams are far but not unreachable, and the red mixes in with that to show that I am determined enough to reach those goals. Okay, enough about me...lol, I hope I didn't bore you...heh. Thanks so much! See ya!

SHAUNTELL: I totally did not intend the Tomoe/Kenshin/Kaoru triangle. Lol. It happened on it's own, but now it kind of deepens the story! Hmm, the greatest artist is indeed accident. But I think I'll enjoy doing this, and it's my first time even writing Tomoe. I hope I did okay? The whole fire magic thing will be revealed in time, like everything else. Lol, the review buttons suck! As an author, I urge you to push them, even if they refuse to activate, but...MAN! When those things don't want you to push them, it irritates me so bad I start pounding on my mouse. I hit it so hard once the ball fell out! Oro! Lol, thanks for reviewing anyways!

Well, that's it, nakama. Hope you enjoy the update, and please review! I'VE MADE IT! OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! YATTA! (walks off to party) MOUNTAIN DEW AND SAKE ALL AROUND! YAAAY!


	14. Dreams of Late

Chapter Fourteen: Dreams of Late

_"Those dreams ought to have been long past...why now?"_ Himura Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 7

"Prince Shinta," said a tall man in a cape. "Your uncle is awaiting your presence."

A small, redheaded boy looked up from his toys. His sparkling, violet eyes were only doing so because of the tears he was holding back. Poor Shinta, his father had died not a week ago--and already, Shishio had declared himself king.

Shinta had no idea of the evils Shishio was plotting and putting into action, for he had been imprisoned in his room ever since Shishio had declared his rule. Meals were provided by Shishio's minions, and Shinta had no choice but to eat what they brought.

When Shinta had inquired the food-bringer of what had happened to the usual servants, the man simply shrugged and said, "Too rebellious, Shinta-sama. Shishio-sama had to do something with them."

That explained the roars of dragons in the courtyard, and the awful screams Shinta heard at night. They plagued his dreams, casting shadows in his room, and sent his poor heart pit-pit-pattering insanely.

"O-Okay," Shinta said softly, abandoning his toys and shakily getting to his feet. He followed the man out into the hall, and Shinta was shocked to find that many of his father's favorite artworks had disappeared.

"What happened to--?"

The man cut him off. "Shishio-sama's seeing that they're to be replaced by more appropriate figures."

How his father's beautiful gifts from foriegn, exciting lands could be inappropriate, Shinta didn't know; but he felt something was utterly wrong about the whole deal. But he kept silent, and followed the man obediently down the hall.

Suddenly, the man Shinta was following stopped, so Shinta halted as well. The man paused for a moment, and then said, "You can come out. I've spotted you."

A young boy of about sixteen stepped out of the shadows, looking disappointed. "I was sure that you would not catch me," he said. "But I suppose my movement was too quick?"

"Your heartbeat, too loud," the man replied, and the boy looked at his feet.

Biting his lip, the ninja said softly, "That can hardly be amended..."

"Exactly," the man snapped. "That is why you can never be the Okashira of the castle's Oniwabanshuu, Aoshi! You must become part of the shadows when you travel them, and cease your heartbeat so that the only noise it makes is silence."

Aoshi, the boy, looked dismayed. "As you say, father."

"Is that all you can say?" Aoshi's sire spat. "Stand up straight, like ninja would. If you can't be one, you can at least act like ninja... now, begone. I have to get Prince Shinta to his uncle."

"I thought you disapproved of Shishio-sama's rule," Aoshi protested, as though trying to prove to his father that Aoshi did care of his talk and paid his best attention.

The man simply rolled his eyes. "That can hardly be helped at the time. Shishio-sama will hold together the government for the present time, until the court decides of what is to come next... that is to say, if the court members aren't assassinated by then." Turning on his heel, without saying a farewell of any sort, Aoshi's father stalked down the hallway with a swish of his cape.

Shinta looked at Aoshi nervously, and Aoshi glanced politely at the young prince. "Shinta-sama," Aoshi said softly and respectfully, bowing.

"Aoshi-san?" Shinta whispered. "You're daddy is very unfair."

Aoshi looked shocked for a moment, as though wondering if Shinta had really said such a thing; but then his face molded into an expressionless look. "If Shinta-sama says so," Aoshi mumbled.

"But..." Shinta said softly, unexpectedly reaching out and taking Aoshi's hand in his small one. "...at least you still have one, right?"

Aoshi's jaw dropped lightly. He looked as though unsure of what to say or do; but he didn't get the chance, anyways. From afar, his father shouted, "Shinta-sama! Come along, Shishio-sama is awaiting you!"

"Oh," Shinta said softly, and gave Aoshi another glance. "Good luck with your training, Aoshi-san! I thought you snuck up on us very well. I did not see you at all! Bye!"

And Shinta promptly let go of Aoshi's hand, dashing down the hall after his escort. He left a very thoughtful teenager in his wake.

Kenshin gasped, waking up from his sleep. Sweat covered his brow, and he found that his hands were shaking slightly. Kenshin was sleeping in the bedroom he had rented for the males of his friend circle, and Anji was sleeping against the far wall. Either that, or Anji was praying; it was hard to tell since Anji had his eyes closed and head bowed.

Aoshi was working on Sanosuke's injuries; the silence was only broken by the sounds of breathing, and occasionally a low, pained groan from the unconcious fighter. Aoshi decided to use the other bed as an operating table; he had put a white sheet over the covers so not to stain the bed with blood.

Kenshin sighed softly, taking extra caution not to look at Aoshi's hands or Sanosuke. He knew he'd probably be sick or something if he saw his friend's blood everplace, or his flesh being treated and sown together like that of a broken doll's. It would traumatized him, even though Kenshin had no fright of blood.

Lying back down, uneasily, upon his pillow; Kenshin thought about his recent dream. _It wasn't a dream_, Kenshin realized. _Another flashback! I'm beginning to regain my memories! And--and I saw Aoshi! I knew him! He was... training to be a ninja of the castle's Oniwabanshuu... his father was the Okashira! Aoshi was expected to take his place, and... and... I remember! _

Excited by this small realization, Kenshin allowed a soft smile to flicker to his lips.

Closing his eyes, Kenshin shut out all sound that his ears tried to listen to; and instead, listened to his heart beat. It was constant, and never broke it's pattern. Like the thrumming of a drum, Kenshin's heart pounded. Louder and louder it became, until the noise itself consumed Kenshin's mind; and soon, Kenshin went off again into the land of sleep.

-

Megumi stood alone, alone in a grassy field. The blue sky and the bright sun beamed down at her; not a cloud disrupted either scenes. The wind blew gently; rustling Megumi's hair and stirring the ocean of flowers and field. Her expression was downcast; a complete conflict of her surroundings. Her small red mouth had itself in a bleak formation. She looked down at her feet, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

There wasn't a more alone person in the world.

"A foxy doctor like you shouldn't look so serious," said a voice from behind, as two sinuous arms slipped through hers and wrapped themselves tightly about her waist. A spiky head appeared over Megumi's shoulder, gently pressing his cheek against hers.

Hoping to lighten Megumi's spirits, as her expression had not changed; Sanosuke added jokingly, "It makes ya look old."

When Megumi did not respond, Sanosuke blinked in confusion. Freeing her, he tried to turn her about so that she was looking at him, but Megumi was unwilling. So, without speaking, Sanosuke strode around to look at Megumi face-to-face.

"Megumi?" he murmured, taking her chin and tilting her face upwards so that he could see her eyes. His hand immediately withdrew as though Megumi had bitten him (of course, she had not), and Sano let out a startled gasp.

Megumi's eyes were a dead, dark black. She was alive, Sano could tell; but her eyes had changed uncannily. They did not sparkle and glint with Megumi's usual mischief, but only contained a very small line of brown around the rim.

Looking at his lady of affection, Sanosuke was frightened at her change. "Megumi, what's wrong with yer eyes?" he asked softly.

And quite suddenly--a burning feeling with the fleeting impression of force assaulted Sanosuke's cheek. He gasped, his hand flying to his face where Megumi had unexplainably slapped him.

"You left me," Megumi said in a menacing tone, that seemed to echo in Sano's ears. "You were so selfish and hot-tempered...foolish... And you left me, and even when I tried to get you back, you ran away again, and you're leaving me now."

"What? Megumi," Sanosuke said, feeling confused, "I'm right here! Look, I'm standing right here in front of you--"

"DON'T TALK TO ME WITH THAT TRASH!" Sanosuke jumped in fright as Megumi shouted angrily at him, shoving him backwards with unusual hostility. "Do you realize what you've done? Do you realize how--how WEAK you are? You're awful! After all that happened, after how upset I got, you couldn't be man enough to talk to me about it? You couldn't take my words, you couldn't take my feelings? Is it too much for you to suck it up and actually act like you have a bit of backbone?"

Sanosuke didn't know what to say. "I...? I... um," He averted his eyes, unsure of what to do, say, or think. He felt, indeed, very weak at the moment. "I... thought... maybe, you didn't want me around... so I left. Everything was so hard to understand, and everyone seemed to be angry with me..."

"And all's you can do is sit there and pout," Megumi snorted. "How disgraceful. Well, Mister Sanosuke, I am sick of your pity-party. You've got so much to live for, to chase after, to discover--and yet here you are, lying in your bed, bleeding to death and fighting for your life like a fish tries to breath out of water."

Sanosuke blinked. "But--"

Continuing without waiting for Sano to make excuses, Megumi said, "Not to mention, Kenshin's on the edge of committing seppuku because he believes he near murdered his best friend, for some crazy reason! And some friend you're being... lying around and waiting to die."

"I'm not--"

Megumi jabbed Sanosuke forcefully in the chest. "You're not even trying! You're not even trying to fight for your life! HOW can you say you're trying to save your family when you're DYING? DYING, SANOSUKE! HOW CAN YOU SAVE YOUR FAMILY AND LIVE ON WHEN YOU ARE DYING!"

"I'M NOT DYING!" Sanosuke shouted at the top of his voice, causing the rabbits to flee from afar. "I'M NOT GONNA DIE!"

"Then..." Megumi hissed, bringing her face close to his. "Wake up."

Sanosuke opened his mouth to say something in reply; when Megumi suddenly stood on her tip-toes, seizing his collar and jerking him into a kiss. Confused as he was, Sano couldn't and wouldn't do anything in protest as their lips clasped.

An instant warmth seem to bloom from--well, everywhere. Sano couldn't quite explain it, until the fuzzy idea that this was all a dream occured to him. It relieved him and dissapointed Sanosuke at the same time, but heck--he'd dreamt about worse than kissing before.

It was kind of daunting, as Sanosuke's concious began to fade from this dream world, to know this unreal Megumi was kissing him, and not the real one. But already, Sano found he was holding her tight, like he would the real doctor. Most importantly, this moment made Sanosuke realize inside of just how important his friends were to him.

But suddenly, just as Sanosuke began to grasp the whole situation, she pulled away. Sano was confused by her smirk, and Megumi then pulled him near again so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Now you know that this is a dream!"

Sanosuke awoke, in a heavy, cold sweat. He gasped for breath, as though he had just broken the surface of a deep lake, from swimming up from the bottom. Sano hurt all over; mostly, the pain was centered around his stomach and his brain.

Groaning, Sano lifted a hand to lift the thick blankets covering him. He found that his stomach was heavily wrapped, and to his dismay, the air smelled of blood. _I must have bled a lot, then_, Sanosuke thought fuzzily, looking about the room. Everything was normal; Kenshin was sleeping in the bed a few feet from his, and Anji was softly snoring against the wall to Sanosuke's left.

Licking his dry lips, Sano closed his eyes with a moan. _Man, I've got a headache... feels like Anji up'n'sat on my head or something...itai... _Sanosuke would have moved to feel his forehead, but he was afraid to. He wasn't sure exactly why he was afraid to move, but for some odd reason, he was frightened he'd worsen his wound.

_Huh, weird, _Sanosuke thought, letting his head roll to one side, so that he could look out the window. Stars dotted the navy sky above the peaked rooftops, and Sanosuke could see a bit of the moon. _It's not like me to worry over my crappy injuries... heh, why do that when a foxy doc can do the worrying for me? _

His thoughts floated back to his dream, of Megumi and he. A blush flickered across his face, amid the redness symbolizing the irritating pain that constantly nibbled at him. His heart pounded in his ears, and Sanosuke found himself aching at the thought that even the Megumi in his dreams mocked him, and made a fool of him even in his dreams.

_But she really... couldn't be that upset. _Sanosuke sighed_. Not over me. Not over the stray tramp that ran away from it's newfound master's home. Hey, when you got the goods, get 'em while ya can, and run while you're not attatched to them..._

A frown crossed his features. _I tried that, though. And the dog pound caught me; and here I am, waiting to be put to sleep. _

-

Misao was huddled in the corner of the bar. Cloaked in shadows, the young ninja had her face buried into her arms, and was making no other sound than that of breathing.

_Aoshi-sama couldn't have really done anything wrong in that place,_ she thought, trying to reason with herself_. He's such a noble guy... right? I mean, they were just looking for that Bird-Head, and now..._ Misao was too confused and tired to think much at this point, and snuggled her face deeper into her arms.

She heard footsteps approaching, but didn't worry about it. Instead, Misao kept her head down. Though she was sleepy, Misao felt she could spring up and attack if needed... though, she realized, this one must be a decent fighter if they could find Misao in the shadows.

Looking up, Misao was surprised and slightly unnerved to find Aoshi himself standing before her, seeming so tall and mysterious in the dimly litted downstairs.

"A...Aoshi-sama?" Misao forced herself to speak. "Is something wrong?"

Aoshi didn't respond for a moment, shifting his weight on the other foot. "Misao-chan..." he said at last. "...may I speak with you?"

"Sure," Misao said half-heartedly, taking the hand Aoshi held out to help her to her feet. Misao felt a tingling inside when Aoshi's battle-callaused yet strong palm interlocked with hers, but Misao couldn't help but wonder if those hands were really as wonderful and stainless as she had thought them to be.

Aoshi watched as the exhausted ninja girl maintained her balance, letting go of her hand. He remained silent for a moment, as the two exchanged unsure looks. Finally, Aoshi said, "Misao... I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Misao said, growing alarmed. Normally, when a boy speaks to a girl beginning with 'I'm sorry,' it means a rejection of some sort.

"Yes," Aoshi said, in a heavier voice. "I was told by Megumi-san that I've upset you... and I want to apologize for it."

Misao's face contorted in horror. "Y-You mean..."

"No, I did nothing inside that place," Aoshi said firmly. "Kenshin-san and I were only looking for Sanosuke... did you really think that I would enter a building like that without good reason?"

"Aoshi-sama...I..." Misao stammered, biting her lip in joy. "I'm so happy you... I'm so happy that, uhm... we're still friends...?" She was so unsure of how to reply to the stoic man.

Slowly, a smile crept to Aoshi's lips, lighting a candle inside Misao's soul. "I would sooner forsake my life that forsake you, Misao-chan," said he, softly but without shame.

Misao grinned wide, unable to contain herself. "Aoshi-sama!" she cried, but could think of nothing else to say afterwards. This was quite unusual, since Misao was the type who always had something to say.

Aoshi twitched slightly, unsure of what to do next. Hug her? Seems too personal. Kiss her? Out of the question. Smile? Done that already. Take her hand and escort her upstairs? That's more like it.

"Come on, Misao-chan," Aoshi said, slowly and not without making sure he wasn't discomforting her, Aoshi took Misao's hand. "I'll take you to your room."

Beaming with renewed faith in her Lord Aoshi, Misao let him lead her up the stairs.

-

Suddenly, the guy's bedroom door opened. Sanosuke looked over to see of who it was; and thus entered Aoshi. Sanosuke watched the tall, dark man as he shut the door behind him and walked over, past Kenshin and to Sanosuke's bedside.

"'Sup, Iceshi?" Sano said, with a trademark grin.

Aoshi sighed, but internally was relieved that his patient had regained conciousness. "You are one lucky man, Sagara," Aoshi said softly.

"Aren't I?" Sanosuke said smugly, trying to hide his painful discomfort and roaring headache. "If I were someone else, I'd say Sagara Sanosuke was one lucky guy... havin' a foxy doctor running her hands all over me while I'm unconcious. Poor excuse for treating a life-threatening wound, ne?"

Aoshi was giving him a befuddled and quite creeped-out expression, but a considerably mild one since Aoshi still had a very stoic look about him. That confused Sanosuke, so he added casually, "What? Even a walking, talking, bartending iceberg like you has to admit Megumi's..." A different word had tried to force itself from Sano's lips, but amazingly; he transformed it into something more appropriate. "...hot."

To Sano's deeper confusion, a look of relief and understanding formed in Aoshi's face. Blinking, Aoshi replied, "Apologies, Sanosuke... _I'm _the one who treated your wounds."

"_Huh_?" Sanosuke's eyes bulged out of his head, as he finally understood Aoshi's point of view. _Aoshi thought I was calling him--he thought--Megumi--foxy? Augh, never mind. But wait--! _

Seizing his blankets and peeking underneath them again, Sanosuke looked at Aoshi with a mixed expression of horror, embarrassment, and disgust. "Geez, man! Did you have to take off my PANTS?"

"You're going to wake up the others," warned Aoshi; and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kenshin groan in his sleep, and roll over. "It was nessecary, so that I had full access to your wound. I'm a surgeon as well, you know."

Blushing furiously, Sano hissed back, "It's not like you were going to--to--aw, geez..." Sanosuke made a face. After a moment, he asked shyly, "Y... you didn't... look, or anything..."

Aoshi stared at Sanosuke like he was an alien from outer space, and indeed wondered what had gone wrong in his medical procedure to infect Sano's brain like so. Unless, it had been like this before. Most likely.

"It isn't likely that you are the only male in the world," Aoshi's eyes narrowed, expressing his disgust. The rest of his face remained expressionless. "I'm experienced in the medical field. I didn't scream like a ninny and scamper down the hall and out the door like the hounds of Hell were chasing me."

Sanosuke's utterly red face had an expression of unmasked embarrassment and irritation. "Even tho' you act like a block of ice, you have yer ways of being a bastard, just like the rest of them..."

Aoshi couldn't help but smile. Sanosuke asked, before Aoshi could say anything else, "Did you talk to the weasel girl? Has she stopped crying?"

Suddenly, Aoshi's face returned to being a stoic block of ice. He pointed at Sanosuke for emphasis, and said in a deadly tone, "Do _not _call Misao-_chan _that."

"Oooh, now it's Misao-_chan_, is it?" Sanosuke giggled, pleased to have found something to tease Aoshi with. "Next thing you know, it'll be Misao-_kun_, then Misao-_san_, and then Misao-_samaaaa_--_Oi_, mebbe that's what you call her when she does that thing that ya love--"

"Misao-_chan _is but my friend," Aoshi said in the same, deadly voice. Sanosuke shrunk back, wondering if he had gone too far. "She's my _nakama_. Don't _ever _talk about her like that."

Bobbing his head, Sanosuke gave Aoshi a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Iceshi..."

_Childish,_ thought Aoshi, as he looked at his young patient with distaste. _I wasn't like that six years ago._ Thinking again, Aoshi confirmed_, Then again, Sanosuke didn't have a eight-year-old girl to raise when he was seventeen._ As far as Aoshi knew, of course.

"Hmph," Aoshi snorted. "You should get back to sleep. Now that you've regained conciousness and your usual attitude, I'm not worried." Turning on his heel to leave, Aoshi paused yet again halfway out of the room

Looking back at Sano, Aoshi added, "Be prepared for visitors when you wake up." He then left the room, leaving Sanosuke to his thoughts, and then his dreams.

_End of Chapter Fourteen_

MadiSano: I know, I know. Not much happened. It's all fluff. But I'm working on patching up and strengthening relationships right now...they'll all need it pretty soon. Uhh...this is my first time doing Aoshi/Misao, so have patience with me if I did something wrong. And there are KenKao moments and SanoMeg moments in the next chapter, where the guys try to make everything all better again...aww! Lol. I should have updated sooner. I'm sorry! Really!

LADY NEPHENEE RANULF: I'm glad you like Sano! He's pretty much the only character that I can write to a point that I can call effortless. I am seriously considering putting Enishi in the fic, but as to whether he should be little Enishi or big Enishi, I do not know. Maybe if it depended on popular vote, on whether the readers want little Eni or big Eni. Hmm. What do you think? I'll try to put a bit more of AoMi in here, but since it's my first time, I'll probably make some mistakes! Bear with me! As to Kenshin's fire powers, and if it has any relation to Shishio's style...you'll have to wait and see! Heh! Bye!

CREWEL: Lots more SanoMeg in the next chapter. Poor Sano tries to explain what happened in the geisha house...lol. Thanks!

JASMINE BLOSSOM625: A KaoTomKen triangle?I don't know if I could evenpull that off! I could try,just to torture everyone...lol. But rest assured, KK is dominant. It will endure, promise!

ENCHANTEDSLEEPER: I'm glad the KK fluff was acceptable! I try, I really do. And as to Sanosuke dying...I do torture, not characterdeaths. Lol! I have a twisted way of showing what characters I like, which isby torturing them in various ways. (Kenshin, Saitou, Sanosuke...) Thanks and see ya!

MISS TEAK: Aww, youflatter me. Lol. I apologize for theprolonged update, I had a terribly busy and strenuous week! I'mbetter now, but usually, you can always count on me fora weekend update. Your reviews make it all better, too! Thanks so much for your support, and I really hope to hear from you soon!

MACKENZIE: Brat. Lol. I swear, people could mistake us for sisters, we fight so much! And over the internet, too! It can only get worse, right? Heh. As for the guy that attacked Sano...no, it is not Soujirou. Lol, I love to make you mad! Haha! Anyways, you have no idea who he is. Not the faintest clue, my friend...but you'll see soon enough. Here's a hint: "No...his skill was nothing. But his desperation to live was terrible." I know. I'm evil. Too bad. Ha ha.

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: Everyone's scared of the posing KKT triangle. And Tomoe only showed up for a little bit! Maybe it was the way I wrote her? Saitou is more on the prowl right now, so he won't be back for the next chapter...but the one after that, who knows. And as to your guess, no, it was not Okita. But yet a very good guess, now that I think about it! I could have actually done that. As to Sano's reaction to Kenshin...Sano keeps his important stuff close to his heart, and when someone messes with it, he can get pretty scary. Such as when he fought Kenshin for the first timein the anime, when he had his Zanbatou. And as to why I like SanoMeg: Megumi's so heartbroken and lost after what happened with Kanryuu and the Opium, that she's lost her true smile and she's a very lonely person. Aoshi (NEVER!) wouldn't be suited for her, I think, because he's having such a time controlling himself, meditating and trying to focus his ideals and spirit. Megumi needs someone who can focus entirely on her, which Sano can do that. He becomes really possessive to the things he loves, and I know Megumi would be protected by Sano's entire potential. Aoshi needs someone (like Misao) who can focus all on him, and give their all. Two needy people who want the other's all won't work, because neither are ready to give it unless the other gives it first. I hope you get what I mean...besides, Megumi and Aoshi need someone who can make them laugh. SanoMeg and AoMi, only...noserious AoMeg. Besides, you can easily tell in the anime and manga Sano and Meg have some sort of affection for one another. Sano, a crush, most definitely. As to Shura/Kenshin, I think her love for him was just in desperation to find someone to trust deeply. She's been betrayed, her world is crashing down, and yet there's Kenshin; happy as a peach when he's about to be executed. Shura wants that peace, and Kenshin is the only wholly trustable and sincere guy around besides that one mute guy that looks like a monkey. Forgot his name, Sarujirou or something. But Shura's infatuation with Kenshin was, in a way, a miscarried way of saying, "I'm lonely, and I have no one to trust. You're so peaceful and happy, and because I don't understand that, and I want your peace and trust; I think I like you." But that's just my opinion. I've never really thought about it! Heh! Thanks a lot, and see ya! PS: I could actually write an entire fanfiction's worth as to why I like SanoMeg so much, but I'll spare you all from it because...well, you know! It'll be too long! Hehe.

SHAUNTELL: Kaoru won't commit suicide...but if she went up against Saitou, as said, she would be killed easily. And I'll have an awful time if Kaoru really died, because (not only because I'll be flamed to a crisp) she's basically Kenshin's foothold on sanity in the world. You know? Heh. See ya, thank you.

BEANS: YAAAY! (hugs) You're back! ...Okay, I'm better now. Lol. The review button is urged to be pressed, but it never wants to submit, true. I deal with that ALL the time...evil thing. Lol! I've never actually tried sake before, but I'll believe you when you say it's not too good. It's alcohol, anyways. And I made you teary-eyed? Sorry! I'm glad though, in a sense, that I can write to that point. And yes, the characters began to get into a little OOC attitude for a bit back there, but I had no concentration at that point, sooo...lol. I'm glad you like my new summary, I tend to change it every two weeks or so. And One Piece...as long as I get Zoro (or Zolo? I think they change the name from the anime to the manga or something...). I don't know why I exactly like that guy so much...but he's just...cool. Lol. And if you wish, I will back down and you may have One Piece and I will take over Fruits Basket! And if not that, Wolf's Rain! And if not that...I don't know, Naruto or something! Lol. Thanks a lot, and hope to hear from ya soon!

That's it, minna. I will update as soon as I get around to it...it'll be sooner than before, to be sure! Lol! See ya!


	15. Killers, Kabuki, and Riceballs?

Chapter Fifteen: Killers, Kabuki, and...Riceballs?

_"No need to worry about the future of the nation... not if you're going to be dead!" _Seta Soujirou, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 7

Kenshin stirred, opening his violet eyes sleepily. He blinked in the morning light, his ears adjusting to the sound of soft voices. Kenshin shifted silently under his covers, turning his head to the left, to where the voices were originating.

Megumi was sitting on a stool, next to Sanosuke's bed. Kaoru stood next to her, holding a tray of towels, bandages, and a small bowl of water. Their backs were turned to Kenshin, so the wanderer took to listening them talk quietly while tending the sleeping Sanosuke.

"What will you say when he wakes up?" Kaoru whispered to Megumi softly.

Megumi was silent for a moment, reaching up to dunk the corner of the cloth she held into the water bowl. She squeezed it, and ran it over Sanosuke's blazing forehead a few times before replying. The young man gasped in his sleep, but Megumi showed no sign of worry.

"I'm not exactly sure," Megumi murmured. "I suppose I'll just have to see what's inside his eyes."

"Ah," replied Kaoru, understanding. "I see."

Kaoru sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Megumi curiously. Megumi didn't return Kaoru's gaze, but instead said quietly, "No. I'm not going to tell him."

"Why?"

"Because...he's not ready for me to show affection to him," Megumi said.

Kaoru's face contorted in surprise. "Not ready?" she repeated. "What do you mean...? He's been jealous and heartbroken enough. Are you going to make him suffer more?"

"That's not what I mean," Megumi said. "I'm not going to tell Sanosuke I care for him, because I believe he needs to tell me his feelings first, because then I'll know he's grown and can handle responsibility. I'm not going to play mommy for him, otherwise...but I think, that once this is cleared up, he will understand..." Megumi pursed her lips. "...that I am there for him. Maybe, then, he'll be a bit more mature."

Kaoru smiled. "I understand, Megumi," Kaoru whispered. "You feel that it's going to be a part of Sano's healing that he begins to search his heart for answers, and if he finds his feelings true, he'll tell you...and then you'll know he's ready to be a man, right?"

Megumi paused. "Yes, I suppose...in a sense. But I'm not sure what exactly is going on in either of us right now. I feel like I want to hate him..." Megumi's eyes darkened, and her grip on the washcloth tightened violently. A bit of water spattered the carpet below. "...I really don't understand how he can be so dense..."

"He's a 'baka rooster-head,'" Kaoru giggled, quoting Megumi.

The lady doctor smiled. "He's unspeakable," Megumi corrected, even so. "I'll be sure to give him a good beating... I really need to talk to him. Idiot." She scowled. "If he doesn't wake up soon, I'm going to shave off all that rooster hair as revenge for when he wakes up. Though, it'll probably grow back by then."

Kaoru smiled, but then her face twitched into a rather glum expression. "Megumi..." she said slowly."...from...I mean, when we found them...they both looked like they had been fighting. What do you think...?"

Megumi paused. "Sir Ken is a very delicate soul," she said finally. "Interference with the wrong things can cause him to lose control. Sanosuke met him, obviously upset, and they fought one another."

"Why?" Kaoru sputtered. "They've always gotten along fine before..."

Megumi sighed. "Kaoru, we've all been together for a week or two. We're still getting to know one another, though...we have befriended everyone a bit faster than normal. That can be dangerous." The lady doctor looked up at Kaoru. "Kaoru, have you ever thought about the behavior of a wolf pack?"

"Not really," Kaoru admitted. "But with Yahiko as a brother, I can understand some of the behavior." Kaoru quieted after this. Yahiko had told her that he was sleeping on the roof that night, so that he could keep a lookout for government officials trying to sneak into the building.

"Well, we are all like a wolf pack," Megumi explained. "As it stands, Ken-san is the alpha male. He is strong, wise, and caring. Anji-san is more of the informational wolf, the one who is wiser but weaker than Kenshin. Yahiko-kun is more of a cub, but one who promises a lot in the future, and will make maybe even a better leader than Sir Ken. We are the ones who take care of the injured, and defend what is left to be defended, and we are the support for those in need. "

Megumi ran the washcloth over Sanosuke's face again, continuing, "Aoshi and Misao-chan are new, and from this point seem to only be visitors and momentary aid. They don't have much standing, but pose no threat to Sir Ken and his leadership."

"On the other hand," Megumi continued, "Sanosuke is determined to avenge his family, which makes him hasty and out of place. Rather than focusing on the main goal--which is to perhaps defeat Shishio, since Sir Ken seems to be drawn more and more to the idea--Sanosuke is more determined on his own personal needs. That makes him selfish, and dangerous at times.

"By putting the wrong impression on the alpha male, Sanosuke has angered Kenshin and has been taught a lesson about working together and being family. It's a rough lesson in Sanosuke's case, since it's obvious he felt that his old family was being cruelly replaced; but the outcome of it shall determine whether Sanosuke will survive this journey, or whether he will die alone and forsaken. It's up to him, whether he insists on running away, or rejoining us and starting from the beginning."

Kaoru looked at Megumi, astonished. "I've never thought of it like that before."

"Actually, neither have I," Megumi smirked. "I made it up as I went along--funny, it makes sense!"

"Megumi!" Kaoru laughed, rolling her eyes.

Silencing Kaoru, Megumi gave her a look that told her to be quieter. Kaoru nodded sheepishly, mumbling apologies.

Kenshin lie in his bed, closing his eyes so he could think. _They see me as the leader? Odd. I feel no more in charge than anyone else...I've always thought Anji was more the leader of the expedition. But... everyone does treat me with respect, and...maybe I should start thinking things a bit more thoroughly than what I have. It seems a lot more rests on me than I first thought. And that Kamatari man...he recognized me as Shinta! Shishio... he thinks I am Shinta, too, and is now on the hunt for me? Could I really be this... long-lost prince? My dream...I... _

A low mumble caused Kenshin to open his eyes. Looking over at Sanosuke, Kenshin found that the young man was stirring. Kaoru put a hand on Megumi shoulder, whispering, "I'll leave now."

Turning around, Kaoru jumped when she found Kenshin's eyes open. "Kenshin," she whispered. Megumi looked back to see as well, and both women gave him an affectionate smile. Kenshin nodded, sitting up and getting to his feet. His muscles twanged as he moved, but Kenshin didn't complain as he followed Kaoru out into the hall of the inn. Kenshin hoped that this would go well, that he did.

Megumi swept the damp cloth over Sano's brow again, watching him wince at the cold contact. After a moment, Sanosuke twitched a bit, and then opened his tired brown eyes. Everything was fuzzy in his vision, but the image of an expressionless Megumi came to his sight as he blinked the sleepiness away.

Terror and guilt immediately grasped Sano like ice, and he took in a sharp breath as Megumi looked over into his chocolate orbs. Sanosuke looked away, afraid he was to be caught with the bitter resentment inside his eyes that betrayed his hurt.

"Look at me, Rooster-Head," Megumi said firmly, her gaze turning into a glower. Sano winced, but then looked at Megumi in fear. When she wanted to, Megumi could be even more frightening than Saitou. "Sanosuke."

He succumbed to the dominant tone in her voice, knowing very well that he was as good as dead. "Megumi..." Sanosuke said softly, hoping his voice wouldn't crack. "Uhm... about what happened... I..."

"Do tell," Megumi interrupted, pretending like she didn't know she was torturing the poor boy.

Sanosuke gave her a rather pained look, and stammered, "I wasn't... erm, S-Saitou... he was questioning m-me... I escaped, but these women c-caught me and tried to... ya know... I didn't know I was in a g-geisha house... I didn't want to hurt them since they were girls, b-but... I didn't like it, if that's what ya wanna hear! Y-You can even ask Kenshin or Ice--I mean, A-Aoshi..."

"I don't want to hear it from Sir Ken or Aoshi-san," Megumi said, fixing her sharp gaze on Sanosuke again. "I want to hear it from you, idiot. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here asking for an explanation."

"O-Oh..." Sanosuke muttered, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him look as much a dolt. "W-Well...uhm, I did say I didn't like it... they didn't do much to me, anyways...n-nothing serious...I'm still v--" He flushed scarlet, quickly amending, "I m-m-mean they didn't take my clothes o-off or anything... unless ya count my jacket, b-but... I r-really didn't like it, I mean... they bit me, and it hurt and... I think they were v-vampires, but Kenshin didn't believe me..."

Sanosuke flushed scarlet, disbelieving that he had just said all of that aloud.

Megumi didn't realize it until she saw the astonished look on Sano's face, but she began to smile. And then, to Sanosuke's greater confusion, Megumi began to laugh. "W-Whaddya laughin' at?" Sanosuke yelled, offended. "I...I'm serious, you bitch!"

Quickly regaining control of herself, Megumi resumed to snickering behind her hand. "I believe you," she said at last. "But I still think you're an idiot."

"Yer still a vixen," Sanosuke mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and wincing as his stomach wound gave a terrible throb. "Damn..."

Megumi looked at him with a calculating look that only a doctor could have. "Your wound?" she asked. Leaning over, she tried to lift his blankets. "I'll check it for you, since Aoshi-san isn't here."

"NO!" Sanosuke shouted, seizing his covers and desperately holding them against his chest. "No..."

Looking at him, Megumi frowned. "What's the matter with you? Do you want to get infected and die of ...oh, I don't know... maybe I'll toss you out into the cold and see how fast it takes for you to get gangrene. It'll be an experiment...a contribution to medical science."

"No..." Sano repeated for the third time, holding his blankets all the tighter. "You can't."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a moron and let me see. I won't hurt you."

"It depends on what you wanna see," Sanosuke grumbled, blushing furiously. Growing impatient with the babbling Rooster, Megumi stood and jerked the blankets away from him and cast them at his feet.

Sanosuke covered his eyes with one hand, unable to bring himself to look at the utterly mortified and enraged expression on Megumi's face.

-

Kenshin and Kaoru stood in the hallway, looking at one another sheepishly. After a moment, Kaoru asked, "How are your wounds, Kenshin?"

"Fine enough," he replied, and that ensued into another awkward silence.

Gulping, Kaoru took a step closer to Kenshin. "Kenshin... I hope I don't upset you by asking... but what happened?" Seeing the grave expression that overtook Kenshin's face, Kaoru quickly backed down. "I-I mean, you don't have to talk about it..."

"No," Kenshin said. "It should be said."

Kaoru smiled, giggling. "In your pajamas?"

"Oro?" Looking down, Kenshin discovered that he indeed was in his sleeping pants and had a loose undershirt on as well. Blushing, Kenshin looked up awkwardly at the laughing Kaoru. "Yes...I suppose...in my pajamas..."

He blinked, looking at Kaoru with a more serious expression. "Miss Kaoru, please believe me when I say that I did not do anything inappropriate in that okiya, and that the only reason Aoshi and I entered the building was because we were sure Sanosuke was being kept captive inside."

Kaoru smiled in relief, signifying that she believed him. Kenshin felt a sweet fluttering in his stomach. He put a hand over it as though afraid it might flap away, and Kaoru looked at him curiously. "Are you hungry?" she questioned.

And then it hit him. Kenshin hadn't eaten every since yesterday, when at the ramen stand with Aoshi. Kenshin's stomach, instead of trying to flutter away like a butterfly, now growled menacingly like a lion. Kenshin had never heard of such a transformation.

"Yes, very much so, _de gozaru yo_," Kenshin said, smiling. "But I think I should wait until Aoshi and Anji awaken, that I do."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked, worried. A second later, she realized that she was speaking nonsense to Kenshin, like a fussy girlfriend. "I... I mean, Megumi-san would most definitely have you eat at this point! After being injured, your body needs protein and... stuff..."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's fretting, amused by her desperation to mellow the appearance of her concern. But then, Kenshin said, "I appreciate your worry, Miss Kaoru. It means a lot to me, that it does. But I think I should wait a while. I have something else very important to t--"

"**_SANOSUUKEEEEE, YOU PERVERRRRT!_**"

Both of them jumped, wide-eyed at the sudden scream from inside the room. Thumps and bangs resounded from the inn; probably from people awakening and hitting the ceiling in alarm. Kenshin half expected a few people to bust through the floor.

"Oh no," Kaoru mumbled, running to the door. "What did Sanosuke do now!"

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, stopping her. "Let this one go in first, please."

Kaoru blinked, but then allowed Kenshin to open the door first. "ORO!" was his first word, and Kenshin quickly turned about, and shut the door behind him before Kaoru could glance inside.

Giving Kenshin a terrified look, Kaoru stammered, "W-What is he doing...?"

"Nothing whatsoever," Kenshin said, blushing like mad. "It's what Megumi-san has done, so it seems."

"YEEEEOOOOW! DAMNATION, WOMAN!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"YOU'D DARE TO SLAP A MAN IN CRITICAL CONDITION, YOU WITCH?"

"I DOUBT YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other with very disturbed looks. To make matters worse, people were coming down the hallway, looking quite irritated due to the disturbance. Kenshin sweat-dropped, glancing at Kaoru with worry. She returned the glance, and promptly elbowed the door as loudly as she could.

All fell silent inside; apparently, Megumi and Sano had paused their arguing to see what had made the noise. "I think they're making out," came Sanosuke's opinion, causing Kaoru and Kenshin to flush scarlet. However, seconds later, there was a loud _whack!_, thanks to Megumi. "OUCH!"

"Uhm..." Kenshin began, facing the frustrated group of disturbed sleepers. "I apologize for the commotion... please return to your rooms, as we must calm down our friends, _de gozaru_..."

The only answer Kenshin received to that was a very, very jaded stare.

-

"You moron!" Megumi yelled at Sanosuke as they walked down the street. Aoshi was carrying Sanosuke bridal-style, much like he had before. "I can't believe you got us kicked out!"

Sano shot her an irritated look, squirming angrily. "What are you talking about? You're the one who screamed in the first place!"

"You're the one who _flashed _me!"

"You're the one who insisted on taking my blankets away!" Sanosuke shot back, grinning in triumph when he saw the cornered look on Megumi's face.

But then Megumi countered, "Well, if you had told me that you weren't wearing anything, I would have left you alone!"

Sanosuke had no answer to that, and resumed to scowling. "Vixen..." he muttered."...You prob'ly liked it, anyways...feh..." But Megumi didn't hear him.

Anji was carrying the majority of the luggage, while Kenshin lugged along a bit as well. Aoshi was too busy carrying Sano, and listening to Misao constantly chatter away. Oh well, at least he cared enough to listen. Kaoru walked beside Kenshin, her treasure pack slung over her arm.

Yahiko walked cautiously at Kaoru's side opposite to Kenshin, listening to every word spoken from the two, and watching every movement made. No public display of affection on Yahiko's watch, no sir.

They were walking along on the edge of town, looking for a new place to stay. It seemed that every other inn was small and tacky, and no one felt safe leaving their prized possessions all alone in the shady buildings.

"Figures that the Rooster would _ruin _everything," Megumi grumbled.

"Figures that the Fox would _complain _about everything," Sanosuke sneered, and Megumi elbowed the top of his head, which was resting in the crook of Aoshi's arm. He winced, sharing a few unpleasant words with the world.

"I'd rather not hear that sort of talk," Anji said in a low voice, cutting off Sanosuke's vulgar jabber. Then, smirking, Anji added, "Especially from a lovesick boy who's being carried like a woman."

"WHAT?" Sanosuke yelled, clenching his teeth and baring them angrily at Anji. "YOU WANNA FIGHT, BIBLE BOY?"

"You couldn't beat Anji-san even if he was a squirrel studying kung-fu," informed Megumi.

Sanosuke snapped her a look. "And you couldn't go five minutes without making a bitchy comment, even if your lips were melded together!"

"Now, now," Kenshin said, smiling sheepishly at the bickering group. "Let's be serious."

"But, Kenshin!" Kaoru sighed, as the group slowed to a halt. "What're we going to do? There's no place to stay, and we don't have any sort of plan!"

"Bad leadership," Yahiko sneered, but Kaoru looked at him with a disapproving look, and he was silenced.

"Let's look just a bit more," Misao voiced. "Maybe you'll find some luck!"

So, taking Misao's advice, the group progressed onwards. They searched the city through and through, until they came upon a rather exciting and surprising sight.

A wooden stage, generously surrounded by benches and chairs, was settled into place in a grassy garden. A collection of carts and wagons were hidden behind a green curtain, and to Kenshin's interest, there were people on the stage. A thin forest surrounded the scene, and a wide river stitched itself through the forest.

"Takusei!" a woman shouted, who was dressed in an elaborate green kimono. "How can you leave me like so, 'tis it not enough that I have given you my all and my fortune? What more can I give, won't you tell?"

The man the woman addressed as Takusei turned to look at the woman with a great flourish of his cloak. "Sorano, begone from me! I know your treachery, you demon woman! You have gone and betrayed me, you have given yourself to the wretched streets! How can I forgive you, you who has stained your honor as a noblewoman? For this fault, you shall commit _seppuku _and part from this world!"

"No! Lord Takusei, please!" Sorano gasped, with exaggerated but nevertheless splendid horror.

Kenshin, Anji, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao looked on with wonder. "Why, they...they're kabuki actors!" Megumi exclaimed. "They're not performing; they're practicing, but..."

"Then that means," Misao said, "that the woman isn't really a woman at all! They're not allowed on a kabuki stage, so--it's a guy?"

Kenshin shook his head in wonder. "It looks like a woman to me..."

"Not really," Sanosuke pointed out, "That Sorano person doesn't have any hips, and his butt is too flat."

"Sanosuke would know," Megumi muttered, and the group snickered. Aoshi remained expressionless, save for the brief rolling of his eyes. Looking cross and embarrassed, Sanosuke went back to scowling.

The actors had quit practicing, and were parting from the stage so that the other actors could try out their skits. "Let's go down there, and eat lunch," Kaoru suggested. "Then we can figure out what we're to do next, while watching the kabuki actors practice."

"Food!" Sanosuke yelled happily, voicing his agreement.

"Please," Aoshi and Kenshin said softly together, for they were both, indeed, extremely hungry.

"Yeah!" Misao added, and promptly bounced in the lead of the group, shepherding them down to a clear area between the kabuki stage and the river. Once there, they laid out their food after placing a blanket on the grassy turf. Sanosuke leaned against a tree at the edge of the blanket, since his spine was still aching from his injury.

After a while, Kenshin felt his lighthearted attitude melt away a bit. His dream was haunting him. Kenshin glanced over at Aoshi, who was quietly swallowing some ramen. The latter did not return Kenshin's gaze.

_The Castle's Oniwabanshuu_... Kenshin blinked. "I..." he began, and then stopped speaking. Everyone halted in their fun, to look at the wanderer expectantly. Kenshin paused, and then continued. "I had a dream last night."

"A dream?" Kaoru echoed.

"Of my past," Kenshin said softly. A tense atmosphere swelled into the air, as all eyes bored like nails into the redhead. "I...dreamt of a castle... with many servants, and dragons in the courtyard...and a small, redheaded boy. I dreamt of ninja, of a young man with icy blue eyes; with the goal to become Oniwabanshuu Okashira. I dreamt of my own tears."

Aoshi had gone very quiet. Unusually quiet, since the man was soft-voiced anyways. He stared down at his bowl, avoiding Misao's gasping gaze and Kenshin's solemn one.

"So..." Sanosuke voiced, breaking the silence. "You think...you're Shinta, or somethin'?"

Kenshin sighed. "I wouldn't know where else these memories would have come from, that I don't."

Anji sipped his tea, and then spoke up as well. "Kenshin-san, I have been rather quiet these days. I've spent some time in prayer, over you and Sanosuke. Perhaps you, indeed, are regaining your memories. There is almost no doubt now, that you are indeed the Prince Shinta."

"Oh..." Kaoru clenched her fists. "But then, Kenshin will have to go away! He'll be king, and...and..." She silenced herself, looking down into her lap.

Kenshin forced himself to smile brightly. "But of course, I can't become king! After all, Shishio wouldn't simply let me barge in and kick him off his seat, that he wouldn't! Perhaps we should just leave things as they are, de gozaru ka?"

Silence. And then, via Sanosuke: "Damn, Kenshin. You really are a prissy pacifist."

"Oro..." Kenshin scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But we really cannot wage war against Shishio, de gozaru yo!"

Anji sipped his tea. "Mm. Only if you think negatively." He opened his eyes, giving Kenshin a calculating look. "If word got out that Shinta was on the uprise, and actually stood some chance against Shishio, a revolt would be easier than in normality to begin. Especially, if you were to rally forces in person."

"I...I am no general!" Kenshin sputtered. "I'm just a--"

"--Wanderer, that I am!" Sanosuke finished, in an insultingly squeaky voice. Snickers flitted among the group, and Sano grinned, ignoring Kenshin's red face. "Kenshin, you're being a moron. You know you won't let yourself deny the people their right to happiness, and if you're serious about backin' down, you'd better make a 'lil grave for that Sakabatou right now. I say we should face Shishio head on, and kick his ass!"

"Yeah!" yelled Misao. "Aoshi-sama would help out too, I bet! With a couple o'sneaky ninja on your side, getting info and supplies would be a piece of cake!"

"And with a doctor present, injuries would be no worry," Megumi added.

Kaoru grinned. "Not to mention a thief and her brother, who can knock out guards, and carry messages easily! Kenshin, we could do this if we really put our minds to it! I mean, even if you're the prince and all, we're still your friends. And we have reason to fight, too, you know!"

Kenshin looked from one determined face to another, feeling his stamina leak. "Ah... well..." Kenshin hesitated, and then sputtered, "We will talk about this another time, de gozaru yo! I'm tired and don't want to think about it."

And that was that. Everyone seemed a little jaded at first, but soon the irritated air was disturbed by an argument, which ignited the happy spirit once more. A fight began between Misao and Sano, which had ensued over the question of who was to get the last riceball.

"Leggo of it, you ditzy weasel! Yer gonna squish it!" Sanosuke yelped, grabbing at the stolen riceball--or so it had been snatched, in his opinion.

"What are you talkin' about, stupid?" Misao barked, scowling as she tried to claim the treat. "If anyone's squishing the riceball, it's you and your dimwitted clumsiness, you fat idiot!"

Sano snarled. "Who ya callin' fat? I'm skinnier than you, ya bigheaded rodent girl!"

"WHY YOU--!"

At this point, Kaoru had stood. Her movement cut off the argument, as everyone turned to look at her. When he thought she wasn't looking, Sanosuke snatched the riceball out of Misao's hand and ate it in one gulp. Misao gasped, turning to murder him; but she was denied the right when Kaoru spoke.

"I'm going to take a walk," Kaoru said. Kenshin offered to accompany her, but she replied, "Uhm...thanks, Kenshin, but I'd rather go alone."

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said, looking concerned. "Is anything wrong, _de gozaru ka_?"

"No!" Kaoru replied, smiling convincingly. "I just need to have a few minutes... you know, alone time? My mother always said that every girl needs time by herself. Nothing's wrong." She smiled again, and Kenshin nodded, understanding.

After Kenshin bid her to be safe, Kaoru turned on her heel and walked away towards the kabuki camp. Yahiko looked like he wished to follow, but declined the idea, so not to anger Kaoru. He prayed that she would be okay.

A moment of silence followed, until Misao yelled at Sanosuke, "Look what you did, stupid! You and your big mouth gave Kaoru a headache!"

"What are ya talkin' about?" Sanosuke shouted in return. "I'm not the one who was yelling like a weasel high on helium over a damned riceball!"

"You're the one who made such a fuss over the dumb thing, anyways! Hmph! I hope it was poisoned!" Misao sneered, and promptly turned to Aoshi. "Aoshi-samaaa... Sanosuke's being a brat! Beat him up for me."

Sanosuke, perking up, cried, "Say what? If that _iceberg _lays one finger on me, I'll _Futae No Kiwami _him until he's an _ice cube_!"

"Not likely," Anji muttered.

"You could never defeat Aoshi-sama in a fight! Any fight!" Misao yelled valiantly, standing and pointing at Sanosuke rudely. "Aoshi-sama would kick your ass even if it was in rock-paper-scissors!"

"WHAT!"

"Misao-_dono_!" Kenshin yelped, wide-eyed. "You should not use such awful language, that you most certainly should not!"

Misao pointed at Sanosuke once more. "It's his fault. He taught me it. He's the one with the potty mouth. Kill him instead."

"EXCUSE ME! I HAVE A PERFECTLY CLEAN MOUTH, THANK YOU!"

Aoshi sipped his green tea. No, Kaoru did not have a headache...but Aoshi certainly did.

-

Kaoru wandered around the edge of the cluster of carts, listening to the kabuki actors practice their lines and inspect costumes. It was quite fascinating, to see them fuss over the smallest detail or speak their lines with such expression.

Unfortunately, Kaoru was not watching where she was going. Moments after spotting a young man with midnight hair pulling off a fake hairpiece, Kaoru heard the familiar swish of a sword.

Twirling around, Kaoru saw a flash of black, yellow and white as a perfect _Nihon-tou katana _flew directly at her throat. Her life flashed before her eyes as death came upon her in nanoseconds, but her fate was abruptly interrupted when someone tackled her.

"Oof!" Kaoru cried, as a not-so-heavy body fell atop her own. Kaoru's savior quickly got off her and to his feet, facing her attacker. Kaoru looked up, shocked to find that her rescuer was a young boy, some years younger than her; perhaps fifteen or fourteen.

His scruffy midnight hair hung around his ears in a sleek fashion, riveted with the flashes of sunlight reflecting off his bangs. Two sparkling blue eyes peeked out from the locks of raven, surrounded by pale skin and a perky little nose. A smiling, sweet mouth displayed what seemed to be undeniable confidence.

Kaoru's attacker; the tall wolfish man who Sanosuke had ran into on the first day upon entering the town, glowered at the young boy. "What do you think you're doing?" Saitou hissed angrily.

"I could ask Saitou-san the same question," the boy said, his expression unchanged. "Attacking a poor girl in broad daylight, right in front of my very eyes!"

Saitou narrowed his yellow orbs. "Shishio was a fool to let you roam freely. You've just deprived me of a quick and simple assassination."

"Oh," the boy said, smiling continuously. "It was an assassination? To think Saitou-san would take up such a job. I had thought he would rather be a TSC member, no?"

"Hn. Seta." Saitou smirked, pulling out a cigarette. "Why would I want to be a part of such a piggish group. They don't do much besides play cops and robbers, and no one interesting ever battles them."

"What about the Battousai we've been hearing so much about?" the boy named Seta grinned. "He beat Kamatari-san so easily..."

Saitou snorted. "Killing Kamatari a hundred times would be proof only that the idiot he-she is too stubborn to recognize defeat. Now, move, Seta. I don't want the girl screaming for help, it'll only complicate things."

"Please, call me Soujirou," Seta beamed, moving out of the way, exposing Kaoru to the menacing assassin. "Seta sounds ever so boring and unlike me."

Ignoring Soujirou, Saitou stepped up and raised his blade.

"Ken...shin..." Kaoru tried to yell. Her arms wouldn't move, her legs would not run, her lips would not scream, her brain would not think. The only thing Kaoru could do, is watch the sunlight flicker behind Saitou's blade as it was raised towards the treetops. She observed in horrified fascination, as the katana swung down with light reflecting all around in effect, down towards her heart.

"Aku. Soku. Zan."

_End of Chapter Fifteen_

MadiSano: Oops...did I really end it here? Looks like it. I'm sorry! (Not really, but hey, it was the thought that counted.) I know it was a little lacking in detail, but I wanted to update badly. I said I'd maintain a better updating rythm, but it's difficult to do so in the weekdays. I'm sorry.

PSQUARE: I'm sorry about all of the grammar and tense mistakes. I wrote that chapter in the middle of the night, as a tired, devil-may-care 13-year-old. Sigh. I'd hoped to hear more encouragement from you, but I understand I wasn't the only tired one about.

SHAUNTELL: Sorry about the overly-Sanosuke-ish chapter! I think this one had a bit too much as well. Ooops.. As for Kenshin being happy about a dark past...heck, even I'd be glad if I regained a memory at ALL if I had no idea from where I've come from! At least it gave him a bit more connection, right? Heh. As for Sano's attacker...next chapter! Yay! And don't worry about your rambling. I do it all the time! Lol! Bye.

CREWEL: I hope to intensify Sano and Megumi's relationship soon enough, but I must try to be fair to the others who want interations between other pairings, too. I'm so glad you understand me so well! You're such a patient, faithful reader, and I appreciate everything you say. As to SanoMeg kissing scenes, I'm a little afraid to do so because I don't want to belittle the moment! I couldn't put much detail in Sano's dream because it wasn't a real kiss, so... I guess I'll just have to try it out and see, right? Heh. Thanks, Crewel! And see ya!

MISS TEAK: Hiiii! Lol! I'm so glad to find I'm not the only one who wants to pig out on holidays. Rather, I'd like to eat like crazy on ANY occassion, but...hey! Lol. Thanks for your support, and I completely and wholeheartedly look forward to hearing from you soon! Bye!

MACKENSHIN: ...First of all, my dear Broom-Head, how in the world can one be fat and skinny at the same time? I am medium sized and quite happy being so. And as for you-know-who being you-know-who, which I'm not saying he is Kiyosatou, I may do whatever I please. Hmph. And don't kill me. You've tried so many times that I've begun to think I'm un-killable. Lol. See you at school on Monday!

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: Don't worry about shorter reviews. Your comments are ALWAYS treasured. As for Shura/Kenshin... yeah, I guess she did have feelings for him. But it was so FAST...she, like, knew him for a day or two, I mean. But you're right. Sorry! (sighs in embarrassment) This is what happens when I get all caught up in being critical without even knowing what I'm talking about! Oops! Heh. As for Tomoe's evolution, I think she went from being a heartbroken woman out for revenge, to a steadily disintigrating cold person with the strong will to protect the one she loves. Though she at first wanted to kill Kenshin, she seemed to become less cold and emotionless as time went on. In the manga, I mean. The movies were sort of broadly placed, so... As for Tomoe/Akira, I think Tomoe didn't exactly love Kiyosatou. They were childhood friends, and I think Tomoe wanted someone with potential and a name to live up to. Kiyosatou saw her dissatisfaction, and went to Kyoto to prove himself worthy of her love.I hope I haven't made any huge mistakes, since I tried to speak more broadly to your questions this time, so to be more understandable. Well, see ya, and thanks very much!

BEANS: You reviewed! Yay! As forKKT, I'm still not quite sure if I'm going to do it. And Enishi, I... well, I have to say I actually like big Enishi a lot! (Forgive me, Kenshin!) Though he's a psycho, revenge-bent, white-haired guy who talks toghosts, I actually find him attractive in a twisted little way. Lol...I don't even understand it! But I think I might put him in as little Eni. Maybe! I'll consider it, and I suppose you'll find out in later chapters what my descision was! Hehe. Yay! I get Zoro! (dances) I think Kenshin would win against Zoro, though. The Hiten Mitsurugi final technique takes down all but the extremely powerful. I mean, Aoshi got his butt beat by it, and it injured the seemingly unbeatable Shishio! Hiko was nearly killed by it, and so...I think Zoro would lose. Well, I guess I'll hear from ya later! (Sano: ...how can you hear them if you're typing?) Um...because I'm the authoress and I can do all things! (Sano: ...you can't make me pay off my tab!) Ah well, he has a point there...lol, see ya!

And this is it. The end of the update. Oh no! Lol. Please review with constructive criticism, and encouragement it welcome with smiles and...COOKIES! Everyone loves cookies. Review and treat yourself! Yay! (...These sort of things really show off my young age, ne? Ah, the misery...) See ya!


	16. Clash! KK vs ? , Aoshi vs Saitou!

Chapter Sixteen: Clash! Kenshin/Kaoru vs ? and Saitou vs. Aoshi!

_"Shishio-san is honored that you would send Himura Battousai against him. But he fears it is all in vain."_ --Seta Soujirou, Rurouni Kenshin Volume 7

Suddenly, Kenshin stood up. His eyes were narrowed and a pale purple; they flicked everywhere with an uncanny sense of alarm.

"Kenshin-san?" Anji asked, looking at the redheaded swordsman. "What is it?"

"I heard..." Kenshin said in a low voice, "...the sound of a slashing sword. It came from the direction Kaoru-dono went..."

Aoshi got to his feet, despite his dying headache. Misao stood as well, looking serious; and Megumi leapt to her feet. Anji slowly rose, eyes narrowed in apprehension. Sano stayed leaning against the tree, for it was impossible for him to make any serious movement due to his injuries.

"Let's go!" Misao yelled. "Kaoru-san could be in danger!"

Aoshi glanced at her. "Misao-chan, I would prefer it if you were to stay here with Megumi-san and Sanosuke."

"I'm not a child!" Misao yelled.

"Yes, you are," came the chorus of reply from Megumi, Aoshi, Sano, Yahiko, and Kenshin. Anji simply shook his head. Misao looked angry, and about to shout again, when Aoshi said, "Misao-chan, we haven't time for this. You will stay here with Megumi-san and Sanosuke. That is an order."

Nodding to Kenshin, he, Anji, Yahiko, and the scarred redhead began walking off into the forest. Misao watched them glumly as they dissolved off into the sparse forest, and continued to stare into the direction, even when the men had long disappeared.

"Misao-chan," Megumi said. She had sat down long ago, now sipping tea. "You should stop sulking; your spine will bend and you'll be a hunchback. That'll be unnattractive, don't you think?"

"Yeah, almost as unattractive as a vixen's bitchy comments," muttered Sanosuke, who promptly got a good knock over the head.

"The last person she wants to attract is anyone remotely like you, Rooster-Head!" Megumi barked, watching Sano crossly rubbed the lump on his skull. "And stop grumbling about me hitting you. You deserved it, and it thickens your skull. That improves your battle performance, doesn't it?"

Sanosuke shot her a glare, as Misao sat down in a depressed huff.

"Misao-chan," Megumi said, looking at the poor _kunoichi_. "I can't help but wonder, but whatever did Aoshi-san mean by 'that's an order'? It seems a bit strange."

Misao glanced at Megumi, and then replied, "You have to keep quiet about it. Aoshi-sama was training to be the castle's Okashira, or the head of the elite ninja. But when his daddy died, Aoshi-sama found the new government ugly. He refused to work for it; even though he was fully qualified, and the best ninja around. So he took me, left, and has been hiding undercover as a rich bar-owner, as well as the bartender for ten years."

Continuing, Misao said, "Aoshi-sama and his friend Hannya-kun trained me to be an elite female ninja, but my training has slackened since Hannya-kun died. Aoshi-sama was very sad, since Hannya-kun was killed because he had immense debts to the government. If Hannya-kun had been just a little selfish, he would have told Aoshi-sama about his problems...but Hannya-kun knew Aoshi-sama would insist on paying the debts for him, and that wouldn't do, because Hannya-kun felt it was his responsibility. So they killed him, and my training was cut in half."

"But I'm still really good!" Misao boasted, fiery-eyed. "I can throw _kunai_, any number of daggers! I know _Oniwabanshuu_-style martial arts, and practice every day, with or without Aoshi-sama! I want to revive the _Oniwabanshuu_--the _real Oniwabanshuu_, not the evil men who claim to be ninja at the castle! Someday, somehow...Aoshi-sama will finally get his dream, and honor his dead father by become the _Okashira _of the honorable _Oniwabanshuu_. And I will get my wish, and become a _kunoichi _at Aoshi-sama's side, and serve him until death, whether he loves me as a little sister or something more!"

Megumi looked at the young girl in awe. _So much determination... _"How ambitious," Megumi commented, smiling.

"How _gay_." Sanosuke added, earning demonic looks from both females. "I mean, come on... your own _Oniwabanshuu_? Kid, there's no ninja left besides the ones in the castle. What do you plan to do, train yourself a bunch of shadow-slickers in time to help Anji and Kenshin revolt? They'll be poor ninja, considering Iceshi won't give it his all. It's all in your dreams. Be realistic."

Megumi was near to slapping him. "You be quiet!" she barked angrily. "How dare you insult Misao-chan's dream! Her goal is every bit as noble as yours, Sanosuke; so you'd better have a bit more respect for it! Otherwise... well, by right, Misao has the right to face you in combat. And I can't see you going up against a ninja armed with hundreds of kunai, especially in your condition..."

Sanosuke scowled in defeat. "_Yare yare_..."

Misao beamed. Maybe she could get to like the stern, sometimes cruel Megumi, after all.

-

"She went this way," Kenshin murmured, as he diligently tracked the soft footprint in the ground. He crept along, making sure he didn't miss a single clue, or marking.

Aoshi, Yahiko, and Anji followed the redhead close behind. Obviously, Yahiko the half demon wolf would usually do the tracking, but worry was infecting his senses, and thus he couldn't engage in sniffing the ground. Besides, Yahiko would feel that his honor had been a bit ruffled if he were forced to change into a wolf simply to snuff the dirt...even if it was for Kaoru's sake.

"Move faster, idiot," Yahiko growled, narrowing his eyes at Kenshin. The wanderer didn't react, but went along inspecting at the same pace as before.

Suddenly, Kenshin tensed. "I hear voices," he whispered. "Be quiet as we approach."

Creeping forwards, Kenshin led the other up onto a small hill. Overlooking it, they found the kabuki camp. Along the edge of it, two men were talking...and behind one man lay...

"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin gasped, as all four men peered curiously over the crest of the hill.

"It's Saitou." Aoshi murmured, indicating to the tall, yellow-eyed man. Kenshin vaguely remembered the face, which wasn't surprising since Kenshin had been drunk when he first met the wolfish man.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, as Saitou engaged in what seemed to be somewhat friendly conversation with a young boy. The boy was unimaginably handsome, with bright blue eyes and a sweet little grin.

"Come on, Kaoru-dono...run..." Kenshin breathed. _Run, so I can leap in and distract them...run, Kaoru...run!_

But Kaoru didn't run.

After a moment, Saitou motioned for the boy to get out of his way. The boy did so cheerfully (Kenshin was quite irritated by the sound of the kid's chirpy, carefree voice; since he was sending a poor girl to her death), and Saitou moved in for the kill.

"Kenshin..." Aoshi murmured. "Go."

"Go, Kenshin-san," Anji softly agreed.

Kenshin got ready to spring into action, but suddenly; a flourish of leaves just beside Kenshin caught his attention. The light pattering of feet and the blur of a furry body flashed before Kenshin's eyes, and Kenshin stood, yelling, "YAHIKO, NO!"

But the wolf was already dashing down the hill, jaws open in a snarl. Saitou saw him coming immediately, turning his attack to strike the oncoming half-demon.

"YAHIKO, NOOOOO!" Kaoru screamed, getting to her feet to stop her enraged brother. "HE'LL KILL YOU!"

But Yahiko did not stop; instead, he came bulleting at Saitou. Saitou raised his blade easily, swinging it without effort just as Yahiko came in rage.

"What--!" Saitou barked, as Yahiko suddenly changed directions. Instead of attacking Saitou, as he seemed to be doing; Yahiko leapt at the young boy named Soujirou. The kabuki actor gasped as the being tackled him, fangs abroad.

"HYAAAAH!"

Saitou blinked and looked up as Kenshin leapt into the air to conduct a _Ryustuisen_. Saitou met it head-on, blocking the move by moving his katana upwards. The blades clashed together, and as soon as they met, Saitou used the force of the blow to push off with his feet, stretching a long leg upwards to kick Kenshin in the face.

Kenshin was sent flying backwards with a cry, landing roughly on the ground. He rolled a few feet, before shakily getting up. Blood matted his forehead, melding in with his scarlet cross-shaped scar.

"So, we meet again, Battousai," Saitou snickered. "I'm unimpressed."

"You tried to kill Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, a bit of yellow toning his eyes. "And for that, I'll never forgive you."

Saitou snorted. "Dramatic. Sappy. Freakishly boring." He smirking. "I'm not so sure you're even worth the time to kill anymore..."

"And I am not sure if you are even worthy to live," Kenshin returned, slipping into a battle stance.

Saitou looked at Kenshin for a moment, his golden eyes narrowing when he felt the undescribable wind of battle ki. _On second thought, this could be interesting... _

Slowly, with the grace of a serpent coiling, Saitou came into a stance of his own. Saitou's right palm left the hilt of his sword, so that it was gripped only by his left hand. Bending forth, Saitou brought his blade horizontal to the ground, the blade flipped upwards. His right hand hovered over the tip of the katana, and Saitou's long right leg stretched out to balance out the stance. His left elbow lifted straight, as though the man were plotting to fire a gun.

"Gatotsu," Saitou murmured, answering Kenshin's tense but questioning glare.

"God bless you," Kenshin replied, making Saitou roll his eyes in mock humor. Kenshin blinked, and then lowered his sword. Saitou narrowed his eyes, wondering what the odd redhead could be thinking.

Kenshin began walking over to Kaoru, not once looking at the posing Saitou or the wrestling Soujirou and Yahiko. Saitou was about to take advantage of the moment and strike (he believed it was Kenshin's fault for being off-guard, anyways), when suddenly, Aoshi leapt out from behind the hill, Anji at his heels.

"I am your opponent now," Aoshi said, standing tall before Saitou.

Anji shuffled over to part the scuffling wolf and boy, managing to pull Yahiko off Soujirou by the scruff of the neck. Soujirou was held into place by Anji's foot, and the boy was making odd gagging noises, signifying that he couldn't breathe very well. Anji, bending down, picked up the blue-eyed miscreant in the same manner as Yahiko.

Saitou paid no attention to the giant; he could very well tell Anji had no mind to attack him. The swordsman was more interested in the stoic Aoshi, who stood with his feet planted firmly on the turf.

"Well?" Saitou sneered. "Aren't you going to attack me? Or are you planning to freeze me in place with that icy glare of yours?"

Aoshi blinked, pulling aside the left part of his cloak. "You're the one to talk about uncanny glares, Saitou," Aoshi said. The same longsword Saitou had seen at the bar hung at Aoshi's side, with its square hand guard and hilt. Saitou analyzed the weapon carefully as Aoshi pulled the entire weapon from his belt, holding it by its handle.

"Let's go," Saitou murmured, and took a swift sprint to Aoshi. Aoshi gasped, surprised by the man's excessive speed. Leaping out of the way, Aoshi avoided Saitou's lunge; but his eyes grew wide when Saitou immediately turned his thrust into a side-swipe.

KK-KNG!

It was Saitou's turn to blink. What seemed to be a long sword at Aoshi's side, had turned out to be something far more interesting. By pulling on each end, Aoshi's long sword pulled apart to be two seperate blades, shorter than _katana _but longer than _wakizashi_. The _nitou-ryuu kodachi _had blocked Saitou's attack by pinching the katana in place, the point inches from Aoshi's nose.

"Hn," Saitou smirked. _The fool has forgotten...when one can't slash...I can stab. _And Saitou pushed forwards on his blade, grazing Aoshi's cheek as the ninja dodged downwards to dodge the assault.

Saitou hacked downwards, and Aoshi rolled to the side in evasion. Aoshi lashed out once more, only to be slammed in the forehead by the hilt of Saitou's sword. Aoshi threw his _kodachi _up to block the downwards swipe that followed quickly after, clenching his teeth in effort to withstand Saitou's inhuman strength.

"You seem rather familiar," said Saitou, smirking down at the bleeding ninja. "Wherever have I met you?"

"The pits of Hell," Aoshi growled. "The only difference between us is that I escaped."

With that comment, Aoshi lashed upwards in a kick. Saitou leapt backwards to evade it, and the momentum of the lunge carried Aoshi into a backflip, where he landed soundly on his heels. Aoshi sprinted towards Saitou, his _kodachi _held abroad.

"_Nitou-Ryuu Kaiten Kenbu_--" Aoshi hissed, taking an unexpected dodged to the left, instead of head-on. "_Rokuren_!"

Six successive slashes streaked lightening across Saitou's body, slicking Aoshi's swords with the assassin's blood. Saitou let out a hiss of anger, as Aoshi turned about to face his opponent, shocked that he had not been slain.

Saitou had used that snakey speed of his to dodge most of Aoshi's feral attacks. A slash on his right thigh and left shoulder oozed red, to Saitou's displeasure. Glowering at Aoshi with unrestrained graveness, Saitou said in an unnervingly soft voice, "I have the idea you were something unpleasant in your past life."

"Probably," Aoshi replied. "But no where as near as unpleasant as you."

Saitou smirked. "Granted."

Kenshin stooped next to Kaoru, who had recently fallen to her knees again. "Come, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin whispered, smiling comfortingly like nothing dangerous was happening. "Anji-san will escort you back to the camp, that he will! Aoshi and I will return just as soon as we can."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin as he held out a hand to help her up. She gulped, and whispered, "Thanks, Kenshin...but..." She blinked, biting her lip. "I really think--WATCH OUT!"

Kaoru tackled Kenshin to the ground just in time to avoid a flying blade. A body followed soon after, and both landed expertly a few feet away. Kenshin gently but firmly rolled Kaoru off him, looking with narrowed battle eyes to examine the attacker.

"You!" Kenshin gasped, looking at the swordsman with now wide eyes. "You're...!"

Dark brown eyes flickered to meet Kenshin's. "Kiyosatou Akira," the young man replied, standing upright to face Kenshin. It was the same boy that had skewered Sanosuke, and he looked no different from before. "I'm an assassin for the government, a detatched partner of Saitou-san."

Kaoru bit her lip again, daring to yell, "How can you be detatched and yet his partner?"

"We work in the same section of the government, and report news to one another on a regular basis," Kiyosatou replied, beginning to advance. "As a fellow loyalist, it's my duty to help eliminate you and your accomplices, Battousai. It has reached even Shishio-sama's ears that you have gathered criminals under your wing, so this is an excellent opportunity to get rid of this frivolous party."

Clenching his teeth, Kenshin stood. Stepping in front of Kaoru, to ensure her safety, Kenshin drew his sword. "Stop grandstanding," requested he. "I refuse to listen to any more of this talk, that I do. You know very well you cannot defeat me, because you use such tricks as sneaking up behind me while I am near to a woman!"

"An assassin," Kiyosatou replied, "is indifferent to the lives of others, as long as the job is done. Besides, Kamiya has to die, too. She's the actual one we are after."

Kaoru gasped. "You mean, the government assigned you to kill me because of--"

"Theft, of course," Kiyosatou said. "That's obvious. And for joining up with Battousai, that's crime as an accomplice. That Bird-Head, I failed to finish him off. It was my fault, I aimed poorly and...I had to...run." Kiyosatou's face twisted into a guilty expression. "I was being followed..."

He returned to his usual, grim expression. "But after I finish you and the Kamiya girl, I'll take care of your friends back at the stage. The Bird-Head, the doctor, and the little girl... and that giant..."

Kiyosatou paused, his eyes widening. Looking about furiously, he sputtered, "Wait... where'd he g--?"

"_Futae No Kiwami_."

KK-KKKSSSSSSSSH!

The earth began to tremble. Saitou fell out of his stance, looking around to find the source of the earthquake. Aoshi paused, also surprised. Kaoru let out a yell, and Kenshin immediately balanced himself, his pale eyes darting about. Kiyosatou looked every which way, losing his nerve for the first time seen.

It was found soon enough that Anji had been the cause. The giant stood with a short sword thrust into the ground, two cross-shaped cuts in the turf. He held Soujirou above the air in one hand, and Yahiko...apparently, Anji had set him into a tree; one in which Yahiko found he could not climb out of. The wolf who was now a boy clung helplessly to the tree as the miniature earthquake died.

"Hyohh!" Kenshin's _Sakabatou _was out in a flash of metal, ready to face off with this Kiyosatou. The latter attacked, crossing blades with Kenshin. Both pressed their weight against the blades they held, trying to get the other to step back. Sparks flashed, and an irritating grinding noise was heard.

Kiyosatou eventually took a step back, to his displeasure. Roaring, he leapt out of range, immediately dancing back inside the void and slashing at Kenshin wildly. Flickering to the left, right, frontwards, backwards; Kenshin dodged the flying katana as it lunged again and again to take his life.

"Hmph," Kiyosatou growled, growing impatient. His specialty, unlike Saitou; was a quick and simple assassination, not a duel. Plus, Kenshin had the speed to dodge the attacks Kiyosatou could pull. He was clearly at a disadvantage.

"Kenshin!" came Kaoru's voice, suddenly. The wanderer paused, out of Kiyosatou's range. The girl was standing now, her fists clenched in determination.

"I..." Kaoru hesitated, but then yelled, "I want to fight him! His business is originally with me, so I believe that it is I who should face him! Let me, please?"

Kenshin paused again, looking astonished. "Miss Kaoru..." he said. "It's dangerous..."

"KENSHIN!"

Kaoru gasped, as Kiyosatou took advantage of Kenshin by lunging suddenly. Kaoru withdrew something narrow and brown from her pack, leaping in front of Kenshin. As Kiyosatou's blade came down, she crossed her wrists.

In her right hand was a beautifully made bow. The middle of the instrument was metal, where Kaoru was to place her hands, and fading carvings of roses and vines swept up the sides.

Kaoru caught the sword with the back of her hands, ceasing the attack altogether. Kenshin and Kiyosatou stood, agape. "_Kamiya Kasshin _Style--_Hadome_--" Kaoru yelled, without letting go of her bow. Sliding her hands down the blade, Kaoru struck Kiyosatou with amazing force with the butt of her bow. "_HAWATARI_!"

Kiyosatou flew back with a strangled cry, his sword flying away in a splinter of light, landing in a heap. Kaoru resumed her kneeling position, breathing a little louder than of normality. Kenshin snapped out of his surprised expression, squatting down by Kaoru and clutching her arm gently.

"Miss Kaoru?" He said.

"I'm fine, Kenshin. Swordsmanship runs in my family." Kaoru murmured, giving Kenshin a resolute grin. "You don't need to worry..." Her voice was cut off by the sound of thunderous footsteps.

DM! DM! DM!

A cloud of dust arose suddenly, swirling around and billowing like gritty silk in a river. Kaoru gagged, hiding her face in Kenshin's gi as the wanderer covered his eyes and mouth with his sleeve. Kenshin wrapped his arm protectively around Kaoru, shielding her body with his own. His heart hammered in Kaoru's ears as she let out a soft, strangled cry of fright, feeling a foreign hand gripping the back of her shirt.

Suddenly, with the feeling as though someone had snatched him from a deep dream, Kaoru's presence left Kenshin's arms. Kenshin gasped, inhaling an unhealthy amount of dust. He gagged, searching blindly through the storm. He heard Yahiko howling in rage, and Anji yelling to Aoshi, though his cries were unnervingly cut off seconds later.

"M-Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin shouted, his eyes beginning to water from the stinging sand. When the dust died, he found himself looking up into the trees. Soujirou was now sitting in the highest branch of the highest tree, Kaoru bound, unconscious, and leaning against his side. Soujirou still had that awful, perpetual grin on his face.

The blue-eyed boy had escaped from Anji's grasp. The giant slumped against a nearby tree, a bleeding bruise on the side of his head. Yahiko stood by, growling with abandon at the attacker in the trees.

Kenshin instinctively poked his sword out from his sheathe. "What do you think you're doing!" he shouted, fearing of what the boy planned to do. His eyes soured with yellow tint.

"No need to get so angry, Kenshin-san!" Soujirou called cheerfully from above. He had apparently overheard Kenshin's name from Kaoru. "The young lady will fall to no harm in my possession, I can assure you. But you see, I simply need..." His grin grew wide. "...to borrow her for a while."

Standing up and giving a graceful bow, Soujirou bowed to Kenshin below. "Come and get me if you can, Kenshin-san! I'm one for hide-and-seek." Thus, picking Kaoru up by the waist, Soujirou took a massive leap from the tree branch, landing in one quite a ways away. He continued to flee from sight, a loud thrum echoing each time his powerful legs slammed against the wood.

"No..." Kenshin was about to leap upwards and give chase, when a resounding _crack! _split the air. The branch Soujirou had been previously sitting on broke, beginning to drift and race down towards the turf.

"Damn," swore Saitou, who had also seen Soujirou take off with his captive. He and Aoshi had paused in their fight to view occuring events. "That idiot ruins everything..."

Aoshi held his head high to shout. "Anji-san!" he suddenly called. "Kenshin-san! Get Anji-san to Miss Megumi! I will stay here, and deal with Saitou."

The little redhead looked as though he hadn't even acknowledged Aoshi. He gripped his sheathe, his leg muscles tightening. For a moment, it appeared as though he intended to simply take off after Soujirou, but then Kenshin stopped. He sighed, looking down at his feet and clenching his fists. "Not yet..."

"I...I'm not d-done..."

All eyes turned to the half-conscious Kiyosatou. He was arising, bruised and battered; with fire in his eyes. Akira gritted his teeth, gripping his sword in union and welling up his stamina to fight. "I w-won't lose now...can't die..."

"Get out of here. All of you..." Kenshin growled, his eyes shadowed by his scarlet bangs. "I have no intention of finishing this fight."

His breathing was rapidly increasing, and his fingers flexed in and out of a fist. "You bastards attempt to take my friends from me...try to _kill _Sanosuke, and you _murder _his family... injure Anji-san, try to put out his faith... _burn down _Miss Megumi's village... _destroy _Aoshi's dreams and right to become the Okashira... _drag _Miss Kaoru and Yahiko to the depths of _thievery_.. _and you murdered my father_!"

Kenshin turned around in a swirl of hair aglow and burning eyes, looking alike to a enraged spirit. His teeth clacked together when he grit his feet, a spurt of blood dribbling down the corner of his lip as Kenshin bit his tongue.

"You demons murdered _my _family!" Kenshin howled, his once plum eyes turning to ponds of amber flames. "You bred those _evil monsters_--those _dragons_, in the lands my father securely protected! You destroyed its peace, and cast its people into slavery and poverty! Everything you touch turns to the fires of _Hell_!"

Saitou looked in fascination as the small man's ki spiked with talons and fangs like none the assassin had felt since he met Shishio. The utter, raw rage fitting of the alias Battousai the Manslayer swirled about like a massive twister, chilling Saitou's bones and causing a delighted smirk to tug at his lips. _Indeed, this man is a relative of Himura... I wonder how Shishio will take that confirmation? _The one thing that disturbed Saitou was... though he compared Kenshin's ki to Shishio's... if he wasn't mistaken, Kenshin's seemed greater... _No. That can't be._

Kenshin's mind screamed with stress, his fists shaking and his eyes opened so wide that he was sure his face was to split. His scar began to burn, and every muscle in his body tightened like wires. "N...nh..." he stammered, his murmurs turning swiftly into a scream like to one from the bowels of the abyss. "N-NYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A kindly face shown down at him, sparkling green eyes framed by the most silky locks of scarlet hair. A callaused but gentle hand ruffled Shinta's hair, making the young boy giggle...

"G-guh..." Kenshin stammered as his howl died, feeling tears arise.

Warm, pale hands cupped his cheeks as a beautiful woman nuzzled his nose with hers, laughing. Her light-ridden lavender eyes shone lovingly at him, her laughing, cheerful eyes...

"Please, don't..."

A middle-aged man, leaning in the shadows, narrowed his eyes menacingly. His onyx, dead orbs glared out behind a tight ponytail, ridged by a spriggle of bangs. The man's taut lips spread into a daunting, inane smirk, a freezing fire entering his features...

With a roar, Kenshin's sword burst into an inferno like none before. A flaming dragon enveloped his entire form, with a roaring his that shook the trees. It's arms and wings spread wide, fiery talons emerging in a flash of amber and scarlet. It's neck grew longer, stretching and straining as it's tail lashed about, taking flight and scorching its way through the treetops. It left a smoldering, leafy path behind, shredding a doorway to the blue sky above.

It roared, and surely people from miles around heard and saw the rapidly growing beast. It dove upwards, high into the sky, twisting and turning like a trapped serpent. All eyes were turned upwards, following the roaring thing of magic until it was only about the size of a fingernail.

And then, quite abruptly, it exploded. The detonation of the fire lizard swept wild winds across the treetops, rustling them and causing a shower of leaves to plummet to the ground. A hushed silence camp upon the land, as the dragon of flame let out one last roaring hiss, and died out completely.

And then, it began to rain.

__

End of Chapter Seventeen

MadiSano: Draaaamaaaaa! Lol. I hope I did the fight between Aoshi and Saitou well... they've never even briefly battled before in the manga/anime, so I had to really use my imagination. It was a lot harder than I had first thought! Special thanks to MissTeak, who has helped and encouraged me amazingly. Thanks so much, MissTeak!

SHAUNTELL: Yep, I'm still in school. 8th grade, to be exact, meaning that I'm only 13 years old! ...that explains the weird humor, right? Lol! Kaoru's in all sorts of trouble now, ne? Good thing we've got Kenshin on our side! ...Or, at least, we hope he's still Kenshin...

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: Thanks for being so understanding! ) As to the whole wolf pack thing: I used to be utterly obsessed with wolves. Lol. I thought they were the coolest animal ever, and then I started reading Rurouni Kenshin and Sanosuke chopped up my obsession with his Zanbatou, leaving himself in its place. Lol. Then Saitou-- the "Wolf of Mibu" came along and devestated me by near-to murdering my Rooster...can't say I liked wolves much after that! Lol! Though Saitou is one of my favorites, now that I've learned to accept him. If Kaoru had met non-killing Soujirou, she probably would have started to like him, but then if Kenshin came along Sou-chan would fall short. But if Kaoru had NEVER met Kenshin, then I think most certainly she would have fallen in love with Soujirou. That's what I think! And I'm glad you like my summary. I change it every week or two, because I get tired of the old one. Heh. See ya! And thanks!

CREWEL: I though it'd be fair to tell you that Sanosuke is soon going to have another devestating experience concerning his lost orphans. Luckily, Megumi will be there this time to comfort him...not even Kenshin will be able to hold back Sanosuke's anger and greif this time, so who else but Sano's Fox Lady can save him? Thanks so much for the review, and I'm sorry there's hardly any SM in this chapter. I miss it, too! Thank you and see ya!

DU WELDENVARDEN FARCAI: Heey, you're name is from Eragon! I love those books! I liked Murtagh the best, though I was heartbroken when he betrayedEragon...darn it. Lol.I checked out your profile and I have to say I also REALLY look forward to the Eragon movie! They'd better not mess it up! Hmph. Lol! Anyways, back to RK...I'm glad you think I did well concerning detail. I suppose it just seemed lacking compared to how much I usually put in! Thanks very much, you made me smile!

MISSTEAK: HI! I'm glad I did good on the KK. You helped a lot, you know! And...Sano flashing...lol. I won't deny I loved that scene...couldn't you just imagine the utter shock and embarrassment on Megumi's face? Lol! I love writing humor stories! And I'm glad you like my funnies, though sometimes I get a little carried away! ...What's next, Kenshin streaking and Aoshi composing a musical? LOL! ...Okay, weird image...lol! Thanks so much MissTeak, and I hope to hear from you soon!

MACKENZIE: Here's your chapter, Broom Head. (And don't call me Bird Head, or I will seriously pound you at school tomorrow! Yeesh!) And as for taking you lightly, I might as well blow on you and you'll fly away like a feather. I know your threats are empty, Houki-Atama! Mwahahahaha...Almighty Smiters, you're really going to kill me this time, aren't you! Ah well bring it on baka! (sticks out her tongue) HAHAHAHAHA! ...You know you love me! ...Right?

-Buy your Seta Soujirou plush doll at amazon .com for 6.50, complete with real wakizashi and a miniature Rurouni Kenshin tag! Squeeze it and it...grins! Slap it and it...grins! Poke its tummy and it...grins! Rip its head off...and be eaten alive by rabid Seta fangirls (and it grins)! Producers will not be responsible for any critical and/or fatal injury to the buyer.-

Lol I had to make an ad for Seta. Hehe. Well, please review if you liked my story, because I really do like helpful and constructive criticism, and of course I love to hear what parts you liked best or if I did something you really enjoyed. Okay? Well, hopefully you'll hear from me soon, right? I hope so too! Please review! Ja ne!


	17. Pirates, Ahoy!

Chapter Seventeen: Pirates, Ahoy!

_"Heh, heh...pirates, huh? Sounds like fun!"_ Sagara Sanosuke, Rurouni Kenshin Episode 25

The rain spattered through the thick, leafy branches, wetting the grassy ground many feet below. The rain came down heavily, glowing oddly white even beneath the shadows of the trees. Misao, Sanosuke, and Megumi looked up in awe at the sky through the trees, having a hard time believing what they had thought they had seen.

"Did you...see that?" Misao asked dumbly.

Sanosuke laughed shakily. "No, I completely missed it," he said with weak sarcasm. "...but didn't...what...that thing...didn't it look like a dragon?"

"That's impossible," Megumi whispered, as the wet wind rushed around them. Already, their clothes were soaked through, and it hadn't been raining for more than three minutes.

A moment of silence ensued. Sanosuke, slowly, allowed himself to relive a memory he had, of he and his orphans. Hesitantly, as though afraid he might begin to cry, Sanosuke's tongue slipped out from his lips and caught a glowing raindrop. The rain was oddly sweet, with a comforting tang unlike he had ever tasted. The pureness of the water burned Sanosuke's throat, in a pleasant way that made his body glow with life.

A feeling of grief and love washed over him. Sanosuke swallowed loudly, taking a shuddering breath. In a low voice, he whispered, "_Tears_."

The two women glanced at Sanosuke questioningly, finding that Sanosuke was looking up into the sky with a sort of mystified fascination. Before they could inquire of what he meant, Sanosuke said, "That dragon... it split the sky. It's raining His tears...Kyoko-chan was right."

"What?" Megumi stammered, afraid that Sano had officially cracked. "Sanosuke, this is serious! That dragon...it might have been Shishio's!"

"Shishio-_sama_'s, you mean...which it wasn't," came a chirping voice from behind. Everyone whirled about to spot a young boy standing in the rain, smiling. His damp raven hair hung in his eyes, his sparkling, yet somehow devious and smirking blue eyes. The mischievous flicker only lasted for a moment, but it was clearly visible when the kid let his emotional veil die a moment.

But the flicker in his eye was ignored as something else displayed the boy's ill intent. For in his arms, lay an unconscious Kaoru. Megumi gasped, her eyes wide, and Sanosuke growled angrily.

"What the Hell are you doin' with Kaoru?" Sanosuke asked, narrowing his eyes in his best "evil" glower.

"Miss Kaoru," replied Soujirou sweetly, "will be coming with me to Shishio-sama's castle. Shishio-sama will be most interested to learn that Kenshin-san can summon emotions into elements, _ne_? Not to mention, Kenshin-san has gathered Shinomori Aoshi, son of the ex-Okashira; and the infamous, orphan-stashing Sagara Sanosuke at his side."

Sanosuke clenched a fist angrily. "You shut up! Or I'll come o'er there and bust all of those pretty 'lil teeth right outta yer grinnin' mouth!"

"Oh my," Soujirou said with an impish giggle. "Have I hit a nerve?"

"I'M GONNA HIT A NERVE IF YOU DON--" Sanosuke raucous voice was cut off when he suddenly choked, spasming slightly, and coughing blood into his hand. The wind and rain was obviously soaking through his bandages, agitating his wounds. Not to mention his yelling and the stress on his lungs didn't help. Megumi knelt down next to him, granting the boy with a tissue and feeling his stomach critically.

After a second, Megumi looked up with a glint in her magenta eyes. "Listen here, you," she growled, standing and pointing bravely at Soujirou. "I don't know what you want, but you'd better give Kaoru to me _right now_. We have nothing for you to take, and Kaoru has done nothing to harm you."

Advancing, Megumi ignored Misao's protests as she stepped right up to Soujirou to glare into his eyes. The boy simply grinned back, chirping, "I'm afraid you don't understand, Takani-_sensei_...I don't want anything from _you_."

"Megumi--get away from 'im--!" Sanosuke shouted, but it was too late. With speed that could be mistaken for Kenshin's, Soujirou slammed Megumi in the stomach, causing her to shudder and slump into a faint. The lady doctor hit the damp grass, her eyes covered by a curtain of her hair.

"_MEGUMI_!" Sanosuke and Misao shouted. Sano struggled to get to his feet, ready to charge and beat the crap out of the nervy kid; but instead he simply fell on his face. He groaned loudly as his stomach struck the turf, and the simple force of it caused Sanosuke to black out. Sano winced, and fell silent.

"Sanosuke..." Misao whispered, looking at the unconscious fighter with lost hope. She was all alone, facing this deadly, smiling assassin. All by herself, in this uncanny, glowing rain.

Soujirou smiled delicately, blinking smoothly in the torrent. "Well... you must be Shinomori-san's little girl..."

"I am not Aoshi-sama's _little girl_," Misao barked back, trying to keep her expression unreadable, like Aoshi-sama had taught her to. If she didn't, it would make it all the more easier for Soujirou to read her moves and thoughts. "I am Makimachi Misao, and Shinomori Aoshi is my _sensei _in _ninjutsu_!" Gulping, Misao held up her gauntlets, _kunai _appearing in a flash between her fingers. "As one of the last true ninja, it's my duty to protect those in which Aoshi-sama would, in his absence!"

Soujirou smiled still, hardly making any other expression other than a bit of amusement at Misao's attempted heroism. "Well then, Misao-san, it's my duty under the King Shishio of the Edo Castle to destroy you and all of your companions. Though, you, Miss Kaoru, and Takani-sensei would be welcomed in the castle. I'm sure there are plenty of uses for you all, despite your treason."

Misao grit her teeth. She knew what Soujirou was implying. "If you think we'll swear loyalty to that crispy freak Shishio, ditching our friends and becoming your soldier's..._whores_, you have another thing comin'! I, Misao, will never do such a thing! Same goes for Kaoru and Megumi-san!"

"True, you'd probably choose death over that," Soujirou smiled pleasantly, looking over now at the unconscious Sano. "But we have no use for Sagara-san. I'm sure Takani-sensei would do anything to keep her _koishii _alive."

Misao faltered. "What? Why...how do you..." She gasped, tightening her hold on her kunai. "You've been spying! Government dog!"

Soujirou shrugged. "Not for long. But when Akira-san tried to kill Sagara-san, he was prevented from finishing them both when his fiancé came along. Akira-san didn't want her to see him as being an assassin, because he doesn't want her to think ill of him...he ran to the Kabuki camp, where I have been underlying, and met up with me. He told me everything, everything about your little group that he's found from Saitou-san and from his own investigations."

His expression twitched slightly. "It's amazing even so, that Sagara-san didn't die. Lucky for Kenshin-san and he that Tomoe-san happened to near, otherwise, they'd be dead. Ah well," Soujirou sighed, still smiling pleasantly in the persistent shower. "They'll die soon, anyhow. Sagara-san will go first."

Stepping up, with Kaoru still captive, Soujirou reached into his gi. He pulled out a long dagger, meant for cutting throats and quick combat.

"Hold it!" shouted Misao, brandishing her kunai dangerously.

Soujirou simply smiled, as usual. "I wouldn't if I were you. You could end up hitting Miss Kaoru and killing her instead of me! Dreadful, wouldn't it be so?"

Misao was trapped, frozen in the glowing beads of rain that still came down like a waterfall from Heaven. Soujirou held the knife abroad, stepping carefully in the soggy grass, towards Sanosuke's shivering, unconscious form.

"W-Wait!" Misao yelled, as Soujirou came uncannily close to the boy. "D-Don't kill him... what honor would it be to slay an unconscious, injured boy! Your f-fight is with me... not Sanosuke."

Soujirou smiled still, giving Misao a sideways glance. "True. But honor isn't an issue when you're trying to reach a goal. And my goal...is to serve Shishio-sama, and kill you all; those who dare to defy him."

"Then let's go!" Misao yelled. "You and me, Smiley Boy!"

-

Aoshi's grip tightened on the hilt of the kodachi in his right hand. He gulped, as the rain came pouring still down into his hair, dripping down his face. His oceanic eyes glinted out behind the sopping locks of raven hair, as he made his way towards his amber-eyed opponent, Saitou.

"Kenshin," Aoshi said in a commanding tone. Kenshin's eyes flicked over to him, amid his rage; and Aoshi continued, "Make your peace with the assassin, as I will mine. Do not wait for me; go after Kaoru-san! I feel not only she is in danger."

Kenshin grunted his assent, turning to face the ragged Kiyosatou. "You have angered me," Kenshin said, pointing his sword at the man. "You have tried to kill one of my best friends, and I will make you pay for it. Not only that, but in doing so, you have put the happiness and lives of many others at stake."

"What...?" Kiyosatou growled, grinning shakily. "Those brats Sagara's obviously plotting to rescue? Heh..."

Kenshin tensed. "What have you done to them!" he shouted, gripping his reversed-blade sword anxiously.

Kiyosatou sneered, a line of blood leaking from a cut just above his brow. "Huh. To think you're all really that dense...Himura's son..."

"_Where are they_!" Kenshin roared.

Snickering, Kiyosatou grit his teeth, looking up at Kenshin with a nasty smirk of victory. "Where do you think?" Kiyosatou laughed, blood flicking from his throat like a serpent's tongue. Kenshin glowered at the injured swordsman, growing fear glowing behind those luminous yellow eyes.

"Shishio-sama knows Sagara won't let go of those brats easily," Kiyosatou huffed, "so he's kept one, knowing that idiot will come after her."

"Kept one?" Kenshin's voice cracked slightly, his eyes widening in horror. "The others...?"

"Dead," Kiyosatou said with sickening satisfaction. "Burned at the stake. All but one, that is. Not that Sagara will ever get his hands on her, since Soujirou's probably exterminating the rest of your fools right now. But extra precautions are wise to make, right? Heh..."

Kenshin stared with mortified shock at the snickering, deranged man no less than ten feet from him. Kenshin's heart thundered in his ears; Kiyosatou wasn't lying, he could tell. Then... all but one child was left alive for Sanosuke to save. Which one? Kenshin didn't know the name of any. This news, if he was still alive, was sure to destroy the Sanosuke Kenshin had come to know for good.

Swallowing, Kenshin bowed his head for a moment, as the rain came down still, the pattering of rainfall shattering the tomb-like silence in the forest. _Sanosuke... _

Kiyosatou grinned inanely at Kenshin's sorrow, letting loose a demonic snicker. "What's the matter, Battousai the _Manslayer_? Are you weeping because your friends are dying, each of them, because they had to do with you? The doctor could have died in peace; the Kamiya's could be still out there, free and thieving; Sagara and the priest could be training their martial arts in secret; and Shinomori and his girl could be happily running their bar without disturbance. If only you hadn't come along! If only you and your black luck hadn't come across their paths! It's all your fault their dying, Manslayer!"

"_Don't _call me that." Kenshin's voice dripped with raspy acid, causing Kiyosatou to fall silent. "I am not a Manslayer. Not anymore. _You _are. I don't kill. As for what is my fault... I have no control over the plan that has been designed for me. I will go as I am destined, and so will others. As for Shishio... his destruction is inevitable."

Kenshin lifted his head, revealing the glowing, golden eyes behind the mass of scarlet bangs. His black cape hung limply against his lithe form; and in the sparkling rain, his tense form looked all the more menacing, like a demon in the shadows. The rain fell down like dissolving ghosts, pattering against the ground with uncanny echoes.

"I..." Kenshin breathed, his voice deep and meaningful in the deathly silence. "...will assure that."

Kiyosatou grit his teeth. _I can't lose... _he thought, his deep brown eyes flickering to his sword to Kenshin, back and forth; the only obvious motion of nerves. _If I do, it'll be my life in atonement... Koishii, wait for me...I will win!_

"_I will win_!" Kiyosatou shouted, gripping the hilt of his katana with renewed strength. Sprinting at Kenshin with desperate speed, the two crossed blades once more with an echoing clatter.

"Hyohhh!" Kenshin leapt aside, twirling away from Kiyosatou. As expected, the young man leapt right after Kenshin in attempt to slice his back, but Kenshin dodged, using centrifugal force as he spun about, exposing his opponent's back in turn.

"_Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu_!" Kenshin roared, slamming the flipside of his blade into the back of Kiyousatou's head. "_Soryuusen_!"

A spurt of blood flew from Kiyousatou's lips, as a gagging noise was made. Kenshin knew Kiyousatou was finished, and had no doubts that the boy would simply faint. But then, a little flash of light sparked upon his blade.

To his horror, Kenshin's sword ignited into full flame. The flames raced from his Sakabatou, devouring Kiyousatou's shoulders and neck, spreading throughout his entire body. The man let out an agonized howl, and Kenshin dropped his sword in horror.

Aoshi and Saitou stood gaping, as Kenshin's fatal technique took toll on its victim.

"NO!" Kenshin shouted, stooping and picking up a handful of slick mud and slapping it onto Kiyousatou's burning shoulder. The rain, though heavy, wasn't enough to stop this supernatural flame. The mud extinguished some of the said fire, but hardly did anything to cease the rest of the inferno.

"You can't die..." Kenshin croaked, his hands shaking at the sight of the dying boy. "I'll never be able to...my sword... Miss Kaoru..."

And suddenly, Aoshi was there. Saitou hadn't budged, looking rather thoughtful in the downpour of glowing rain. Aoshi took his sword, and pressed it to Kiyousatou's neck. "I will," he murmured to Kenshin. "He's not going to live..."

"I killed him..." Kenshin whispered.

Aoshi blinked, jerking his sword in a smooth motion. Kiyousatou gagged as his throat was severed; but before long became still, passing on into the next life, or the next death. "No..." Aoshi whispered, looking into Kenshin's mortified plum orbs. "_I_ killed him."

And then, a high-pitched gasp was heard. "Akira-sama..."

Kenshin and Aoshi looked up to find a startled woman standing a ways away, her long fingers covering her lips in shock. Her wide, ink black eyes were fixed in remorse on the lifeless form of the assassin, and her free hand was clenched in a fist over her chest. Her dusky white kimono had turned gray from the excessive rain, but the splendor of it simply made her look like a lone iris in the luminous raindrops.

"Tomoe-dono?" Kenshin gasped low in his throat, his eyes wide. _Could this be... the person she was looking for? _Kenshin remembered of when Kiyousatou said that he had to run because he was being followed. _Kiyousatou must have fled before completely slaying Sanosuke because he saw Tomoe nearby! ...Could it be that his assassin career was a secret? _

"Akira-sama..." Tomoe repeated, staring still at her fiancé's burnt body.

"Kenshin," Aoshi whispered, "You know this woman?"

Swallowing, Kenshin mumbled, "Casually, yes...I think she has some relation to Kiyousatou..."

"Ah." Aoshi stood, twitching the blood off of his blade, and looking at Tomoe squarely in the eyes. Blue met black; but before Aoshi could say a thing, Tomoe had turned on her heel and fled into the forest. Seconds later, she disappeared.

Silence reigned for a moment; before Saitou spoke from close behind, making both Kenshin and Aoshi jump. "My damned cigarettes won't light in the rain."

Spinning around, Aoshi came face-to-face with his narrow-eyed opponent. Saitou's _Nihon-Tou _lay limply in his grip, though Aoshi could easily tell that if needed, Saitou could lunge into attack. Saitou smirked, flicking a sodden cigarette into Aoshi's chest. It bounced off, landing into a puddle with a light _plop_.

"Do you wish to finish this?" Aoshi said, lifting one of his kodachi.

Saitou rolled his eyes. "Hn. To think you're dense enough to make that statement a question." Saitou continued, looking down at the slain Kiyousatou. "Though I will get another lecture about disregarding orders if I don't report Akira's death immediately...but I doubt you'll let this matter go unsettled easily, Shinomori?"

"I won't," Aoshi growled in reply.

"Then we'll cross blades again," Saitou said, lifting a corner of his mouth in a sneer. He glanced down at the kneeling Kenshin, who seemed to be in a mortified trance. "Hn. Fair enough, Battousai? We've lost a comrade, but so have you...and I doubt Soujirou will leave any alive, wherever the rest of your group might be hiding. Better hurry. Heh."

Saitou then stooped down, severed Kiyousatou's head, and walked off into the forest with it. A trail of fresh, warm blood was left in his wake. The sparkling rain mixed in with the scarlet liquid, forming a bitter wine that the earth slowly devoured, sinking into the depths of the underworld.

Still up in his tree, Yahiko let loose a long, mournful howl.

-

"Yaaaaaaah!" cried Misao, chucking her kunai with undeniable skill. "_Kensatsu Tobikunai_!"

Soujirou took a stunning leap into the air, hovering in the rain. Misao gasped, reaching for more daggers, but it was too late. Soujirou came down with a foot outstretched, kicking Misao viciously and sending her flying with a cry. She was smashed against an oak tree, sliding and collapsing limply upon the ground.

"Kk..." Shivering in her little ninja outfit, Misao spasmed as she threw up her own blood. Her fingers desperately grasped the damp grass as though she were searching for something. "A...Aoshi-sama..."

Soujirou landed a few feet away, looking a little amused. "To think I didn't even have to use my knife," Soujirou sighed. "Oh well, I suppose you can't expect one of your stature to be an elite fighter, right?" He smiled sweetly, turning again to Sanosuke.

"All out of assistance," Soujirou sang, though no one was conscious to hear him. He set Kaoru down on the grass, so the extra weight didn't bother him. Soujirou rolled Sanosuke over onto his back, smirking at the young man's pleasantly oblivious expression, mud staining his hair and face like spots on a dog.

"It's just too bad for you!" Soujirou hummed as he slipped his dagger from its sheathe, flipping it into his opposite hand. He positioned it over Sanosuke's jugular, and with only a half-second pause, the blade dived into the victim's neck.

The blade had almost contacted Sano's skin when suddenly, a slender foot suddenly struck Soujirou across the face, catapulting the lightweight to the left. The boy looked rather shocked at the sudden attack, and sat up to find a woman standing, her hands upon her hips.

"Sorry." came a commanding, proud woman's voice. "I must have dislocated your jaw…but…"

Sanosuke shifted in his faint, hearing the tone from afar. Stirring, the spiky-haired boy opened his eyes, to find a familiar person standing over him. He gasped, his voice rasping as he felt blood back up in his throat. "S-Shura!"

"I'm afraid..." Shura said with a smirk, looking at Soujirou with a proud glare. "...I can't let you do that!"

The horn of a ship broke through the pattering of rain, and over the trees a mast and flag was visible. Sanosuke looked as the ship came into view, and upon the midnight flag was the image of a scarlet skull. In the upper corner of the flag was a bright moon, while in the opposite lower corner a flaming sun was seen.

Up the river the ship came, until it glided into view, a brilliant brown vessel that blazed uncannily in the shimmering rain. And upon the side of the pirate ship, emblazoned in a dusky red, was this:

_The Promise._

_End of Chapter Seventeen_

MadiSano: FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE, FORGIVE, FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in weeks! You see, I'm being swamped by writer's block and I went through heck to post this chapter! Please forive me... But yeah, how can Shura return so soon? ...You'll have to wait and see, ne? Mehehe...Also, about Misao getting the crap beaten out of her by Soujirou... you can't really expect her to put up too much of a fight against the Tenken! I'm not saying Misao is weak, it's just that Sanosuke, Aoshi, Saitou, Soujirou, Kenshin, ect are so strong.

DU WELDENVARDEN FARCAI: I'm really not so sure of when Empire comes out! I wasn't even sure of the last book's name! LOL! I officially apologize to you for making you wait so long for this update, and I appreciate your reviews with absolute smiles.

CREWEL: More SM moments, I need! Once Megumi regains consciousness, I have a feeling it will be in Sano's arms. And poor Sano's kids! Megumi's comfort and love will be the only thing he can truly cling to...I apologize deeply for the wait, as you are one of my most anticipated and appreciated reviewers.

ENCHANTEDSLEEPER: LOL! You made me laugh when you said Kenshin went crazy! He did, though. NO ONE touches his Kaoru-dono. Hiss. Rowr. Growl. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, Amakakeru Ryuu No Hirameki. LOL I dunno where that came from. I am so sorry for the wait you had to endure...I plan to update more frequently since my writers block seems to be wearing off as we speak!

ANONYMOUS-CHAN: I am sorry. I'll say it right now: with broken heart and teary eyes, I am sorry for making you wait. It was my intention for Saitou not to like Soujirou so much...lol I thought it was kind of funny. I'm glad I wrote Saitou vs Aoshi well! I liked doing that scene very much. And Sano does affect me a lot; he's my favorite character and proudly displays the personality I look for in relationships. LOL that explains my obsession with him; he's so obnoxious and cute! As to Misao/Aoshi... it's hard for me to write their relationship because I cannot personally understand their romance. I find myself with feelings when in a more Sano/Meg relationship, so I can understand them a lot more than Misao. But I feel Misao is sort of like Aoshi's angel; when he was at the gates of Hell, her memory and undying love saved him and brought him back, giving him the will to fight Kenshin again open-hearted and with the will to live. Aoshi doesn't know how to reply to Misao's affection; hardened by years of battle and since his state of being emotionless is still wearing off...but that's just what I think. That's about as deep as I've gotten in the pairing; I've yet to do more thinking! Thank you!

LADY NEPHENEE RANULF: I'm glad you like my new Kiyousatou! I wanted him to be different, and trade spots with Kenshin concerning the assassin business. And as to Popscicle Boy (lol), I plot to have him face Saitou again later on. He'll leave the scene for a while, but he will return before the end! Promise. I'm glad my writing has impressed you, despite my age! I also apologize to you for making you wait.

SHAUNTELL: As to why Kiyousatou is the way he is, it's because I needed him to be more of a villian, and I was dissatisfied with the Kiyousatou in the manga. And despite the circumstances, if you look closely you find that Kiyousatou is actually very nervous in battle; and is so used to making a quick assassination on an unsuspecting target that he's reckless in a true fight. I'm glad you're pleased! I hope you're not too angry with me for making you wait, as I am heartily sorry.

WOLVEN SPIRITS: First of all, I apologize to you for making you wait for this update. Second of all, I like your user name. LOL:) It's just sort of mysterious and dramatic... I like wolves a lot, I used to be obsessed with them! LOL thank you for your compliments and uplifting review!

PSQUARE: I'm sorry if I made you feel too bad! Not to mention I made you wait for this chapter! (hugs in apology) I'm sorry. And I'm so darn happy I've pleased you! With the seriousness and all...I hope to balance the humor and drama accordingly from now on! I'm really happy to have surprised you with Soujirou's entrance...let's just say his experience with acting will catch our gang off guard in the future! It'll come in handy...for him. And I'm just tickled that you like my layout and my depth of character; I'm so happy! (dances) LOL I'm a crazy nut, don't mind me! And as to Kenshin's "vile dragon" perspective, and yet the whole dragon moves and dragon spirit fire flamethingy...wow! You made methink, "Hey, PSQUARE is right...what's upwith that?" Then I got a little plot and a little evil grin to match, so that question shall be answered later on. Thank you so much!And I think Sano's idiocy is a bit influenced by the trauma he endured, his personality a bit twisted from his rollercoaster of emotion; and yet he can be perfectly serious when he pleases so. I'm enthralled that all of the other character's are perfect; I hope to keep them so, though it is unlikely. LOL my age took you by surprise? Well, you can imagine my own surprise when I found that one as young as I could write like I do! I love it, and I hope to make you yet happier with my future writing! I pray that your stress has been or will be relieved from you, for exams and tests are evil and should burn to a KFC crispy strip! LOL well, see ya and thanks a lot!

Oooooh yes, this is the end. Me sowwy. LOL great now I'm bursting to write more; GOD BLESS, MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS DIED AND GONE TO HELL! ...Okay, that sounded horribly Un-Christian-like, but hey...lol.

**ALSO, IMPORTANT**: In case you are wondering when the heck MadiSano put a river near the kabuki stage, as there was no river as far as your recollection goes; it just so happened MadiSano discovered a dastardly plot hole. She needed a river and yet had no river; so she reposted a chapter and insterted a river's presence and killed the plot hole with a mighty cork, thus ensued by triumphant laughter so evil it was scary. The end.

Now that that's over...(sighs) All is good, I hope, so please review and do not kill me for my lack of updating! I shall try to update soon...(slaps palms together and mutters a quick prayer consisting of the words: "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!")...and thus MadiSano's comments come to a close. Ja!


End file.
